LA APUESTA
by SusyChantilly
Summary: Dos amigos apuestan una fuerte suma de dinero con la intención de divertirse, apostando sobre el casamiento de uno de ellos a determinada edad. Ranma no sabe que esta decisión cambiará la vida de muchas personas a su alrededor. Basado en una historia real, (UA).
1. Chapter 1

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_21 de noviembre de 2019_

"_**LA APUESTA" **_

_(basado en una historia real)_

_._

_._

_._

—"El mundo es de los ganadores"—pensaba para sí, Ranma Saotome, un multimillonario magnate del acero. Su negocio era de los más importantes del continente asiático y su fortuna era tal, que los expertos decían que alcanzaría hasta para sus tataranietos, si es que un día los tenía.

—¡Anda, bebe otro trago! Tienes que darle a la prensa suficientes noticias como obra de caridad —dijo Shinnosuke, su mejor amigo. Eran socios debido a los negocios a los que se dedicaba cada uno, aunque Shinnosuke tenía más dinero porque era muy bueno manejando acciones en la bolsa de valores haciendo hedges. Se conocieron desde muy jóvenes. La madre de Ranma y el padre de Shinnosuke habían sido prometidos por sus familias, los Klimov y los Ryugen. Nodoka era rusa por parte de su padre y se rumoraba que su madre había sido una hermosísima geisha japonesa. El asunto nunca se aclaró, pero por alguna razón, su padre le enseñó japonés desde muy temprana edad; incluso toda su educación la hizo en aquel archipiélago, logrando formar a una inteligente y educada mujer, deseada por los hombres más importantes de la sociedad rusa.

.

Nodoka, siempre obediente, no se opuso al ser prometida con un empresario japonés, hasta que conoció a Genma Saotome. La mujer huyó a Japón con el amor de su vida, pero su padre, al dar con ella, los separó, amenazando a Genma de muerte si volvía a acercarse a su hija.

La cancelación del compromiso con el joven Ryugen fue inminente cuando el señor Klimov se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba embarazada del tal Saotome. En venganza a su padre, Nodoka jamás se casó.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Ryugen siempre sintió afecto por la hermosa chica y aunque su familia lo casó de inmediato con otra mujer, permaneció siempre cerca de Nodoka. Tanto, que sus hijos fueron a las mismas escuelas y se convirtieron en los mejores amigos.

.

—Mi madre ya hace suficientes obras de caridad, como para tener que alimentar a todos esos periodistas —gruñó Ranma malhumorado— Quiero disfrutar de mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

—¡Demuéstrale a todos que no eres un marica, Ranma! —dijo Shinnosuke dando un trago directo a una botella de vodka.

—¡No lo soy! Simplemente no me interesan esas rubias de allá. Se ven muy vulgares.

—¡De eso se trata! Ya eres mayor de edad, puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Se cumplen veintiuno solo una vez.

—Lo sé.

Shinnosuke escupió de pronto el trago que había dado, había tenido una idea —Si no te gustan las rusas, vamos a Tokio a buscar japonesas. Le pido el avión a mi papá. No me va a decir que no si sabe que vienes conmigo ¿dónde está mi teléfono? —¡Pietrov! —gritó a su guardaespaldas— ¿dónde se metió ese imbécil? ¡Ahí está! ¡Pietrov! Llévanos al aeropuerto, salimos para Japón en…una hora. Ya le aviso a papá que vas a casa, se va a poner feliz —se puso a buscar entre sus contactos del teléfono para hacer la llamada.

—¡No, no, no! Ni se te ocurra —Ranma le quitó el teléfono celular a su amigo —no iré ahora.

—¿Por qué no? Ya te dije que a papá no le importa. Jamás me regaña si hago algo y tú estás ahí. Creo que te quiere más que a mí que soy su hijo.

—Ya te dije que no. Además, le prometí a mamá que la próxima vez que fuera a Japón iría con ella —Ranma era muy condescendiente con las órdenes de Nodoka, trataba de nunca disgustarla. Sabía todo lo que había sufrido por culpa de su abuelo y no le gustaba viajar sin que ella estuviera enterada.

—¡Pasamos por ella entonces! A papá le dará más gusto verla que a ti y a mí —Shinnosuke insistía en irse, pero Ranma conocía muy bien las intenciones de su amigo.

—Lo único que quieres es acostarte con alguien.

—Sí, y tiene que ser hoy. Mi mejor amigo cumple años y tengo que festejar de alguna manera, la noche es joven ¡y yo también lo soy!

—Ya tengo que irme. Mañana hay junta de consejo y el abuelo quiere que esté presente.

—¡¿Cómo que te vas?! ¡Tu abuelo no sabe lo que es divertirse, es un viejo amargado! Le hace falta una mujer… ¡Te va a pasar lo mismo si sigues así, Ranma!

—¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no soy como él y nunca lo seré! —Ranma detestaba ser comparado con su abuelo. Siempre había sido muy estricto con él y jamás le había demostrado cariño. Su relación era más fría que la Siberia.

Shinnosuke exhaló. Su amigo solía ser muy obstinado, pero era el único que tenía, así que lo mejor era sobrellevarlo. —Tengo una idea, para asegurar que no acabarás como el amargado Klimov. Si no estás casado antes de los cuarenta años, deberás pagarme cincuenta millones de dólares.

Ranma rio al escuchar a su amigo—¡Qué idea tan más estúpida! Es muy de maricas.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Solo quiero que nunca estés solo, como ahora te quedarás, porque no me quisiste acompañar a la mesa de las rubias de allá —Shinnosuke señaló una mesa lejana en el bar, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Tres rubias despampanantes bailaban al ritmo de la música.

—Ya estás muy bebido, Shinnosuke.

—¡Sí! Pero ese no es el tema, el punto es que Ranma Saotome Klimov se ha rendido y perderá esta apuesta. Tengo asegurados cincuenta millones de dólares en veinte años y me divertiré con las rubias ¿Ves cómo soy bueno para los negocios? —Shinnosuke comenzó a servir un vaso de vodka, mientras el de Ranma permanecía intacto.

—El mundo es de los ganadores —pensó para sí, Ranma. Su madre se lo repetía siempre y le recordaba de dónde venía, de un hombre que desafió las barreras sociales para estar con ella, un verdadero guerrero, que al final fue vencido al ser separado de su mujer, pero la venganza nacería con un hijo que llevaría su sangre y su nombre.

Cuando Shinnosuke estaba a punto de beber su trago, Ranma lo detuvo y chocando su vaso recalcó—, Ranma Saotome, jamás pierde una apuesta.

—¡Ese es mi hermano! —sonrió Shinnosuke—¡Este es el Ranma que yo conozco! ¡Ahora brindemos por la apuesta! Y después, ¡a por las rubias!

—¡Tvoió zdorovie!

—¡Tvoió zdorovie!

.

.

.

_CATORCE AÑOS DESPUÉS_

Un fuerte terremoto azota Japón; varias ciudades quedan destruidas. La ayuda humanitaria llega de todas partes del mundo y la población del país nipón es admirada por su resiliencia y fortaleza.

El presidente de las empresas Klimov, ordena que se envíen suministros a las zonas con mayor daño y ante la sorpresa de la prensa y algunos subordinados, una nueva noticia se distribuyó como pólvora —Las empresas Klimov están dispuestas también a dar empleo a los japoneses que deseen reconstruir sus vidas en este país, siempre y cuando su situación migratoria se lleve a cabo en las condiciones que exigen las leyes rusas. Los recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, su talento será remunerado como cualquier empleado de la compañía.

La prensa se deshizo en preguntas que Ranma no estuvo interesado en contestar, dio media vuelta con aquella media sonrisa irónica que solía utilizar cada vez que era asediado por los periodistas. Tenía fama de rebelde y sus colegas rusos temían por su dinero cada que hacía algo que era noticia. Por supuesto, esta no fue la excepción; estuvo en boca de todos cuando se pensó que miles de japoneses llegarían a robar los empleos que le correspondían a la gente de Rusia. Los inversionistas estaban furiosos y amenazaron con retirar su dinero. Todo cambió, cuando el presidente del país apoyó la postura de Ranma e invitó a la población japonesa a "llenar" su amplio territorio. De alguna manera, los planes de Saotome siempre resultaban y nunca escatimaba en dinero cuando se trataba de negocios.

Era raro que despilfarrara dinero, pero era demasiado excéntrico. Había cientos de rumores en torno a él, siendo que era buen mozo y soltero. Se le veía siempre muy bien acompañado; las mujeres que lo seguían jamás decían una palabra sobre él. Se limitaban a cambiar el tema o a comentar expresamente que no dirían nada sobre la relación. Se decía que Ranma compraba su silencio o que las amenazaba de muerte. Curiosamente, las mujeres que llegaban a atreverse a confesarse enamoradas de él duraban poco tiempo en el país. Ese asunto en vez de perjudicarlo, lo hacía mucho más atractivo para las mujeres; todas querían saber qué era lo que tenía Ranma Saotome que hacía que quisieran borrarlo de su memoria o preferir un silencio absoluto.

Debido a esto, se le habían conocido pocas relaciones duraderas. Era probable que las mujeres se aburrieran por ser workaholic, decían que era como el rey Midas, porque negocio que tomara lo transformaba en "oro".

Su amigo Shinnosuke Ryugen, estaba siempre cerca de él, pero pasaba desapercibido ante la presencia de Saotome. Su fortuna también crecía, pero mucho más lento. Sus bancos soportaban muchas de las inversiones de Ranma.

.

.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde el anuncio de la apertura de las empresas Klimov a ciudadanos japoneses. Varios grupos de personas se habían integrado ya a sus labores, estaban muy agradecidos.

—Alguien está a punto de celebrar su cumpleaños —gritó Shinnosuke con sorna —¿Qué haremos esta vez para celebrar?

—¿Ya es mayo? —preguntó Ranma sin levantar la cabeza. Estaba concentrado en su portátil.

—Así es. Primero de mes. ¿Irás con tu madre de viaje? Dime que harás una fiesta espectacular e invitaremos a la chinita.

—No me la recuerdes —Ranma se cubrió la cara —esa mujer es una piedra en el zapato. Es la única que se ha aferrado como perro hambriento.

—No quieres que te la recuerde, pero bien que me insististe en que te la dejara porque te gustó.

—¡Estaba ebrio!

—¡Ella estaba encima de mí! Pero me la quitaste a la mala.

Ranma sonrió —Sabes que tenemos un trato. Si te la hubieras llevado tú, ya no podría salir con ella nunca.

—¡Pero a mí también me gustaba! —reclamó Shinnosuke— Es una belleza, la tenía casi en las manos, pero tenías que llegar tú con tus dotes de conquistador.

—No es mi culpa ser atractivo. No me molestaría si sales con ella, puedo prescindir de la regla.

— No quiero tus sobras, Saotome. Ya llegará una que yo te pueda quitar; la próxima que te guste, me la quedo.

—¡Quédate con Shampoo! Sigue bonita.

— Gracias mi amigo, pero no. Me llama a diario ¿sabes?

—¡Ahí lo tienes! ¿de qué te quejas?

—¡Me llama para preguntarme por ti! Dice que no le respondes las llamadas ¿Sabes lo que es escuchar su voz chillona "Nihao Shinnosuke" —el joven la imitó adelgazando la voz lo más posible— "¿está contigo Ranma? Shampoo quiere hablar con él".

Ranma contenía una carcajada que no tardó en dejar salir —¡Me imagino!

—¡Me truena el tímpano! Soy sordo del oído izquierdo "Nihaaaoooo" —volvió a fingir la voz Shinnosuke y ambos rieron al unísono.

—Me gustaría que ya te decidieras por alguna para que me dejaras en paz un rato y poder salir con todas esas modelos que te buscan —sugirió Shinnosuke.

—Por ahora lo dudo. Tendrás que esperar a que yo elija a la que me guste.

—¡Ese es el problema! Eliges a la que sí piensa y me dejas a las cabezas huecas.

—¡Lo hago para que te diviertas!

—Me divierto hasta que se me quita lo ebrio y las encuentro en mi cama al día siguiente, preguntando si se pueden quedar.

—Debes hacer obras de caridad, hay tantas modelos hambrientas y sin hogar en los bares de Rusia.

—¡Tú lo has dicho! Ya no quiero llevarme eso a casa. Por eso necesito que cumplas con lo de la apuesta…

—¡Dos minutos! Es tu récord. Cada que se acerca mi cumpleaños me has recordado eso. Te digo que lo cumpliré.

—Este año cumples treinta y cinco. Dentro de cinco años cumples cuarenta y tendrás que pagarme. Yo creo que haré la fiesta del siglo con esos cincuenta millones. Invitaré a Shampoo.

—¡Cállate! —Ranma le lanzó un pisa papel que tenía sobre el escritorio que Shinnosuke esquivó por milímetros— sabes que jamás he perdido una apuesta.

—Yo creo que esta vez sí la perderás. Serás muy bueno para las conquistas, pero no puedes mantener una mujer a tu lado.

—Es que no he encontrado a alguien que me interese lo suficiente. Puedo casarme con cualquiera y divorciarme al día siguiente.

—Te reto a que sea un año completo.

—Y ¿qué voy a hacer yo todo un año con la misma mujer? ¿Qué tal si es aburrida?

—Podrías elegir a Shampoo, nunca te aburrirás con esa voz que tiene quedarás sordo y te dedicarás a admirar y gozar su cuerpo.

Ranma rio a carcajadas —¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¡No sé cómo te soporta tu padre! ¡No entiendo por qué soy tu amigo!

—Soy lo mejor que hay. Los rusos no quieren ser tus amigos porque no eres cien por ciento ruso y los japoneses tampoco te quieren por no ser completamente japonés. Yo he tenido piedad de tu condición, no soy racista, te considero a pesar de ser mestizo.

Ambos rieron al unísono. El par de amigos siempre encontraba una forma de divertirse. Lo habían hecho desde niños y las cosas no habían cambiado nada desde entonces.

.

.

.

.

Muy pronto, empezaron a llegar los primeros japoneses a solicitar empleo a las empresas Klimov. Las protestas por parte de los rusos no se hicieron esperar. Los migrantes eran trasladados en autobuses acompañados por policías hasta que eran instalados en unos departamentos cercanos a las fábricas u oficinas, todo auspiciado por Ranma Saotome. El sustento, pago de rentas y vestido, debía correr por cuenta de ellos, tendrían una especie de préstamo que cubrirían al final del año y de no cumplirlo, regresarían a su país con la deuda.

Una pareja joven llegó a vivir al edificio cercano al corporativo principal de Klimov. El hombre era un experto en programación, se llamaba Ryoga Hibiki. Tenía un título universitario y fue de los primeros en ser aceptado por la compañía, sus habilidades eran tales que de inmediato se dieron cuenta que necesitaban un elemento como él. La solicitud de la mujer aún no había sido aprobada. Quedó en lista de espera, ya que no tenían puestos disponibles para las vacantes a las que ella había aplicado y si quería estar junto a su pareja, debía esperar. Para ganar algo de dinero mientras se abría un puesto para ella, se dedicaba a cuidar a los hijos de sus vecinos solo cuando era necesario. Sabía que no le podían pagar mucho, debido a que las familias ahorraban para pagar el préstamo, pero pronto se corrió la voz y en el edificio contiguo, habitado por rusos, también la habían solicitado para que siriviera de niñera. Su nombre, Akane Tendo.

Ryoga y Akane no estaban aún casados. Habían sido presentados en una fiesta de un amigo en común y Ryoga no desistió hasta que ella aceptó una invitación a salir. Akane pensó que era un chico muy noble y atento. Al cumplir un año y medio de novios, Ryoga le propuso matrimonio. Ella aceptó y comenzaron a ahorrar para conseguir un lugar donde vivir y hacer una pequeña celebración.

Sus planes se vinieron abajo con el terremoto. El complejo de departamentos donde habían rentado para vivir después de casarse, se vino abajo y quedaron sin nada, puesto que ya habían comprado muebles y demás cosas. Las casas donde cada uno vivía con su familia también sufrieron ligeros daños, de los que tenían que hacerse reparaciones. La boda tuvo que ser suspendida, el país estaba de luto, hubo muchas víctimas.

Fue entonces cuando surgió la invitación de varias empresas rusas que ofrecían trabajo a los japoneses. Ryoga lo vio como una oportunidad para recuperar algo de dinero y salir adelante, por lo que avisó a Akane de su idea.

—Será solo por un año y en cuanto reúna lo suficiente, volveré y nos casaremos —explicó Ryoga a su prometida.

—Pero ¿qué pasará con lo nuestro? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí? —djio Akane con tristeza.

—Los meses pasarán volando. Mandé mi solicitud y ayer me llamaron para decirme que estoy contratado, les sorprendió mucho mi curriculum, quieren que empiece lo antes posible. Trabajaré en el corporativo principal, así que espero que me den un buen sueldo.

—¡Por favor no te vayas! —Akane tenía miedo, no quería perder a su prometido.

—Cielo, no voy a olvidarme de ti. Te llamaré, te escribiré, no dejaré que me extrañes si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—¿Y si te enamoras de alguien más?

Ryoga sonrió—Por supuesto que no, eso no va a suceder. Me voy para que nuestra situación mejore, lo hago por ambos.

—¡Entonces yo también voy! —Akane estaba decidida. No es que quisiera dejar a su familia, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento; una sensación rara que le decía que iba a perder a Ryoga para siempre.

—Debes quedarte. Ese lugar no es para ti.

—¡No! ¡Voy contigo, es mi decisión!

—¡Akane! —Ryoga no sabía qué decirle. No quería exponerla a un lugar desconocido, frío, sin nadie de su familia cerca.

Después de una acalorada discusión, Ryoga aceptó con la condición de que ella solo estaría un año y regresaría. Él iba a quedarse en caso de que se necesitaran más dinero, pero Akane confiaba en que después de ese tiempo, Ryoga hubiera cambiado de opinión y regresaran juntos al mismo tiempo a Nerima, la ciudad donde vivían.

Ambos partieron a la ciudad de Jabárovsk sin pensar que sus vidas cambiarían para siempre. Lo que les esperaba no lo hubieran pensado jamás; sus esperanzas e ilusiones estarían en manos de alguien que nunca habrían conocido, a no ser por aquella catástrofe.

.

.

.

_***NOTAS:**_

_***Tvoió zdorovie: Es una forma usada para brindar que quiere decir "A tu salud" en ruso. Referencia del blog, Russia Beyond.**_

_***Las palabras escritas en ruso están expresadas de manera fonética del español, o sea, las escribo como suenan, no con el alfabeto ruso. Me excuso de antemano si hay algún lector conocedor de este extraordinario idioma y agradezco humildemente cualquier corrección bien intencionada al entendimiento y mejora del escrito. No sé una papa de ruso (así dicen en mi rancho cuando no sabes nada de un tema), así que espero que comprendan que cualquier error en las palabras rusas de la historia es posible y para nada intencional.**_

_**¡HOLA! Gracias por leer esta nueva historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Sé que tardé un poco en subir este primer capítulo, pero es que de verdad me ha salido trabajo por todos lados y no me queda tiempo para nada. Me resolví a darme un espacio de una hora para afinar detalles, ya que mi beta experta, Sakura Saotome no revisó este capítulo. Le pido disculpas anticipadas a mis horrores ortográficos.**_

_**Mis beta-readers para esta nueva historia son de nuevo Sakura Saotome y Sailor dancer 7. Hicimos una buena mancuerna en PRIDE y han estado dispuestas a ayudarme para el control y aumento del drama, respectivamente.**_

_**Les explico que este es un fic dramático, UA, por lo que los personajes pueden cambiar ligeramente su esencia respecto al manga y anime creados por Rumiko Takahashi. Las situaciones de los caracteres de cada personaje los intento justificar según la situación y se los iré explicando conforme vaya avanzando todo, por eso es bien importante que no se salten estos comentarios.**_

_**En el capítulo dice que está basado en una historia real y así es. La idea de un millonario ruso que apuesta con un amigo a casarse antes de x edad es real. Lo leí hace unos años en un artículo de periódico, así que me pareció buena idea tomarlo como referencia y escribir el fic. Obviamente está mezclado con muchas otras cosas, pero lo principal es lo del artículo y al final del fanfiction les contaré lo que pasó en la historia real ¿les parece?**_

_**Ya saben que no escribo capítulos muy largos, me gusta ir al punto y avanzar dentro de los detalles. No quiero prometer una fecha de actualización, pero trataré de hacerlo lo más pronto posible, recuerden que también dependo de los tiempos de mis betas que me hacen el grandísimo favor de regalarme minutos valiosos para revisar los capítulos y aunque ellas me regresan las observaciones casi de inmediato mis asuntos laborales y en casa me persiguen diario.**_

_**En fin, les agradezco de antemano la paciencia que me tienen al esperar por cada capítulo y sepan que siempre termino todas mis historias. Hasta el momento, todas están completas y claro, mis Locas por el Dios griego y mis betas me animan a no dejar las cosas tiradas, por si tenían duda, lo repito en cada vez, sin ellas, no hay fics chantillys, por eso las quiero.**_

_**Estén al pendiente de los comentarios y avisos en mi página de Facebook donde me encuentran como Susy Chantilly. Recuerden que me gusta mucho leerlos, así que déjenme sus reviews aquí y sus opiniones. También encuentran noticias de mis actualizaciones en la página de Locas por el Dios griego.**_

_**¡Ah! Y no se olviden de leer "Poderosa" de mi hija virtual Hana Note, que está actualizando su fic.**_

_**¡Los leo muy pronto! **_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


	2. El Plan

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 2_

"_**EL PLAN" **_

_(basado en una historia real)_

Un par de meses habían pasado desde que Ryoga y Akane llegaron a Jabarovsk. El apartamento donde vivían era pequeño, pero por lo menos tenían un lugar cálido donde pasar la noche. A pesar de ser una ciudad donde abundaban personas de otras nacionalidades, como chinos y coreanos, la segregación por parte de los rusos era muy marcada y los grupos se mantenían siempre dentro de sus mismas etnias. No es que los japoneses siempre hubieran sido muy sociables, pero el ambiente distaba de ser acogedor; por ahora era un lugar tranquilo y con eso bastaba.

Ryoga se preparaba desde muy temprano para ir a trabajar. Conseguían arroz y comida japonesa en una tienda cercana y preparaban comida sencilla, quien se encargaba de eso era Ryoga, puesto que Akane nunca había sido buena para cocinar. Ella se empeñaba en intentarlo, pero su novio le sugería no hacerlo porque no podían darse el lujo de desperdiciar. La comida que hacía Akane terminaba siempre en la basura.

Akane se dedicaba a limpiar el pequeño apartamento de dos habitaciones, un baño completo y cocineta. No tenían muchos muebles, así que terminaba pronto y a diario salía a caminar por las calles cercanas. Con el frío viento que había, no se le antojaba mucho correr, pero creía que el ejercicio era siempre necesario. Al principio se aburría de muerte esperando a que dieran las cinco de la tarde para que llegara Ryoga. El hombre le consiguió un libro para aprender ruso y tuviera más en qué entretenerse, pero era bastante difícil.

Un día, Akane escuchó el llanto de un niño. Se dio cuenta de que sus vecinos habían dejado a su pequeño de seis años solo. Tocó la puerta y el niño apenas abrió sin quitar la cadena. Cuando Akane le preguntó por qué lloraba, le contó que recién habían llegado y sus padres aun no encontraban escuela para él. Akane sintió mucha pena por el pequeño y le ofreció una naranja que tenía en casa para que se distrajera un rato. Estuvo hablando con él, hasta que se dio la hora de la comida, fue entonces cuando la chica calentó su almuerzo y se quedó en el pasillo mientras el pequeño hacía lo mismo. Ambos compartieron "la mesa" hasta que horas más tarde, llegó la madre del pequeño.

—¡Kotaro! ¿estás bien? —la mujer apenas miró a Akane. Se veía preocupada por su hijo.

—¡Sí mamá! Akane san estuvo conmigo casi todo el tiempo. No abrí la puerta, como me dijiste.

—¡Oh! Lamento si mi hijo le causó una molestia —la mujer hizo una reverencia ante la chica.

—No ha sido ninguna. Lo escuché llorar y sentí mucha pena por él. Espero que pronto encuentren una escuela para Kotaro.

—Hemos estado buscando sin éxito, la mayoría tiene un horario distinto al de nuestro trabajo y no siento confianza de enviarlo solo. Aquí es muy diferente a Japón.

—Puedo llevarlo yo, si gusta —propuso Akane—, aún no se abren vacantes y en lo que me llaman, pudiera hacerle ese favor. Buscaría un camino seguro, para que él pueda hacerlo solo en adelante.

—¡¿De verdad haría eso?! Pero no tenemos cómo pagarle —la mujer estaba muy sorprendida. Sería una gran ayuda para ellos.

—No lo haría por dinero, creo que entre nosotros podemos ayudarnos. Si nuestras familias no están cerca, es una forma de solidarizarse. El terremoto nos afectó a todos y por eso estamos aquí; las consecuencias no terminan al día siguiente, por desgracia.

La mujer asintió. Lejos de casa, uno debía ayudar a otro si lo necesitaba —Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita…

—Tendo, Akane —sonrió la chica.

—Mi nombre es Yashida Ino. Hablaré con mi esposo esta noche, tal vez podamos inscribirlo a la escuela que está a unas calles.

—De acuerdo. Esperaré a que ustedes me indiquen los horarios y con todo gusto llevaré a Kotaro.

Ambas se despidieron con una reverencia. Tres días después, Akane se preparó para llevar a su pequeño vecino a la escuela.

Un par de familias que vivían en el mismo complejo, se enteraron de lo que hacía Akane y le preguntaron si también podía llevar a sus hijos. Akane aceptó gustosa y se encargaba de llevar a los cuatro niños a la escuela cuando sus padres ya se habían ido a trabajar. Iba con las mellizas Kiki y Kimi, un chico muy serio llamado Asa y Kotaro. Sus edades variaban por uno o dos años. Akane se divertía en el camino con los pleitos y juegos de los chicos, luego volvía a casa y regresaba por ellos en la salida.

En ocasiones, los padres de los chicos le pedían a Akane que cuidara de ellos durante unas horas los sábados. Fue cuando empezaron a pagarle trescientos rublos por hora. Fue algo muy bueno para Akane, puesto que Ryoga en ocasiones debía trabajar en sábado hasta muy tarde y así, ella ganaba algo de dinero.

.

Ryoga se había convertido en un empleado necesario para la empresa. Hacía muy bien su trabajo y en ocasiones le encargaban revisar el trabajo de sus compañeros, situación que no le agradaba a la mayoría, sobre todo a los rusos, que pensaban que venía solo a quitarles su trabajo. No era muy querido. Hablaba más con sus compañeras de otros departamentos y con los del piso de contabilidad, porque siempre les resolvía sus problemas con los computadores. Estaba estipulado que ningún empleado podía recibir un aumento de sueldo hasta después del primer año, pero con Ryoga se hizo una excepción.

No se lo comentó a Akane, para él guardarse el dinero extra. A pesar de que la quería, solía desconfiar de ella con el dinero. Creía que era demasiado abierta y compartía mucho con los demás. Siempre regalaba frutas a los niños o les compraba un caramelo a la salida de la escuela y eso a él no le parecía. Habían tenido varias discusiones con respecto a eso, pero Akane no lo entendía. Ryoga le decía que no estaban para gastar de más ni alimentar niños ajenos, más aún cuando no le pagaban por llevarlos y traerlos a la escuela.

—Solo falta que alimentes a todos los vagabundos que hay por aquí —decía Ryoga.

—¿Cómo comparas a los niños con vagabundos? Son pequeños, se les antoja algo dulce después de un día largo.

—¡Pues que pidan dinero a sus padres! Ni que fueras la dueña de las compañías Klimov. Tuvieras tanto dinero para gastarlo en esos mocosos.

—Si tú das a otro, la vida te lo regresa —espetó Akane.

—Sí, ¡te lo regresa en deudas! Debemos todo esto y además hay que reunir dinero para sobrevivir. Los servicios aquí no son nada baratos.

—Te fijas en pequeñeces…

—¡No son pequeñeces Akane! Las deudas no se pagan con agradecimientos, como los de los vecinos.

—¿Qué tiene que me paguen con comida? A ti no te afecta, también comes.

—Me vendrían mejor los billetes.

—Ryoga, no seas tan insensible. Ellos también trabajan y hacen lo que pueden.

—Te ven la cara de tonta, eres demasiado ingenua —reclamó Ryoga a su novia, quien frunció el ceño, molesta, seguido de un puchero que hizo que sus ojos se cristalizaran.

—¡No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar por eso!

—Yo solo quiero ayudar…—la voz de Akane se quebró y Ryoga se llevó una mano a la frente. No le gustaba verla llorar.

—Mira, dejémoslo así. No es momento para discutir, solo te pido que seas más consciente del dinero. Vamos a cenar, el arroz ya debe estar listo.

Akane asintió, limpiando sus lágrimas. Ryoga a veces no la entendía y ella no lo entendía a él.

.

.

.

.

Ranma salía del edificio por la puerta principal. En ocasiones prefería moverse entre las oficinas para ver el ambiente que se generaba en ciertos días. Cuando se quedaba trabajando hasta tarde, salía por el ascensor particular al cual solo él tenía acceso y se dirigía al estacionamiento para manejar su auto, la mayor parte de las veces, seguido por un guardaespaldas.

Siempre causaba tensión el verlo caminar por el corporativo. Alto, moreno, con el cabello negro, atado en una trenza. Sus intensos ojos azules eran objeto de cuchicheos entre las empleadas y su semblante serio imponía respeto. Muy pocos se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra.

Ese día, pidió que le llevaran el auto a la calle. Shinnosuke estaba en la ciudad y habían quedado de comer en un restaurante exclusivo. En cuanto cruzó la puerta del corporativo, Ranma fue saludado por el portero, un anciano japonés de más de ochenta años: —Que tenga buena tarde, señor Saotome —dijo, haciendo apenas una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Gracias, señor Matsumoto. Le deseo lo mismo —respondió Ranma en perfecto japonés. Su madre lo había obligado a aprenderlo desde que era un niño; las conversaciones con ella siempre habían sido en ese idioma, en honor a su padre. Solo hablaba ruso con sus colegas de negocios y cuando su abuelo estaba vivo, su madre lo forzaba a responder a éste siempre en japonés, puesto que él también lo había aprendido cuando conoció a su abuela. Para Nodoka era imperativo recordarle al viejo Klimov el origen de su nieto, a quien no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo y escuchar las respuestas de Ranma en ese idioma.

—Ya mismo viene el chofer. Hoy hará un día soleado —dijo el portero. Ranma solo asintió y se alejó lo suficiente para mirar su móvil. Era un hombre muy ocupado.

Ryoga Hibiki salió en ese momento. El señor Matsumoto lo saludó, era su costumbre con cada empleado —Buena tarde, Hibiki.

—Buena tarde, Matsumoto. Voy a comer aquí cerca.

—Bien.

—¡Ryoga! —se escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Era Akane; venía corriendo con un bento en las manos. Estaba tan concentrada en llegar hasta Ryoga, que pasó rozando la espalda de Ranma, quien se giró un poco al sentir el leve movimiento. La vio de espaldas, de abajo hacia arriba. Una chica menuda, con piernas delgadas y bien torneadas, menos mal que empezaba el verano, la falda corta le lucía muy bien; sus redondas caderas enmarcaban su cintura diminuta, siguiendo su espalda y hombros angostos. De ahí, su cuello parecía alargarse gracias a su melena corta de intenso color negro. Su piel era tan blanca que parecía de porcelana; parecía una gacela moviéndose con gracia. Viéndola bien, no poseía grandes atributos, era una mujer muy simple. Ranma había salido con supermodelos que distaban mucho de la chica que miraba en ese momento; grandes pechos, cuerpos llenos de curvas esculpidos por expertos cirujanos. La diferencia era tal que no podían compararse.

.

La chica llegó casi sin aire hasta su prometido —En la mañana vi que no llevabas tu almuerzo. Como no había nada, te preparé unos onigiris.

Ryoga fingió sorpresa —Eh…sí, es que salí muy temprano. No te hubieras molestado en hacerlo.

—Pero ibas a quedarte muchas horas sin comer y no pagan hasta la próxima semana, además que…

Ryoga la interrumpió —Akane, te lo agradezco, pero…sabes lo que pienso de que vengas por aquí.

—Sí, ya sé que no debo molestarte en el trabajo a menos que sea una emergencia, pero esta era una —dijo la chica sonriendo.

Mientras tanto, Ranma observaba de reojo la escena. Aunque no lo pareciera, le gustaba estar informado de la vida de sus empleados cercanos.

Ryoga enarcó una ceja, parecía molesto —Te he dicho que no salgas de casa sola, hay muchos rusos en esta zona y pueden decirte algo.

Akane se cohibió un poco —Lo siento. Oye, ¿recuerdas el restaurante que vimos el otro día? Tienen karaoke los jueves por la noche. Podríamos ir a cenar y…

Ryoga entornó los ojos —Cielo, sabes que no podemos hacer eso ahora. A pesar de que me paguen, no tendría suficiente para la renta y el ahorro.

Akane bajó la vista, decepcionada, pero su semblante cambió en cuanto tuvo una idea —Esta noche cuidaré a los hijos de la señora Tanaka, con eso y unos rublos que tengo podemos ir ¿qué te parece?

Ryoga entornó los ojos, no tenía más remedio —De acuerdo, mañana iremos. Ahora vete, que tengo que volver al trabajo.

—¡Sí! Hasta la tarde —besó a su prometido en la mejilla y salió corriendo sonriente, como una chiquilla. A Ranma le pareció un gesto muy gracioso. La miró de frente, sus grandes ojos color café, parecían sonreír chispeantes, su nariz delicada y su boca pequeña, con unos perfectos labios delineados. Era una mujer muy sencilla, bonita, pero nada que llamara tanto la atención, por lo menos no a otros, pero a él le había interesado y mucho.

Lo que le sorprendió, fue lo que hizo Ryoga en cuanto Akane se dio la vuelta. Se acercó a un cesto de basura cercano y tiró el recipiente con la comida.

—¿Por qué haces eso Hibiki? Deberías agradecer que tu novia te trae la comida —dijo Matsumoto.

—Solo cuido de mi integridad, Matsumoto. Akane cocina horrible.

—¿Tanto así?

—Sí, compadezco a los insectos que se acerquen a esto. Seguro morirán.

—Siendo así, deberías solo desechar la comida, no el recipiente.

—Le diré que lo perdí. No le importará.

En eso, Akari, la recepcionista, salía por la puerta —¡Hola Ryoga! ¿vas a comer?

—¡Sí! Si tú también vas, podemos ir juntos, voy aquí cerca. —a Ryoga se le daban muy bien los dotes de conquistador.

—He quedado con unas compañeras del piso de recursos humanos, pero si quieres podemos tomar un café en el receso de la tarde.

—¡Claro! te veo entonces.

—¡Hasta pronto! —se despidió la chica y se fue.

—No deberías coquetear con otras chicas cuando tienes novia —dijo Matsumoto a Ryoga, cuando Akari estuvo suficientemente lejos.

—Bah, no pasa nada. No hago nada malo por tomar café con una compañera de trabajo. Además, hay que aprovechar las oportunidades.

—Tu novia parece ser una buena chica, no deberías hacerle eso.

—Es un ángel. Hace y cree en todo lo que yo le digo, siempre lo ha hecho, así que, si me disculpas Matsumoto, métete en tus asuntos que yo no me meto en los tuyos.

—Espero que un día no te arrepientas, Hibiki.

—Ya eres muy viejo para entender estas cosas; los tiempos han cambiado —dijo Ryoga con sorna —Me voy ahora que tengo hambre.

Mastumoto negó con la cabeza, mientras observaba con desdén alejarse a Ryoga.

—¿Quién es ese tipo, Matsumoto? —preguntó Ranma, acercándose. El portero se estremeció. Había olvidado por completo que seguía ahí.

—E-es un chico del departamento de sistemas, Hibiki Ryoga, llegó hace un par de meses. El muy miserable engaña a su novia. Pobre chica, ella cree en todo lo que él le dice.

Ranma miró hacia donde iba Ryoga, ya se había alejado bastante. Una media sonrisa con aire siniestro surgió de los labios de Ranma. Marcó una tecla de su celular y de inmediato le respondieron —Olga, quiero el expediente de Hibiki Ryoga y abra un archivo para investigación. Gracias.

Al llegar el auto, Ranma subió a éste. Tenía el plan perfecto, y por supuesto iba a funcionar. Se lo contaría a Shinnosuke, que estaría muy emocionado en ayudarle a detallar todo.

.

.

.

.

Después de que les sirvieran un digestivo, Ranma comenzó a contarle a Shinnosuke su plan.

—¡Por fin te decidiste! ¿Quién es la afortunada? —preguntó curioso Shinnosuke

—No la conoces, acabo de verla antes de venir.

—¿Qué? ¿Es una mujer de la calle? Ranma…

—¡No! Sabes que jamás he hecho eso. Es la novia de un empleado.

Shinnosuke sonrió —¡Ah! ¡Los gatos vamos a jugar con los ratones!

—Algo así. Ese tal Hibiki está distraído viendo a otras mujeres. Será fácil quitársela.

—¿Y cómo lo harás?

—Muy fácil. Le ofreceré dinero.

—¡Pero qué manera de hacerlo! ¡Jamás se me habría ocurrido, viniendo de ti! —dijo Shinnosuke con sarcasmo.

—Como si tú nunca lo hubieras hecho. Sabes bien cómo se maneja todo, el dinero mueve al mundo y yo tengo suficiente para darle las vueltas que quiera.

—¿Crees que aceptará? Si es japonés tal vez sea difícil convencerlo, con esos asuntos del honor que les enseñan desde el jardín de niños.

—Tu padre es cien por ciento japonés y mira lo que le ha salido. Fuiste el de la idea de la apuesta.

Shinnosuke rio —Pero soy hijo de una rusa y no estudié en Japón. Algo aprendí de ambas culturas, así como tú.

—Se me olvidaba ese detalle. —Ranma se sirvió un trago de vodka y le ofreció uno a Shinnosuke, quien lo aceptó.

—¿Qué crees que opine la chica? Porque una cosa es lo que quiera el tipo y otra, lo que decida ella. Las mujeres japonesas son complicadas.

—Al parecer, es una mujer manipulable, por eso la elegí. Hará lo que se le ordene hasta cumplir el plazo. Soy un hombre demasiado ocupado para aguantar las exigencias de un matrimonio. Usaré solo lo que me convenga.

Shinnosuke se quedó callado unos cuantos segundos, meditando lo que le decía su amigo — Puede que tengas razón. No te imagino a diario en todos los tabloides del brazo de Shampoo y sus amigos. Exigiéndote sexo diario, vestida de forma atrevida, con esas curvas…

—¿Ya te acostaste con ella? —preguntó Ranma.

—No. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste. Tiene lo suyo, pero se ha metido con media Rusia y toda China. Yo paso…y ahora dime, ¿qué tal está esa japonesa?

—La verdad, no la vi tan bien —Ranma fijó su vista en el vaso con vodka.

—¡Mentira! A estas horas de seguro ya tienes una cámara dentro de su apartamento. No te fijas en nadie que no tenga algo que te guste.

—Precisamente por eso, me fijé en esa mujer, o más bien, decidí que sería mi esposa. Es una mujer demasiado…japonesa. Simple para vestir, no es fea, pero tampoco es una belleza, algo plana.

—¿Plana? —Shinnosuke arqueó una ceja. Pensó que su amigo se había vuelto loco.

—Si la comparo con las rusas, pues…

—¡Es que no puedes comparar una rusa con una japonesa! Tienes que hacerlo con una compatriota, por ejemplo ¿recuerdas a Ukyo?

—¿Ukyo?

—¡Ukyo "Pechos" Kuonji! Estuvo con nosotros toda la universidad, saliste con ella un par de veces. Ella es japonesa y tiene unos senos… —Shinnosuke hizo un gesto con sus manos, como si tomara dos grandes objetos redondos en cada una de ellas.

—Eh…tal vez si veo su foto me acuerdo —Ranma se llevó una mano a la barbilla, intentando recordar.

—¡Decía que eras el amor de su vida! Cocinaba muy bien.

—¡Ah, la de los okonomiyakis! Hace años que no como unos. La próxima vez que vaya a Japón vamos a un restaurante de esos; los que hacen aquí no saben igual.

—Ranma, concéntrate en lo que hablamos, ¡la chica!

—Sí, sí. Bien, cuando ella acepte, le daré ciertos beneficios que se merece por ser la esposa de Ranma Saotome. Se la puede pasar así todo el año, la idea es que no me moleste.

—¿Y si no acepta?

Ranma resopló, dejando salir aquella media sonrisa arrogante que lo caracterizaba —¿Crees que una mujer rechazaría lujos, vestidos de diseñador, cirugías estéticas y toda esa cantidad de cosas que todas mueren por tener?

—Si dices que es tan sencilla… te recuerdo que nunca has salido con una mujer de esa clase.

—Las mujeres son mujeres, solo hay que darles obsequios y ya está —dijo Ranma muy convencido.

Shinnosuke asintió dubitativo, Ranma no era una persona a la que se le pudiera dar la contraria, se ponía fúrico y no tenía ganas de discutir con él. —¿Y cuál es tu plan?

—Ese es precisamente el detalle con el que me tienes que ayudar, a ti que se te da tan bien la comunicación y las relaciones con la gente. Quiero que lances lo de la apuesta como un rumor. Tiene que saberlo todo el mundo, pero antes de que se entere la prensa, debe saberlo Hibiki. Yo me encargaré de él; ya lo estoy investigando. Me ganaré su confianza y cuando sea el momento, le haré mi propuesta. Estará tan comprometido que le será muy difícil negarse, y si lo hace, le ofreceré más dinero. Listo, me quedo con la mujer.

—¿Y qué harás con ella?

—Aún no estoy muy seguro. Después de que firme, veré que tanto me sirve.

—¿Te acostarás con ella?

—¿Por qué para ti todo gira en torno a coger? —Shinnosuke no había cambiado mucho su forma de ser desde que eran adolescentes. Parecía no haber madurado nunca y Ranma se cuestionaba siempre que se comportara como si tuviera dieciséis años.

—Es la sal de la vida. Además, no te hagas el santo, que siempre terminas en lo mismo.

—No. Yo no me acuesto con cualquiera, tú eres el que hace eso.

—Tengo mis motivos, llevo la cuenta.

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero tener algo que contar a mis nietos.

—Algo como que su abuelo formó un gran imperio bancario, viajó por todo el mundo haciendo negocios, era reconocido de manera internacional y se cogió dos mil mujeres en su juventud.

—Ahora que lo dices así, no han sido tantas —dijo Shinnosuke, pensativo.

Ranma exhaló con fastidio mientras se levantaba de la mesa —Shinnosuke, busca hacer algo productivo con tu vida. Haz más dinero, compra un país, haz donaciones y justifica impuestos, no sé.

—Nuestra vida es aburrida, Ranma. Solo trato de divertirme y que tú también lo hagas. Mira hasta donde hemos llegado con esta apuesta; dime si no te estás divirtiendo.

Ranma lo pensó mejor, hacía mucho que su rutina no cambiaba y ahora tenía algo nuevo entre manos que le demostraría a su amigo lo que era ser siempre el vencedor —Tienes razón. Esto aún no empieza y ya estoy pensando en la cara de idiota que pondrá Hibiki cuando le quite a su mujer.

—No sería la primera vez que le quitas una mujer a alguien —dijo Shinnosuke.

—Es cierto, pero esta vez, es diferente. Voy a quitarle la mujer a un hombre, para hacerla mi esposa. Te apuesto a que ni siquiera se lo imagina.

—De acuerdo, entonces, que comience el juego. Voy a llamar a alguien que de seguro se va a interesar en esto.

—¿A quién?

—Déjamelo a mí. —Shinnosuke sonrió a su amigo, mientras se encaminaban a la puerta del exclusivo restaurante —Te ayudo porque eres mi mejor amigo y quiero darte algo de ventaja, pero sé que al final, yo ganaré la apuesta de alguna forma.

—Eso lo veremos —respondió Ranma con una media sonrisa. Nadie vencía a Ranma Saotome.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero que les siga interesando la historia.**_

_**Aclaro que este capítulo fue revisado y comentado en conjunto con mis beta readers pero NO en correcciones gramaticales y similares, por lo que ofrezco mis disculpas a Sakura Saotome y Sailordancer 7 mis betas maravillosas con cinceles de ángeles del cielo. Ojalá no me saquen las katanas por mis faltas. Estoy tratando de reivindicarme y estudiar como ya me lo ha pedido Sakura para tener menos errores ¡Perdones anticipados mi niña!**_

_**Para que se den una idea de lo importante que es la revisión, podemos estar haciendo cambios hasta más de tres veces hasta que la idea queda pulida. Así que todo es gracias a ellas que sin su apoyo sería un caos ¡Las quiero a ambas! Son parte de mi conciencia.**_

_**Y bien, tal parece que les gustó el primer capítulo, y espero que los siguientes también. Sé que es corto, pero es la manera de iniciar para que se vayan captando las ideas principales, después la historia se va extendiendo.**_

_**Les agradezco los reviews. Ya hay un lector o lectora "Guest" conocedor del idioma ruso (probablemente el follower sea de dicha nacionalidad) que ha comentado sobre los términos rusos y lo que se ha descrito en el fic. Algunas cosas a las que sí atina la historia y otras que obviamente, y a pesar de que hago una investigación previa, no quedan como son en la realidad. Por ejemplo, el asunto del apellido Klimov. Elegí un nombre al azar y resulta que, sí hay una familia de millonarios de otra industria, pero bueno, solo aclarar que no me refiero a ellos. Traté de hacer un match con el adinerado de la historia original y su rubro, pero a fin de cuentas todo es ficción. Y pido también disculpas si algo no cuadra, trato de investigar antes y hacerlo lo mejor posible, me esforzaré más. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

_**Andy-Saotome-Tendo, Juany Rdz, Nikita Shinoda, Jhon07, Tear Hidden, A.R. Tendo, azzulaprincess, Bondo Murasaki, Ranma84, Lu chan87, ilusion29, Anahy Ruz, paulayjoaqui, Benani0125, Yeka453, Sakura Saotome, Maryconchita, Bonchi, Guest, nancyricoleon, Cynthiagurud, hinatacris, Gwen Olvera.**_

_**Gracias infinitas por leer, les advierto que habrá mucho drama. Como se darán cuenta, Ryoga y Akane están juntos y la historia irá variando. Me da gusto leer a mis lectores de siempre que espero su review con ansias, muchos que me leyeron desde mi primer fic, "El Circo" y que ahora vuelven a hacer presencia, ¡así como los nuevos! Bienvenidos a mi mundo, les advierto que aquí habrá comedia y drama a montones, y les aseguro que les gustará. Les recuerdo a todos que todas mis historias están disponibles en Fanfiction y solo "Vainilla" en Wattpad, por ahora. Esta es mi fic número ocho y eso me gusta porque es mi número favorito.**_

_**Mis agradecimientos a mis Locas por el dios griego, siempre al pie del cañón, siempre al pendiente, ¡las adoro! y sin ustedes esto jamás habría salido a la luz. Gracias por estar cada día.**_

_**Lean "Poderosa" de mi hija virtual Hana Note y síganla en sus redes, hace unos fanarts preciosos, al igual que Sakura Saotome, una de mis beta reader.**_

_**Trato de actualizar en lo posible, pero el trabajo me mantiene muy ocupada. He tratado de organizarme mejor y darme tiempo para escribir. Les aviso que el tercer capítulo no saldrá si no es revisado por mis betas, así que espero no tardar demasiado, para que no se desesperen. Recuerden que siempre termino mis historias, hasta ahora todas están completas a excepción de ésta que sigue en desarrollo ¿ya las leyeron todas? Me lo cuentan en mi Facebook de Susy Chantilly. Compartan y recomienden el fic si les gustó y si no, también.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto. **_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


	3. La Propuesta

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 3_

"_**LA PROPUESTA" **_

_(basado en una historia real)_

_._

_._

_._

Había pasado una semana desde la reunión con Shinnosuke. Ranma tenía en su escritorio el expediente de Ryoga Hibiki. Lo había estudiado a detalle, sus gustos, habilidades, grupo sanguíneo y hasta una evaluación psicológica. De Akane no se había hecho un gran expediente, pero había mandado seguirla. Todos los días le entregaban un listado de actividades que realizaba por hora. Los vídeos de su entrada y salida al edificio de departamentos donde vivían, eran vigilados por sus escoltas personales.

El rumor de la apuesta que habían hecho Shinnosuke y Ranma, corrió como pólvora. Todos en el corporativo lo sabían, y de ahí, se fue extendiendo al resto de las empresas Klimov. Akari fue de las primeras en enterarse, y obviamente, se lo contó a Ryoga. Esa noche, durante la cena, Ryoga se lo contó a Akane.

—¿Una apuesta? ¿Quién querría conseguir esposa de esa manera? —preguntó Akane.

—Alguien como el señor Saotome. Los multimillonarios pueden darse el lujo de hacer lo que quieran —respondió Ryoga, mientras masticaba un bocado de arroz.

—Pues es muy extraño. Conociendo a tantas personas creo que podría casarse sin necesidad de apostar. Si es tan adinerado como dices, muchas mujeres aceptarían casarse con él. ¿O es que es muy feo? —se burló Akane.

—Solo lo he visto en fotografía. Dicen que a veces anda por los pasillos de la empresa, pero como las oficinas de informática están en el sótano, yo jamás lo he visto. Dicen que es un hombre joven, no podría decirte si es guapo o no, porque soy hombre y no me gustan. Pero con tanto dinero, hasta yo me casaría con su perro si me lo pidiera.

Ryoga y Akane rieron. Él era muy ocurrente, y cuando reía, se le notaba más un pronunciado colmillo que le daba un ligero parecido a un lobo. Algo que le gustaba a Akane de Ryoga es que siempre la hacía reír; era muy trabajador y decidido. Siempre lograba convencerla de hacer lo que él le dijera, tenía una forma tan extraña de envolverla con sus palabras, que ella nunca estaba segura de sí misma cuando estaba con él. Siempre la hacía sentir como que algo faltaba, que no era suficiente, que debía esforzarse más. Akane lo admiraba por su perseverancia, pues le había contado que trabajaba y estudiaba al mismo tiempo cuando estaba en la universidad. Se había graduado con honores y su vida no había sido nada fácil. Sus padres no tenían grandes ingresos, así que desde siempre los ayudó en el negocio familiar. Careció de muchas cosas materiales y justo eso fue lo que hizo que se empeñara en salir adelante. Ahora estaba lejos de su país, trabajando por ambos para reunir dinero suficiente para regresar y cumplir con sus planes de matrimonio.

Akane se sentía culpable de no encontrar empleo. Ryoga no quería que ella aceptara propuestas para trabajar en otros lugares que no fueran de las empresas Klimov, porque decía que era peligroso. En parte tenía razón, pero el trabajar solo como niñera no era suficiente y no podían darse ningún lujo. Apenas se completaba para la comida y la renta, y había que ahorrar.

Ryoga nunca se lo había reclamado, pero se molestaba si usaba el dinero para comprar golosinas para los niños. A Akane también le frustraba eso, pero no lo quería contrariar; ya bastante hacía Ryoga para mantenerla.

.

.

.

Llegó la fecha en la que Ranma llevaría a cabo su plan. Todo debía hacerse de la manera más discreta posible, para que Ryoga no sospechara nada y cayera fácil. Por supuesto, Shinnosuke estuvo al tanto para cooperar con lo necesario. A pesar de que él era quien recibiría el dinero si su amigo perdía la apuesta, estaba entusiasmado con la idea de jugar a la cacería. Cincuenta millones de dólares, para él no significaban mucho, hacía todo por entretenerse, lo mismo que Ranma. El tenerlo todo a veces parecía tan aburrido, que ese tipo de juergas no habían cambiado desde que se habían hecho amigos cuando eran niños.

Shinnosuke bloqueó a propósito una de las cuentas bancarias de Ranma. Le harían creer a Ryoga que había sido debido a un hackeo y la cuenta estaba congelada. En cuanto el mismo Ranma Saotome, y no su asistente, llamó al departamento de informática para solicitar apoyo, todos temblaron. El gerente mismo se hizo acompañar de Ryoga, porque temía por su cabeza si algo salía mal. En caso de no poder resolver el problema del señor Saotome, Ryoga lo cubriría.

Ambos entraron vacilantes a la oficina de Ranma. Éste se levantó de su asiento para que se acercaran a ver las pantallas.

—El banco ha congelado una de mis cuentas y no me resuelve. Necesito acceder a ella ahora mismo, porque no tengo tiempo para tonterías —expresó Ranma en tono serio—. Quiero que la desbloqueen ahora mismo, señor Yoshida.

—¡Sí, señor Saotome! —respondió nervioso el gerente, intentando resolver el problema él mismo. Trató varias veces, pero no pudo hacerlo— Parece un problema de hackeo. Podemos intentar llamando al banco y…

—Creo que no lo has entendido, Yoshida, no puedo esperar —espetó Ranma.

Yoshida tragó duro, nadie podía decirle que no al señor Saotome. Ante la desesperación de su superior, Ryoga se adelantó —Permítame intentarlo, señor Yoshida.

Ranma lo miró fijo, enarcó una ceja, fingiendo desconfianza —¿Usted es…?

—Hibiki Ryoga, señor.

—¿Te crees mejor que tu jefe, Hibiki? —cuestionó Ranma a propósito, quería ponerlo nervioso, lo que consiguió.

—N-No señor, pero, tengo experiencia en casos como este.

—Adelante entonces, y le recuerdo que esto debe ser absolutamente confidencial.

—Sí, señor.

En menos de tres minutos, Ryoga había logrado activar la cuenta —Creo que está listo, señor Saotome. Ahora intente entrar con su clave.

Ranma se sentó en su sitio y accedió con facilidad a su cuenta. Sonrió ufano —Vaya, lo felicito Hibiki, ha hecho usted un excelente trabajo. Creo que ya tenemos a tu reemplazo, Yoshida.

El gerente rio nerviosamente —¿Va a despedirme, señor?

—Por supuesto que no. Has hecho bien en traer a este joven contigo, sin él, seguiría esperando. ¿Cuándo lo has contratado?

—Hace unos meses, señor. Forma parte del grupo de migrantes —Yoshida lo había mencionado con la intención de denigrar a Ryoga; no le pasó por la cabeza que, a pesar de haber nacido en Rusia, sus padres también habían estado en la misma situación años atrás, pero ahora temía por su reputación frente al señor Saotome.

—Excelente. Tienes buen ojo para conseguir talento —Ranma sabía cómo hacer para que la gente creyera que estaba de su lado. El señor Yoshida se sintió aliviado y satisfecho de haber recibido un cumplido de un hombre tan importante— Pueden volver a su trabajo, los llamaré de nuevo si necesito algo más. Olga, ven por favor —dijo Ranma accionando el intercomunicador, una alta mujer rubia de ojos verdes, de unos cincuenta años, se apersonó en la puerta de la oficina.

—Dígame, señor.

—¿Cuándo es la junta de proyectos?

—El viernes a las siete treinta.

—Quiero que el señor Yoshida esté presente —dijo Ranma antes de que el par de programadores salieran—…y traiga a Hibiki. Me interesa que tomen notas para hacer ciertos cambios en el sistema, ¿pueden hacerlo?

—Por supuesto, señor —dijo inclinándose el gerente.

—Bien, retírense.

Las tres personas hicieron una reverencia y cerraron la puerta. Esto era apenas un inicio.

El día de la junta, después de que cada departamento presentó sus propuestas, Ryoga y el señor Yoshida se pusieron a trabajar para mostrarle a Ranma una manera de mejorar los canales de comunicación. Hicieron un estimado del tiempo de desarrollo del proyecto. Sería algo sencillo, pero les llevaría aproximadamente seis meses. Ranma no entendía nada de lo que le estaban diciendo, lo único que acertó a decirles es que lo quería en menos tiempo.

Yoshida no dijo nada, pero le parecía imposible realizarlo. Al ver que su jefe se quedaba mudo, Ryoga tomó la palabra —Puede hacerse en menos tiempo, señor. Pero para eso necesitamos un equipo más grande.

Ranma levantó la vista. Tal vez el chico no sabía que nadie se atrevía nunca a opinar sobre lo que él pidiera —Eso implica gastar dinero. No puedo contratar a más gente.

—Por lo menos seis personas para…

—¿No entiendes lo que te digo? He dicho que no —Ranma volvió a fijar su vista en la pantalla.

—Entonces no podemos asegurar menos de seis meses —apuntó Ryoga. Yoshida estaba sudando frío, pensó que realmente los iban a despedir en ese momento.

—¡Guarda silencio, Hibiki! —dijo el hombre susurrando.

—Solo digo la verdad, es imposible hacer lo que está pidiendo sin más personal.

—¿Es cierto eso, Yoshida? —preguntó Ranma, sin dejar de teclear en su computador personal.

—S-sí, señor. Pero si trabajamos día y noche, quizá podamos terminarlo en cuatro meses.

—¿Día y noche? Hay alguien aquí que sí quiere hacer bien su trabajo. El tiempo es dinero —Ranma sonrió de medio lado, pero Ryoga permaneció serio.

—Nos arriesgamos a que algo salga mal. Insisto en que necesitamos por lo menos cuatro personas.

—¡Basta, Hibiki! —volvió a susurrar el señor Yoshida. Ranma hizo una mueca burlona.

—Si contrato a esas cuatro personas, ¿en cuánto tiempo estaría listo? —preguntó el empresario.

—Cuatro meses, trabajando en horario normal. Pero puedo asegurarle que no necesitaría ningún tipo de revisión en mucho tiempo —Ryoga estaba firme en su propuesta y no iba a cambiarla.

—Pero si Yoshida dice que hace lo mismo trabajando día y noche.

—Nos arriesgamos a tener errores y tendríamos que detener todo para hacer los cambios. Eso implicaría detener los procesos de varios departamentos y no debemos trabajar así —Ryoga enfrentó con la mirada a Ranma y éste frunció el ceño. No estaba acostumbrado a discutir con empleados.

—Señor, no le haga caso. El muchacho aún es joven y…—el gerente sudaba frío, no sabía cómo iban a salir de esta.

—¿Te atreves a contradecirme, Hibiki? —dijo Ranma con voz grave.

—Usted ha dicho que el tiempo es dinero y pagar horas extras a más de cien empleados cuando tengamos que detener todo, le costará más que contratar temporalmente a las cuatro personas que estamos pidiendo.

Ranma se llevó la mano a la barbilla e hizo una mueca de disgusto. Yoshida bajó la cabeza, ahora sí lo echarían, junto con el bocón de su discípulo —De acuerdo. Contrata a esas personas, pero solo por el proyecto. Pero te advierto que, si no lo logras en cuatro meses, serás la primera persona que despida, ¿está claro?

—Sí, señor —dijo Ryoga seguro. Su jefe no paraba de temblar.

Salieron de la oficina y justo cuando cerraron la puerta, Yoshida empezó a gritarle a Hibiki —¿Estás loco? ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a decirle todo eso al señor Saotome?!

—Era necesario.

—Estoy seguro de que la próxima vez, nos correrá a ambos.

—No lo hará, porque lo haremos bien y le daremos el resultado que quiere. Hay que empezar ahora mismo si queremos terminar.

El gerente seguía molesto, pero le dio la razón al chico y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo.

.

.

.

Los siguientes meses fueron de mucha presión para Ryoga. Estaba empeñado en demostrarle a Ranma que podía terminar el proyecto incluso mucho antes de lo que había prometido. Los cuatro empleados contratados y el señor Yoshida trabajaban en horario normal, pero Ryoga se quedaba siempre hasta tarde y llegaba muy temprano a la oficina. Quien más lo resentía, era Akane. Estaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo y se aburría de muerte.

Después de dejar a los niños en la escuela, corría un rato en un parque cercano. Ranma pasaba por ahí a diario, dado que conocía todos sus movimientos. A veces estacionaba el auto en la acera de enfrente y esperaba a que terminara su rutina antes de ir a trabajar. Ella era su nueva distracción; como cuando siendo niño deseas un juguete u objeto que has visto en un lugar y no puedes adquirirlo en ese momento y regresas todos los días para ver si sigue ahí. Algo así, era lo que le provocaba Akane. Si salía de viaje, le enviaban a su celular las fotografías del día, junto a los vídeos de sus entradas y salidas al departamento. No había día en que no la viera.

Mientras tanto, Akane no lo pasaba del todo bien. Había días en que se veía con mucha energía y otros muy cansada, como si no hubiera dormido la noche anterior. Y es que así era. Por las noches, esperaba a Ryoga para cenar con él, pero nunca llegaba temprano y el sueño la vencía. Al día siguiente se levantaba al alba y al regresar a casa no tenía ánimo para hacer nada. Se sentía triste y sola. Cuando llegaba el fin de semana, Ryoga seguía trabajando en casa o estaba muy cansado para convivir con ella. Tenían una pelea todos los días, a pesar de que Akane trataba de ser comprensiva, el encierro la hacía estallar.

Justo al cumplirse los tres meses, Ryoga y su jefe solicitaron una cita con Ranma para presentar el proyecto terminado. Fueron ampliamente felicitados y Ranma ordenó que les fuera aumentado el sueldo. A partir de ese día, Ryoga se convirtió en el "empleado favorito" y para cualquier detalle, él tenía que supervisar todo. La presencia del señor Yoshida se volvió innecesaria, así que Ranma pidió que fuera transferido con el mismo puesto a otra de las empresas del corporativo, quedando Ryoga en su lugar.

Las cosas estaban saliendo de acuerdo al plan. Hibiki era tomado en cuenta en muchas reuniones importantes y Ranma lo consideraba. Dentro de todo, el chico era un muy buen elemento, hacía muy bien su trabajo y podía notarse mejoría en la productividad.

Ranma no quería esperar más. Después de una reunión en su oficina, le pidió a Ryoga que se quedase.

—Estoy sorprendido, Hibiki. A pesar de no haber cumplido un año en la empresa, has sabido sobresalir.

—Le agradezco que me haya dado la oportunidad de demostrarlo y principalmente de recibirme a pesar de ser del grupo de migrantes.

—Eso es lo más interesante. Tu perseverancia. ¿Cuál es tu meta, Hibiki?

—Tengo un proyecto en mente, pensaba proponérselo la semana entrante. Se trata de…

—No. Hablo de metas personales. Cuando llegaste aquí, ¿pensaste en quedarte?

—En realidad, no señor. Mi meta inicial era reunir dinero para regresar a Japón y reparar los daños por el terremoto en casa de mis padres y…continuar mis planes de boda.

—Sí, supe que ibas a casarte —dijo Ranma.

—Tuvimos que suspender todo debido al terremoto.

—Me imagino.

Ryoga pensó que era obvio que Ranma supiera respecto a su vida personal; Yoshida le había contado que investigaba muy bien a sus empleados más cercanos. Ranma cambió de tema y siguió hablando de asuntos de la compañía, Ryoga le retroalimentaba de vez en cuando.

Cuando llevaban más de una hora hablando, Ranma hizo una pausa larga. Ryoga esperó a que le ordenara que se fuera, pero no sucedió.

—Hibiki, ¿has escuchado rumores acerca de mí?

—¿A qué se refiere, señor?

—Todos hablan de eso. Hasta Olga me deja en espera por cotillear con el resto de las asistentes de piso lo que creen que voy a hacer.

Una pregunta con respuesta esperada. Bien sabía Ryoga que no era buena idea mentirle a Ranma Saotome, era demasiado astuto.

—He escuchado muchas cosas acerca de usted y la mayoría son cosas buenas.

Ranma soltó una carcajada mientras se recargaba en su asiento —Serías un buen político Hibiki, sabes qué decir y cuando hacerlo. Me refiero a que sabes de la apuesta. No puedes decir que no lo sabes, ha salido ya en la prensa.

Ryoga tragó duro. ¿Qué se traía entre manos para que le preguntara algo así? Tal vez querría saber de dónde salió el rumor, pero no iba a echar de cabeza a Akari. En todo caso, diría que fue Yoshida, nunca le cayó bien.

—También lo escuché, señor.

—Me quedan cinco años para casarme durante un año con la mujer que sea, o si no, tendré que pagarle a mi amigo. Siempre me ha gustado ganarlo todo.

—Entiendo, señor. Debe tener muchas candidatas.

—Nadie en quien confíe. No me es grato decir que las mujeres que conozco no son para nada confiables.

—¿Qué me dice de Olga?

—Pffff, Olga —resopló Ranma— Es como si fuera mi madre. No quiero ni imaginarlo. Es muy mayor para mí ¿Confías en tu mujer, Hibiki?

—Por supuesto, ella es muy leal. Con el simple hecho de haberme seguido hasta aquí sin conocer a nadie, me es incondicional.

—Justo alguien así necesito. Pero como sabes, es difícil confiar en cualquiera —Ranma se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta apoyarse frente al ventanal detrás del escritorio.

—Supongamos algo, Hibiki. Si te ofreciera dinero a cambio de tu mujer para cumplir la apuesta, ¿lo harías? —Ranma había soltado la propuesta a quema ropa. Ryoga no alcanzaba a hilar del todo sus pensamientos. ¿Sería una broma? ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo algo así?

—¿Es una broma, señor?

—No. Jamás bromeo —apuntó Ranma, serio.

—Es…es algo muy extraño. No sabría qué responderle.

—Sin rodeos. Cinco millones de dólares por tu mujer.

Ryoga abrió los ojos completamente. Lo que le estaba pidiendo era una locura. Las excentricidades de Ranma llegaban al límite.

—No. No puedo hacer eso, señor.

—Cinco millones es mucho dinero.

—Puede ser, pero mi mujer no está en venta señor —Ryoga bajó la vista, no quería demostrar lo alterado que estaba, pero Ranma pudo notarlo.

—Puede escucharse muy descabellado, pero en cuanto analizas todo, lo ves de manera diferente.

—No entiendo cómo puede ser diferente.

—Pongámoslo así. En esta vida, todos hemos tenido un sueño ¿cuál es el tuyo?

—Ya se lo he dicho antes, regresar a Japón.

—Sí, pero, ¿cómo quieres regresar? ¿Cómo alguien que tardó años en reunir solo lo suficiente para reconstruir una casa y volver a trabajar para vivir una vida normal? ¿O regresar como un hombre de negocios, poderoso y lleno de éxito?

—Pensé que eso estaba haciendo.

—Por supuesto. Pero tu visión es mediocre, no ves más allá. ¡Eso es lo que te falta! Ampliar tus horizontes y no conformarte con poco. Tienes mucho potencial como para desperdiciarlo.

Ranma tenía razón. Su objetivo principal era volver a Japón, casarse con Akane y ser feliz. Ser millonario era algo que consideraba casi imposible, algo que solo era para ricos herederos o para afortunados en los juegos de azar.

—Es por eso que estoy trabajando muy duro, señor Saotome…

Ranma lo interrumpió —Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo te llevará? Sé que no muchos años, pero el tiempo no se debe desperdiciar. Si aceptas mi propuesta, en menos de un año estarás en Japón, con mucho más dinero del que jamás imaginaste. Podrías emprender un negocio, ser tu propio jefe.

Al ver que titubeaba un poco, Ranma pensó que debía dar una fuerte estocada, una estrategia con la que Ryoga no pudiera reaccionar de manera negativa.

—Te ofrezco diez millones y el mando de una de mis empresas en Japón. Eso es todo —puntualizó Ranma.

—Y-yo… —Ryoga había mordido el anzuelo, Ranma solo tenía que tirar del sedal.

—Solo tengo que estar casado por un año con alguien que pueda pasar desapercibida ante la sociedad rusa. Soy un hombre de negocios, viajo mucho y nunca estoy en casa; vivo prácticamente en un jet privado. Un año se pasa muy rápido. Por supuesto, ella tendrá comodidades y beneficios por ser la esposa de Ranma Saotome. Todo se hará mediante contrato y cuando finalice el plazo, ella puede hacer lo que le plazca. Ya no suena tan descabellado ¿verdad? Es un ganar – ganar. Tú ganas dinero, posición, poder, y yo gano la apuesta a mi amigo. No es nada del otro mundo. Recuerda que para llegar a ser alguien, se necesitan hacer ciertos sacrificios.

Se escuchaba tan sencillo. Ryoga siempre había anhelado tener dinero, poder comprarse lo que quisiera. Para graduarse tuvo que esforzarse el doble que sus compañeros para poder pagar sus estudios porque sus padres no podían darle todo. Quería hablar, pero la voz no le salía.

—¿Todo sería así? Es decir ¿recibiría todo eso…? —preguntó el hombre del colmillo.

Ranma sonrió cínicamente mientras la codicia se apoderaba en forma notable de Ryoga.

—Así es. No es una decisión sencilla. Tómate el día para que lo pienses bien. Espero pronto tu respuesta.

Ryoga seguía confundido, y aunque no le gustaba dejar pendiente su trabajo, decidió aceptar la sugerencia de Ranma y tomarse el día. Caminar lo ayudaría a pensar. Se despidió con una reverencia y antes de salir, Ranma lo llamó.

—Hibiki. Algo más. Ella tiene que estar de acuerdo, si no, no hay trato.

Ryoga dio media vuelta y se fue. Era obvio que ella tendría que saberlo, no era tan fácil como Saotome lo planteaba. Seguro que Akane no iba a aceptar casarse con un completo desconocido. No.

Amaba a Akane, de verdad, pero la más grande oportunidad de su vida la tenía enfrente, y sería un estúpido si la desperdiciara. Además, todo lo que ganara también la beneficiaría a ella. Cuando el plazo terminara, se casarían, estarían juntos de nuevo y disfrutaría de su éxito. Lo tendrían todo. La casa de sus sueños, una posición en sociedad, un puesto importante en una de las mejores empresas de Asia.

Ryoga caminó largo tiempo hasta que anocheció y decidió ir a casa. No sabía cómo iba a planteárselo a Akane.

En cuanto llegó a su piso, Kotaro salió a su encuentro —¡Ryoga! ¡Se llevaron a Akane!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Ryoga ¿Acaso Saotome se había adelantado y secuestrado a Akane? ¡¿Cómo era posible?!

—¡Kotaro! No asustes al señor Hibiki —la madre del niño salió cuando escuchó el alboroto— Akane está en el último piso. Los mudaron allá.

—¿Cómo dice? —Ryoga se extrañó del movimiento. No fue informado de nada. Ni siquiera Akane le había llamado, ¿o sí? Cuando se fijó en su móvil, tenía diecinueve llamadas perdidas. Subió al elevador hasta el último piso. Había un solo apartamento ahí.

Akane estaba afuera, con la puerta abierta, acomodando unas cajas de cartón —¡Ryoga! ¿dónde estabas? Te llamé muchas veces y no respondiste. Sé que no te gusta que llame a tu trabajo, pero me dijeron que te habían dado la tarde libre.

—Ah…sí, perdón. Salí a hacer unas cosas y no pude avisarte.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que nos cambiarían de apartamento a uno más grande?

—¿Qué? —Ryoga aún seguía pensativo por lo que no prestaba tanta atención.

—Sí, unos rusos que venían de parte de la empresa dijeron que necesitábamos un departamento familiar. Está amueblado ¡Y tiene balcón! ¡Mira, ven!

Ryoga entró. Era un departamento el triple de grande de donde estaban, tenía un baño completo, dos habitaciones y un salón. También estaba el pequeño balcón al cual no se podía siquiera acceder.

—¿Te ascendieron?

—… ¿Eh? —Ryoga aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, no dejaba de ver el nuevo apartamento, más espacioso, con mucha luz. No como el nido de ratas donde estaban antes. El esfuerzo de su trabajo estaba rindiendo frutos más rápidamente de lo que había planeado. Aunque tampoco se le quitaba de la cabeza que era una especie de muestra de parte del señor Saotome si le entregaba a su mujer.

—¿Que si te cambiaron de puesto? Digo, para que nos hayan hecho mudarnos.

—N-no me ascendieron, solo participé en un proyecto que ahora está funcionando en todas las empresas Klimov —mintió.

—¡Debiste hacerlo muy bien! —dijo Akane sonriendo— Seguro que pronto te harán gerente.

—El señor Saotome es un hombre que sabe agradecer a sus empleados. ¿Te gusta este lugar?

—¡Me encanta! Aunque no me hubiera importado quedarnos en el piso de abajo. Extrañaré escuchar a Kotaro y a los vecinos, pero creo que está bien —esa era Akane, siempre dulce y amable, con su visión mediocre. Preferir quedarse en aquel pozo de cucarachas por estar cerca de gente que más que retribuirle, le quitaban tiempo y a veces, comida, porque a Akane le encantaba regalar frutas a esos chiquillos muertos de hambre.

—Nosotros estamos en otra posición, aunque mi trabajo sea el mismo, se me está considerando. Deberías valorarlo —apuntó Ryoga, serio.

—¡Claro que lo valoro! ¡Por fin tenemos algo de luz! Abajo solo teníamos la ventana del baño. Aquí ya puedo ver mejor el color de los muebles.

Ryoga seguía observando aquel lugar. Akane se movía de aquí para allá, acomodando las pocas cosas que tenían, sin dejar de hablar, asombrándose por cada estante o cajón que abría. Se veía tan contenta.

Mientras Ryoga estuvo caminando, pensó en una idea de cómo decirle que su jefe quería comprarla. Aunque suavizara las cosas, sabía que ella no estaría de acuerdo. ¡Era una locura! Pero tenía que hacerlo. Mientras antes mejor. Tirar de la bandita rápido antes de comenzar a sangrar, así no sentiría tanto dolor.

Después de cenar, Akane levantó los platos y se sentó de nuevo en la mesa para releer unas revistas, aprovechando que los rayos de sol aún entraban por la ventana.

Ryoga tomó aire y exhaló. —Akane, necesito hablarte de algo importante.

La chica lo miró extrañada. Por lo general, Ryoga siempre se ponía a revisar pendientes del trabajo en su celular y no le gustaba ser interrumpido. Era así hasta que se iban a dormir. Akane cerró su revista y lo miró —Dime.

—El señor Saotome…—No, no iba a decírselo directamente. Se enfadaría de inmediato; debía rodear un poco el tema para que lo entendiera— … el señor Saotome se ha fijado mucho en mi progreso en el trabajo. Creo que pueden ofrecerme un nuevo puesto, pero no estoy muy seguro de que aumenten la paga, por el hecho de ser migrante.

Ella no decía nada, y él debía seguir hablando. Tragó duro y continuó —El apartamento podría ser una forma de adelanto, pero, aun así, espero que estés al tanto de que la renta de este lugar es más cara, así que tendremos que hacer sacrificios y no gastar tanto.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Akane algo preocupada, pero en seguida sonrió— no te preocupes, me ocuparé de eso.

—Bien —Ryoga bajó la mirada. No podía hacerlo, era demasiado. Ella era tan buena, que no podía abusar así de su voluntad. Pronto sintió que Akane ponía la mano sobre la suya, se daba cuenta de que él estaba retraído.

—Puedes decirme.

—¿Eh?

Su mirada llena de ternura deshacía el iceberg más grande, había cosas que no podía ocultar— Creo que quieres decirme algo importante, no hay problema, dímelo —Akane tenía esa voz etérea que despertaba o dormía a cualquier bestia.

—El señor Saotome ha visto mi potencial. Cree que soy un hombre de visión, con un gran futuro. Le interesa que me encargue de nuevos proyectos, puedo crecer mucho en la compañía. Mi sueño de tener éxito puede cumplirse, Akane, y estoy más cerca de alcanzarlo que nunca.

Ella abrió los ojos emocionada —¡¿En serio?! ¡Cielo, me da tanto gusto por ti! ¡Te lo mereces! Has trabajado tanto desde que llegamos. ¡Mereces eso y más! —lo abrazó contenta, pero él no pudo ni siquiera devolverle el gesto, aún no había terminado. Las palabras de Akane le dieron esperanza, le recordaron sus objetivos, ella siempre lo había apoyado y hecho lo que él dijera, con tal de complacerlo.

—Me ha condicionado.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ese hombre quiere que hagas más? Vaya si está loco. ¿Acaso piensa que eres un esclavo a quien explotar? ¡Trabajas mucho! —expresó Akane algo molesta. Ryoga pasaba demasiado tiempo en la oficina y poco en casa. Cuando estaba ahí, debía seguir trabajando.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que él había hecho una apuesta?

—¡Sí! Ha salido en los periódicos. Me lo dijo la madre de Kotaro, que ya sabe algo de ruso. Todo el edificio habla de eso. Los del comité de vecinos están haciendo apuestas de que se quedará con una mujer china con la que lo han visto varias veces, parece que es una socialité o algo así.

—El señor Saotome busca otro tipo de persona. Alguien que esté fuera de los medios.

—Ah… ¿y eso qué tiene que ver con lo de tu trabajo?

—Él quiere una mujer con otro perfil, alguien que pueda pasar desapercibida por la prensa, que no se sepa quién es. Me ha pedido que consiga a alguien.

—¿Y por qué tú debes conseguirle a alguien? ¿No puede buscársela él mismo?

Ryoga la miró fijo, ya no podía decirle nada. Akane seguía sin entender una palabra —¿Para qué tienes que hacer eso? Ni que conocieras a tantas personas en esta… —lo captó. Un poco tarde, pero lo hizo. Sus pupilas se dilataron y su mandíbula se abrió involuntariamente— …Tú…tú… ¿le dijiste que yo…que yo…?

—Sería solo por un período de tiempo…

Akane comenzó a levantar la voz— ¿Le dijiste que yo podía ser esa mujer? ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?!

—¡Entiéndelo! ¡No puedo negarme!

—¡Ese hombre quiere casarse por cumplir una apuesta ridícula! ¡No lo pienso hacer!

—¡Todo sería arreglado! No tendrías que hacer nada.

—¡Ah! ¿Y solo por eso debo aceptarlo? ¡Quién sabe qué manías locas tenga ese hombre!

—Te aseguro que el señor Saotome…—Ryoga no sabía cómo continuar. Akane estaba enfurecida.

—¡El señor Saotome! Tanto es tu interés por quedar como buen empleado que le ofreces a tu novia a cambio de un buen puesto ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

—¡EN NOSOTROS! —gritó Ryoga, desesperado— Desde que llegamos aquí y ver que no podía ofrecerte nada. Que padecemos penurias y que estamos tan lejos de casa. Ver que, en un año apenas y podremos pagar la deuda de la renta para seguir trabajando sin recibir nada más que para no morirnos de hambre. ¡No podemos regresar a Japón sin nada! Como unos perdedores ante nuestra familia y el resto de la gente.

Akane rompió en llanto— No sabía que pensabas eso —sollozaba. Ella era feliz donde estuviera él. Jamás se imaginó que las cosas fueran tan mal. De pronto lo había pensado al escuchar decir a los vecinos que nunca saldrían de Rusia a ese paso. Pero ella confiaba en que pronto reunirían suficiente para regresar a casa y celebrar la boda, tal vez no sería algo tan ostentoso, solo sería la familia y después conseguirían trabajo para reunir dinero otra vez para comprar muebles y rentar un apartamento, que sería mil veces mejor de donde vivían en Rusia.

—No llores, por favor. Espero que entiendas que a mí también me duele esto, pero no veo otra salida —dijo Ryoga, acercándose y tomándola de los brazos.

Ella se soltó como pudo, estaba muy ofendida —Ni siquiera lo pensaste. Lo has hecho solo por ti. Es lo que siempre haces, intentas quedar bien con tus superiores y no te importan los demás.

—Akane ¡no me digas eso! —Ryoga se sentía impotente. Decirle a la mujer que amaba, algo que le causaba tanto dolor. Intentó acercarse a ella de nuevo, pero Akane dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¿Qué no te diga nada? ¡¿Y qué esperas que te diga?! ¿Que acepte la canallada que acabas de hacer? ¿De verdad te importo?

—¡Eres la razón por la que estoy aquí! ¿Cómo puedes decir que no me importas?

Akane tomó aire—¿Te importo? Entonces supongo que no te importa que ese tipo me haga tener relaciones sexuales con él.

—¡Es lo que me taladra la cabeza! —Ryoga se giró. Ya no podía mirarla a los ojos—desde que el señor Saotome me lo propuso, lo pensé. Los celos me invadieron, pensando que podrías estar en los brazos de otro hombre. Tú solo has sido mía ¡y quiero que siempre sea así!

—¡Pero tú me has ofrecido a él! ¿Crees que no va a querer tocarme? —espetó Akane. Tal vez intentaba provocarlo para que sus celos lo hicieran cambiar de opinión, que le dijera que se arrepentía de sus palabras, que no dejaría que nadie más que él se le acercara.

—Es un hombre de negocios, viaja mucho y nunca está en casa. Puedo arreglar las cosas para que no te haga nada.

—¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Esos hombres no se cansan de cogerse a las mujeres para tenerlas como trofeos. No pensé que fueras tan estúpido.

Ryoga se llevó las manos a la cabeza. La situación lo estaba sobrepasando. Las cosas habían salido peor de lo que creía —¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Lo que pasa es que no quieres ayudarme!

—¡¿Ayudarte?! ¡A que otro hombre me coja! ¿Por qué no me pones en una esquina y esperas a que te traiga la paga?

—¡Akane, basta!

—¡¿Quieres que pare?! ¡Tú comenzaste esto! ¡Crees que soy una prostituta que puede acostarse con todos los hombres!

—¡NO! ¡Tú eres mía! —la sujetó fuerte con los brazos y la besó a la fuerza. Ella se soltó y lo abofeteó, dejando escapar nuevamente las lágrimas.

—Si fuera tuya, no me darías a otro.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes, Akane! ¿Crees que me es fácil vivir así? ¡No es justo! Ni para ti ni para mí. Aceptando el trato por una temporada, ¡podríamos tenerlo todo después! Vivir felices, lejos de aquí. Olvidarnos de que ocurrió, porque yo fui el primero en tu vida y seré el último. Yo sé que soy el único en tu corazón y una vida contigo es en lo único que pienso.

Akane no podía dejar de llorar. Se dejó abrazar por Ryoga, que también lloraba. No quería perderla nunca.

—Volvamos a casa. Volvamos a Nerima ¡ahí seremos felices! No importa que no tengamos nada.

—¿Quieres que vuelva como un don nadie? No me pidas eso, Akane. Sé que puedo escalar aquí y…—ella lo miró. Volvió a soltarse alejándose de él. Esta vez, su mirada no era compasiva, estaba llena de miedo y de tristeza.

—No puedo creer que sigas pensando en eso —se giró y se metió a uno de los cuartos. Cerró por dentro.

—¡Akane! ¡Akane, por favor! ¡Akane! —Ryoga estuvo un rato tocando la puerta, pero ella no respondió más— ¡Para esto me ha servido el puto apartamento de dos recámaras! —gruñó y fue a sentarse a la mesa a servirse un vaso de sake que había conseguido días anteriores.

Lo había hecho mal. Reflexionaba sobre todo lo que le había dicho a Akane. Había sido un imbécil. De verdad ella creía que la estaba prostituyendo, eso no podía permitirlo, jamás le haría algo así a ella. Era un estúpido, un imbécil. Proponerle que se casara con un hombre solo para ganar una posición, para tener más dinero. Lo que en diez vidas no alcanzaría a hacer por más que trabajara sin parar. Pero ella estaba primero y no iba a sacrificarla, así se arrepintiera toda su vida de haber desperdiciado su única oportunidad de ser alguien. No había de otra. Hablaría con el señor Saotome y le diría que no había trato.

.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡HOLA! Si han llegado hasta aquí, les doy las gracias por continuar con la historia. Al parecer a muchos les está gustando la temática y algunos están tratando de adivinar lo que sucederá.**_

_**De nuevo les agradezco la espera, para todos los que me estuvieron preguntando por la actualización, ¡ya por fin, aquí está! Se que les dije que quedaría en febrero, pero hubo situaciones que no pude evitar. Estuve en un período de trabajar diario, más los deberes en casa que no me dejaban más remedio que retrasar la publicación. No puedo confirmar cuando se actualiza el siguiente capítulo, pero recuerden que detrás de mí hay todo un equipo de personas, con mi mismo desorden, armadas con katanas hasta los dientes, para que el fic sea terminado; me refiero a mis Locas por el dios griego, así que, tranquilos.**_

_**También mis betas han tenido bastante trabajo y como les había comentado antes les dije que no publicaría si ellas no revisaban el capítulo previamente. Y, he aquí el capítulo tres. Tal vez no es tan largo, pero como saben, mientras la historia se desarrolla surgen cada vez más detalles que son importantes para el fic.**_

_**Vamos ahora a ello. ¿Qué les pareció lo que sucedió con Ryoga? ¿Cómo hubieran actuado ustedes? ¡Quiero leer ya sus reviews! Esto se empieza a poner intenso y les advierto que uno de los capítulos que vienen tiene fuerte contenido, NO apto para gente sensible, apegada a los buenos principios y amante del canon. Este fic es UA, así que puede pasar de todo. Mis asiduos lectores ya están acostumbrados, pero para los nuevos es un mensaje de preparación. ¿Qué es? Muy pronto lo leerán.**_

_**Así que aquí van mis eternos agradecimientos, para mis adoradas Sakura Saotome y Sailor dancer 7, quienes me regalan minutos valiosos de su tiempo para corregir, sugerir y sacarme las katanas si es necesario para que todo quede al punto. ¡Gracias mis niñas por todo su apoyo que es impagable! **_

_**Por supuesto, a mis Locas por el dios griego, que siempre están y por quienes continúo escribiendo. Sigan la página en Facebook, la encuentran por ese nombre, ¡las quiero, mis niñas!**_

_**Ya no alcanzo a escribir los agradecimientos a quienes dejaron review porque me quema la ansiedad por saber qué piensan del capítulo. Si les gustó, compartan y recomienden y si no, también.**_

_**Les recuerdo que sigan a mi guapísima beta reader Sakura Saotome en twitter e Instagram, porque ha estado subiendo nuevos fanarts Ranma x Akane, que me encantan. Y mi hija virtual Hana Note, también pueden seguirla por You Tube e Instagram para que vean sus fanarts que están increíbles. Ambas están dibujando ahora en digital. Vayan y síganlas.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto.**_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


	4. El vestido

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 4_

"_**El vestido" **_

_(basado en una historia real)_

Akane pasó una noche terrible. No podía creer lo que su novio había hecho; ofrecerla como un objeto a su jefe por una mejor posición, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Desde que llegaron a Rusia, Ryoga había cambiado drásticamente. Se veían menos, y su carácter se volvió explosivo. Al inicio ella lo atribuyó al estrés y al cambio de país, ella se sentía igual, pero logró adaptarse rápido. Ryoga estaba malhumorado la mayor parte del tiempo, tenían peleas por cosas banales, sin sentido. Akane pensó que tal vez hubiera otra mujer, porque casi no tenían relaciones, pero se convenció de que trabajaba demasiado y que sus celos eran producto de aquella sensación que tuvo cuando él le dijo que probaría suerte en las empresas Klimov.

Ryoga se había quedado un buen rato tocando la puerta. Lo escuchó llamar varias veces en espaciados intervalos, pero al notar que ella no cedería, decidió irse a dormir. Esa noche, Akane tuvo un sueño extraño; veía a Ryoga caminar hacia atrás, alejándose de ella —"Vas a perderme" —le repetía. Aunque Akane intentara alcanzarlo, él se alejaba más y más. Ryoga dio media vuelta y dándole la espalda, caminó hasta perderse en una niebla densa. Akane corría de un lado a otro, llamándolo desesperada, pero no obtenía respuesta. De pronto, notó que estaba en un bosque y la sombra de un hombre parecía observarla desde lejos. Se asustó y empezó a correr, pero una fuerte mano la sujetaba, impidiendo que escapara —"Eres mía" —dijo una voz grave. En cuanto ella se giró asustada para mirar a su captor, despertó agitada.

Miró el reloj, eran las cinco menos un cuarto. Con el corazón acelerado, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No, no quería hablar con él, aún estaba dolida por lo que le había propuesto el día anterior. Se recostó en la cama, tratando de meditar las cosas. Tenía que haber una razón precisa para que su novio tomara esa decisión.

Ryoga quería hacer eso por ambos. Desde el inicio, su idea de emigrar a Rusia fue para conseguir dinero para casarse. La amaba, de eso no tenía duda alguna, pero si algo sabía, era lo que le costaba a Ryoga desprenderse de las cosas ¿por qué quería separarse de ella?

Recordó las anécdotas que le contó de cuando él era niño. Él y su familia cambiaban continuamente de ciudad, debido a que sus padres eran comerciantes. No les iba muy bien, ya que no en todas partes reciben amablemente a los forasteros. Iban de pueblo en pueblo, buscando vender su mercancía y en cuanto lograban vender lo suficiente, salían hacia otro lugar. Muchas veces pasaron hambre y aunque se recuperaban pronto, siempre anheló lo que otros tenían: una casa propia, ir a una misma escuela, tener amigos, juguetes nuevos.

Cuando pudieron establecerse, Ryoga trabajó mucho para juntar dinero y comprarse lo que sus padres no podían darle. Si algo le habían enseñado, era que el trabajo daba dinero y era la única forma de conseguir lo que él deseaba. Continuó así hasta la universidad, donde se graduó con honores siendo el mejor de su clase. Gracias a esto pudo colocarse fácilmente en una empresa local donde aprendió muchas cosas. Conoció a Akane, la cortejó y cuando tenían ya casi todo para casarse, el terremoto les cambió la vida.

Akane no lo había pasado tan mal. A ella y a sus hermanas pudieron darles estudios y uno que otro capricho. No estaban nadando en oro, pero la herencia que les había dejado su madre bien servía para recibir lo necesario. Jamás le faltó techo y comida. Su vida era totalmente lo opuesto a lo de Ryoga.

Ella había empezado a trabajar justo al terminar la universidad. Lo más que había hecho era recibir un pago cuando era adolescente, por enseñar artes marciales a unos niños en el dojo de su padre. Lo que había ganado se lo gastó en tonterías, ya que sabía que lo que necesitara, su padre podía comprárselo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Ryoga solo deseaba una vida mejor. Y es que Soun Tendo, padre de Akane, no veía con buenos ojos al novio de su hija, a pesar de que era un hombre trabajador, tenía algo que no terminaba de convencerle. Aceptó a regañadientes el matrimonio, condicionando a Ryoga con que, si sacaba a su hija de la casa, debía ofrecerle algo similar a lo que estaba acostumbrada y no llevarla a cualquier sitio a pasar penurias, porque no lo consentiría.

Ryoga se lo prometió formalmente al señor Tendo; una mujer como Akane merecía más que cualquiera y lograría su objetivo con tal de demostrarle a su futuro suegro el hombre de palabra que era, y se lo restregaría en la cara en cuanto empezara a crecer laboralmente.

La situación del terremoto cambió la vida de todos. Si no conseguía pronto otro lugar, no podría casarse con Akane, por eso Ryoga quiso solucionar de inmediato las cosas yendo a Rusia a trabajar. Akane quiso ir con él para estar juntos. Peleó fuertemente con su padre antes de mudarse y no quedaron en buenos términos. Ella podía hablar esporádicamente con sus hermanas, pero Soun Tendo jamás hizo por tomarle ninguna llamada desde que se fue.

Cuando llegaron a Rusia, se instalaron en un lugar como el que precisamente su padre no quería que terminara con Ryoga. Un hueco apenas habitable donde pasaba frío y hambre, pero el amor lo podía todo. La primera semana no lo habían pasado bien. Acostumbrarse al frío no era lo suyo y recordó que intentaron tener relaciones para calentarse, pero al día siguiente, los músculos se sentían tensos y doloridos, por lo que mientras pudieron conseguir un calentador se abstuvieron hasta de abrazarse a la hora de dormir.

Ella lo había decidido, estaba ahí por él. Ambos tenían que poner de su parte, si no, las cosas jamás funcionarían. Ni siquiera eran todavía un matrimonio y ella ya estaba desistiendo de un conflicto. Era normal que Ryoga estuviese desesperado, siempre había querido lo mejor para ella. Había emigrado para demostrarle a su padre lo que su amor valía, porque de verdad la amaba.

También ella pondría de su parte porque, aunque el destino se empeñara en separarlos, se aferraría fuertemente a él.

Se levantó y encontró a Ryoga en la cocina preparando el desayuno. Sus ojeras le decían que había pasado una mala noche, al igual que ella. La miró, evadiéndola de inmediato. Seguía sin poder darle la cara.

Ella aún sentía el pecho cargado, pero debían hablar.

—Ryoga…

—Por favor, no digas nada. Tengo que pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije ayer…

—Pero…

—Déjame terminar. No pegué ojo en toda la noche y pronto tendré que ir al trabajo. Lo estuve pensando mucho, pero creo que lo mejor es que regreses a Nerima.

—¿Qué?

—No soy bueno para ti. Te pido perdón por lo que te he pedido, fui un estúpido. No quiero que pienses que no me importas porque eres mi mundo Akane, y jamás haré algo que no quieras. Perdóname por lastimarte.

—¡Ryoga, yo…! —los ojos de Akane se cristalizaron y su voz se quebró.

—Quiero que regreses a Nerima y hagas tu vida normal, que regreses a tu trabajo y estés con tu familia. Yo me quedaré aquí a trabajar y me esforzaré para convertirme en el hombre que te mereces. No te pido que me esperes, porque no sé cuánto tardaré. Pero te juro que en cuanto sea muy exitoso iré a buscarte. Si estás con alguien no me importará, te desearé felicidad y te encontraré para agradecerte, porque solo por ti he tenido el deseo de ser un mejor hombre —las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Ryoga, de verdad le dolía perderla. Ella se abrazó a él, desesperada.

—¡No! ¡No quiero irme! ¡Voy a quedarme contigo! —Akane también lloraba.

—¡No debes quedarte conmigo! ¿No ves que puedo hacerte daño? Esto no es para ti.

—¡No! ¡Lo he entendido! ¡Quieres hacer esto por nosotros! quieres lograrlo antes, tener el dinero suficiente para demostrarle a papá que cumplirás lo que le prometiste. ¡Voy a hacerlo!

—¿Cómo dices? ¡No! Lo he pensado bien y me reventará verte en los brazos de otro. Prefiero que te vayas —Ryoga la abrazaba con fuerza, fruncía el ceño. Era en serio que no podía quitar de su cabeza la imagen de Akane en la cama con Saotome.

—Mi cuerpo y mi alma son tuyos. No he estado con nadie más. Olvidaremos todo y empezaremos nuestra vida en Japón como lo habíamos planeado. Esto es una prueba del destino y yo estoy dispuesta a realizarla solo para estar contigo.

Ryoga le tomó el rostro con las manos y la besó — lo eres todo para mí, ¡todo! —volvió a abrazarla. Ella era una persona bondadosa, pensaba en los demás antes que nadie y era solo de él. Iba a arriesgarse por él, como antes lo había hecho ante su padre al seguirlo hasta Rusia, y ahora para cumplir la apuesta del señor Saotome.

Se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos sin decirse nada, más calmados, pensando en ellos y en lo que estaba por venir. Akane rompió el silencio.

—Ryoga…tengo miedo.

—No te preocupes. Voy a arreglar todo para que ese hombre no te haga nada malo.

—¿Crees que lo aceptará, así como así? —preguntó dudosa.

—Déjalo en mis manos. Yo me ocuparé de todo. Saldremos de esta y regresaremos pronto a Japón.

Akane asintió. Se quedaron así un buen rato. Ese mismo día, las cosas tomarían un rumbo muy diferente.

.

.

.

.

Para fortuna de Ryoga, Ranma había salido de viaje y no regresaría en dos semanas. Eso le daría tiempo de analizar sus opciones y planteárselas a su llegada. Quería los beneficios, pero él también tendría sus condiciones. El darle en "préstamo" a su mujer lo ponía en ventaja, porque ella valía más de esos diez millones que le había ofrecido, no podía negarse a lo que él le propusiera si tan interesado estaba en cumplir con la apuesta. Ahora que Akane había aceptado, todo sería más fácil. Ella era una chica que sabía cuidarse sola, aunque a veces pecara de ingenua, era su único defecto, por todo lo demás, podía decirse que, si Saotome se empeñaba en acostarse con ella, no lo tendría nada sencillo, y si lo hacía, ella no iba a decepcionarlo. Akane siempre haría lo que él le pidiera y ahora estaba más seguro de ello que nunca. Ella sería su catapulta al éxito, no de la forma que él hubiera querido, pero había que sacrificar muchas cosas para ser alguien importante en la vida.

.

.

.

.

Ryoga había pedido a Olga, la asistente de Ranma, que le diera una cita con éste en cuanto él tuviera tiempo para hablarle de ciertos proyectos que le había encargado. La mujer le dijo que su jefe estaría demasiado ocupado y que, con suerte, podría atenderlo a fin de mes. Ryoga aceptó. Tal vez con el pasar de los días, Ranma se hubiera arrepentido de la propuesta y elegido ya a alguien más. Él aun sentía algo de remordimiento por prestar a Akane para la apuesta del señor Saotome, así que cuando su conciencia lo atormentaba con eso, rogaba porque el plan se viniera abajo. Pero su expectativa de convertirse en un hombre de negocios seguía en pie. Ranma lo tenía ya fichado y si no se decidía, crecería en la empresa lentamente, pero llegaría a su objetivo, seguro.

No fue sorpresa cuando el mismo día que Ranma regresó de su viaje, canceló todos sus compromisos y llamó a Hibiki a su oficina. Estaba ansioso por conocer la noticia. Si le decía que no, tendría forma de lograr su cometido de la manera que fuera.

Ranma se encontraba apoyado a un lado de su escritorio. Como era su costumbre, habló sin rodeos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—Acepto su propuesta, señor Saotome —respondió Ryoga, serio. Ranma no pudo evitar esbozar su media sonrisa que le daba un aire arrogante.

—¿Ella?

—Está de acuerdo.

—Perfecto.

—Señor, quisiera hablarle de…—Ranma se había colocado tras su escritorio, abierto un cajón y lanzado sobre la superficie un folder que contenía un grueso de media pulgada de hojas de papel. Era el contrato. Ryoga lo tomó y se apresuró a leerlo por encima.

—Este es el contrato que debes firmar. Los cinco millones extra que te ofrecí salen en un cheque a tu nombre, tú sabrás lo que haces con ellos. El resto se entregará como mensualidad durante un año; son situaciones meramente financieras, pero dudo que te afecte en algo, creo que con esa cantidad te será suficiente. Aquí dice que serás presidente de una de mis compañías, pero aún no decido cual, eso lo aclararemos después de que ella firme —sacó otro folder similar y se lo tendió en la mano—, este es el contrato que firmará ella. Viene estipulado lo que tiene que hacer y a lo que tiene derecho durante ese año por ser mi esposa, tarjetas de crédito, viajes, una propiedad mancomunada hasta que termine el plazo, después pasa a ser completamente de ella. Habla también de sus obligaciones por llevar mi apellido en ese lapso —Ranma no perdía un solo segundo, seguro que tenía todo listo desde antes de irse de viaje, pero le dio suficiente rango a su empleado para pensar las cosas. Ranma observó a Ryoga dejar el contrato que le competía a él por leer cuidadosamente el de Akane.

Tendría un montón de beneficios, debía aconsejarla bien para que sacara el mejor provecho durante ese año. No importaba la manera en que los demás lo vieran, era el mejor negocio que podría hacer en toda su vida.

—Señor Saotome, ¿qué hará con mi mujer?

Ranma sonrió —sé a lo que te refieres, sería lo primero que preguntaría de estar en tu lugar. En ese aspecto, puedes estar tranquilo, soy un caballero y jamás obligaría a ninguna dama a nada a lo que no estuviera dispuesta.

Ryoga asintió, se sintió con menos carga después de escuchar esa explicación. Sería lo mejor para él y para Akane.

—Pero después de firmar el contrato, Hibiki, lo que haga con ella detrás de la puerta, no tiene por qué ser de tu incumbencia.

Ryoga tragó duro. Los ojos de Ranma brillaban con malevolencia. Cada que lo había visto cerrar un trato, Saotome adoptaba esa pose de vencedor que intimidaba a cualquiera.

—Puedes llevarte los contratos, yo tengo copia de ellos. Revísalos, por si quieres hacer cambios. Puedes ver el asunto con un abogado si así lo quieres, ellos se encargarán de hacer los acuerdos y en cuanto yo lo diga, firmaremos para cerrar el trato ¿te parece? Ahora vete, tengo mucho trabajo. Pídele una cita a Olga con mi abogado cuando tengas todo listo, hablaré con ella para que te dé prioridad en todo. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, como te atrevas a vender esto a la prensa, cancelaré todo, ¿entiendes?

—Por algo me pidió a mí este favor. Puede confiar en mí, señor —a Ryoga le molestaba que, a pesar de todo, se pusiera con él a la defensiva. Le estaba entregando a su mujer, ¡por Dios!

—Por supuesto —señaló Ranma con sorna y se sentó en su sillón para revisar el portátil.

Ryoga salió con los contratos en mano, molesto por la actitud de Saotome.

.

.

No había mucho que revisar. El contrato de Akane estaba perfectamente redactado. Él agregaría al suyo algunas cláusulas como depositar el cheque de los cinco millones el mismo día de la firma del contrato a su cuenta personal, una residencia de lujo en la zona de su nuevo empleo como presidente y probablemente, acciones. Esto lo acordaría con el abogado de Ranma, un hombre ruso muy discreto, que conocía perfectamente las necesidades y requerimientos usuales del señor Saotome.

No le mostraría a Akane el contrato de ella. Temía que al hacerlo ella se echara para atrás y el plan se esfumara. Le contaría los puntos básicos y lo que ella le preguntara, pero no más.

.

Cuando llegó a casa, Ryoga le comentó a Akane lo del contrato. No le diría que él firmaría uno y ella otro. No debía enterarse que le darían esos cinco millones extra a él solo, por lo menos, no ahora. Cuando el plazo terminara serían muy ricos, así que no le importaría saber de dónde había obtenido más dinero, puesto que habían prometido que no hablarían del tema al terminar el plazo de su matrimonio con Saotome. Su relación seguiría igual que siempre.

Akane había estado muy distraída todo el tiempo. Era su forma de evadirse de lo que venía. Raramente salía a la calle, solo para dejar y traer a los niños a la escuela, que ya la necesitaban cada vez menos, habían aprendido a cómo manejarse en la calle y a veces cuando estaba a punto de ir por ellos, los veía regresando a todos juntos por el mismo camino que les había enseñado. Los vecinos le hablaban menos, al sentir envidia por haberse mudado a un piso más "lujoso". Ryoga los miraba con cierto desprecio y prefirieron alejarse de Akane a tener que encontrarse a su novio si la iban a buscar.

Ella no dejó de hacer su paseo matutino por el parque, así no fuera un día de escuela. Ranma pasaba puntual por la calle a la hora en la que ella estaba ahí. Se le había hecho una costumbre verla de lejos. Pero tal vez ya iba siendo hora de verla de cerca.

.

.

.

.

En cuanto las cláusulas de los contratos estuvieron listas, Ranma llamó a Ryoga de nuevo a su oficina. Omitió cualquier comentario sobre los contratos, porque su plan, el que él había acordado con Shinnosuke, seguía en marcha.

—Hibiki, cada año hago una fiesta en honor a mis empleados más sobresalientes. Invito a mis socios, inversionistas y a gente importante. Me interesa que ellos conozcan a mi fuerza de trabajo, porque finalmente son los que tratarán los negocios en el futuro. Tú eres parte de ellos, por supuesto, y quiero que vengas. Será el siete de noviembre.

Ryoga no sabía cómo tomarlo, desde lo de la aceptación de la propuesta, también había estado trabajando mucho a manera de distracción para no pensar —¿Lo ha hecho porque acepté su propuesta?

—Si no fueras un empleado valioso, ni siquiera se me hubiera ocurrido darte ese voto de confianza. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de tus aptitudes? ¿Sabes cuánto ha ahorrado la empresa con aquel proyecto en el que fuiste líder? ¿Crees que yo te daría la presidencia de una de mis compañías solo por hacer un trato conmigo? No soy un tonto. Esto lo has logrado por tus propios méritos, por supuesto que debes asistir. Trae a tu mujer, ella debe ver lo que has hecho.

—¿Traer a Akane? ¿para qué quiere que venga ella? —Ryoga no podía evitar sentir celos, ¿para qué la quería ahí? ¿para verla? ¿tocarla? lo mataría si se atrevía a insinuarle algo antes de tiempo. Todavía ni siquiera firmaban el contrato.

—Los rusos no confían en cualquiera. Necesitan verte con alguien, saber que estás estable. Ellos no se fían de los extranjeros, por eso es importante que les suavices la imagen. Así sea tu hermana, tu novia, lo que sea, para ellos tendrá sentido.

Como siempre, Ranma tenía razón, aunque le causaba curiosidad que él no estuviera casado y aun así hiciera tan buenos tratos. Tal vez porque era mitad ruso y de una familia con dinero reconocida en el medio; era una gran ventaja.

—Así lo haremos, señor. ¿Qué tipo de evento es?

—Es como una cena, es de etiqueta. Pero por eso no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.

—¿Cómo, señor?

—Les enviaré lo que necesiten para asistir. No importa que vivas cerca de aquí, te enviaré un auto, deben sorprender a los socios, sobre todo tú. Nunca me has fallado Hibiki, y sé que esa noche tampoco lo harás. Por cierto, ¿cuál es el color favorito de tu mujer? —preguntó Ranma.

Ryoga se sorprendió por la pregunta, nunca lo había pensado, ni siquiera lo sabía. Podría habérselo dicho alguna vez, haberlo notado, pero no, jamás se fijaba en esas cosas —No lo recuerdo, señor.

—Ah. No importa, supongo que lo que sea estará bien.

—Así es, señor.

—Bien, los veré este fin de semana.

.

La siguiente tarde, un par de sastres llegaron al apartamento de Ryoga y Akane. Llevaban el vestuario envuelto en fundas. Para Akane, había enviado un vestido amarillo claro con escote strapless, un delgado cinturón plateado con cristales y falda hasta el suelo corte A. Los zapatos eran de tacón alto, del mismo tono del vestido. Al probárselo le quedó como un guante, le ajustaba perfecto de todos lados, parecía que se lo hubieran hecho a medida.

El traje negro de Ryoga le había quedado grande del saco y corto del pantalón.

—Parece que no le calcularon bien sus medidas —dijo el sastre, mientras colocaba alfileres a los costados del saco.

—Pero mire que bien le sienta a la señorita, parece una princesa y ni siquiera se ha maquillado ni hecho el cabello. ¿Prefiere zorro blanco o rojo? —preguntó el otro sastre a Akane, mostrándole un par de abrigos.

—No uso pieles —espetó la chica de mala gana. Esos regalos ofrecidos por Ranma Saotome los tomaba como una evidencia más de su manipulación.

—Claro, estos son imitaciones, tienen un nombre según el estilo al que se parece —respondió el modisto —sabemos que su personalidad es sencilla, señorita.

—¿Quién le ha dicho todo eso de mí? —preguntó Akane. Suponía que aquellas personas tenían conocimiento del trato con Ranma.

—Las indicaciones nos son enviadas por asistentes, solo sabemos que es para personal de la empresa Klimov.

—Así es, se recibe un cheque por parte de la empresa, nuestro cliente final es usted —dijo el sastre que atendía a Ryoga.

Ryoga tenía miedo de que Akane fuera a soltar alguna pista frente a desconocidos —Akane, elige el abrigo que sea. Es una atención para los empleados invitados al evento.

—Sí, claro —dijo Akane con sorna. No estaba nada convencida, pero al ver que Ryoga le hacía un gesto para que se callara, se giró molesta —Es suficiente, voy a quitarme esto.

—¡Pero, señorita! Aun nos falta probarle el tocado —insistió el sastre. Akane se había encerrado ya en su habitación para quitarse el vestido.

Se miró en un espejo grande que estaba tras la puerta. El vestido era precioso, ella de verdad parecía una princesa como habían dicho, pero sabía que todo era obra de Ranma Saotome. Se lo quitó con cuidado, pues pensó que al final tenía que devolverlo; era muy extraño que el vestido estuviera hecho para su altura y medidas exactas, tal vez se lo descontarían a Ryoga de su salario. Entonces sería mejor devolverlo, no creía que nunca más después de aquella fiesta se lo volviera a poner. No tendría donde usarlo.

.

.

Cuando el par de sastres se fueron, Ryoga encontró a Akane mirando el vestido tendido sobre la cama.

—¿Te ha gustado el vestido?

—Es perfecto. Pero no creo que deba usarlo.

—Es una atención del señor Saotome. Por poco se te sale decir la verdad frente a esos hombres —la reprendió el chico.

Akane exhaló — Lo sé, tendré más cuidado en adelante. Preferiría usar otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa? Akane, este es un evento donde conoceré a muchas personas y a pesar de lo del trato con Saotome, también es un reconocimiento para mí. Si no hago contactos ahora, no podré relacionarme en el futuro cuando todo esto haya pasado. No puedes hacerme quedar mal, no tienes nada para la ocasión.

—Sí tengo, ¡mira! —de una valija sacó un ligero paquete envuelto en papel, al abrirlo, una tela roja brillante con detalles blancos y bordados dorados saltó a la vista. Era un precioso kimono.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —preguntó Ryoga sorprendido. Algo de esa calidad debía valer muchísimo dinero.

—Era de mi mamá. Lo usó en su boda.

—¿De…? ¡¿por qué lo trajiste?! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta un kimono de esos?

—Sí, Kasumi dijo que es una herencia familiar, así que creo que vale más de lo que parece.

—¡Pudimos haberlo vendido y pagar lo del apartamento en Japón!

—¡No iba a vender este kimono! ¡Era de mi mamá!

Ryoga perdía la paciencia —¿Entonces, para qué lo tienes?

Akane se cohibió un poco, se tomó las manos, nerviosa —Para…casarnos.

Ryoga enarcó una ceja —¿Casarnos? ¡¿Aquí?! Pero habíamos quedado que nos casaríamos en Nerima, frente a nuestras familias.

—Pensé que, si un día no querías regresar a casa, podríamos hacerlo aquí. Tú y yo… —Akane tomó el kimono y lo abrazó. Casarse con Ryoga le hacía mucha ilusión, pero había sucedido lo del terremoto y las cosas habían cambiado.

—Hiciste mal en traerlo. ¿Creíste que no regresaría a Japón?

Akane asintió. Un dejo de tristeza apareció en sus ojos. Ryoga resopló— Qué tontería. Claro que iba a regresar… ¿es por eso qué quisiste venir conmigo? ¿por temor a que no volviera?

—Tuve un presentimiento extraño —se justificó Akane—, no importa si no están nuestras familias en la boda, lo que importa es que estemos juntos.

—Akane, ¡no vamos a casarnos aquí! Lo haremos al regresar como lo habíamos planeado.

—¡Tú lo planeaste así! Yo me hubiera casado así viviéramos debajo de un puente.

—¡Pues yo no! Yo no quiero vivir vagando de un lado a otro como lo hicieron mis padres. Quiero algo donde vivir, algo que me merezca, no un sitio como este.

—Pero…

—Tenemos que seguir las cosas según las circunstancias. Nuestra prioridad debe ser cerrar el trato con Saotome, esperar a que pase un año y después volver a Nerima. Mientras tanto, usarás el vestido que te enviaron. Debo foguearme entre empresarios; recuerda que los rusos son muy especiales, piensan que los migrantes les quitamos su dinero y trabajo, aunque sea obvio que somos japoneses, no tenemos por qué recordárselo. Guarda eso y no se te ocurra sacarlo de nuevo, ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionaría Saotome si te ve con eso puesto en vez del vestido.

—Dijiste que es de ascendencia de japoneses, no creo que le moleste.

—Sí, pero es muy raro, y aunque no me parezca, le tienes que dar gusto. No podemos dejar que se eche para atrás.

Akane miró al suelo, decepcionada. Más porque Ryoga le dijo que no se iba a casar con ella ahora, que por tener que usar aquel vestido elegante. Ryoga entornó los ojos —Nos casaremos, en serio, pero ahora…

—Ya lo sé, hay que enfocarse en lo otro.

—Bien. Ahora, debo irme. Tengo cosas que hacer en la oficina.

—¿A esta hora?

—Sí. Y si quiero ser alguien importante, no debo solo fiarme de lo que nos ofreció Saotome. Debo trabajar.

—De acuerdo —Akane no quiso hablar más del tema. Se pondría el dichoso vestido amarillo y listo. Quería que todo pasara rápido, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en su boda con Ryoga durante el año que estuviera junto a Saotome. Eso seguramente le haría los días más llevaderos.

Ryoga salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Buscó un número en su móvil, marcó y esperó a que le respondieran.

—¡Hola linda! Soy yo, voy para allá —colgó. Iba a salir a cenar con Akari, se lo había prometido desde hacía unos días. Lo habían acordado a la hora del almuerzo.

.

.

.

Llegó el día del evento. Ryoga y Akane se visitieron con las prendas que les enviaron desde las empresas Klimov. Un elegante auto Volvo, en color plateado, los esperaba a la entrada del edificio de departamentos. Akane se puso el vestido amarillo con un par de zarcillos que le habían entregado junto con los zapatos. Se miró al espejo. Parecía un miembro de la realeza, su maquillaje era suave, resaltaban sus largas pestañas y el tono rosado brillante de sus pequeños y dulces labios. El tocado que le habían propuesto le había parecido muy exagerado, por lo que lo partió en dos y se acomodó la mitad de la peineta a un lado del cabello, parecía más un prendedor que apenas se notaba. Eso quería ella. Pasar desapercibida, que nadie la viera, que Saotome se arrepintiera de su trato si veía a otra mujer mucho más atractiva. Pero la misma Akane jamás en su vida se había visto mejor. Tomó aire y salió a la salita, donde la esperaba su prometido, ya vestido con su traje negro.

Ryoga estaba tan nervioso que, al verla, ni siquiera le dijo nada sobre su aspecto —¿Me veo bien? —preguntó a la chica; Akane solo asintió con la cabeza. También se sentía extraña, una especie de decepción y resignación la inundaban. Pero no iba a comentárselo a Ryoga, para él era una noche importante.

Arribaron en pocos minutos al corporativo Klimov, un alto edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Antes de bajar del auto, Ryoga no dudó en darle instrucciones a Akane —Llegamos. Mantente cerca de mí, incluso si tengo que hablar con alguien. Saotome seguramente vendrá a abordarte. Si intenta algo contigo, solo recuérdale que el contrato aún no está firmado, hazlo de una manera sutil, no nos conviene que se arrepienta.

—¿Debo dejar que me ponga las manos encima, entonces? —Akane miraba hacia el frente, con el semblante adusto. El aceptar el trato para tener un futuro favorable y ser felices la hacía pensar de un modo muy frío, o por lo menos, eso quería aparentar ante Ryoga.

El hombre resopló con fastidio, la tomó de la barbilla para verla de frente —Confío en que sabrás comportarte como se debe. Todo saldrá bien, depende de ti —la besó en la mejilla y se apresuró a salir del auto.

Al ingresar en el lobby del corporativo, los dirigieron a una amplia sala del mismo piso. Estaba llena de gente, un mozo les retiró los abrigos. Akane sintió que mientras avanzaban, todas las miradas se dirigían a ellos, el murmullo no cesaba, así que pensó que era una idea tonta que se había hecho.

Ryoga fue interceptado inmediatamente por uno de los gerentes de la compañía —¡Hibiki! Por fin llegas. Ven, el señor Saotome dio la orden de que te presentaramos con…

—Quédate aquí, vuelvo en un minuto —dijo Ryoga al oído a Akane, mientras se alejaba con su superior.

Akane se quedó cerca de la entrada, mirando a donde se había ido su novio. Los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de ella, recordando la advertencia de que Saotome intentaría abordarla. Solo había un detalle, no sabía cómo era él. Sabía que era un hombre importante, joven, pero nada más. Comenzó a mirar a todos lados, tratando de distraer sus pensamientos, pero le era imposible, su mente estaba llena de incertidumbre, miraba a cada varón que estaba en la fiesta preguntándose su identidad.

—¿Cómo será? Ese puede ser…No, tiene la sonrisa demasiado amable para ser un hombre que compró una mujer…Tal vez aquel, se ve que es alguien de rango, todos lo observan y lo escuchan…no, se ve muy mayor. ¡Aquel es Ranma Saotome! Es alto, tiene porte, aunque se ve demasiado ¡ruso! y por lo que entiendo, es de ascendencia japonesa…no, tampoco es él… —pensaba la chica para sí. Un salón lleno de hombres vestidos de traje negro para la ocasión. Cualquiera de ellos podía ser quien estaba a punto de comprarla. La había elegido a ella y no a otra, pero ¿por qué a ella? ¿por qué casarse con alguien que ni siquiera conocía? ¿porque su empleado era confiable y por ende ella también lo era? ¿ese era su trabajo? ¿obedecer al señor Saotome en todo? Un multimillonario que podía comprar una isla entera si quisiera, a la mujer más bella del planeta, y había terminado por decidirse por ella, una inmigrante, la prometida de un empleado recién llegado ¿por qué alguien que ya le pertenecía a otro?... Porque podía.

El solo pensarlo la hizo estremecer; Ranma Saotome tenía tanto poder que, si aparecía en ese segundo, podía desnudarla y tirársela ahí mismo, frente a todos. Sacudió la cabeza, no iba a permitir que sus emociones la dominaran. Se lo había prometido a Ryoga; hacía esto por ambos, para lograr su sueño de casarse y volver a Japón, demostrar que la adversidad los había hecho fuertes y continuaban juntos a pesar de todo. Una vida entera llena de estabilidad los esperaba. Las cosas iban a salir bien, pero ahora, todo dependía de ella, debía comportarse como una dama, pero no desairar a Saotome en ningún momento.

Estaba logrando tranquilizarse hasta que tembló del susto al sentir una mano que tocaba su hombro; se giró asustada, observando al hombre que se encontraba tras ella.

.

.

_**¡HOLA! Desde ya, les agradezco su paciencia por la actualización. Sé que tardé más de lo esperado, pero finalmente quedó. **_

_**A mis adoradas beta-readers Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome, que me ayudan como no tienen una idea a pesar de todas sus ocupaciones, para mi es un honor ese tiempo que me conceden para que la historia siga. Sin ustedes jamás sería lo mismo y saben bien lo que las quiero y lo que valoro sus opiniones, aunque a veces no estemos de acuerdo o queramos que todo explote ¡Un millón de gracias!**_

_**Continuo con los agradecimientos para mis Locas por el Dios griego, que siempre están a pesar de todo y son mis samurais con katana en mano para recordarme lo que me gusta escribir. ¡Las adoro!**_

_**Ahora vamos al fic. Me gusta cuando en sus reviews me dicen lo que creen que va a pasar o lo que les gustaría que sucediera y lo que no; eso es lo interesante para mí. Aquí ya empezamos a desmenuzar más la personalidad de los personajes. Ryoga es un hombre que ha llegado hasta donde está a base de mucho esfuerzo y pasó la mayor parte de su niñez anhelando lo que tenían otros, por eso se deslumbra ante la propuesta de Ranma. Y si ha podido lograr otras cosas ¿por qué no lograría esto?**_

_**Akane es un tema. Vuelvo a recordarles que la historia es un UA antes de que piensen algo como: "Akane jamás haría eso". Pues en este fic sí, y les explico por qué. La personalidad de esta Akane, aunque es fuerte, es insegura. Dejó todo atrás porque creía que si no lo hacía perdería a su novio. Ya había perdido a su madre, la confianza de su padre, sus planes de boda, el departamento donde iba a vivir cuando se casara…y ante todo eso, ella no quiere perder a Ryoga. Esto no quiere decir que esté bien, sino todo lo contrario. Lo peor de todo es que lamentablemente esto ocurre en la realidad, vemos mujeres actuando "por amor" a sus parejas y nosotros lo juzgamos todo desde afuera, pensando lógicamente que son tonterías, pero la persona dentro de esa relación nunca lo va a ver así.**_

_**Mi objetivo es conectar con los demás y hacer que los lectores sientan empatía con las situaciones o personajes de la historia. Lamentablemente vivimos una realidad en la que muchas personas son lastimadas por otras, física y psicológicamente y es algo con lo que jamás estaré de acuerdo.**_

_**También aprovecho para comentarles que a partir del siguiente capítulo las cosas se van a poner más intensas, crudas y si ustedes no son de las personas que soporten este tipo de lecturas, les recomiendo abstenerse antes de que armen una hoguera. EL FIC ES UA. Gracias por entender.**_

_**Aclarado el punto y antes de que me pregunten les digo que yo continúo escribiendo y el fic tendrá un final, no es mi estilo dejar cosas sin terminar. En esta "cuarentena", para mí no lo ha sido tanto porque tengo que hacer el trabajo de mi casa y también el de mi empleo, pero en línea. Y aun así intento darme tiempo para escribir, así que espero sus reviews que me motivan a seguir. Si no saben qué poner, déjenme una letra, símbolo o algo para saber que leyeron y que fueron ustedes. Pónganle nombre al fantasmita. **_

_**Mi hija virtual Hana Note muy pronto actualizará su fic Poderosa, así que, si no se acuerdan en lo que iba, denle una leída o empiecen si no lo han leído. También dibuja genial, lo mismo que mi beta, Sakura Saotome, ya las pueden seguir por Instagram como NoteHana y sakurasaotome_fanarts.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto**_

_**Susy Chantilly **_


	5. El Evento

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 5_

"_**EL EVENTO" **_

_(basado en una historia real)_

_._

_._

_._

_*****NOTA IMPORTANTE: ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTES, NO APTAS PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES. LES RECUERDO QUE ESTA HISTORIA ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO, POR LO QUE LOS PERSONAJES DISTAN DE LAS PERSONALIDADES ORIGINALES DE LA HISTORIA CREADA POR RUMIKO.**_

_**A SU CONSIDERACIÓN QUEDA SI DECIDEN CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA, YA QUE A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPÍTULO LA TEMÁTICA SE TORNA CRUDA. GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akane estaba tratando de tranquilizarse cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se giró sorprendida al ver a un hombre tras ella que la miraba con atención.

—¡Ryoga! ¡Me asustaste! —dijo aliviada.

—Debemos ir al último piso, ahí están los invitados especiales. Vamos.

—Sí, solo…

—¿Qué?

—Debo ir al baño.

Ryoga entornó los ojos —¿de nuevo? ¡fuiste dos veces antes de salir de casa!

—¡Estoy nerviosa! No es que lo haga a voluntad —espetó la chica.

—Bueno, bueno, ya. Ve tú, alcánzame allá. No puedo hacer esperar a los inversionistas.

—De acuerdo.

Akane salió del salón y se dirigió a buscar los baños, no los encontraba, hasta que vio a alguien en la recepción y le preguntó: —¿Toilet? —y la persona le hizo una seña con la mano. Akane agradeció con una ligera reverencia, era una suerte que la palabra baño sonara similar en ruso a la universal "toilet".

Al salir del tocador vio una gran cantidad de ascensores. Presionó el botón para subir, pero todos subían o bajaban sin detenerse en su piso. La puerta del ascensor del fondo, que curiosamente no tenía botón al lado se abrió, así que ella entró. Ryoga se molestaría si tardaba más de la cuenta.

Para su infortunio el ascensor comenzó a moverse hacia el piso de abajo —¡No, no, sube! —dijo Akane, presionando varias veces el número veinte, que era el sitio a donde iba. Las puertas se abrieron en el área del sótano. Un apuesto hombre alto estaba frente a ella; hizo un gesto de sorpresa e ingresó al ascensor, sin dejar de verla. Sus ojos azules la miraban de abajo hacia arriba; Akane cruzó los brazos, confundida.

—Dóbriy vécher —pronunció el hombre cuando se colocó junto a ella. Akane no se atrevía a decir nada. No sabía ni una pizca de ruso. Intentó estudiarlo, pero no se le pegaba nada, solo había aprendido cosas muy básicas como baño y una que otra frase.

—Ia ni panimaiú —respondió la chica, al intentar decir "no entiendo".

El hombre sonrió ligeramente —¿japonés? —preguntó con una perfecta pronunciación del idioma.

Akane se giró para mirarlo. Era un hombre alto, de complexión delgada, pero se notaba que se ejercitaba; su cabello castaño sostenido en una pequeña coleta, sus ojos azul oscuro y semblante afable. La chica asintió tímidamente y él volvió a sonreír —Buenas noches, entonces.

Ella seguía reacia a responder, él no le quitaba la vista de encima —Parece que vamos al mismo piso, aunque me sorprende verte aquí.

—¿A mí?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —cuando Akane preguntó, el ascensor pareció detenerse, pero la puerta no se abrió.

—De nuevo este ascensor —el hombre presionó varias veces el botón con el número veinte, pero no se movía —debe ser una sobrecarga de energía, o es que le falta mantenimiento. Tendremos que esperar —dijo mirando otra vez a Akane, que lo había estado observando curiosa, pero se giró de inmediato. Al notar la timidez de la chica, Shinnosuke sonrió completamente. Ella pensó que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, pero se limitó a verlo solo de reojo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tarde en subir? —se animó a decir Akane.

—¿Tienes prisa?

—Sí.

—Yo no mucha, aunque ya voy retrasado. No creo que tarde tanto, esto sucede a menudo…pero ahora me da gusto tener que esperar —Shinnosuke esperó una respuesta de parte de ella, pero no sucedió, solo la vio ruborizarse un poco.

El silencio volvió a invadir el espacio. Por lo visto, ella no iba a volver a pronunciar palabra. Él rompió el hielo —Te decía que me sorprendía verte aquí, no es común encontrar a nadie en este ascensor.

—El resto estaba ocupado y fue el único que se abrió.

—Qué raro…bueno, entonces hoy tuve suerte —insistió Shinnosuke en sus halagos.

—¿Por qué es raro?

—Pues porque este ascensor es de uso exclusivo para el presidente de las empresas Klimov.

Akane abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y sus labios comenzaron a abrirse tratando de producir palabras, pero no podía sacar sonido alguno —¡Es él! ¡Es Ranma Saotome! Por supuesto, es joven, apuesto, sólo él puede subir a este elevador. Dios mío, ¿qué hago? —pensó la chica— Y-yo…lo lamento mucho —Akane se disculpó haciendo una reverencia —no sabía que este ascensor era privado.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Me siento afortunado de encontrarme con una chica tan bonita como tú.

La estaba adulando, ¡claro! Seguro que sabía quién era ella, o se lo imaginaba. Quizá había sido un truco y lo había hecho pasar como casualidad…aunque se sorprendió de verla y no parecía fingir. Entonces sí era una coincidencia. ¿Y si intentaba hacerle algo? El ascensor estaba completamente detenido, tendría tiempo de hacerle lo que quisiera. Pero Ranma Saotome parecía un hombre demasiado amable, y bastante desenvuelto; debía ser por su experiencia con las mujeres. Era evidente que, teniendo esa cantidad de riqueza las mujeres se lanzaran hacia él. Pues este no sería el caso. Ella era una mujer que se daba a respetar…o por lo menos lo sería, hasta después de firmar el contrato y él la obligara a hacer su voluntad.

Él la seguía mirando. Por supuesto, Akane creyó que miraba la mercancía que estaba a punto de comprar. Tenía que decirle algo, pero no se le ocurría qué. Debía ser muy cuidadosa, para que él no fuera a molestarse con ella y cancelara el trato. Le diría algo, para que viera que no era cualquier mocosa, tímida y manejable. Tomó aire y reuniendo todo el valor que tenía y cuidando que no le temblara la voz, le habló.

—El vestido…

—¿Eh? —Shinnosuke no parecía entender.

—…es adecuado.

Shinnosuke enarcó una ceja ¿qué trataba de decirle con eso? La miró de arriba hacia abajo, por enésima vez. El color del vestido hacía que su piel se viera más blanca aún, y su cabello oscuro enmarcaba su rostro como si fuera una verdadera deidad.

—Sí, te va muy bien. Lo importante es que te guste a ti. Pareces una _tsaritsa _—de nuevo, Shinnosuke intentaba halagarla, aunque no entendiera mucho de lo que le estaba diciendo.

Akane contuvo la respiración. Obviamente le respondía eso, porque él se lo había comprado, al igual que a ella. Para Ranma Saotome, los objetos y las personas podían conseguirse como en una tienda departamental.

—¿Qué tal mi traje? Es italiano —dijo Shinnosuke, levantando un poco los brazos a los costados.

Akane se ruborizó ¿cómo se atrevía a presumir su traje? Ese hombre era un arrogante, cínico.

En ese momento el ascensor hizo un sonido y comenzó a subir. Suspiró, solo deseaba salir de ahí y encontrarse con Ryoga, las cosas no serían tan fáciles estando sola con Ranma…o con quien ella creía que era Ranma. De verdad, era alguien muy extraño, muy ególatra, no tenía idea de cómo describirlo.

—Oh, ahora se mueve. Es hora de asistir a la dichosa fiesta.

Akane no respondió más. En cuanto llegaron al piso veinte y las puertas se abrieron, ella dio una última mirada al señor Saotome.

—¡Óchin priátna! —le dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras Akane salía dando zancadas del ascensor. Shinnosuke también salió, mirando como se alejaba, emocionado.

Akane sintió que alguien la tomaba por el brazo, era Ryoga —¡¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?! El señor Saotome está por llegar.

—Ya está aquí.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! —preguntó Ryoga, alterado.

—Venía con él en el ascensor.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por error subí al ascensor privado y me lo encontré. Por eso tardé, el ascensor se detuvo unos minutos.

Ryoga estaba echando fuego por los ojos —¿Te hizo algo? ¡¿Te tocó?! Aún no hemos firmado el contrato, lo cancelaré si se atrevió a hacerte algo antes de…

—¡No me hizo nada! —dijo Akane, zafándose del agarre de su prometido —No me aprietes el brazo.

Ryoga respiró profundo —Perdóname, me exalté. ¿Viste a dónde se fue?

—No.

—¡Maldición, Akane! ¿Por qué no pones atención?

—¡Estaba aterrada! ¿Crees que no pensé que me pondría las manos encima?

—¡Es que cómo es posible que…!

—¡Ryoga! —Akari se acercó a ellos, saludando —¿quién es ella? —preguntó con curiosidad, mirando a Akane de arriba abajo.

—… ¡Ah! ¡Akari! —el chico reía nervioso —ella es mi…prima, ¡sí! Te presento a mi prima Akane.

Akane enarcó una ceja ¿por qué mentía? ¿Quién era esa chica?

—Akane, ella es Akari, una compañera de trabajo. Akari, si nos disculpas, tenemos que hablar con unas personas —Ryoga tomó a Akane del brazo y se la llevó lejos de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

—¿Quién es ella y por qué dijiste que somos primos? —preguntó Akane molesta.

Ryoga miraba a todos lados, cuidando que nadie los estuviera viendo, sobre todo, Akari —No puedo decir que eres mi novia. El señor Saotome me lo pidió expresamente. Imagina que los socios me ven contigo y te presento como mi prometida y tiempo después te vean con Saotome, ¿qué crees que van a pensar de ti?

—¿De mí?

—¡Sí! de ti. La novia de un empleado que después es la nueva esposa de Ranma Saotome; ¡una cazafortunas!

—Oh…quizá tengas razón —dijo Akane, no muy convencida.

—Por supuesto, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices y con quién hablas ¿entendiste?

Akane asintió. No le gustaba decir que era la prima de Ryoga, pero no había de otra, todo era por su bien.

Ryoga habló con unas cuantas personas. No sabía mucho ruso, pero dominaba muy bien el inglés, así que no tenía tanto problema en comunicarse. Akane permanecía callada junto a él. Le gustaba ver con qué facilidad hablaba con los socios, era un hombre muy inteligente.

.

.

Shinnosuke se dirigió a una sala privada, oculta tras unos espejos, donde podía verse el resto del salón desde dentro. Ranma estaba ahí, de pie, mirando su móvil.

—Ranma, no sabes lo que acabo de ver…

—Shinno, ¿dónde estabas? Te estoy llamando desde hace media hora.

—Estaba en el ascensor. Conocí a una chica preciosa.

—¿En dónde, dices? ¿en el ascensor?

—¡Sí! Es bellísima. No habla mucho, es tímida, pero tiene unos ojos y una cara de ángel…

—Me dices eso de cada mujer a la que conoces y luego resulta que es otra modelo con cara plástica.

—Esta no es modelo, es muy diferente, se ve tan real. Una belleza natural ¡tienes que verla!

—Sí, bueno, luego hablamos de eso. Ahora necesito tu ayuda. Quiero que distraigas a Hibiki, me avisaron que llegó hace un rato. Quédate con él mientras yo hablo con Akane.

—¿Akane?

—¡Akane! Así se llama la prometida de Hibiki. Futura ex prometida.

—¡Bien! ¡Que empiece la diversión! Ya quiero conocerla —dijo Shinnosuke, animado.

Ranma rio —Te la presentaré luego, primero tengo que presentarme yo con ella. Andando.

El par de hombres salieron directo a la fiesta, estaba repleta de personas. Había una orquesta, meseros sirviendo champaña y dando aperitivos. La mayoría eran hombres de negocios que charlaban y una cantidad de parejas bailaba al compás de la música. Preciosos candiles colgaban del techo e iluminaban completamente el lugar.

Ryoga y Akane caminaban alrededor de la pista. Uno de los guardias personales de Ranma se acercó a ellos —Señor Hibiki, me piden que se reúna con el señor Ryugen, necesita hablar con usted, acompáñeme por favor.

—Sí, ya voy —Ryoga habló a Akane al oído— Shinnosuke Ryugen es uno de los banqueros más reconocidos de Asia. Espérame aquí, debe ser algo muy importante.

Akane se preocupó, ahora sí era seguro que Ranma Saotome la encontrara porque él estaba precisamente ahí —P-pero, Ryoga…

—No tardaré —dijo Ryoga, que ya había avanzado unos cuantos pasos. Akane volvió a enfocarse en la multitud, mirando hacia todos lados, ni siquiera alcanzaba a ver a Ryoga.

La chica prefirió quedarse en una orilla, junto a la pared, alejada de la fiesta.

—¡Hola! ¿También te escondes? —un hombre alto de aspecto atlético y buen porte se colocó cerca de ella. Tenía el cabello negro, atado en una trenza. Bebía de una copa de champaña y miraba cauteloso a todos lados, no la estaba viendo a ella directamente. Era muy atractivo.

—A-algo así —la presencia del hombre la hizo dudar un poco, pero al parecer él estaba en las mismas circunstancias, tratando de evadir a alguien.

—Me aburren estas fiestas. Toda la gente pretende que es mejor que el otro y solo les interesa hacer más dinero.

Akane sonrió, por lo menos no era la única que pensaba de esa manera —Nunca había venido a una fiesta así.

—Espero no haber arruinado tu idea del evento. Debes pensar diferente.

—En realidad, solo admiraba el lugar; creo que es muy bonito.

El hombre sonrió de medio lado y la miró. Tenía los ojos azules, era uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto en su vida. Akane se ruborizó al instante.

—Supongo que estás evitando decir lo que en realidad piensas.

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Acaso aquel hombre leía la mente? —Bueno es que…todo esto es nuevo para mí. No podría tener una opinión sobre esto.

Ranma dio un trago a su champaña —¿Bebes algo?

—No, gracias. No acostumbro a beber.

—Te pediré algo, ya que estamos aquí deberíamos acompañarnos en eso —hizo una seña y de inmediato un camarero con una charola de bebidas acudió al llamado. Ranma le tendió una copa, que la chica tomó sin dudarlo.

—Gracias, dijo Akane, pero solo bebió un sorbo. Ese hombre le había inspirado confianza, y aun así no sabía qué decir.

—¿Dónde está tu acompañante? —preguntó el hombre de la trenza.

—Intentando hacer dinero —dijo sarcástica, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Ranma, que sonrió con cinismo.

—Vienes con…

—Hibiki Ryoga, del departamento de programación y sistemas.

—Claro, uno de los empleados estrella.

Akane sonrió, se sentía orgullosa de Ryoga. Era bien conocido entre sus compañeros.

—¿Ustedes son…? —preguntó el hombre.

—Primos.

—¿Primos? —Ranma enarcó una ceja ¿por qué Hibiki mentiría sobre su relación?

—Sí —Akane se ocultó de nuevo tras su copa, ella no sabía mentir, todo se le notaba en los ojos.

—Ah, ya veo… y ¿te dejó aquí, sola?

—Sí, tenía que hablar con unas personas muy importantes, temía que me aburriera.

—Pues esto ya está aburrido ¿quieres bailar un poco?

—E-es que…—Akane no sabía qué responder —si me muevo de aquí, Ryoga no me encontrará.

—Bueno, sabe que no te irás sin él. Puede buscarte más fácil en la pista.

Akane dudó un poco, pero cuando Ranma le tendió la mano, ella ya se la había tomado, era algo extraño que no sintiera la necesidad de negarse. Fueron a la pista y bailaron una pieza tranquila. Ranma la tomó con suavidad de su fina cintura y ella apoyó una mano en el hombro de él. Mientras bailaban continuaron charlando. Él estaba fascinado con ella, no le quitaba ojo; Akane se sentía más tranquila, con una sensación de seguridad. Quizá era porque, si estaba con alguien que no fuera Ryoga, el tal Saotome no se atrevería a acercarse tan fácil para no descubrir ante nadie lo del trato.

—¿Llegaron hace mucho? —preguntó Ranma.

—Hace una media hora, primero estuvimos en el salón de abajo. ¿Trabajas aquí?

—Sí.

—¿Hace cuánto?

—Desde siempre. Sé que Ryoga tiene algunos meses de haber ingresado —Ranma trataba de continuar con el tema—, Ryoga es un excelente elemento.

—Le gusta mucho lo que hace, trabaja muy duro. Vinimos con el grupo de migrantes —sin importar cómo, Akane se sentía en confianza con esa persona que acababa de conocer. Sería que había pasado tantos días sin hablar con nadie que ahora comentaba sobre su vida y otras cosas cotidianas.

—Interesante.

—Debemos ahorrar para pagar la renta al final del año; él ha crecido mucho dentro de la empresa, pero sabemos que por ahora no pueden darle un aumento.

Ranma entrecerró los ojos, Hibiki no le contaba a ella que su sueldo había sido aumentado ya en dos ocasiones. Si un hombre ocultaba a su mujer cosas como esa, era porque no confiaba en ella o peor aún, él escondía algo turbio —Vaya.

La canción aún no había terminado, cuando Akane se distrajo mirando al fondo del salón. Su mirada se ensombreció y Ranma se dio cuenta de que algo ocurría—¿Pasa algo?

—No, solo vi a Ryoga. Está ahí, con ese hombre.

—¿Quién? —Ranma se giró. Ahí estaba su amigo Shinnosuke, hablando con su empleado.

—Ese de allá, el tal Ranma Saotome.

—¿Ranma Saotome? —Ranma contuvo la risa. Le hizo bastante gracia que Akane lo confundiera con otra persona. Parecía que Ranma Saotome no le agradaba del todo, y es que, debido a él, pasaría un año lejos de su querido prometido.

—Sí —Akane bajó la vista, ahora parecía molesta. Comenzó a perder el ritmo, pero Ranma la tomó con firmeza y la atrajo hacia sí, ella pareció reaccionar y una sensación de calidez se instaló en su vientre al tener tan cerca al hombre, que marcaba el ritmo de la melodía.

—No pienses en eso. Ahora disfruta el baile —le dijo él, sonriendo. Ella le devolvió el gesto, ¿para qué preocuparse ahora? El momento para enfrentar al tal Saotome aún no había llegado.

—Tienes razón —y diciendo esto, retomó el ritmo y bailó con Ranma la siguiente pieza sonriendo por un instante, lo que pasmó por un momento al heredero del imperio Klimov.

Estaban ya bailando la siguiente, comentando el clima que hacía, cuando Ryoga y Shinnosuke se acercaron a la pareja. Ambos hombres miraron a Akane, pero con un gesto muy diferente. Mientras Shinnosuke la miraba embelesado, Ryoga lo hacía con furia.

—Buenas noches —saludó Shinnosuke.

—Buenas noches —respondió Ranma.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Ryoga, visiblemente molesto.

—Nada, solo estábamos bailando —respondió Akane, cruzándose de brazos y evitando la mirada de ambos.

Shinnosuke se dirigió a Akane —No sabía que venías con el señor Hibiki.

Ryoga abrió los ojos sorprendido —¿Ustedes se conocen?

—Por supuesto, hoy conocí en el ascensor al señor Saotome —recalcó Akane, mirando a Shinnosuke ceñuda.

—¿Señor Saotome? —preguntó Shinnosuke. Lentamente comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Por su parte, Ranma no pudo aguantar más la risa.

—Ella cree que eres Ranma Saotome —dijo Ranma a su amigo, que aún no había hilado las cosas.

—Te equivocas, yo no soy Ranma Saotome —respondió Shinnosuke, divertido.

Ranma se colocó entre Akane y los hombres, se dirigió de nuevo a su amigo —Te presento a mi socio y amigo, el señor Shinnosuke Ryugen.

Akane miró a ambos hombres, no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo soy Ranma Saotome y estoy encantado de conocerte…Akane.

Akane se cubrió la boca con la mano, creía que iba a gritar. Ryoga resopló, negando con la cabeza; para él, su mujer había cometido un error garrafal. El rostro de Shinnosuke se desencajó en un segundo, la chica que tanto le había gustado, diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido, era a quien su mejor amigo iba a comprar para ganarle la apuesta que habían pactado hace años, y que continuaron para divertirse. Ranma no podía dejar de mirar a Akane, le causaba extrema fascinación, era como ver un ejemplar de una especie admirable.

Ryoga tardó solo unos segundos en notar que tanto Shinnosuke como Ranma miraban a su mujer con lascivia. No pudo soportarlo y la tomó por el brazo —Debemos retirarnos.

—Hibiki —lo llamó Ranma, pero éste hizo caso omiso y se alejó junto con Akane, que daba traspies por la reacción imprevista de su novio.

Todo el camino desde el ascensor, hasta que subieron al auto, Ryoga estuvo sin decir palabra. Mantenía el ceño fruncido y su respiración se entrecortaba. El móvil comenzó a sonar, pero lo apagó. Akane no se atrevió a decirle nada.

Al entrar al apartamento, Akane había dado apenas unos pasos, cuando Ryoga volvió a tomarla del brazo y la lanzó contra un sillón que estaba en la sala, ella cayó en éste, medio sentada.

—¡Auch! —se quejó.

—¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que acabas de cometer?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste confundir a Saotome?!

—¡Fue un accidente! Pensé que era el hombre del ascensor, ese tal Ryugen, desde que me dijo que era de uso exclusivo del presidente.

Ryoga caminaba de un lado a otro, pasándose la mano desde la frente y tomándose el cabello —¡Eres una estúpida! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que pudiste haber arruinado todo?!

Akane se molestó —¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! ¡Tú me dejaste sola!

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora es mi culpa! Yo estaba haciendo mi parte, hablando con toda esa gente con la que seguramente tendré que negociar en el futuro para que tú vengas y lo hagas todo mal —Ryoga vociferaba, estaba bastante alterado.

—¿Mal? Si no lo recuerdas, esta fue TU idea, ¡estoy haciendo todo esto por ti! —Akane apuntaba a su novio restregándole que había sido su plan, pero éste no estaba nada contento.

—¿Por mí? ¡Ja! Pues yo te vi muy a gusto en los brazos de Saotome. Dime, ¡¿te gusta?! —Ryoga estaba lleno de celos, había notado algo especial entre ellos cuando bailaban, tal vez química, no estaba seguro. Era muy fácil prendarse de Akane, pero para que a ella le convenciera alguien…La conocía muy bien, sabía cuál era el tipo de hombres que le gustaban y eso lo ponía histérico.

—¡Estás loco!

—Ahora me vas a decir que no sabías quién era Saotome, —espetó Ryoga con sorna— ¡¿él te lo dijo o tú lo averiguaste?! ¿Lo hiciste igual con Ryugen en el ascensor? ¡¿te les insinuaste a ambos?! ¡¿te dejaste tocar?!

Akane se levantó del sillón y abofeteó a Ryoga —¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de esa manera?!

Ryoga se dolió, su mujer tenía una mano muy pesada y enfadada podía destruir una montaña entera —¡Sólo dime que no lo has hecho! —le dijo con voz ronca.

—¡No lo he hecho, ni lo haría! Si tanto desconfías de mí, deberías de ver lo que tú haces ¡¿Quién es esa Akari?!

—Ella es una compañera de trabajo, ya te lo había dicho, ¡no me cambies el tema!

—¡Pues para mí es lo mismo! Te trataba con demasiada familiaridad ¿por eso querías que dijera que era tu prima? ¡¿para que ella no se enterara de que soy tu prometida?!

Ryoga sonrió, mostrando su saliente colmillo —Te resulta fácil atacarme cuando eras ¡tú la que se dejaba manosear por Saotome! —le gritó. La empujó hacia la pared, donde Akane chocó de espaldas —¿Crees que no lo vi? ¿me vas a decir que no te gusta? ¿crees que no me di cuenta cómo te pegabas a él? ¡Haces lo mismo conmigo cuando quieres que te coja, maldita zorra!

Akane le soltó otra bofetada, una más fuerte que la anterior. Sus ojos se cristalizaban —¡No soy ninguna zorra! ¡Jamás te engañaría! te lo dije cuando empezó todo esto…—un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Ryoga se cubrió la cara con las manos ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Torturando al amor de su vida cuando hizo algo que él mismo le había pedido. Era un cobarde, no quería perderla, pero los celos lo habían cegado por completo.

—Perdóname mi amor, ¡perdóname! —trató de acercarse a Akane, tomándola de la cara, pero ella se giró. Estaba muy dolida —¿Entiendes que te amo? ¿qué estoy loco por ti? que me dan celos de ver que estabas con Saotome. No quiero que te toque nadie más que yo. No quiero, no quiero…—Ryoga besaba a Akane repetidamente en el cuello y ella no se movía. Volvió a girarse, apoyando su rostro contra la pared, mientras Ryoga continuaba llenándola de besos, en un vago intento por borrar las palabras e improperios que le había dicho.

—Dime que eres mía, ¿verdad que lo eres? Mía y de nadie más.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, pero no se separó de la pared, quería quedarse ahí hasta que él se cansara y se fuera, pero no lo hizo, continuó abrazándose a su espalda y colmándola de besos. A Ryoga no le fue suficiente la respuesta de ella —Dímelo, dímelo, Akane, quiero escucharlo de tus labios, que eres mía, ¡mía y no de Saotome! ¡Dilo! —parecía un demente; los celos lo habían trastornado. Ella solo asentía con la cabeza, pero no quería hablarle, había sido muy duro con ella.

Ryoga se retiró un paso, y la miró. Su perfecta figura enmarcada en aquel hermoso vestido amarillo, regalo de Ranma Saotome. Se la había envuelto él mismo, su presa preparada para ser atrapada en la red. El solo pensarlo provocó una reacción violenta. Comenzó a buscar la cremallera sin éxito, para quitarle la prenda. Nada que viniera de Saotome debía tocarla, ¡nada! De un tirón, rompió el cinturón de brillantes y con ambas manos estiró la tela hasta romper el vestido en dos, dejándola solo con su ropa interior; eso lo excitó. Akane se quejó debido al jaloneo, pero ella seguía poniendo resistencia. Cuando le arrancó todo y la dejó prácticamente desnuda, se asustó.

—Ryoga, ¿qué has hecho? —preguntó Akane, pero cuando iba a girarse, el hombre se pegó contra ella sintiendo la erección pegada en su trasero. Éste se había bajado lo suficiente los pantalones y el bóxer para sacarse el falo.

—¡Eres mía! ¿oíste? ¡solo mía! —en ese momento, le bajó las pantaletas y se introdujo en su vagina de un solo golpe. Akane gritó, no estaba lubricada y era doloroso. Ryoga parecía una bestia en celo. Tuvo miedo, él nunca se había puesto así, jamás la había insultado de esa manera, habían tenido pleitos, pero no como ése. Le apretaba los senos y los muslos, recorriéndole el cuerpo con las manos. La lamía y mordía, había perdido el juicio. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? ¿es que acaso Ryoga era como Saotome? ¿tomaba lo que le pertenecía sin importarle nada más? ¿ella era para su prometido un objeto? Apretó los dientes cuando sintió las penetraciones más profundas. Seguía molesta, y no iba a darle el gusto de gritar, ni de hacerse la víctima; no iba a llorar. Él era su prometido, el amor de su vida, por quien lo daría todo, y por eso estaba dispuesta a alejarse de él durante un año, ser comprada por otro hombre, para poder cumplir su sueño de volver a Japón, lleno de éxito y dinero. Había tomado una decisión e iba a cumplirla, a Ryoga no iba a juzgarlo. Recordaría esa noche como el primer sacrificio. El primero de otros más grandes que iba a hacer.

Ryoga estaba ciego de ira, la renuencia de Akane a girarse lo provocó aún más. Le demostraría que él era el único que podía cogérsela así, porque ella le pertenecía, así estuviera un año completo con otro hombre. Desde que la tomó no la dejó moverse, quería que lo sintiera por completo, no iba a soltarla hasta terminar dentro de ella, para marcarla. Aceleró el ritmo mientras su miembro se endurecía y se derramó, recargándose en su espalda complacido. Salió de ella, jadeando, después, se limpió los restos de fluido con una mano y se acercó a Akane, quien seguía con la mirada perdida, recargada en la pared. Con la mano llena de restos de semen la tomó con fuerza de la barbilla, apretándola de las mejillas, la giró y le dijo al oído, temblando: —Que nunca se te olvide que eres mía.

.

.

.

La fiesta ni siquiera había terminado. Ranma y Shinnosuke regresaron a la sala privada. Ranma estaba entusiasmado. Después de meses, había podido acercarse a aquella simple mujer, que veía todos los días, la que haría su esposa durante un año. Un fotógrafo particular la había estado siguiendo toda la noche durante la fiesta. Las fotografías fueron impresas y entregadas a Ranma, quien veía encantado las imágenes de su futura mujer en el hermoso vestido amarillo que él había ordenado para ella.

Mientras tanto, Shinnosuke, no paraba de servirse vodka; una costumbre que tenían el par de amigos cuando estaban bastante deprimidos, alegres, enojados, o cuando cerraban un buen negocio. Ya llevaba media botella, comenzaba a marearse.

—¿Viste sus ojos? ¡Su sonrisa me mata...! ¡sabía que el vestido iba a quedarle perfecto! —dijo Ranma a su amigo, sin dejar de repasar las fotografías una y otra vez.

—Sus ojos, su piel, sus labios, su cabello…toda ella…—dijo Shinnosuke, arrastrando las palabras.

—No culpo a Hibiki por llevársela así, hasta tú la mirabas como idiota…Shinno, ya deja eso, en estado de ebriedad eres insoportable.

—Esa mujer es imposible de dejar de ver. Hasta un ciego recobraría su sentido nada más que le pasara por enfrente.

Ranma estaba distraído pensando en otras cosas —Cuando Hibiki se dio cuenta de que ella estaba conmigo no supo qué hacer. No creo que yo le disgustara del todo a Akane, hasta que supo quién era… ¿Recuerdas la cara que puso cuando creyó que tú eras yo? —Ranma volvió a reírse y Shinnosuke daba un gran trago al vodka de la botella —¿te das cuenta qué estás a punto de perder la apuesta? Eso te pasa siempre que juegas contra mí.

—¡Todo lo haces siempre primero! ¡Naciste primero! ¡Perdiste tu virginidad primero! ¡Deberías dejarme ganar algunas veces! —se quejó Shinnosuke. Ranma solo sonrió.

—Si hago eso, te estaría haciendo un daño. Lo mejor es que te esfuerces más para superarme o te rindas; siempre seremos como hermanos, pero tú eres el que insiste en verlo como competencia. Por cierto ¿qué no habías conocido una chica?

—¡Akane…era Akane en el ascensor! puta suerte la que tengo…maldita regla de "yo la vi primero…" siempre las ves primero… —sirvió más vodka en un vaso, pero le dio un trago a la botella y después se limpió con la manga del saco —ni hablar.

—Ah sí, ¡es verdad! ella subió por el privado…—Ranma se quedó contemplando una fotografía donde Akane se veía de cuerpo completo, su rostro cándido lo hizo relamerse los labios, ¿a qué sabría su boca? —¡Quiero tenerla ya! Mañana le diré a Hibiki que se firme el contrato. No pienso esperar más. Pronto seré un hombre casado, ¡ni yo mismo lo creo! ¿qué piensas de eso, Shinno?

El hombre de ojos azul profundo levantó su vaso de vodka a modo de brindis —La has elegido tú primero, aunque si te resulta aburrido me ofrezco a entretenerla por todo el año que estén casados —diciendo esto, dio el último trago a su licor.

Ranma enarcó una ceja y torció los labios; no le pareció divertido su comentario, sobre todo, porque la humilde mujer ya le había gustado. Pensó en ignorarlo, ya estaba demasiado ebrio como para que dijera algo coherente. Sacó su móvil y llamó a su asistente para que consiguiera al abogado y a los involucrados en el contrato.

Shinnosuke tomó de la mesa una de las fotos de Akane. Era hermosa, la mujer perfecta y seguro terminaría como todas las demás, rechazada por Ranma y amenazada para que nunca más hablara de él ni se atreviera a acercarse. Tal vez cuando eso sucediera, él podría llevársela ¿Ranma soportaría estar con la misma mujer por todo un año?

.

.

.

**PALABRAS EN RUSO.**

***Dóbriy vécher: Buenas noches.**

**.**

*** Ia ni panimaiú: No entiendo.**

**.**

***Tsaritsa: Zarina**

**.**

*** Óchin priátna: encantado de conocerte / mucho gusto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡HOLA A TODOS! Los que han decidido continuar con la historia, les agradezco que hayan leído, sé que habrá cosas que no son del todo de su agrado en este capítulo.**

_**Pero antes de comentar de eso quiero agradecer enormemente a mis beta readers, Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome por apoyarme tanto con esta historia a pesar de todo, compartir tanto juntas y darme un poco de su tiempo para ofrecerles a ustedes contenido de calidad. Ya sé lo que están pensando ¡¿contenido de calidad?! ¿Después de lo ocurrido en el capítulo? Por supuesto, todo tiene un porqué y si se han quedado es por morbo o porque son amantes del drama…y eso me agrada.**_

_**Sakura Saotome me ha convencido de publicar hoy y aprovechando el insomnio le he hecho caso. Díganme si muchos no se arrepienten de haber leído, o si hubieran preferido todo diferente, ¿se lo imaginaron así?**_

_**Me dijeron que estaban haciendo apuestas sobre quién había tocado el hombro de Akane. Cuéntenme quién pensaron que era y por qué.**_

_**Ahora sí vamos al fic. Vamos al punto donde Akane se encuentra con Shinnosuke, y ella obviamente cree que es Ranma. Aquí como ya saben a manera personal siempre he creído que Shinno sería un alter ego de Ranma o el hombre perfecto para Akane en un universo paralelo si Ranma jamás hubiera existido, así que cualquiera se pudo haber imaginado que el hombre alto de ojos azules, guapo y de porte elegante, era Saotome, y así lo creyó inocentemente Akane.**_

_**Akane tiene mucho miedo, de todo. De Ranma, de Ryoga, de hacer las cosas conforme al plan y es por eso que se deja llevar por lo que sucede a su alrededor. La situación con Ryoga no es la mejor, ya lo dije, pero ella cree que es lo único que puede hacer, no tiene a nadie, ni a donde correr. Solo tiene a Ryoga. No es justificante, la historia así es y a veces la realidad es peor.**_

_**Me preguntaron en el capítulo anterior, qué es un UA y lo puse en la nota al inicio, es una historia de "Universo Alterno" es decir, que las circunstancias de los personajes, caracteres, etc, pueden variar o ser completamente distintos del original. Por eso cuando vean que un fic dice que es de esa categoría, pueden esperar cualquier cosa. En mi página de Susy Chantilly lo expliqué una vez. Luego se los vuelvo a poner, por si no lo vieron.**_

_**Y mis agradecimientos de siempre a mis queridas Locas por el Dios griego que siempre están. Gracias, las adoro.**_

_**Aprovecho para agradecer a Sakura Saotome quien ha hecho un fanart especialmente para La Apuesta. Mi niña, gracias por esto y por todo a pesar del gorro que pongo y mis necedades. ¿Ya están leyendo su fic Across the sky? ¡Léanlo! Es maravilloso. Y mi hija virtual Hana Note, que la pueden seguir en Instagram y youtube con ese nombre; también tiene una sorpresa que les mostraré en el siguiente capítulo y le agradezco infinitamente. ¡Espérenlo! Y lean su fic Poderosa, que ya pronto actualizará.**_

_**En estos tiempos de la pandemia, espero que se queden en casa, es muy importante. Valoremos este tiempo con nuestros seres queridos y nosotros mismos. Tengamos mucha esperanza y fuerza. **_

_**Los leo muy pronto.**_

_**Susy Chantilly. **_


	6. La firma

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 6_

"_**LA FIRMA" **_

_(basado en una historia real)_

**_*NOTA: Como se mencionó en el capítulo anterior, la historia puede contener escenas que no son aptas para personas sensibles. Agradezco su comprensión al respecto._**

_._

_._

_._

Cuando Ryoga despertó esa mañana, encontró el otro lado de la cama vacío. Por un segundo creyó que ella se había escapado, la ropa de Akane no estaba en el armario. Se enderezó y se sentó en la cama ¿por qué le hizo eso? ¿por qué se comportó así? Nunca había sentido tantos celos como el día anterior. Será que estaba tan cerca de la realidad, ver a Akane en los brazos del hombre a quien se la vendió. En su mente, tenía claro su objetivo. No había otra forma más rápida de crecer laboral y financieramente más que esa. Lo sucedido durante ese año quedaría olvidado, pero su conciencia aún se revolvía entre lo bueno y lo malo. Si Akane había decidido dejarlo por lo que le había hecho en la noche, no la culparía; simplemente no se lo merecía.

Se cubrió la cara con las manos, escuchó un sonido que venía de su móvil. Tenía un mensaje. Salió de la habitación, intentando no pensar en nada. Ahí estaba ella, con el cabello aún húmedo después del baño. Llevaba esa camisa amplia de manga larga que usaba para dormir y bebía una taza de té. Tenía los ojos hinchados, no había dormido bien por la noche.

Ryoga no se atrevió a darle los buenos días. Ella bajó su taza y lo saludo con una sonrisa a pesar de su mirada triste. Nunca había podido ocultar lo que sentía, en sus ojos se le notaba todo. Ryoga le sonrió, debía decirle algo, lo que fuera —Me han enviado un mensaje de parte de Saotome. Quiere que firmemos el contrato hoy.

Akane borró su sonrisa y se puso seria, bajó la vista y asintió. La noche anterior, había tenido el presentimiento de que ese día estaba muy cerca y había guardado todo en su maleta, tenía muy pocas cosas así que no tardó mucho en hacerlo.

.

.

.

Shinnosuke llegó a las ocho de la mañana, como Ranma se lo había pedido a su escolta el día anterior. Su amigo tenía una capacidad de recuperarse de la resaca de una manera impresionante, tenía un semblante fresco y jovial; antes de entrar a la oficina de su amigo se bebió un botellón de bebida energizante. Ranma estaba en su baño privado, estaba demasiado ansioso. Así se ponía cada vez que iba a cerrar un trato importante. Shinnosuke golpeó la puerta—¡Sal de ahí bastardo afortunado, deja de sufrir por desfalcar a tu mejor amigo!

Ranma salió, seguía exhaltado —¿Sabes si llegó Hibiki?

—No, dudo que tarde. En unos minutos se volverá millonario y yo perderé cincuenta millones —respondió Shinnosuke, con el buen humor que lo caracterizaba.

Ranma caminaba de un lado a otro. Se sentó en su sillón, se levantó, miró hacia la ventana y volvió a sentarse.

—¡Tranquilízate ya! es un contrato. Yo debería estar así, voy a ver qué le invento a papá cuando le diga que perdí cincuenta millones.

—Shinno, no es momento. Esto me tiene muy alterado.

—¿Vodka?

—¡No! no puedo oler a alcohol, ella estará aquí.

—Estabas bebiendo champaña cuando la conociste.

—Era una fiesta, es diferente.

El intercomunicador sonó y Ranma contestó de inmediato —¿Llegó Hibiki?

—No señor, su abogado —respondió Olga, la asistente.

—Que pase.

El abogado se ubicó frente al escritorio con carpetas en mano, tomó asiento y empezó a acomodar la papelería, así como los bolígrafos para firmar.

—¿Por qué tardan tanto? ¿Y si se arrepintió? Los mandaré a buscar al apartamento —Ranma estaba por presionar el botón del intercomunicador, pero Shinnosuke lo detuvo.

—Cálmate. No se arrepentirá. Recuerda que el contrario no debe creer que te tiene en sus manos —sugirió Shinnosuke.

—¡Es que ayer se la llevó sin explicaciones, apagó el teléfono y…!

—Vendrá, te lo aseguro.

—Veré si ya salieron del apartamento con las cámaras.

—¡Ranma! Si no te calmas te golpearé —Shinnosuke estaba comenzando a desesperarse con la actitud de su amigo.

—Hazlo si no llega en diez minutos o empiezo a lanzar cosas.

—Hecho.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Olga volvió a llamar por el intercomunicador —Hibiki está aquí, señor.

—Que pase.

La puerta se abrió y entró Ryoga. Su rostro adusto reflejaba que estaba listo para la batalla. Ranma esbozó una media sonrisa, miró tras él, pero venía solo.

—Buenos días, ¿listo para firmar? —preguntó Ranma. Ryoga no respondió al saludo, lo miró fijo. El abogado le ofreció sentarse, pero éste no lo hizo. Tomó el bolígrafo mientras el legista le extendía el contrato y le indicaba la zona donde tenía que firmar.

—¿Dónde está ella? —volvió a preguntar Ranma.

—Está afuera.

—¿Por qué no entró contigo?

—No lo hará hasta que yo se lo diga. Este contrato solo concierne a mí —respondió Ryoga de mala gana.

Ranma y Shinnosuke se miraron y sonrieron cómplices. Hibiki se estaba comportando como si él fuera el jefe, tenía el premio aún de su lado.

—¿Está todo? —preguntó Ryoga, seco.

—Todo lo que pediste, puedes leer los agregados —señaló Ranma.

—¿Los cinco millones en mi cuenta?

—En cuanto firmes, daré la orden de inmediato para que se haga la transferencia.

Ryoga empezó a firmar las hojas que le decía el abogado, mientras firmaba, le dijo a Ranma —Espero que cumpla con lo que le pedí. No quiero que le haga nada, ¿entendido?

Ranma sonrió con malicia —Eso depende de lo que ella se deje hacer.

Ryoga bufó, maldito sinvergüenza. Si no fuera el que le daría el dinero, lo habría golpeado. En cuanto terminó de firmar, tiró el bolígrafo en la mesa.

Ranma presionó el intercomunicador —Que se haga la transferencia ahora y haz pasar…

—No. Yo voy por ella —dijo Ryoga, saliendo en ese momento de la oficina. Regresó con Akane; Ranma se levantó de su asiento en cuanto la vio entrar. La pareja caminó hasta el escritorio tomada de la mano. Ranma ahogó una carcajada, es que Hibiki era casi teatral con esa entrada y esas ínfulas de jefe; o era bobo, o era muy cínico.

Akane mantuvo la mirada hacia abajo, Shinnosuke se adelantó para ofrecerle la silla, pero Ryoga lo miró ceñudo y tomó a la chica de los hombros, cuidando que no se le acercara, lo que provocó una risa discreta por parte de Shinnosuke.

La chica se sentó, mirando las hojas que el abogado colocó frente a ella. Ranma la miraba ansioso, ella no hizo intento alguno por levantar la cabeza, comenzó a pasar las hojas sin leer. Todos los hombres la miraban, ella parecía no darse cuenta de nada —¿con qué voy a firmar? —dijo Akane apenas con un hilo de voz. Ranma de inmediato le tendió un bolígrafo. Ella lo tomó y al hacerlo, él le acarició los dedos mientras la miraba; Ryoga dio un respingo, pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó —creo que debería leerlo antes de…

—Ya lo he leído yo. Está bien, puedes firmar —se apresuró a decirle Ryoga. Ranma y Shinnosuke se miraron, algo no andaba bien; era como si él no quisiera que se enterase de nada.

—De acuerdo, ¿dónde…? —preguntó y el abogado se adelantó para apoyarla.

—Firme en esta hoja y en esta, por favor…esta también.

Akane firmó todo lo que se le pidió y al terminar, dejó el bolígrafo a un lado —¿Y ahora qué?

—Eso sería todo, dejaré los contratos para que sean notariados. Con su permiso —dijo el abogado y se retiró.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —Ryoga miraba hacia el suelo, mientras pensaba en voz alta. El remordimiento se hizo presente —¡Me retracto! ¡Cancelen el contrato!

—¿Qué? —Akane lo miró ¿de verdad se había arrepentido?

Ranma frunció el ceño y se levantó de su asiento —No puedes retractarte Hibiki, ya has firmado.

—No, ¡NO! Quédese con su dinero. ¡No quiero nada! ¡Vámonos Akane! —Ryoga estaba desesperado por irse.

—¡Tú no te muevas de donde estás! —amenazó Ranma a Akane— ¡seguridad! —llamó Ranma en voz alta y de inmediato entraron un par de hombres altos y robustos —¡Llévenselo!

—¡No! ¡Ryoga! —Akane se levantó de su asiento, pero Shinnosuke, que estaba cerca de ella la sentó, empujándola del hombro.

—¡AKANE! —Ryoga gritaba desesperado —¡huye Akane! ¡HUYE! —Ryoga forcejeaba con el par de escoltas, que lo sostenían por los brazos. Uno de ellos lo golpeó en el estómago, sacándole el aire, por lo que comenzó a intentar respirar forzosamente.

—¡RYOGA! —gritó la chica, quien se levantó como pudo, pero Shinnosuke la sujetó de la cintura.

Los guardias se llevaron al Ryoga y cerraron la puerta. Luego ya no se escuchó nada. Akane se zafó como pudo de Shinnosuke y comenzó a lanzarle las hojas y bolígrafos que estaban sobre el escritorio a Ranma.

—¡Malnacido! ¿Qué le has hecho a Ryoga? —Ranma esquivó los objetos lanzados con reflejos de ninja. Akane seguía gruñendo enojada —¡Te pidió que cancelaras el contrato! ¡¿Por qué no lo hiciste?!

—El contrato es irrevocable, después de ser firmado debe cumplirse o tu ex prometido irá a prisión —señaló Ranma con seriedad— así que más vale que te calmes, si no quieres que los guardias se ensañen con él.

—¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño! ¡Si vas a meterlo a la cárcel, lo harás sobre mi cadáver!

Ranma sonrió —Ya no eres tan dócil como ayer que bailamos.

Akane se enfureció y tomó la silla en la que había estado sentada y la levantó sobre su cabeza para lanzársela, pero Shinnosuke la detuvo a tiempo, quitándole la silla y poniéndola de nuevo en el suelo.

—¡DESGRACIADO! —Akane le gritó, acercándose para intentar golpearlo, pero Ranma salió a su encuentro, la tomó de los brazos, la hizo caminar hacia atrás y la sentó con fuerza.

—Te lo diré una última vez, o te calmas o tu amigo sufrirá las consecuencias, si no lo haces, haré que te pongan un sedante. Tú también firmaste y tu situación es otra ahora. Ryoga ya no es nada tuyo, no le perteneces a él, sino a mí.

—¡Jamás seré tuya! ¿oíste? Ryoga es más hombre que tú.

Ranma rio —Piensa lo que quieras ahora, muy pronto estarás suplicándome.

—¡IMBÉCIL!

—¡Cállate! Estás agotando mi paciencia —de nuevo usó el intercomunicador —Olga, trae té y unos calmantes.

—¡No voy a tomar nada!

—No te hagas la inocente, tú también firmaste. Las de tu clase saben perfecto a lo que van…no me vengas ahora con aires de moral.

Akane se mordió los labios para no responder más. Así la veía él, como una prostituta, porque, aunque se repitiera a sí misma que todo lo hacía por Ryoga, que era para asegurar su futuro, que lo olvidarían y que todo saldría bien, sí lo era, por haber aceptado venderse de esa forma. Sus ojos se humedecieron intentando mantener presa a la furtiva lágrima que amenazaba con salir. Ranma no lo pasó desapercibido —Ay ¡no vas a llorar! No te lo creo. Siempre supiste cuales eran las condiciones y aceptaste; eres una mujer adulta y dudo que Hibiki no te haya dicho los beneficios y que juntos hayan planeado esto a su conveniencia, así que ya deja el drama.

Ranma se giró hacia la pantalla de su computador y la ignoró, mientras, su asistente entraba con una charola con lo que le habían pedido, mirando a la chica con rostro de asombro.

La mujer colocó todo sobre el escritorio y se retiró. Ranma sirvió té en una taza y se la ofreció a Akane —Bébelo.

—¡No!

—¡Qué lo bebas, he dicho! —la voz de Ranma sonó tan dura que Akane la aceptó a regañadientes.

Ranma no dejaba de mirarla, seguía algo molesto por la reacción de ella. Shinnosuke lo notó y se acercó a su amigo para hablarle aparte. Bajó la voz para que Akane no los escuchara— Ranma, creo que necesita un momento a solas, lo que ha pasado debe ser un shock para ella.

—No.

—Ranma, tú también estás alterado. Sal un momento, yo hablaré con ella para que esté tranquila.

—¡Ella firmó! ¡sabía a lo que se atenía!

—¡No sabemos si el tipo la obligó! Se ve que es muy ingenua, ni siquiera leyó el contrato.

—Pero…

—¿Qué tal si Hibiki fingió arrepentimiento ante ella para mantenerla controlada? Así ella se aferra más a él y la manipula desde afuera, no es estúpido.

Ranma se quedó pensando un momento, tal vez Shinnosuke tenía razón. De un ser como Hibiki podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

—Voy a tomar aire… ¡qué no salga de aquí!

—No te preocupes, hermano. Aquí estará cuando vuelvas.

Ranma asintió, confiaba en Shinnosuke, era un buen mediador. Ahora tendría que arreglárselas con su fiera. Cuando Ranma se fue, Shinnosuke se acercó a Akane, que lo miró con desafío.

—¿Tú que haces aquí? —preguntó la chica.

—Serví de testigo para la firma de los contratos.

Ella no dijo más, siguió bebiendo su té para que cuando Ranma regresara, pudiera lanzar la taza directo a su cabeza sin perder la trayectoria.

—No debes estar molesta con Ranma. En todo caso, deberías estarlo conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Akane, extrañada.

—Yo soy el que le propuso la apuesta a Ranma.

Akane lo miró a los ojos. El hombre de rostro amable la observaba con gesto de preocupación, como si le importara lo que ella pensara de él. Akane suspiró, resignada —Da igual.

—¿Qué?

—No importa quién haya sido, él me compró y yo acepté, no tengo opciones.

—¿Tu novio te dijo lo que decía el contrato?

—Solo me dijo algunos beneficios que tendría y que él no iba a tocarme si yo no quería.

—¿Quieres leerlo ahora?

—¡No tiene caso! ¡Él va a hacer lo que le dé la gana!

—Ranma es un hombre de palabra, él no…

—¡Es un hipócrita, doble cara! ¡Ryoga se arrepintió y no lo escuchó!

—Ryoga sabía que el contrato no se podía cancelar y aun así…

—¡Él no debió tratarlo de esa manera! ¡Abusa de su poder!

—De acuerdo, mira…—Shinnosuke buscaba las palabras para calmar la situación— Ranma puede ser impulsivo, pero lo conozco desde niños y te aseguro que se encargará de todo, a Ryoga no le pasará nada, pero tú debes cumplir con el contrato. Mientras más calmados estemos todos, las cosas sucederán más rápido. Ya no hay vuelta atrás para ninguno de nosotros, así que tratemos de llevar la fiesta en paz.

Akane exhaló. Asintió con la cabeza; ya estaba comprometida hasta los huesos.

Shinnosuke la miró con compasión, sentía mucha lástima de la pobre chica, todo había sucedido por su culpa— Me siento mal por esto, yo también estoy arrepentido, las personas no deben ser compradas. Para resarcirme, voy a darte esto —le dio una tarjeta con un número telefónico— es mi número personal, te aconsejo que lo memorices y te deshagas de la tarjeta; si Ranma se porta mal contigo o te obliga a hacer algo, llámame. Puedo ayudarte, _tsaritsa_.

—¿Tsaritsa? —preguntó Akane, tomando la tarjeta, dudosa.

—Significa zarina. Es el nombre que se le daba a la emperatriz de Rusia.

Akane asintió, el hombre parecía amable. Más daño del que había hecho ya no podía hacer y ella no tenía a nadie cerca. Estaba completamente sola en un país desconocido, lejos de su familia, sin amigos y ahora sin su prometido. Había firmado un contrato irrevocable y no había cosa que pudiera hacer. Nada perdía, porque nada tenía. Se guardó la tarjeta en el sujetador y en ese momento, entró Ranma.

—Bien, vamos a lo que sigue. Entró sin mirar a Akane y se sentó tras su escritorio y llamó a Olga por el intercomunicador— Llama al juez, estamos listos.

—¡¿Vamos a casarnos ahora?! —preguntó Akane, sorprendida. Ranma no le contestó, aún estaba algo molesto.

Akane resopló —No pude vestirme para la ocasión —se burló sarcástica.

—¿Quieres que te consiga un vestido, cariño? ¿lo quieres de la forma tradicional, con pajes, flores? ¡Todo sea por complacer a mi futura esposa! ¡Shinnosuke va a ser el padrino! —Ranma le respondió mordaz.

—No lo sé, a menos que Ryoga esté presente —espetó Akane.

—¡De ningún modo quiero a tu exnovio en mi boda! —recalcó, mirándola retador. Ella lo enfrentaba de la misma manera, con los brazos cruzados y alzando la barbilla.

—Dijiste que ibas a hacer todo por complacerme, pero ya veo que no puedes.

—Todo lo que yo crea aceptable —mencionó Ranma.

—¡Entonces seguro crees aceptable que tengamos relaciones sexuales frente a tus testigos para que se verifique que el matrimonio fue consumado! —Akane estaba tratando de provocarlo, pero Ranma era un experto en discusiones.

—Si no te molesta que te vean desnuda… ¡OLGA! —gritó en el intercomunicador— ¡Consigue un vestido blanco, un ramo de flores y un fotógrafo! ¡Mi futura mujer quiere casarse de blanco!

—¡Ranma! —lo llamó Shinnosuke y le hizo un gesto para que tomara el control de la situación. El hombre de la trenza hizo una mueca. De nuevo llamó a su asistente —Cancela lo anterior, y dile al juez que no tengo todo el día.

Akane le sonrió con sorna, mientras Ranma entrecerraba los ojos. La presa quería jugar a ser el cazador.

Por fin llegó el juez, Ranma ya estaba muy alterado, así que le pidió al magistrado que se diera prisa y se ahorrara los sermones, quería firmar ya. El hombre leyó solo sus nombres y Ranma plasmó su firma. Le ofreció el bolígrafo a Akane, pero ésta se giró hacia otro lado. Fastidiado, Ranma la tomó de la muñeca y le colocó la pluma en la palma de la mano; ella firmó de mala gana, lanzando el objeto sobre el escritorio al terminar, después lo hizo Shinnosuke.

El juez concluyó el trámite —Estando los presentes y conforme a las leyes, los declaro marido y mujer. Puede…—Akane frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza mirando al hombre, Ranma sonrió con ironía. El hombre entendió que no era un asunto en el cual debiera meterse y se despidió, entregando el escrito correspondiente a Ranma.

El primero en felicitarlo fue Shinnosuke —Enhorabuena, hermano —le dio un abrazo y después se enfocó en Akane, que seguía con el mismo gesto malhumorado. Prefirió no decirle nada.

—¿Quieres que me quite la ropa o prefieres hacerlo así? —Akane estaba decidida a hacerle frente a Ranma y a lo que tenía que hacer, cumplir con sus deberes maritales. Era mejor tomar el toro por los cuernos.

Ranma soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras Shinnosuke los observaba. Akane se asustó; ese tipo se lo estaba tomando en serio e iba a fornicar con ella frente a su amigo. Ella se asustó y se aferró con las manos a los brazos de la silla, mientras él se acercaba quitándose el saco; hizo una seña con los ojos a su socio, quien asintió y se acercó para colocarse detrás de ella.

¿De verdad lo iba a hacer? ¿Ranma Saotome era tan descarado que dejaría que su amigo también se la cogiera? ¿se lo harían al mismo tiempo? Aunque Akane intentó no mostrar que tenía miedo, sus nervios la traicionaron y comenzó a temblar. Cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió su rostro cerca de ella, la tomó de la barbilla como el día anterior y se dio el gusto de delinear la mitad de su rostro rozándola con su boca y su nariz —No voy a hacerte nada…al menos no por ahora —le susurró. Akane sintió su aliento y su cálida respiración, pero no podía dejar de temblar. Shinnosuke se dio la vuelta para ir a abrir la puerta. Un par de hombres vestidos con traje negro y gafas oscuras entraron a la oficina —Llévensela y cuando termine, llévenla a casa.

—¿Qué? —se la iban a llevar de ahí, pero ¿por qué? —¿A dónde me llevan? —preguntó Akane, todavía asustada. Los hombres la levantaron de ambos brazos, conduciéndola hasta la entrada de la oficina.

—Pórtate bien y no des problemas. Si me entero de que te comportas como incivilizada te las verás conmigo, y veré la forma de desquitarme. La señora Saotome debe portarse a la altura de una dama, aunque tú no lo seas. Está en el contrato.

—¿Qué me van a hacer? ¿pretendes enviarme a un calabozo? —preguntó Akane, confundida.

Ranma volvió a carcajearse —Eres muy ocurrente, creo que has leído demasiadas historias de princesas —se dirigió al par de escoltas— Ya llévensela de aquí, hoy tengo mucho qué hacer. Te veo luego, cariño.

—¡No! ¿a dónde me llevan? ¡Ranma! ¡Ranma, no me hagas esto! ¡RANMA!

La puerta se cerró y Ranma exhaló fatigado. Presionó el intercomunicador —Olga, mis pastillas para la migraña…no, mejor una inyección —se masajeaba las sienes con los dedos.

—Deberías ser más amable con ella, —sugirió Shinnosuke— creo que ese tal Hibiki se aprovechó de su ingenuidad.

—¿Ingenua? ¿Akane? ¡tú la has visto! ¡es una fiera! Pero ya se acostumbrará y podré moldearla del modo que a mí me parezca.

—Si la amenazas, no te va a funcionar. Tienes que ganártela, recuerda que vas a estar un año con ella, por lo menos trátala bien.

—Eso intento, ¡pero ella me provoca! me crispa los nervios oírla gritar…pero enojada se ve preciosa ¿no crees?

Shinnosuke estaba desconcertado —¿Te has escuchado? acabas de decirme que la chica es una fiera, que te altera, pero eso ¿te gusta?

—Nunca me había sentido así. Ya me imagino cómo se va a poner cuando sepa a donde la llevaron. Le diré a Ivan que me dé un informe detallado —Ranma volvió a reírse, mientras su amigo lo miraba hastiado.

—Lo que necesitas son unos buenos tragos, pero no seré yo quien te acompañe. Te volviste loco.

—¡Ella me vuelve loco!

—Olga, dale un sedante a tu jefe que lo haga dormir hasta mañana, ya se le botó un tornillo —dijo Shinnosuke a la asistente, que entraba con la jeringa empacada y un frasco con la dosis de siempre. La mujer, enarcó una ceja, Shinnosuke era muy bromista, pero esto parecía habérselo dicho más en serio.

.

.

.

Los escoltas habían subido a Akane a un auto negro con vidrios polarizados. No podía verse nada hacia afuera. En quince minutos de trayecto se detuvieron y bajaron a Akane a un edificio muy alto. Parecía un hospital.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿un psiquiátrico? ¿eso hará Saotome? ¿juzgarme loca? ¡llámalo de inmediato! ¡Quiero hablar con Ranma! ¡R-a-n-m-a! —deletreó Akane. Pero los hombres, fingieron que no sabían el idioma y le contestaron en ruso. Ella apenas pudo distinguir la palabra Klimov, y no dijeron más.

La llevaron a un consultorio. Una mujer japonesa delgada y de cabello atado en una coleta, le indicó que se cambiara y se pusiera una bata, solo le harían una consulta médica —La doctora Smirnova la atenderá en un momento, yo haré de intérprete para usted y para ella.

Era una ginecóloga. La interrogó sobre su ciclo menstrual, si había tenido abortos o embarazos previos, si su vida sexual era activa, entre muchas otras cosas. Le hizo una citología vaginal y una ecografía. Los resultados no estarían listos hasta dentro de varios días.

De ahí, la intérprete la acompañó a otro consultorio para visitar un nutriólogo; un psicólogo le hizo responder una cantidad de pruebas escritas, para después ser llevada a una especie de gimnasio donde le harían pruebas de resistencia física. Todo esto antes de sacarle varios tubos de sangre para hacerle estudios de laboratorio.

Al final de las pruebas, le ofrecieron un sándwich y una gaseosa, pero no los aceptó. Estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida. Se sentía como un ratón con el que hacían experimentos. Había tenido el peor día de su vida y todavía le faltaba el resto de la noche, donde seguramente tendría que rendirle cuentas a Saotome.

Saliendo del hospital la llevaron a la residencia de verano de los Klimov. Era la más cercana al corporativo, se llevaba veinte minutos en auto llegar hasta ahí. Tenía demasiado sueño y le dolía la cabeza. Vio que alguien le abrió la puerta y los escoltas la acompañaron escaleras arriba hasta una habitación que estaba muy oscura. Encendieron la luz, pero Akane no vio nada; iba con la mirada hacia abajo todo el tiempo.

Alguien pareció notar que estaba indispuesta, porque escuchó cerca una voz femenina y un tacto delicado que la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta lo que parecía una cama. Akane se recostó y se quedó profundamente dormida y no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

.

.

Un rayo de luz le dio justo en la cara, todavía sentía los ojos muy pesados como para abrirlos. Estiró la mano, tentando solamente las suaves sábanas. No se sentían igual que siempre, no eran tan ásperas, su olor era diferente.

—¿Ryoga...? —Akane abrió los ojos y se enderezó sobresaltada. Para su desgracia, no había sido un sueño, había firmado un contrato y se había convertido en la puta legal de Ranma Saotome. Aún no podía llamarse a sí misma "esposa", él también se lo había dejado claro con un comentario anterior.

Él no estaba ahí, y el otro lado de la cama se veía intacto, por lo que suspiró aliviada. Se miró el cuerpo, le habían cambiado su vestimenta por un pijama de seda de color rosa pálido.

—Buenos días, señorita —una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos cafés la saludo, mientras entraba con una bandeja —¿se siente mejor? —su japonés era algo forzado y tenía un acento ruso, pero era perfectamente entendible— Le he traído el desayuno, me dijeron los hombres que ayer no comió nada en las pruebas, —se acercó a la cama y levantó la tapa del plato— son huevos fritos y pan, algo de fruta.

—Perdón, —dijo Akane— no tengo hambre.

—Debe comer, el señor lo ordenó.

Akane miró el plato con desgano —¡Ah! No le gusta, ¿quiere otra cosa? puede pedir lo que sea —dijo la mujer.

—De verdad, no tengo hambre, además de que no estoy acostumbrada a comer esto así.

—¿Qué come por la mañana?

—Sopa de miso, arroz, y…

—¡Oh! lo mismo que el señor. Ya se lo traigo —la mujer levantó la charola y se la dio a un mayordomo que estaba tras la puerta, le dijo unas cuantas frases en ruso y volvió con Akane. —Las cosas que estaban en su apartamento fueron traídas aquí. Solo sus cosas personales, nada más. Están dentro de ese armario, pero el señor dijo que puede comprar ropa nueva —la mujer terminó de abrir las ventanas, pero Akane seguía somnolienta, sentada en la cama, escondiendo la cara entre sus rodillas flexionadas. Pronto le trajeron el desayuno, que ahora sí parecía un plato tradicional japonés, con la excepción de que habían agregado una pieza de pan. —Mi nombre es Vera, puede llamarme si me necesita —la mujer hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación.

Akane engulló la comida bastante rápido, se bebió de un sorbo la sopa de miso y casi se atraganta con el arroz. Solo dejó el pan, porque le sabía muy extraño y no le gustaba, ahí lo preparaban diferente. Levantó la cabeza, pensando en que debía ir al baño, así que abrió la puerta más cercana.

El tamaño del cuarto de baño era más grande que el apartamento donde vivía. Era completamente blanco, pero le llamó la atención que tuviera un ofuro, la pequeña tina de baño al estilo japonés, y al lado un par de bancos de madera, con su respectiva regadera al frente. Tenía un sanitario y un largo espejo iluminado sobre el lavabo. Todo en mármol.

Se lavó la cara en el lavabo y se cepilló el cabello con un peine dorado que se encontró ahí mismo. Pensó en buscar su ropa, antes de darse un baño. Cuando salió hacia su habitación, se dio cuenta que no la había visto bien el día anterior y que mientras tomaba el desayuno no había puesto nada de atención. La habitación era enorme. La cama era algo baja y los muebles tenían detalles en madera con terminaciones rectas. El techo y las paredes tenían molduras muy al estilo romántico, pero combinados con detalles japoneses, incluso la vajilla donde le sirvieron el té, los floreros, lámparas, el suelo de madera y bajo la cama una especie de alfombra que simulaba tatamis. Admiraba todo con la boca abierta, tocaba cada cosa como si fuera una obra de arte. Lo que más le sorprendió fue una especie de tapiz en la pared detrás de la cama. Tenía la imagen de un bosque donde resaltaba un árbol simulando un claroscuro con el fondo dorado, como si fuera un atardecer. Akane se acercó para tocarlo, parecía una tela, como si todo el diseño hubiera sido hecho a mano. Sonrió, al recordar su tierra natal, tan hermosa y mística desde tiempos milenarios. Estaba tan embebida en el mural que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba.

Ranma había entrado mientras ella inspeccionaba el cuarto, la veía sonreír y sorprenderse como una niña, con cada cosa. Le gustaba y mucho. No era solo su cuerpo, era toda ella, sus modos, sus labios, su olor y esa sonrisa. Pronto la tendría; no había estado esperando tanto tiempo para nada. Bastaban unos cuantos obsequios y sería suya; por lo menos, estaba seguro de que el cuarto le había encantado. Desde que él recordaba, la habitación estaba decorada de esa manera. Nodoka le dijo que era la habitación de su abuela. Él había nacido ahí mismo, y cuando fue creciendo decidió dejarla como estaba por respeto a su madre y a la memoria de su abuela.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Ranma. Akane dio un saltito en su lugar.

—N-no sabía que estabas aquí —respondió Akane mientras cruzaba los brazos para cubrirse el pecho, tomó la bata que estaba al pie de la cama y se la puso. No traía sujetador.

Ranma la observaba de arriba abajo —¿Te pregunté si te gusta nuestra habitación?

—¿Nuestra? ¿tú también vas a dormir aquí? —Akane se sentía nerviosa.

—Siempre he dormido aquí, esta es mi habitación. Tú vas a dormir conmigo porque ya eres mi esposa —se le acercó hasta quedar frente a ella, quien se cerró la bata un poco más, sujetándola con fuerza.

—Anoche no dormiste aquí —dijo la chica con voz temblorosa.

—No. Quise dejarte descansar ¿te trataron bien mis hombres, ayer?

—Como si fuera prófuga de la ley.

—Entonces hicieron un buen trabajo…supongo que ya viste el baño, puedes ducharte cuando quieras —Ranma volvió a mirarla de la cabeza a los pies, Akane se sintió incómoda.

—Lo haré más tarde.

—Bien. Es hora de irme, solo pasé a darte los buenos días —intentó acercarse más a ella, tal vez para besarla, pero Akane se hizo hacia atrás. Ranma sonrió de medio lado y se alejó hacia la puerta.

—¡Oye...! Ranma…—lo llamó Akane.

Él se giró y regresó hasta donde ella estaba —Dime.

—¿Cuál…cuál es el precio que tendré que pagar? ¿o cuáles son tus condiciones? porque estoy casi segura de que Ryoga no supo ni la mitad de lo que pensabas hacer y que no todo estaba escrito en el contrato —se atrevió a decírselo a quemarropa, aunque no podía sostenerle la mirada tanto tiempo, sentía que la atravesaba.

Ranma sonrió cínico —Eres muy lista, eso también me gusta de ti —le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano —sé que sigues pensando en lo de la consumación del matrimonio, pero no te preocupes, eso se hará a tu manera.

—¿V-vamos a hacerlo ahora?

El hombre soltó una carcajada— ¡Por supuesto que no!, aún no tengo los resultados.

Akane lo miró confundida —¿Resultados?

—Sí, los resultados médicos ¿crees que me voy a arriesgar a que me contagies algo?

Akane le gritó ofendida —¡Yo no tengo ninguna enfermedad, ni nada qué contagiarte!

—Eso no lo sabremos hasta dentro de unos días. Quién sabe con quién más se habría metido Hibiki y por ende...

—Él sólo lo hacía conmigo —espetó la chica.

—Sí, claro —respondió Ranma con sarcasmo. El rostro de Akane se desencajó ante la respuesta de su nuevo esposo.

—¿Sabes algo que yo no sé?

—Sé muchas cosas.

—E-entonces…él.

—Hibiki es hombre y se puede esperar cualquier cosa, de él y de quien sea. Ahora ya no debe importarte, porque ya no está aquí y me perteneces, así que en cuanto los resultados demuestren que todo está en orden, te haré lo que quieras. Se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir, pero antes de hacerlo, le dijo a la mujer —¡Ah! Y respecto a las condiciones, no te preocupes, cariño, aquí no tendrás que lavar los platos.

—¡IMBÉCIL! —le gritó Akane, pero él ya había cerrado la puerta. Se tomó la cara con ambas manos y recordó que no se había vestido y que no traía sostén, donde había escondido la tarjeta de Shinnosuke. Corrió hacia el armario, donde encontró su maleta con la ropa que traía el día anterior. Por fortuna, había guardado la tarjeta dentro del encaje del sujetador, por lo que pasó desapercibido. También buscó el anticuado teléfono móvil que Ryoga le había dado para llamarlo cuando se encontrara sola, tampoco lo habían descubierto, pero debía ocultarlo muy bien por si a Ranma se le ocurría revisar sus cosas. Suspiró aliviada y empezó a releer el número telefónico de Shinnosuke para memorizarlo.

No sabía que iba a pasar, ni cuándo podría comunicarse con Ryoga ¿estaría bien? seguro estaría tratando de llegar hasta ella. Se asomó por una de las ventanas de la habitación, pero solo vio un jardín inmenso y ninguna barda cercana. —Pronto estaremos juntos, los días pasarán volando. Espérame, Ryoga —pensó, mientras tomaba el móvil y lo estrechaba contra su pecho —¿Y si lo llamo ahora? —Akane buscó en la pantalla el nombre de contacto, donde había escrito una letra R. Presionó el botón para llamar. Apenas había dado dos tonos, cuando alguien le arrebató el celular con fuerza.

Akane se giró asustada, Ranma estaba detrás de ella, había regresado y ella no lo escuchó entrar; tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de furia —¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¿A quién llamas? —miró la pantalla— ¿R? ¿No podías ser más discreta? —con una sola mano, partió en dos el aparato, que cayó a sus pies. Ella trató de tomarlo, pero Ranma se adelantó, pisando lo que quedaba haciéndolo pedazos.

Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar por las mejillas de la chica, el único medio como podía comunicarse con su prometido se había perdido, porque no sabía dónde estaba. Lo más probable era que lo hubieran enviado lejos o peor aún, echado del país y ahora que Ranma la había descubierto, seguro le prohibiría comunicarse, así fuera con su familia.

—¡Escúchame bien! —dijo él sujetándola con fuerza de ambos brazos— si me entero de que estás contactando a tu amante, lo mataré, enfrente de ti, para que seas lo último que vea. Porque eso es a partir de ahora, ¡tu amante! ¡ya no le perteneces! Tú estás casada conmigo y debes comportarte como MI esposa. Si intentas huir, o hacer cualquier cosa que lo involucre, voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! —Akane asintió varias veces, temblorosa. La soltó y se acomodó el saco, inhalando y exhalando, tratando de contenerse antes de salir de la habitación— No vas a salir de aquí, ni a hablar con nadie que no sea de la casa hasta que yo regrese —cerró de un portazo y Akane explotó en llanto, cubriéndose la boca, intentando de no ser escuchada, pero no era posible. Él le había gritado tan fuerte que seguramente los sirvientes habían escuchado todo. Ranma se convertía en una bestia, cada que se enfurecía. Temía que fuera a golpearla, y si lo hacía no debiera extrañarle; así se trataba a una cualquiera, como ella.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA A TODOS! Gracias por leer a los que han decidido continuar con la historia. He recibido muchos reviews que me han animado a seguir escribiendo, porque, aunque no lo crean, hay días en que me entran las dudas y la incertidumbre, que deben ser por el encierro, de si debería seguir escribiendo.**_

_**Mis adoradas beta readers ya me pusieron como chancla, como decimos aquí en mi rancho para que ni se me ocurra dejar todo tirado y como ambas trabajan en el sector salud son mi ejemplo para seguir, ellas están en pie de guerra y yo en mi casa, como todos nosotros debemos estarlo según nuestras posibilidades, así que hoy más que nunca les agradezco a ellas el estar, regalarme su tiempo, su opinión y todo lo que hacen para que la historia salga a la luz cual debe ser. Se merecen el cielo, Sakura Saotome y Sailor dancer 7, ¡las adoro!**_

_**Y bien, vamos al fic. El capítulo anterior desató con fuerza la campaña de "Muerte al cerdo" para varios seguidores después de lo que Ryoga le hizo a Akane y lo que desean que le pase. Aunque también recibí comentarios muy buenos y sustentados de comprensión hacia el personaje. Siempre les digo lo mismo, pero es que me encanta leerlos y saber su opinión. En este capítulo, Ranma se muestra como amo y señor, sin más. Él está acostumbrado a adquirir cosas, por lo que su tolerancia es ínfima. Veremos lo que pasa.**_

_**Mi agradecimiento de cada fic a mis Locas por el Dios griego que me hacen más llevadera la cuarentena y están todos los días ¡Las quiero a todas!**_

_**Las recomendaciones no se hacen esperar, Sakura Saotome con "Across the sky" y Hana Note con "Poderosa". Ambos son excelentes en su temática, los he estado leyendo y releyendo poque que me gustan mucho. ¿Vieron el fanart de este capítulo? Lo hizo Hana Note, para que la sigan en Instagram y youtube. También Sakura tiene Instagram y twitter, búsquenlas y admiren sus obras.**_

_**Espero sus reviews, si no quieren echar rollo, dejen un asterisco, su pseudónimo, o leído, para saber que estuvieron por aquí. Las estadísticas en Fanfiction son extrañas y nunca me quedan muy claras, así que saberlo así, me ayuda. Recomienden el fic si les gusta y si no, también.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto.**_

_**Susy Chantilly. **_


	7. La Fotografía

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 7_

"_**LA FOTOGRAFÍA" **_

_(basado en una historia real)_

_._

_._

_._

Después de que Ranma salió de la habitación, Akane buscó un rincón para acurrucarse, no quería ver ni hablar con nadie. Pensaba en Ryoga y en su arrepentimiento al terminar de firmar el contrato. Si lo hubiera hecho una hora antes, la noche cuando la vio bailar con Ranma, todo sería muy diferente. A esa hora, ella lo estaría esperando para que llegara de trabajar, calentaría lo que hubiera en el refrigerador y él le contaría sobre su día. Ese invierno sería el primero que pasarían juntos en Rusia y ahora no lo tendría cerca para cobijarse con sus brazos.

Era casi seguro que Ryoga estuviese ya muy lejos. Saotome no se arriesgaría a tenerlo rondando por ahí, así fuera su mejor empleado; no le convenía que fuera a buscarla. Ella temía por la vida de su prometido, era mejor aguantar un año completo y buscarlo cuando todo acabara, así estaría segura de que seguía vivo y que Ranma no le haría nada malo. Solo tenía que esperar.

Las órdenes que dejó su nuevo esposo para mantenerla incomunicada debieron ser muy específicas, porque una criada entró a dejar comida únicamente a la hora del almuerzo y a la hora de la cena, y no hizo por mirarla o dirigirle la palabra. Akane decidió no probar nada. El contrato no mencionaba nada si ella moría durante el año del matrimonio, así que podría hacer eso, matarse de hambre, mantenerse enferma para que él no la tocara y así, pronto llegara la hora de su muerte. Porque también estaba el riesgo de no volver a ver a Ryoga nunca más, entonces su vida ya no tendría sentido.

Cuando se cansó de estar sentada en una esquina de la habitación, se recostó en la cama. Ya era hora de que él hubiera llegado, pero no lo hizo.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Vera entró con el desayuno—Buen día, señorita. Le traigo su desayuno, debe asearse después y vestirse.

—No tomaré nada y no quiero vestirme —respondió con tono seco.

—Entiendo, pero tenemos instrucciones de…

—Dile al señor que haré lo que yo quiera, quedamos en eso.

La mujer asintió, llevándose la charola con la cena, pero dejó la del desayuno, pensando en que podría darle hambre después. Akane pensó que por lo menos debía ducharse, pero se quedaría en pijama todo el día.

En cuanto salió del baño, encontró a Vera y a otra de las mucamas limpiando la habitación. Akane las ignoró y se asomó de nuevo por la ventana para ver el jardín, parecía que lo habían cubierto con una manta blanca, había nevado la noche anterior.

—¿Desea la señorita dar un paseo por la mansión? —preguntó amable, Vera.

—No sé si me está permitido —respondió la chica con desgano, haciendo alusión a que Ranma la trataba como prisionera y los criados estaban enterados de ello.

—Por supuesto, no puede salir de la propiedad, pero puede verla. A fin de cuentas, este es su hogar ahora.

—¿Dónde está Ranma? tengo que hablar con él —demandó, cortante y sin mirar al ama de llaves

—El señor está de viaje.

—¡¿De viaje?! —Akane se sorprendió, pensó que se quedaría por estar recién casados. Sacudió la cabeza, ese no era un matrimonio normal ¿creía que eso era una luna de miel? ¿qué le pasaba por la mente a ese tipo? —¿cuándo regresa?

—En dos semanas.

—¡¿Dos semanas?!

—Si quiere hablar con él deberá esperar a que la llame, solo podemos comunicarnos por una emergencia.

El hombre se daba la máxima importancia, eso era tener dinero y hacer valer oro su tiempo, pensó Akane. Aceptó dar una vuelta por toda la mansión; Vera la llevó gustosa por toda el área superior, tenía once habitaciones más pequeñas que la de ella, con su respectivo baño. Todos los pasillos tenían cuadros o detalles japoneses, la madera de caoba estaba en toda la baranda de escalera y pasillos, pero los pisos eran de mármol. El tercer piso tenía una terraza muy amplia y desde ahí podía divisarse un helipuerto en la parte trasera del jardín.

En la parte baja de la casa, había varios salones. Uno de ellos, tenía un piano de cola y grandes candiles. En esa zona de la mansión, los detalles japoneses eran más sutiles, pero notorios. La cocina parecía ser muy antigua, tenía hasta un fogón donde preparaban el pan y otros platillos. Los sirvientes miraban a Akane de reojo, nunca de frente y absolutamente todos saludaban y respondían en idioma japonés.

—¿Por qué nadie me mira directamente? —preguntó la chica, curiosa.

—Desde que vivían los bisabuelos del señor, se ordenó no ver a la mujer del heredero de la casa —respondió Vera, como si fuera cualquier cosa sin importancia.

—No entiendo.

—Cuando llegué a trabajar a esta casa, ya tenían esa orden. El heredero de la casa era el señor Klimov, abuelo de su marido…ya había enviudado hacía varios años. Creo que su mujer era japonesa, como usted, y a la madre del entonces señor no le gustaba que se hablara de su nuera, le avergonzaba. Por eso nadie debía mirarla directamente, eso fue lo que supe de los empleados que tenían mayor antigüedad, y se quedó como una costumbre.

—¿El señor Klimov se casó de nuevo? —quiso saber Akane.

—No, nunca.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hacen conmigo? yo no soy aquella mujer, ¿acaso Ranma les dio esa orden?

—No. Nadie se atreve a preguntarle nada al señor, podría molestarse.

A Akane le pareció algo muy estúpido, pero si sus mismos empleados temían tanto a su patrón, ella tampoco iba a cuestionar nada.

La casa era preciosa, demasiado grande, llena de candiles con cristales, una biblioteca repleta de libros y la parte del sótano era donde estaban las habitaciones de los empleados.

Solo les faltaba un lugar por visitar, la oficina de Ranma. De nuevo se encontró con el piso de madera, pinturas que rememoraban el período Edo, espadas, katanas y dentro de una especie de escaparate, una armadura samurai. Akane estaba muy sorprendida, solo las había visto en museos en su país, las que eran verdaderas, no las imitaciones y podría jurar que esa era una armadura original.

—¿El señor Saotome es coleccionista? —dedujo Akane, pero preguntó por cortesía.

—Oh, por supuesto. Fue educado por maestros rusos y japoneses, la cultura de sus ancestros es primordial para él.

—Entonces debe saber artes marciales —apuntó Akane, ansiosa— ¿tiene un…?

—¿Dojo? Por supuesto, no se podía esperar otra cosa.

—¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Akane emocionada. No podía creer que compartiera una afición que ella tenía desde niña, con el hombre que ahora sería su marido durante un año completo.

—Definitivamente no. Está prohibido para usted y para cualquiera de nosotros. El mismo señor se encarga de mantenerlo. Solo puede acercarse el jardinero, pero nada de husmear, porque seguro sería despedido.

—¿Qué puede tener en ese lugar para que no quiera que nadie entre? ¿esconde algo? —preguntó Akane, ceñuda. Le parecía muy egoísta que no dejara que nadie se acercara ahí.

—El señor es el único que lo sabe. Es un santuario para él.

—Si es un santuario, cualquiera debería poder entrar a ofrecer su respeto —Akane estaba indignada con la idea de tener un dojo en su nueva casa y no poder usarlo. Si Ranma cumplía con el contrato le daría lo que ella pidiera y aprovecharía para decirle que la dejara entrenar en él. Limpiaría y dejaría todo como estaba, no habría problema, se lo diría en cuanto llegara.

Cuando Akane se acercó para ver los diplomas de la pared, no pudo entenderlos puesto que casi todos estaban en ruso. Se recargó en el escritorio y tumbó un portaretratos que estaba ahí, con marco de color plateado. Cuando lo levantó para acomodarlo en su lugar, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Era una foto de ella, pero no cualquiera; en esa imagen, Akane estaba de frente, salía sonriendo y solo se le veía medio cuerpo. Se la había tomado el día de la fiesta de graduación de la universidad, era una única foto y se la había regalado a Ryoga cuando empezaron a salir. ¿Por qué Ranma tenía esa foto? ¿se la habría quitado a Ryoga? tal vez era solo una copia, porque la suya tenía escrita una dedicatoria.

Ryoga no sería tan estúpido para dejar que se la quitaran, la guardaba en casa, dentro de un cajón. Siempre le dijo que nunca la pondría a la vista porque salía tan bonita, que cualquiera que la viera podría enamorarse de ella. A Akane le pareció un gesto muy tierno de su parte, por lo que nunca le dijo nada sobre eso. Intentó abrir el portaretratos, aprovechando que Vera había salido porque un mozo la llamó para que atendiera algo de la cocina. Tenía que ver si era la foto que ella le dio a Ryoga; trató de apresurarse, pero no pudo abrirlo por los nervios de que la descubrieran. Vera llegó para llevarla a ver otra área de la casa. Akane dejó el cuadro en su lugar, pero tendría que volver para descubrir aquello.

.

Dio un paseo por todo el jardín, aprovechando la luz solar, que duraba unas cuantas horas en esa época del año. Hacía un frío terrible, pero ya no le impactaba tanto como antes, se sentía tan vacía que el viento congelado era lo único que le hacía recordar que estaba viva. Extrañaba mucho a Ryoga, y rogaba que donde estuviera se encontrara bien. Era todo lo que pedía.

El hecho de la fotografía le pasaba por la mente a cada momento ¿por qué Ranma tenía esa foto de ella? ¿desde cuándo la tendría? Hubiera visto normal que la guardara en una carpeta o entre papeles, ¿pero en su oficina? Por lo menos era la oficina de casa y no la del trabajo ¿o tendría una también ahí?

Decidió volver a su habitación a dormir para matar el tiempo. De nuevo, saltó la cena y prefirió mantenerse acostada en la cama, hasta que, a las tres de la mañana, Vera entró con el cabello suelto, su uniforme a medio poner y los ojos aún hinchados—Señorita, señorita, ¡despierte! Tiene una llamada del señor, desde Moscú.

Akane no podía ni abrir los ojos, le respondió con la voz ronca —Diga…

—Vera me dijo que no has comido nada —dijo Ranma a modo de reclamo.

—¿Para eso me llamas? Son las tres de la mañana.

—Ah, es cierto. Es que aquí aún son las ocho de la noche del día anterior. Debes comer —exclamó el hombre, sin importarle la queja de la chica.

—Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera —Akane ya se había sentado en la cama con su personalidad guerrera despierta. Él también debía saber que a ella lo que más le gustaba era dormir.

—Lo que quieras que no atente contra tu vida y mis intereses. Tú eres uno de ellos —respondió Ranma, con una voz seductora. Akane sintió un escalofrío que la hizo romper la guardia.

—S-si te intereso tanto ¿por qué no me dijiste que saldrías de viaje? —dijo Akane, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Nunca he tenido que rendir cuentas a nadie, solo a mi madre cuando era niño. El trabajo no espera nunca ¿pretendes que te diga cada paso que doy?

—P-pues…

—¿Tanto me extrañas? —preguntó él de nuevo, con voz melosa. Si no supiera que él estaba realmente lejos hubiera jurado que lo hacía a propósito, solo para ponerla nerviosa.

—¿Cómo dices? —era obvio que no lo extrañaba, pero su idea del matrimonio y de lo que haría con él había sido muy diferente. Tal vez su mente le creo muchas fantasías terroríficas sobre Ranma Saotome, donde la tendría desnuda y encadenada en un calabozo para poseerla a la hora que quisiera. Más era lógico, que él era un hombre de negocios que apenas tenía tiempo para él mismo, ella sería un juguete que usaría cuando tuviera ganas.

Ranma siguió hablando en el mismo tono —En dos semanas estaré de vuelta, amor. Sé que ya quieres verme para iniciar con ese asunto que tenemos pendiente.

Akane moría de los nervios, su voz la hacía estremecerse ¿por qué se comportaba así, si se había ido tan molesto con ella? luego se le ocurrió algo —¿Estás con alguien?

—Sí —Akane podía notar que Ranma sonreía mientras le respondía. Sabía que estaba conteniendo la risa porque de pronto dejaba escapar ciertos sonidos hilarantes.

—Debí imaginarlo, tienes que fingir ante todos que tienes un matrimonio ideal. Tengo unas cosas que quisiera preguntarte…

—Lo sé amor. Pero eso lo arreglaremos cuando esté de vuelta —se escuchó una risotada que no era de Ranma, sino de otro hombre.

—¿Estás con Shinnosuke? —Akane no había hablado con él tantas veces como para reconocer su voz, pero no podía ser otro si era tan cercano a Ranma.

—Obviamente ¿quieres saludarlo? ¡Shinno…! —Ranma le pasó el teléfono.

—¡Hola! —dijo Shinnosuke.

—Estoy incomunicada, no me deja usar el teléfono para hacer llamadas. Seguro te contó que rompió mi celular ¡sólo necesito saber si Ryoga está bien! ¿tú sabes algo? —le dijo Akane casi susurrando. Por fortuna Vera se había retirado y estaba afuera de la habitación esperando a que terminara de hablar.

Shinnosuke fingió ante Ranma para que creyera que hablaban de otra cosa —Estamos en San Petersburgo, en dos semanas tu marido estará en casa. Me dio gusto saludarte, que duermas bien. Te comunico a Ranma —le pasó el teléfono a su amigo, quien sonreía petulante.

—Te llamaré mañana…o en unos días. Espero que comas o mandaré alimentarte por sonda —dijo Ranma.

—¿Seguirás amenazándome mientras esté contigo? —preguntó la chica, molesta. Ese hombre así se las gastaba.

—Mientras te portes como una necia, no me dejas más remedio. Hasta pronto cariño.

—Ranma, ¡no cuelgues! ¡Quiero hablar ahora!

—Lo sé mi amor, pero la obra está por empezar y ya tengo que entrar al palco. ¡Sueña conmigo! —Ranma colgó el teléfono.

—¿Obra? ¡¿Ranma?! ¡Ranma! —Akane exhaló con fuerza. Era obvio que Shinnosuke no le diría nada frente a Ranma, esperaba no haberlo metido en problemas. Ranma no iba a decirle dónde se encontraba Ryoga, pues pensaría que ella estaba esperando por él y se enfadaría mucho.

.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Ranma a su amigo. Sabía que ella le había dicho algo en secreto.

—Me preguntó por el paradero de Hibiki, lógico —respondió Shinnosuke —, y que le rompiste el teléfono.

—¡Sabía que se iba a quejar de eso! es tan infantil —resopló Ranma, fastidiado.

—¿La tienes incomunicada? —Shinnosuke lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Ranma intentó justificarse —¡Va a intentar comunicarse con Hibiki! Si no la hubiera detenido, seguro ya se habría escapado con él.

—Lo hará si no le dices dónde está. Debes decirle la verdad.

—Hibiki debe borrársele de la memoria porque ya no está aquí; punto —a Ranma le molestaba la idea de que Akane siguiera pensando en Ryoga.

—¿No has pensado en que ella tiene una familia? ¿Qué tal si quiere hablar con su madre? —asumió Shinnosuke.

—Es huérfana de madre. Solo tiene un padre y un par de hermanas.

—Seguro se comunicaba con ellos. Si no la localizan donde siempre, se preocuparán y harán por buscarla; si la reportan a la policía es seguro que la busquen en todas partes. Eso no es bueno para mantener tu perfil, no quieres problemas con asuntos internacionales.

Ranma resopló de nuevo, le fastidiaba tener que lidiar con cualquier tipo de autoridad, por lo que ni siquiera quiso seguir el tema— No creo que hablara con su padre. Si yo fuera él, jamás la hubiera dejado en manos de alguien como Hibiki, a leguas se nota que es un sinvergüenza.

Shinnosuke trataba de hacer entrar en razón a Ranma —Supongamos que no habla con el padre, pero sí con las hermanas. Tienes que hacer que ella confíe en ti, no puedes tenerla así mucho tiempo.

—¡Me hizo enfadar! y quiero que vea que hay consecuencias de ello.

—Ranma, ella ya se siente mal por lo que hizo, aunque haya aceptado casarse contigo, es casi seguro que Hibiki la obligó. No hagas que siga creyendo que el matrimonio contigo es un castigo. Vamos, eres más inteligente que eso —dijo Shinnosuke, que sabía muy bien cómo hacer a su amigo reaccionar.

—Soy inteligente. Es que cuando ella se porta así, no puedo… ¡No quiero que me tome la medida! Debe saber que mando yo.

—Eso ya lo tiene claro —Shinnosuke dio una palmada en el hombro a Ranma —es lo que te puedo aconsejar. Dale un móvil, pero tú controla las llamadas dentro de Rusia y que solo entre el número del exterior de la familia de ella.

—Lo pensaré —dijo Ranma, haciendo una mueca. Aunque Shinnosuke fuera un inmaduro, a veces pensaba mejor que él…pero solo en algunas cosas, porque para otras, era muy bobo. Probablemente era que salía con más mujeres y tenía más experiencia en ello; sabía cómo manejarlas. Ranma sabía mejor cómo manejar los negocios y el dinero.

—Entremos, que ya están a punto de empezar ¿crees que pueda invitar a cenar a la bailarina principal? —preguntó Shinnosuke.

—Nunca cambiarás —respondió Ranma.

—Quizá haya una chica por quien lo haría —Shinnosuke pensaba en Akane; por ella, él podría ser un hombre nuevo, dejar de seguir modelitos huecas que lo seguían por su dinero, más que por el cariño que pudiera ofrecerles. Akane era una mujer diferente, solo tenía que esperar pacientemente a que ella fuera libre.

Ranma entornó los ojos, sin creer en lo que su amigo decía, se encaminaron a sus asientos, mientras un mozo cerraba la puerta del palco, tras ellos.

.

.

.

Akane optó por hacer caso a Ranma y comer por lo menos dos veces al día. Nunca tomaba la cena porque era por las noches cuando más sola y triste se sentía. Para los sirvientes ya era normal verla pasearse por la casa. Se metía a la biblioteca a leer lo que se encontrara, estaba muy aburrida y era la única manera como se entretenía.

A la semana siguiente, Ranma le envió un teléfono móvil nuevo, con su número personal escrito, por supuesto y con la orden de que solo podía usarlo para llamar dentro de Rusia y a Japón, únicamente al número de su casa. No usaría redes sociales hasta que él lo creyera conveniente.

Akane llamó a su casa, con la esperanza de saber si Ryoga se había comunicado con ellos, pero su familia no sabía nada. Kasumi le dijo que le había estado llamando a su teléfono anterior y nadie le respondió, tampoco Ryoga le contestaba en su móvil; se había preocupado. Su hermana menor mintió, diciéndole que una tormenta de nieve había cortado los servicios por varios días y que ellos habían aprovechado para mudarse a una casa de renta. Que ella había conseguido un trabajo nuevo y que le sería más difícil hablar, pero intentaría hacerlo seguido. El número de donde la llamaba era de la empresa.

Kasumi la felicitó por sus nuevos logros y le dijo que esperaba verla muy pronto. Akane rompió en llanto, diciendo que los extrañaba mucho. Se despidieron y al terminar la llamada, Kasumi siguió en su rutina cotidiana, feliz por su hermanita, que estaba avanzando laboralmente en un país diferente, junto a su novio. Pero nunca le pasó por la cabeza lo que Akane en realidad estaba viviendo.

.

.

Akane despertó temprano, se había dormido después de llorar toda la noche. Ni tiempo había tenido de cambiarse de ropa. Escuchó ruido dentro de la habitación y pensó que era Vera, sirviendo el desayuno en una mesa colocada junto a la ventana.

—Por fin despiertas, —dijo una voz grave; era Ranma. Akane se sobresaltó mientras él la observaba, sentado frente a la mesa. El desayuno había sido servido para ambos y había un diario y varios sobres abiertos junto a los platos.

—No sabía que llegabas hoy —dijo la chica, tratando de alisar con las manos su seguramente alborotado cabello.

—Siéntate, desayunemos —dijo Ranma, apuntando la silla frente a él.

—V-voy a asearme primero —mencionó Akane.

—No quiero esperar. Tengo hambre y muchas cosas qué hacer —Ranma tomó el diario, sacando la sección financiera y dando un sorbo a su té.

Akane se acercó y destapó su desayuno. Mientras comían, Akane notó que Ranma devoraba los platillos prácticamente de un solo bocado y sin ver. Terminó muy rápido y empezó a sacar las hojas de los sobres.

—Comes muy rápido, no masticas la comida como debe ser —le dijo Akane.

—Quiero aprovechar el tiempo, siempre tengo trabajo —respondió él, sin dejar de mirar los documentos que tenía en las manos. Ella siguió bebiendo su té, tratando de evadirlo. Ranma sonrió y le mostró las hojas —son tus resultados, estás limpia.

—¿Limpia?

—Sí, no tienes enfermedades venéreas…aunque tienes un poco de anemia, pero se arregla con una buena dieta. Le pediré a Vera que se comunique con el nutriólogo para que te envíe un menú especial. Por supuesto, con comida tradicional japonesa. ¿Hibiki no te daba para comer?

—Solo comíamos lo necesario, no había dinero más que para ahorrar —respondió Akane ceñuda.

—Claro, ganaba tan poco —dijo Ranma con sorna.

—Hacía lo que podía —espetó Akane, molesta. Ranma se limitó a sonreír de medio lado.

—Por cierto, debo decirte que tu exnovio se encuentra bien. Está en una de mis empresas.

—¿Empresa? —Akane sintió un atisbo de esperanza. Le alegraba saber que Ryoga estaba vivo, así fuera en cualquier lugar del país.

—Sí, en Kazán… ¿o era Samara? no sé, da lo mismo.

—¿Puedo…?

—¿Hablar con él? Te aconsejaría que no lo hicieras ahora, está demasiado ocupado con un proyecto muy importante y no quiero que se distraiga —respondió Ranma, fingiendo indiferencia, pero con una mirada penetrante como advertencia.

Akane asintió suspirando con tristeza, por lo menos se sentía mucho más tranquila sabiendo de Ryoga, y Ranma se dio cuenta de ello—No puedo culparte por estar preocupada por él, eso es porque aún no te acostumbras a mí, pero te aseguro que las cosas cambiarán en cuanto seas mi mujer —Ranma la tomó de la mano y ella hizo ademán para retirarla, pero se contuvo; él sonrió complacido —tratemos de que esto sea llevadero, mi intención no es hacerte daño. Haré lo que tú me pidas y respetaré tu tiempo, pero no me hagas esperar demasiado… —besó su mano delicadamente, lo que la hizo estremecer —…cuando estás cerca, siento que no puedo contenerme.

La chica retiró su mano y se cruzó de brazos. Mantenía la cabeza baja, no quería verlo a los ojos. Ranma exhaló, sintiéndose derrotado. No quería que le tomara tanto tiempo el convencerla para hacerla suya, algo tenía que hacer —Ya debo irme, nos vemos en la noche —dijo, y la besó en la comisura del labio. Akane emitió un suspiro apenas audible, pero Ranma la escuchó. Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Akane no se movió ni medio centímetro, un calor leve la invadió al sentir los labios de Ranma tan cerca de los suyos. Él la hacía sentir extraña, no sabía si era miedo, nervios, ansiedad por lo que fuera a pasar. Sabía que esa noche, él intentaría hacerle algo, aunque hubiera prometido que la esperaría —Es demasiado pronto. No puedo… ¡no dejaré que me haga nada! —pensó.

.

.

.

.

La noche llegó y Ranma no se presentó a cenar. Akane se sentía nerviosa a pesar de todo, pero cuando vio que pasaban de las once, preguntó a Vera —¿El señor se ha ido de nuevo de viaje?

—No, él llegará más tarde.

—Ya es tarde y no vino a cenar —recalcó la chica.

—Por eso le servimos la cena. Llamó para decirnos que no cenaba aquí —dijo la mujer.

—Vera, la próxima vez, avísenme cuando él llame y les dé alguna instrucción, no puedo estar aquí como tonta sin saber noticias. Díselo a todos los demás en la casa.

La mujer se sorprendió de la actitud que estaba tomando Akane —Así se hará, señorita. Solo debo consultar con el señor, si él permite…

—Hazlo, pero necesito saber los movimientos de mi marido ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?

—Sí, señorita —Vera hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Akane decidió tomar un baño. Ese hombre tenía horarios muy extraños, así que podía llegar así fuera a las doce o a las tres de la mañana, y si nadie iba a decirle nada, sería bueno relajarse antes de dormir. Se metió al ofuro, con las piernas flexionadas y recargó la cabeza en el borde. Era pequeño, pero para su tamaño estaba ideal; el agua le cubría hasta los hombros, por lo que dejaba a la vista una parte del inicio de los senos. La temperatura del agua estaba deliciosa, así que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró de pronto por una puerta que ella pensó era algún armario que conectaba con otra habitación. No fue hasta que escuchó que levantaban la tapa del sanitario, contiguo al ofuro, que oyó cómo si se derramara un chorro de agua. Abrió los ojos y al mirar a su izquierda, vio a su marido sosteniendo su miembro mientras orinaba.

Él también la miró y le ofreció aquella sonrisa perfecta —¡Hola, cariño! ¿disfrutas tu baño?

Akane no había reaccionado, estaba demasiado sorprendida, no se esperaba la actitud desenfadada de su esposo, sin un ápice de timidez, como si llevaran años juntos. Ni siquiera Ryoga se atrevía a usar el baño, así ella estuviera solo lavándose los dientes.

Al ver que no le respondía, Ranma se extrañó, y aprovechó para dar una ojeada completa al cuerpo de Akane, que seguía petrificada —Deberías calentar más el agua, parece que tienes frío.

Akane se miró, tenía la piel fuera del agua erizada, lo mismo que los pezones, por lo que se encogió, abrazándose a sus piernas.

Ranma se cerró la cremallera del pantalón y se lavó las manos —Te veo en unos minutos en la habitación —le guiñó el ojo y regresó al cuarto de donde había salido.

Akane se alzó y se puso rápidamente la bata de baño, antes de que a Ranma se le ocurriera volver a entrar. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, no sabía si reírse o qué hacer —Se ve diferente a Ryoga, incluso creo que es unos cuantos centímetros… —¿qué estaba pensando? De pronto estaba comparando el órgano reproductor de su prometido con el de Ranma. Uno no estaba circuncidado y el otro sí, pero a pesar de ello, los tamaños eran diversos, pero no demasiado; es que el grosor también contaba…— ¡Akane, basta! —se dio unos golpecitos en la frente—, no debería pensar en eso, pero era inevitable hacerlo, porque tarde o temprano se acostaría con Ranma, él estaba más que seguro de eso.

Cuando salió por la otra puerta, pensó que dormiría en la habitación contigua, pero no fue así. Ella ya se había acomodado en su lugar de la cama, cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta del baño. Ya se había quitado el saco y desabotonado la camisa. La luz estaba apagada, solo había una lámpara encendida en medio de la habitación, pero era suficiente para admirar su torso firme y marcado. Se quitó la ropa y la puso en una silla, quedando solo con sus boxers color azul oscuro. Caminó hacia la cama y mientras lo hacía, Akane tembló. Erguido frente al lecho, con sus hombros anchos y sus músculos, parecía una perfecta figura griega.

Akane estaba acostada de lado, sin atreverse a mover ninguna parte del cuerpo, solo lo miraba de reojo. Ranma puso una rodilla en medio de la cama y dio un par de gateos, antes de recostarse boca arriba, justo en el centro, apoyando un brazo sobre su estómago y el otro sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, hasta que escuchó la voz de su flamante esposa—¿No duermes del otro lado? —preguntó a modo de reclamo. Estaba demasiado cerca de ella en una cama tamaño queen.

—Siempre he dormido justo en medio ¿te molesta?

Akane tomó aire y cuando exhaló, pudo responderle—…Supongo que no, es tu cama ¿duermes desnudo a pesar del frío que hace o es solo porque yo estoy aquí?

—La ropa me incomoda para dormir, me da calor en la noche, ¿te…?

—¡No, no me importa! puedes hacer lo que te venga en gana —dijo Akane con rapidez, tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

Ranma sonrió ante los evidentes nervios de su esposa y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

La chica estuvo unos minutos sin pegar ojo— Va a intentar algo, lo sé. Me negaré a eso, pero si insiste, no tendré más remedio que dejar que haga lo que quiera. Pero seré una piedra, ¡no me moveré!, ¡no haré ningún sonido!, tendrá lo que compró, un objeto, ¡no una mujer! —mientras pensaba, no podía dejar de escuchar la respiración de Ranma, que en ningún momento hizo nada.

Akane se dio valor y se giró lentamente. Ranma estaba profundamente dormido, lo sabía porque su respiración era lenta. Suspiró aliviada, esperaba que no intentara nada durante la madrugada. Ella también cayó en sueño profundo unos minutos después, cuando se alteraba era cuando más dormía, así que esa noche no fue la excepción.

Unas horas después, Akane escuchó un ronquido y luego otro y otro. Ranma roncaba solo cuando bebía. Ella estaba demasiado cansada para abrir los ojos y olvidando la situación en la que estaba, movió a su compañero de cama creyendo que era Ryoga —Cielo, cielo, estás roncando…

—¿Mmmhhh…? —Ranma tampoco se daba cuenta de lo sucedido, ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

—Estás roncando…

—Sí…perdón…

Ambos volvieron a dormirse. Minutos después, Ranma sintió el peso de un brazo sobre su torso, luego sintió a Akane girarse hacia un lado, luego hacia otro, para finalmente apoyar medio cuerpo encima de él. Le causó gracia, porque sabía que cuando se despertara se daría un susto muy grande. No la movería y la hostigaría diciéndole que por la noche era ella quien se le había lanzado pidiéndole hacerla suya. Sería muy divertido ver su cara de enojada. Ranma no había intentado hacerle nada, precisamente para que ella se extrañara y lo buscara. Akane debía estar al tanto de todos sus movimientos, pensarlo, echarlo de menos, enfocarse en él y en nadie más. Lo mismo hizo cuando hablaron la primera vez, no mirarla, y ella no fijaba su atención más que en él.

Un par de minutos después, Ranma sintió una patada, luego uno de sus gemelos comenzó a congelarse al sentir un par de pies fríos cual témpanos de hielo, lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos por completo y aguantarse un profundo gemido de dolor.

—¡Tienes los pies helados! —dijo en voz baja, apretando los dientes. Akane ni siquiera se inmutó, continuaba dormida y respondía como en sueños.

—No encontré…mis medias…—diciendo esto, se acurrucó más entrelazando sus piernas con las de Ranma, quien volvió a sentir los gélidos pies— …estás calientito…

—¡Muévete, Akane! —Ranma la giró despacio, pero más tardó en hacerlo que lo que ella en removerse en la cama, estirando los brazos, tirando manotazos y volviendo a quedar encima de él. El hombre exhaló, no iba a poder dormir el resto de la noche si ella continuaba así.

Después de mucho moverse, Akane pareció relajarse y se quedó dormida sin moverse, faltaban unas cuantas horas para que amaneciera, y Ranma, también agotado, decidió aprovechar para dormir, aunque fuera un poco.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane despertó sobre una firme y cómoda superficie. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre Ranma, y sus piernas estaban estiradas en el lado de la cama donde se había dormido la noche anterior. Al caer en cuenta sobre quién estaba. Se enderezó de un salto, quedando sentada en la cama. Ranma despertó por el movimiento brusco, eran las siete de la mañana.

Akane intentaba rebuscar dentro de su mente lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Había visto a Ranma dormir y ella había hecho lo mismo, nada más. Ryoga estaba acostumbrado al modo de dormir de ella, pero en ocasiones era tan violenta, que prefería tomar su almohada e irse al sofá o si hacía calor, acomodarse en el tatami.

Ranma la miraba con profundas ojeras. Ella no podía ocultar el rubor que se asomaba por sus mejillas; él aún se veía un poco desconcertado por el sueño o por lo menos eso creía. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir nada, solo se miraban, las palabras estaban de sobra, se vieron desnudos la noche anterior, ahora Ranma sabía que ella dormía de esa manera, como gusanito retorciéndose en sal, era muy vergonzoso.

De pronto, lo vio enarcar una ceja, ya no la estaba viendo a ella, Ranma observaba detenidamente bajo su cuello. Debido al movimiento, un pecho se asomaba entre los botones ahora abiertos del camisón. Se cubrió de inmediato y Ranma se levantó con dirección al baño, aguantando la risa —Buenos días —dijo sonriente.

—B-buenos días —respondió Akane, apenada.

—No te lo dije a ti, sino a tu pecho.

Akane se puso roja hasta la cabeza y Ranma comenzó a dibujar una amplia sonrisa. La chica tomó una almohada y se la lanzó a la cabeza, pero él la pudo esquivar mientras entraba al baño, emitiendo una sonora carcajada. Akane lo escuchó reírse un buen rato.

—Insolente —pensó. Esperaba que se fuera a la otra habitación para no tener que desayunar con él esa mañana. Seguro no dejaría de burlarse— ¡es un cretino! —Cuando se sentó en la cama, se sintió extraña y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante— ¡Rayos! —empezó a buscar entre las sábanas—, ¿dónde dejé mis pantaletas?

.

.

.

_**HOLA. Gracias por continuar leyendo este fan fiction. Como siempre, mi agradecimiento eterno a mis beta readers que me siguen apoyando a pesar de su complicado y delicado trabajo durante esta contingencia. Sakura Saotome y Sailordancer7, sin ustedes nada de esto sería posible.**_

_**Por aquello de las prisas y en entendimiento al descanso que merecen mis adoradas editoras, no me han revisado las faltas ortográficas, así que me disculpo por anticipado. Sigo sin aprender a corregir muy bien.**_

_**A mis Locas por el Dios griego que siguen al pie del cañón, haciendo mejores estos días. Las quiero un montón, mis niñas.**_

_**Mis recomendaciones de siempre para que sigan el fic de Sakura Saotome **_**"Across the sky"**_** además de sus fanarts en Instagram, y lo mismo para Hana Note, que también es artista y sigue en proceso de **_**"Poderosa"**_** estén pendientes de los capítulos próximos.**_

_**He tenido unos días muy pesados, y trato en lo posible de escribir porque eso me ayuda mucho a pasarlo mejor. Mis betas están tras de mí, empujando con katana hacia el precipicio para que continúe la historia, así que, ya saben que continuaré actualizando.**_

_**Les agradezco a la gran cantidad de personas que me dejaron review. Amo leerlos, así solo pongan que el capítulo fue muy corto, o que para cuando el siguiente, o leído. Déjenme saber que existen, aunque sea con un punto.**_

_**Muchas gracias por dejar tu review: brendita3108, Juany Rdz, Lu chan87, Hana Note, Lulu7u7, Sakura Saotome, Sh4d0w-12,Tear Hidden, Adis Adame, Ibetzia, Kijba, Bianka Sherlin, 1Andrea11, A.R Tendo, AkaneKagome, Benani0125, Yeka453, azzulaprincess, FlynnChan, 1, GabyCo, nancyricoleon, SARITAINMELOVE, rankane, AliciaSq9, hinatacris, Sailordancer7, Daya, Invitado, Nicky, Gwen Olvera, Ranma x Akane, Tory, Invitado, Amanda, paulayjoaqui, Stefa, Invitado, CasperBlue: [en este fic Akane estudió administración], Daniela Valezka Avila Gallardo, Invitado, Nerei, Kuroidono2.**_

_**Gracias a los que recomiendan la historia dentro de las páginas, en verdad me pone de mejor humor y me anima bastante. **_

_**Sigan quedándose en casa todo lo posible y espero que estén muy bien, junto a sus familias.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto,**_

_**Susy Chantilly**_


	8. El Pago

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 8_

"_**EL PAGO" **_

_(basado en una historia real)_

_._

_._

_._

Ranma se duchó y vistió, saliendo sin tomar más que el té del desayuno. Se le había hecho tarde, para la hora en la que acostumbraba despertar. Ya había cancelado dos juntas, así que todo su horario se había movido—Te veo en la noche —le dijo a su esposa quien, aún cohibida por lo sucedido al despertar, solo asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para irse, ella lo interrumpió.

—Quisiera salir hoy —dijo apenas con un hilo de voz. Ranma enarcó una ceja, su confianza en ella no era tan plena como él quisiera.

—¿A dónde?

Ella no tenía idea de qué responder. Solo quería salir, estar fuera de esa mansión, que era hermosa, pero parecía más una fortaleza que un hogar—Estoy muy aburrida, cuando vivía en el apartamento podía pasear por el parque, caminar por ahí, comprar un café.

Ranma la miró entrecerrando los ojos, dudando de ella. Ella le sostenía la mirada algo cabizbaja; finalmente, Ranma exhaló y sacó su billetera —Puedes ir al centro comercial o al parque, pero te acompañará un chofer, en ningún momento puedes quedarte sola. Supongo que querrás comprarte cosas. Aún no está lista tu tarjeta de crédito, pero…toma —le extendió un grueso fajo de billetes de alta denominación. Akane lo miró con la boca abierta, ¿iba a darle todo ese dinero? Ryoga muy apenas y le daba para el gasto, y cuando lo hacía la interrogaba sobre lo que iba a comprar. Ranma la miró incrédulo—¿qué? ¿por qué te sorprendes? Sabía que eras pobre, pero no que nunca habías visto el dinero en tu vida.

Ella frunció el ceño— Claro que he visto el dinero, pero es que es…

—¿Poco? Está bien, toma esto también —le dio otro montón de billetes—es todo lo que traigo, pero si necesitas más, llama a Olga y dile que te envíe un mensajero con lo que necesitas.

—¡No! Es demasiado, solo quería comprar unos dulces para los niños del edificio donde vivía —dijo la chica, tratando de devolverle la última parte de los billetes que le había entregado, pero Ranma ni siquiera se inmutó ante dicho gesto.

—Ah…si quieres comprarles más cosas, puedes sacarlo de ahí.

Akane se sintió intimidada, nunca había tenido esa cantidad de dinero en sus manos, ni siquiera de yenes, no estaba segura de cuanto era—Te devolveré el cambio…

—Quédatelo, me corresponde darte dinero, está en el contrato —él le ofreció su galante media sonrisa, ella se sonrojó, tímida— envíame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa. Hasta pronto.

Ranma se fue y Akane guardó el dinero en su bolso. Se arreglaría un poco y compraría muchos dulces para los niños, podía esperarlos fuera de la escuela y acompañarlos a casa, ya no podría entrar al edificio, su nuevo marido era el dueño del lugar, pero ella ya no tenía llaves ni nada para ingresar.

.

.

A las once de la mañana partió en un auto negro que se designó para ella. Un hombre ruso, medio calvo, y alto la llevaría a donde le indicara; era una ventaja de que todos los empleados de la casa hablaran su mismo idioma. Akane solo conocía las tiendas cercanas al lugar donde vivía antes, por lo que le preguntó al chofer si conocía una dulcería con más variedad de golosinas. El hombre la llevó a un negocio donde vendían dulces, chocolates y más confites. La mujer compró una buena cantidad de productos e hizo que se las envolvieran en cajas diferentes.

Akane se sentía muy ansiosa, pero a la vez contenta. Llegó un poco temprano a la escuela, y en cuanto abrieron las puertas y los niños empezaron a salir, ella bajó del auto esperando ver a los pequeños. Vio al par de niñas salir primero y las llamó por sus nombres, ofreciéndoles los regalos a cada una. Kiki y Kimi, las mellizas se acercaron, tomaron sus respectivas cajas y se alejaron con la excusa de que su madre las esperaba en casa. Tras ellas, Asa también se acercó, aunque solo tomó su caja e hizo una reverencia, pero no respondió a nada de lo que le preguntó Akane, siguió su camino como si nada. Kotaro fue el último en salir y trató de huir de su antigua vecina. Él era el más sociable de todos, por eso Akane fue corriendo tras él.

—¡Kotaro! ¡Kotaro! ¿qué te pasa? ¿no te da gusto verme?

El niño se detuvo, pero la miraba de reojo —Sí…

—¿Entonces por qué has salido corriendo? Te traje unos caramelos que te encantarán.

—No puedo aceptarlos —dijo el niño viendo el auto que desde lejos esperaba a Akane.

—¿Por qué?

—Mamá dice que tú y Ryoga debieron hacer algo muy malo para que se mudaran al último piso y luego desaparecieran del edificio. Vimos cuando unas personas sacaron todas sus cosas, Ryoga no quiso decirme dónde estabas, salió solo con una maleta, dijo que todos éramos unos chismosos muertos de hambre.

Akane intentó contener las lágrimas, Ryoga podía ser muy duro con los niños, nunca le habían caído bien —Lo siento mucho, no fue su intención. Seguro Ryoga estaba muy estresado por la mudanza.

—¿Te mudaste de casa? ¿A dónde? Te ves diferente, Akane —dijo el niño con curiosidad.

—No puedo decirte, pero los he extrañado mucho —Akane no sabía qué decir, no le gustaba tener que ocultarle la verdad a su pequeño amigo.

—¡Entonces sí hiciste algo muy malo! ¿los corrieron de la empresa? papá dijo que hay rumores de eso.

—No es verdad, Ryoga está trabajando, pero en otro lugar —Akane trató de defenderse, aunque sabía que, en parte el niño tenía razón.

—Me sentí muy triste porque no te despediste de mí —Kotaro bajó la cabeza, su mirada y su tono de voz reflejaban sus transparentes sentimientos.

Akane sentía un nudo en la garganta. Kotaro había sido el primer amigo que tuvo cuando llegaron a Rusia y ni siquiera se pudo despedir de él— Lo sé, y lo siento. Ahora no puedo contarte nada, pero espero que te guste lo que te traje.

—No puedo tomarlo, mi mamá me preguntará de dónde lo saqué. Los padres de Asa, Kiki y Kimi piensan lo mismo que los míos, que ustedes son malos, que son ladrones.

Akane se molestó. La gente podía hacer chismes de meras suposiciones— Llévate tus dulces, no tienes qué decir quién te los dio si no quieres.

—Ya tengo que irme, si no llego a tiempo, los otros se lo contarán a mamá —Kotaro tomó la caja con dulces y sin voltear atrás, se fue.

Akane se decepcionó mucho. No tenía caso enfrentar a los padres de los chicos, no podía decirles nada de lo ocurrido y lo que creían de ellos no estaba errado del todo, ella y Ryoga habían hecho algo muy malo.

Le pidió al chofer regresar a casa de inmediato. Cuando pasaron por la calle donde habían girado los niños, vio las cuatro cajas sobresaliendo de un contenedor de basura. Akane suspiró con tristeza, las únicas personas que conocía en el país ahora la rechazaban sin saber siquiera una parte de lo ocurrido. Sería porque estando lejos de Japón, era muy fácil aprender las malas costumbres de otra cultura completamente diferente a la de ellos. Envió un mensaje a Ranma justo cuando iba cruzando el portal de la mansión— _"En casa"_ —la salida no había durado ni dos horas.

Decidió intentar de olvidarse de lo sucedido, necesitaba distraerse, podía ir a la biblioteca a leer algo…aunque no había mucho que le llamara la atención. Vio libros aquel día en la oficina de Ranma; entró y miró con detenimiento el estante que estaba a un costado del salón. Tomó un atlas viejo que estaba a la mano y se sentó en el escritorio para leerlo mejor. Buscó Japón; tanto en el mapa como en la realidad se veía tan cerca, pero se sentía más lejos de lo que estaba. Estiró los brazos, tumbándose sobre el libro, miró su retrato, que seguía en la misma posición de cuando lo había encontrado en el escritorio. No se atrevía a abrir el portarretratos, si acaso Ryoga le había dado la foto de ella a Ranma, le dolería y eso podría significar que realmente no le importaba tanto como decía, la habría vendido. —Lo hizo —pensó Akane. Ryoga la había vendido y ella lo había aceptado. No eran buenas personas, los vecinos tenían razón en decir a sus hijos que no hablaran con ellos. Se sentía completamente sucia, sola, y nada de lo que hiciera podría remediarlo.

Akane dejó todo en su lugar y se regresó a la habitación. No quería saber de nadie. Pidió que solo le sirvieran té y que no la molestaran, que le dejaran la comida en la puerta, tenía mucho que pensar.

Se durmió un buen rato y despertó cuando era la hora de la cena. Solo bebió el té. No esperaría a que Ranma llegara, prefería dormir. Si se la quería coger, que lo hiciera, para eso la había comprado.

Ranma llegó a las diez y treinta, ella dormitaba y lo escuchó caminar por la habitación. Se acostó en medio de la cama y se asomó para verla—¿Estás despierta? —preguntó sin obtener respuesta, decidió acomodarse y se quedó dormido.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó, encontrándose en el lugar de Ranma, justo en medio de la cama, él ya se había duchado y cambiado. La esperaba sentado en la mesa de la habitación, leyendo el diario, para desayunar juntos. Ella fue al baño, se aseó un poco en el lavamanos y se sentó a beber té.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer? —preguntó Ranma. Ella no respondió, solo apartó la vista—Alexis me dijo que los niños tiraron los dulces ¿por qué lo hicieron?

—No quiero hablar del tema —dijo por fin Akane, en un tono cortante.

—Algo debió pasar para que un niño rechace…

—Ya no importa —lo interrumpió Akane; el solo recordar la situación, la ponía de malas —te devolveré el dinero que gasté.

—No te estoy pidiendo que me pagues…

—¡No quiero deberte nada! ¿de acuerdo? —Akane lo miraba, retadora. Ranma sonrió levemente, su mujer tenía un carácter demasiado voluble.

—¿Y cómo vas a pagarme? ¿del dinero que yo te dé? ¿no te parece que es ilógico, porque es mi dinero?

—Trabajaré.

—La esposa de un Klimov no trabaja, por lo menos no de esa manera.

Akane creyó que Ranma le estaba insinuando algo, a lo que no permitiría dejarse amedrentar—Te pagaré de la forma que quieras ¿quieres sexo? ¡te lo daré! —dijo firme.

Ranma rio —¿Por cuatro cajas de chocolates? ¿estás segura? —enarcó una ceja. Su sonrisa seguía siendo ladina y sus ojos no dejaban de ser seductores. El corazón de Akane palpitaba con fuerza, pero no estaba dispuesta a que se burlara de ella.

—¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿no te basta? —Akane se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia la ventana antes de que los nervios la traicionaran y comenzara a temblar. Ranma hizo lo mismo, acercándose a ella, quien se giró, quedando frente a él—¿y bien? —preguntó la chica.

—Me parece que estás exagerando, no tienes que pagarme con sexo por eso. Pero, ya que insistes en pagarme puedes hacerlo con otra cosa.

Ella creía saber lo que quería Ranma— No voy a enamorarme de ti, prefiero vivir en la calle.

Ranma soltó una carcajada— ¡Cuánto drama! —respondió cínico.

Akane tragó duro, no tenía idea de lo que iba a pedirle. Habían pasado muy poco tiempo juntos como para tener una idea de lo que pensaba.

Ranma se apoyó en la pared, acercándose lo suficiente a ella —Quiero…un beso.

—¿Un…beso? —Akane no se lo creía. Por lo menos no le pidió desnudarse frente a él.

—Creo que es lo justo. Es lo que quiero.

Akane asintió. Mientras antes lo hiciera, mejor. Él era mucho más alto que ella, así que, aprovechando que estaba ligeramente inclinado, colocó las manos en su cuello para hacer que bajara un poco más. Se puso de puntas y se acercó lo más que pudo; él no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos, ¿no iba a cerrarlos? Si no lo hacía él, ella lo haría, justo después de que llegara a sus labios, la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

Finalmente, lo hizo, sus labios tocaron los suyos y estaban húmedos. Tenían el sabor a té verde, que pronto se mezcló con el brillo labial que ella se había colocado después del aseo. Ranma la sujetó delicadamente de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia sí, mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza y continuaba rozando los labios de él, intentando profundizar el beso. Pronto Ranma se abrió paso para introducir la lengua en la boca de ella, Akane se dejó hacer, disfrutando la calidez que sentía por dentro y abrazándose al cuello de él con más fuerza. La respiración de ambos comenzó a intensificarse, Ranma la abrazó vehemente, acariciando su espalda de arriba abajo, mientras que Akane, le alborotaba el cabello con las manos, en un inicio de éxtasis desesperado, en tanto que sus lenguas se deslizaban entre sus bocas en una danza interminable. Ranma se alejó unos segundos para respirar, y Akane se mantuvo cerca con los ojos cerrados como si un imán la atrajera hacia él. El hombre la tomó por las muñecas, bajando sus manos, Akane aún estaba en el trance, lo que provocó que dejara salir un suspiro. Sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios hinchados la hacían ver hermosa, así que Ranma pudo deleitarse con ello antes de soltarla.

Akane se extrañó de aquella acción, creía que iban a perder el control y terminarían teniendo sexo aprovechando que la cama estaba a unos metros de ellos. Pero la que había perdido el dominio por completo había sido ella, Ranma la miraba de arriba abajo con su media sonrisa mordaz. —Nada mal. Yo me refería a un beso en la mejilla, aunque por lo que acabas de hacer veo que te interesa mucho lo del dinero.

Akane se sintió ofendida con la insinuación de su marido— ¡Idiota! —levantó la mano para abofetearlo, pero él detuvo su mano en el aire.

—¿Piensas golpearme? —Ranma la observaba, dominante.

Akane apretaba los dientes, furiosa— ¡¿Qué rayos quieres de mí?! ¡nada de lo que hago te parece! ¡sigues tratándome como una cualquiera!

—¡Deja de comportarte como una! Tengo suficiente dinero como para reclamarte un pago por unas cuantas golosinas, para mí no significa nada ¡Puedo comprar lo que sea, cuando quiera!

—¡Eso ya me ha quedado muy claro! Pero hay cosas que no podrías comprar, ni con todo el dinero del mundo —Akane lo miraba directamente, estaba bastante molesta.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿vas a salirme con estupideces? ¿la salud? ¿el amor?

—No puedes comprar amor —dijo Akane, con seguridad.

—Y tú no supiste conservarlo —espetó Ranma, sarcástico.

Akane lo abofeteó con la otra mano, su marido había ido demasiado lejos —Lárgate ¡no quiero verte ahora!

Ranma resopló, sabía que había abierto la boca de más; estaba acostumbrado a que nadie le recriminara ninguna opinión, aun así, no iba a disculparse. Tomó su saco que estaba sobre una silla, pero antes de irse, le dijo: —Esta noche tendremos una cena con algunos miembros del consejo de la compañía. Quiero que estés lista a las siete, vístete acorde a un evento formal. Si no sabes lo que es eso, dile a Vera que te ayude o ve a comprar algo.

—No pienso bajar…—respondió Akane, haciéndose la indiferente.

—¡Vas a hacer lo que te digo! ¡No me importa lo que pienses! Empieza a comportarte como una mujer respetable ¡o me veré obligado a tenerte aquí un año encerrada! —Ranma había levantado la voz, ya estaba lo suficientemente irritado. Parecía que tampoco daba su brazo a torcer, la convivencia con Akane siempre terminaba mal. Le gustaba provocarla, hacerla enojar, quería que llegara al límite, sentía placer al verla cambiar sus estados de ánimo, pero para él no era suficiente; tenía que conocerla completa, hasta el más mínimo detalle, aunque eso lo hiciera molestarse en ocasiones. La cena sería una forma de probar si podía relacionarse junto a él con gente de la élite.

.

.

.

Akane estuvo todo el día malhumorada. Vera se hizo cargo de preparar todo para la cena; intentó entregarle a la chica el listado con el itinerario, pero a Akane no le importó. Tampoco cuando Vera buscó algo entre la ropa que Akane tenía para que pudiera ponerse, la chica se negó, asimismo a que la peinaran o maquillaran, ella se encargaría de arreglarse sola.

Los invitados llegaron puntuales a las siete y treinta de la noche. El vicepresidente y el gerente financiero de la compañía, junto a sus esposas y Shinnosuke bebían vino blanco mientras Ranma terminaba una llamada en la biblioteca. Cuando salió, saludó a los invitados, Akane aún no había bajado.

—Vera, ¿dónde está mi esposa? —preguntó Ranma.

—La señorita no quiso ver el itinerario de la cena y tampoco que la ayudaran a arreglarse, señor.

Ranma bufó, molesto —¡Dile que baje ahora mismo!

No fue necesario que la mandaran llamar, Akane bajaba las escaleras en zapatos deportivos, pantalones de jeans y una blusa de cuello alto amarilla sin mangas y con brillo labial como único toque de maquillaje —Buenas noches, disculpen la demora.

Ranma frunció el ceño, mientras el resto de los invitados la observaba de arriba abajo con la boca abierta, sobre todo Shinnosuke, que sonreía con la mirada.

—Soy Akane Saotome, encantada de conocerlos —hizo una reverencia a lo que los invitados respondieron, confundidos— ¡Shinnosuke! Es un gusto verte otra vez. No te veía desde nuestra boda.

—Así es, Akane —dijo el chico, sonriendo— el gusto es mío.

—Cariño, creo que has olvidado que hoy era la cena —dijo Ranma, acercándose a su esposa.

—¡Oh, querido! No creí que te importara mi atuendo, así nos conocimos —Akane enarcó una ceja, seguida de una sonrisa cínica.

—¿Es verdad? ¿así se conocieron? —preguntó con interés la esposa del vicepresidente. Ranma siempre pedía que sus empleados más cercanos hablaran japonés, por ende, si la familia de éstos debía relacionarse con él, también debían conocer el idioma. Era una exigencia que había establecido desde que tomó el mando de la compañía.

—La verdad es que la primera vez que la vi traía una falda corta de color violeta, lástima que no la traiga puesta ahora, tiene muy bonitas piernas —dijo Ranma, provocando que Akane palideciera por completo ¿cómo sabía Ranma que ella tenía una falda de ese color? No la había usado desde que terminó el verano y cuando se conocieron ella traía el vestido amarillo ¿Desde cuándo la había visto? El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa burlona y le hizo una seña a su ama de llaves —Vera, préstale a Akane uno de tus uniformes de color negro.

—Pero, señor…—dijo la mujer, preocupada.

—Nadie lo notará. Hazlo, rápido —ordenó Ranma y la mujer asintió, llevándose disimuladamente a Akane a la habitación.

En menos de diez minutos, la señora Saotome estuvo lista. Vera la maquilló un poco más y Akane bajó para colocarse en un mutismo absoluto junto a su marido, quien la abrazó por la cintura.

—Hacen muy linda pareja, señor Saotome —dijo la esposa del financiero— la señora Saotome es una dama muy bonita ¿de dónde es usted?

—De Nerima, cerca de Tokio —respondió la chica.

—¿Nerima? ¡Hace poco conocimos a uno de los nuevos gerentes que también era de ese lugar! Un hombre joven, ¿Ryoga? ¿Ryota? ¿cómo es que se llamaba? —dudó la mujer. Ranma se giró para ver la reacción de Akane, quien solo bajó la vista.

—Ryoga Hibiki —dijo al fin Akane.

—¡Sí! ¿lo conoce?

Ranma comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Akane iba a abrir la boca, pero Shinnosuke interrumpió —¡Tengo demasiada hambre! Hoy tuve que recibir a unos ingleses y solo alcancé a comer aperitivos para el almuerzo. Akane ¿podríamos pasar a la mesa?

Akane miró a Vera, quien asintió y la chica los hizo pasar a todos al salón comedor. Era mejor que no dijera nada más. Shinnosuke comenzó a conversar con la esposa del financiero, para que no tuviera que dirigirse de nuevo a Akane, Ranma solo escuchaba lo que el par de hombres le informaban acerca de la empresa, sin dejar de mirar a Akane, quién solo asentía ante la plática aburrida de la esposa del vicepresidente, que solo conocía la ciudad de Kyoto y se la pasó hablando de los espectáculos de geishas del teatro Gion.

.

Al terminar la cena, Akane se acercó a Shinnosuke— Va a matarme, Shinno…

Shinnosuke le sonrió al verla tan cerca—¿Qué dices? tranquila _tsaritsa_, Ranma no muerde.

—Las cosas no salieron bien hoy, desde esta mañana está molesto.

—Lo de repetir el nombre de tu ex no fue muy inteligente.

—¡No es mi ex! —dijo Akane en voz baja. Ranma los observaba desde lejos, mientras conversaba con los demás invitados.

—Sí lo es, mi hermosa _tsaritsa_, no olvides que ahora estás casada con Ranma —el consuelo que Shinnosuke trataba de darle a Akane no era el más atinado, ella se sentía nerviosa.

—En cuanto ustedes se vayan me golpeará, estoy segura.

—Ranma no es un golpeador de mujeres. Tendría más miedo si no te dirige la palabra —dijo Shinnosuke, dando un trago a un vaso de escocés.

—¿Por qué?

—Si Ranma no dice nada, es que nadie sabe lo que va a hacer. Si fuera tú, pensaría en un plan.

—¿Un plan? ¿qué tipo de plan?

—No lo sé. Eres mujer, sedúcelo o algo así.

—¡No voy a seducirlo! —respondió Akane alterada.

—Entonces no sé qué puedes hacer, a mí tampoco me ha dicho nada, seguro querrá que me vaya para ajustar cuentas contigo.

Akane comenzó a sentirse más nerviosa —Bueno hoy…nos besamos.

A Shinnosuke casi se le resbala el vaso donde estaba bebiendo—¿Se besaron? —lo dijo en un tono más alto y todos voltearon a verlos, pero por el área donde estaban situados, no alcanzaron a interpretar lo que había dicho. Shinnosuke sonrió para disimular y todos volvieron a su respectiva conversación—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "y"? —preguntó Akane.

—¿Te gustó? —el rostro de Shinnosuke se congeló, la miraba fijo; Akane se extrañó de que le preguntara algo como eso, pero siempre había sido tan directo con ella que pensó que esa era su forma de ser.

—P-pues…

—No sé para qué te pregunto esas cosas —dijo Shinnosuke, evadiéndose, dando otro trago a su escocés.

—Ya sé que no debería contarte esto porque eres el mejor amigo de Ranma, pero cuando firmamos el contrato y hablamos sentí que podía confiar en ti.

Shinnosuke exhaló, la miró con un dejo de tristeza y de ternura. La pobre chica estaba sola, no hablaba ni con la servidumbre y estaba completamente abandonada a su suerte. Era la víctima del ridículo juego entre él y Ranma. Solo le quedaba escucharla; que le tuviera confianza decía mucho, era una forma de que ella se acercara a él. Era tan dulce, tan bonita, con aquella mirada inocente que hacía que las puertas del infierno se vieran como si fuera el mismo cielo— Akane yo…no sé qué decirte, cuando a Ranma se le mete algo en la cabeza, no lo deja hasta que logra su cometido. Si ya decidió qué hacer, no habrá manera de detenerlo.

—¡Quédate entonces! Si intenta hacer algo podrás ayudarme —le pidió la chica, desesperada.

—_Tsaritsa_, no es así de fácil. Tú estás casada con él, la que tiene que aguantar sus arranques eres tú.

Akane estaba muy intranquila, Shinnosuke había comenzado a servirse más vino —No está bebiendo alcohol. Tal vez le de sueño más pronto si bebe.

—¡Sí! es buena idea ¿crees que funcione? —preguntó la chica.

—La verdad, no. Ranma tiene el aguante de un caballo, pocas veces lo he visto ebrio. Por cierto, se te ve muy bonito ese vestido, aunque parece de señora cincuentona.

Akane resopló, Shinnosuke no podía ayudarla ni darle una solución, iba a tener que enfrentarse esa noche a Ranma.

Los invitados se fueron después de que terminaron el café que sirvieron. Shinnosuke fue el último en despedirse —Fantástica cena, Akane. Gracias por invitarme, Ranma.

—Gracias por venir, nos vemos mañana, Shinno —Ranma dio media vuelta y se retiró. Akane observó a Shinnosuke hacerle una seña—_"Me llamas, ¡suerte!"_ —le dijo el hombre de los ojos azul marino, que se alejó para subirse a la parte trasera de su auto, donde lo esperaba el chofer con la puerta abierta. Cuando se fue, Akane tomó aire y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Seguro Ranma la esperaba ya en la habitación.

Abrió la puerta. La luz estaba apagada y la cama estaba tendida —Debe estar en el baño —pensó. Tocó la puerta y nadie respondió— estaba muy enojado, tal vez no quiera dormir conmigo hoy. Entró al baño para desmaquillarse, se puso el pijama y se recostó. El pensar en Ranma no la dejaba conciliar el sueño—¿Estará en la otra habitación? ¿debería ir a disculparme? —los pensamientos seguían rondando su cabeza, cuando de pronto Ranma salió del baño, vistiendo su ropa interior, como hacía para dormir.

Ni siquiera la miró, se acostó en la cama dando la espalda. Akane no se movió, esperando a que él le dijera algo. La chica se enderezó y tragó duro antes de pronunciar palabra— Ranma… ¿estás enojado?

Él seguía sin contestar, ella continuaba sentada en la cama, mirando su ancha espalda y sus hombros musculosos. Su trenza descansaba sobre su cuello, parecía que estaba dormido— Ran…

—Estoy cansado, quiero dormir.

Akane se tensó, su voz era muy dura. Seguía molesto. En realidad, ni siquiera tenía sueño, estaba mirando hacia el frente, como esperando a que algo pasara.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una última cosa? —dijo ella, no esperando respuesta alguna —¿cómo sabes que tengo una falda color violeta?

Después de medio minuto y creyendo que Ranma no contestaría, lo escuchó hablar desde su posición— La primera vez que te vi, la traías puesta. Pasaste corriendo detrás de mí, habías ido a dejarle a Hibiki el almuerzo. Tú no me viste, pero yo a ti sí.

Akane se sonrojó. Recordaba ese día. Ryoga la reprendió al llegar a casa y le exigió que nunca más se atreviera a llevarle nada a la oficina. Si se daban cuenta de que ella vivía con él, tal vez pudieran quitarle el departamento ya que todo estaba registrado para una sola persona. Estaba por terminar el verano y ese día hubo mucho sol, era un atuendo que le gustaba mucho y optó por usarlo. Ranma debería tener demasiadas ocupaciones y cosas en qué pensar como para recordar lo que ella vestía ese día ¿le habría causado una buena impresión? Se acostó de nuevo de su lado, sonriendo tímida mientras se cubría con una sábana. En la cena había dicho que tenía muy bonitas piernas. Cuando Akane lo vio por primera vez, ella traía un vestido largo, y al firmar el contrato ella llevaba jeans y lo hacía también cuando estaba en casa, salvo cuando se ponía el pijama para dormir, que era una sencilla bata de satén que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas… ¿de nuevo estaba pensando en Ranma? ¿qué le ocurría? Al conocerlo le pareció bastante atractivo, de fuerte personalidad, no podía dejar de verlo, era tan interesante, tan seguro de sí mismo, tan… debía parar. Él estaba muy enojado con ella, había tenido suerte de que no pegara de gritos con su comportamiento ante los importantes invitados de esa noche. Mejor sería esperar al día siguiente y ver si se le habría pasado el coraje. Tal vez por la mañana podría hablar con él y preguntarle lo que pensaba de ella, ¿y si salía a flote el tema de lo de su ropa en la cena? Preferible no decirle nada y dormir; sí, sería lo mejor.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Akane cayera rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. Ranma se giró y se asomó para asegurarse de que dormía. La llamó por su nombre suavemente, pero nada. Recorrió su brazo, acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos, besó su hombro, pero ella no se movió. Cuando estuvo seguro de que ella no pondría resistencia, comenzó a bajar el tirante de la bata, después, levantó lentamente la base de la falda hasta su cintura, donde aprovechó para palpar sus muslos con suavidad y también los besó. Sujetó con cuidado el elástico de sus pantaletas y comenzó a bajarlas por sus torneadas piernas hasta quitárselas por completo. La observó, relamiéndose los labios ante aquel pequeño y perfecto cuerpo que le pertenecía, por ley. Su parcial desnudez la hacía aún más vulnerable, recostada entre las sábanas blancas, parecía más un ángel descansando entre nubes. Ranma sonrió con malicia, no podía dejarla así, tenía que terminar lo que había empezado.

.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Antes de que me escriban improperios en el review por dejar el capítulo en esa escena, quiero agradecerles por leer hasta aquí y recomendar la historia. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**_

_**Mi más profundo agradecimiento también a mis beta readers Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome, que me han ayudado tanto a que la historia fluya y que me regalan su invaluable tiempo para hacer correcciones y sugerirme para que todo quede lo mejor posible. Vuelvo a aclarar que en este capítulo no me revisaron las faltas ortográficas y de redacción, no he querido molestarlas con eso porque sé que necesitan el tiempo para descansar y relajarse después de todo el esfuerzo que están dando durante la contingencia. Mis respetos y todo el cariño para ustedes, ¡las adoro!**_

_**Ahora, lo que todos estaban esperando, bueno todas, porque las que me preguntaron fueron las chicas. Vamos al fic.**_

_**En el capítulo anterior quedó la intriga sobre los tamaños de los miembros y el paradero de la prenda interior de Akane. En mi página, les dije que lo aclararía por aquí, para los que no leen este apartado, es una pena y menos si no me siguen en mi blog de Facebook o el twitter, háganlo y recomiéndenlo, gracias.**_

_**Empecemos con los tamaños, el punto de la circuncisión y así. Vamos a hacer el análisis recordando que la historia se desarrolla en Rusia, donde el ochenta por ciento de la población profesa la religión ortodoxa, que es muy parecida al cristianismo, pero con ciertos cambios, y que fue creada a partir del judaísmo y otra mezcla de religiones, pero no viene al caso extender el tema. Ranma es hijo de una mujer mitad japonesa, criada por un padre y abuelos rusos, por lo que sus creencias serían las ortodoxas así que, por ende, Ranma es el circunciso. Ryoga al ser japonés pudiera ser sintoísta, o ateo. Y esa es la primera respuesta.**_

_**Para la segunda, me di cuenta de que les falta (¿o sobra?) malicia, mis adoradas galletitas ¿Dónde quedaron las pantaletas de Akane? Yo pensé que tal vez podría darse por entendido, pero me gustaría saber qué fue lo que pensaron, ¡vaya intriga! Podría decir que el ochenta por ciento de los reviews me hizo la misma pregunta… ¡Ah! pero falta el tema del tamaño y lo responderé con lo siguiente: ¿Ustedes creen que, si el prometido de Akane fuera más "grande" que Ranma, a ella se le habría olvidado ponerse las pantaletas esa noche? Me cuentan lo que pensaron en su review.**_

_**Algunas aclaraciones también para los nuevos lectores, mil gracias y bienvenidos. No acostumbro a hacer capítulos muy largos, sé que hay escritores que lo hacen y es bastante respetable. Admiro a aquellos que escriben capítulos enteros llenos de paja entretenida o de buen contenido, pero yo no llego a esos estándares, siempre he sido más concisa a la hora de escribir, lamento decepcionarlos en ello. Este fic es uno de los más dramáticos que he escrito, si no es el que más y están advertidos de que las cosas no serán siempre maravillosas. Incluso una de mis betas es la encargada de ponerme en cintura y tirarme de las orejas cuando se me pasa la mano, pero este fic es así, por eso mi emoción al saber que siguen aquí leyendo a pesar de todo.**_

_**Para nada me molestan los reviews largos, me encanta leerlos y si no tienen nada qué decir u opinar, pongan cualquier letra, símbolo o su nombre para saber que pasaron por aquí.**_

_**A mis Locas por el Dios griego que están siempre al pie del cañón, gracias por formar parte de mi universo ¡las quiero!**_

_**Por favor lean "Across the sky" de Sakura Saotome y síganla en sus redes, es talentosa también dibujando y hace unos fanarts preciosos, al igual que Hana Note, que continúa con su fic "Poderosa" vayan a leerlos y síganlas en Instagram, twitter y YouTube.**_

_**No tengo más tiempo para poner a todos los que me dejaron reviews el capítulo anterior, pero espero escribir sus nombres en los agradecimientos del siguiente.**_

_**Espero que todos estén bien y se cuiden mucho durante la contingencia. Ya falta menos y hay que tener mucho ánimo.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto **_

_**Susy Chantilly. **_


	9. Impagable

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 9_

"_**IMPAGABLE" **_

_(basado en una historia real)_

_._

_***NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTES NO APTAS PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES. **_

_****SE HACEN COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO DEL CAPÌTULO EN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, POR SI GUSTAS LEER.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Akane se despertó tarde esa mañana. Cuando abrió los ojos Ranma no estaba en la cama y tampoco la esperaba en la mesa junto a la ventana donde tomaban el desayuno a diario. El día anterior la había estresado en exceso, tal vez por ello durmió más de lo habitual. Sintió frío y al moverse un poco sintió la textura de las sábanas pegadas a su piel. Se miró, estaba completamente desnuda ¿qué había pasado? No recordaba haberse quitado la ropa, se puso su pijama y habló con Ranma antes de quedarse dormida. Se cubrió la parte superior del cuerpo con la manta y encogió las piernas, ¿Ranma le había hecho algo? Ella lo sabría, se hubiera dado cuenta.

Respiró hondo y se tocó entre las piernas. No había ningún rastro de fluidos en su vagina, tampoco en la cama. Miró a su alrededor y su ropa no se veía por ninguna parte, ni en la cama, ni el suelo. Se levantó sujetando la sábana a su cuerpo, su ropa tampoco estaba en el baño, había solo una camisa de Ranma colgada en una percha. Fue al cambiador donde estaba su ropa, pero no había nada y tampoco estaba su maleta. Tomó la camisa que era de su marido y se la puso, no podían verla así. Llamó a Vera por el intercomunicador; la mujer al escuchar la voz alterada de su señora estuvo ahí en un instante. Akane quería saber qué había pasado, Ranma no la había violado, eso era seguro.

—Dígame, señorita…

—¿En dónde está mi ropa? —Akane la miraba con gesto serio, la mujer tragó duro, pero le respondió sin chistar.

—El señor ordenó que sacáramos toda su ropa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Vera, son mis cosas! ¿dónde están? —preguntó la chica, con enfado. El ama de llaves trataba de mantener la calma, siempre se había hecho lo que decía el señor y su palabra era por lo general, definitiva.

—En un par de horas estará listo el armario con su ropa nueva y podrá ponerse lo que más le guste. Son prendas muy finas de marcas reconocidas, puede cambiar lo que no le parezca y comprar más cosas si así lo desea.

—¡Responde lo que te estoy preguntando! ¡¿Dónde-están-mis-cosas?! —recalcó Akane.

—El señor nos dijo que la quemáramos toda…

—¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ?! —gritó— ¡Mi maleta! ¡¿a dónde se la llevaron?! —Akane sujetó con fuerza a la mujer de ambos brazos.

—A-a-a…al jardín… ¡señorita! ¿a dónde va? —llamó la mujer. Akane había salido corriendo despavorida escaleras abajo, pasó corriendo a través de la cocina y abrió de una patada la puerta ante la sorpresa de los cocineros y sirvientes que estaban ahí. A unos cuantos metros, un mozo lanzaba a las brasas que salían de una especie de horno, la maleta de Akane. La chica intentó meter las manos, pero las llamas estaban demasiado calientes.

—¡Señorita! ¿Qué hace? ¡Se quemará! —dijo el hombre con un marcado acento ruso.

—¡Mi maleta! ¡Tengo que sacarla!

—Pero el señor dijo que…

—¡No me importa lo que dijo! ¡Hay algo importante ahí! —Con un azadón con el que el hombre estaba removiendo la brasa, Akane tomó la valija que ya se había chamuscado lo suficiente, con el largo objeto la abrió y buscó en una bolsa oculta el kimono de su madre, seguro había sido lo primero en arder. Estaba envuelto en papel, pero milagrosamente estaba intacto. Akane se abrazó a este y explotó en llanto —¡Mamá! ¡perdóname! —las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas mientras sollozaba con fuerza; por culpa de una estúpida apuesta a la que se había prestado, estuvo a punto de perder el recuerdo más valioso de su madre, que por fortuna estaba muerta, porque de saber en lo que su hija estaba metida, se volvería a morir. El mozo la observaba con gesto compasivo, al igual que Vera, quien estaba tras ella.

Cuando logró calmarse un poco, levantó la cabeza— ¿En dónde está Ranma?

—Se fue a la oficina desde muy temprano —respondió el ama de llaves.

—Que preparen el auto, necesito ir allá.

—Pero, señorita…

—¡Haz lo que digo! Y ni se te ocurra llamar a mi marido para decirle que voy para allá, porque encontraré la manera de acusarte de algo —Akane espetó amenazante. Su calma era visible por fuera, pero por dentro había un volcán a punto de hacer erupción. Vera recordó a la señora Nodoka, tenía un temple muy parecido al de la chica, por lo que no quiso contrariarla. Asintió y mandó llamar al chofer para que tuviera listo el auto que la llevaría a las oficinas del corporativo Klimov.

Akane regresó a su habitación solo para ponerse unas zapatillas que encontró bajo la cama, porque Ranma había mandado quemar absolutamente todas sus cosas. La había dejado sin nada. Solo pudo recuperar el kimono, era lo único que en realidad le interesaba. El chofer se sorprendió de verla vestida solo con una camisa celeste de tono bajo, pero tampoco dijo nada. Seguro los guardias de la oficina se rehusarían a dejarla pasar así. Había que ahorrarse problemas con Ranma, tenía muy mal carácter y se decía que era todavía peor que el viejo Klimov, que se desquitaba con quien tuviera cerca cuando estaba molesto.

Veinte minutos después y a pesar del frío clima, Akane bajó del auto y se encaminó a la puerta del edificio. Un par de guardias rusos le impidieron el paso.

—Vengo a ver a Ranma Saotome —dijo la chica, ceñuda. El par de hombres sonrió y le dijeron unas cuantas palabras en ruso, señalándole que se alejara. Akane los ignoró y trató de colarse por la puerta, pero no había llegado siquiera a tocarla cuando los vigilantes la tomaron por los brazos y la empujaron, provocando que cayera al suelo— ¡Soy la esposa de Ranma Saotome! ¡Van a arrepentirse de lo que hicieron! —les gritó, pero volvieron a reírse en su cara y ambos entraron al lobby, resguardando la puerta desde dentro.

Akane bufó molesta. Tenía que hablar con su marido en ese momento, pero si lo llamaba por teléfono, estaba segura de que menos la dejaría entrar y haría que el chofer se la llevara de vuelta a casa.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la oficina de Ranma, Shinnosuke miraba sus correos cuando sonó su móvil. Su amigo estaba sentado ya hacía un buen rato frente al computador, con el ceño fruncido y sin decir palabra, señal que estaba molesto por algo o pensando en un negocio muy importante, por lo que Shinnosuke no le hablaba tampoco y se ponía a trabajar desde ahí. Se sorprendió al ver el número que tenía guardado como "_Tsaritsa_"; se levantó de pronto, para que Ranma no supiera con quien hablaba.

—¡_Tsaritsa_! ¿Cómo te va, preciosa?

Ranma enarcó una ceja y miró a su amigo. Tenía apodos para todas sus conquistas y los repetía constantemente, pero a nadie lo había escuchado decirle así.

Shinnosuke sonrió y se alejó para que Ranma no pudiera escucharlo. Habló casi susurrando, era mejor fingir ante su amigo que nada pasaba y hacerlo creer que era otra de las modelos con quienes salía— ¿Pasó algo?

—¿Estás con Ranma en la oficina? —preguntó Akane.

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Estoy afuera y no me dejan pasar.

—¿Les dijiste quién eras?

—¡Sí! pero esos brutos no hablan japonés y no me entendieron ¿Puedes venir por mí?

—No creo que sea buena idea…tú sabes por qué.

—¡Pero necesito hablar con él!

—_Tsaritsa_ mira, tienes que entender que el trabajo es trabajo y no puedes interrumpir. Habla cuando llegue a casa, sabes, el día no es muy bueno —Shinnosuke trataba de que Akane interpretara que hablaba de Ranma.

—Shinnosuke ¡tengo qué hablar con él! —dijo Akane insistente. Necesitaba que Shinno se pusiera de su lado, como siempre.

—Dime qué necesitas ¿quieres dinero? Seguro no tienes nada para hoy, pero hago unas llamadas y te consigo una tarjeta de crédito black. De todas maneras, iba a sacar una para ti —Shinnosuke sabía que en ocasiones Ranma podía ser muy avaro, pero a la vez dadivoso; si quería mantenerla dentro de la casa no le daría dinero para gastar.

—No, no Shinno, no quiero dinero ¡Quiero hablar con él y romperle la cara ahora mismo! —Akane estaba muy alterada. Shinnosuke se giró y observó a Ranma, quien fingía no poner atención a la llamada, pero estaba atento a lo que decía. ¿Qué le habría hecho esta vez para que ella se pusiera así?

—Te escuchas tensa. Ve a casa y todo estará bien, te llamo más tarde.

—Pero ¡Shinno…! —Akane no pudo decir más. Ya había colgado, tenía que encontrar una forma de entrar a la empresa. Ranma la iba a escuchar.

.

El viejo Matsumoto, el portero, iba saliendo por la lateral del edificio puesto que había terminado su turno y había visto lo sucedido desde lejos. Se acercó a ella —Señorita, ¿está usted bien?

—Necesito ver a Ranma Saotome, pero no me han dejado pasar.

—Eres la novia de Hibiki, ¿cierto? Le trajiste comida una vez —mencionó el hombre. Akane bajó la cabeza, ¿cómo explicarle a alguien que conocía a Ryoga que ya no estaba con él?

—Era mi novio…ya no más.

El anciano asintió —La vida cambia y a veces es mejor que suceda así ¿para qué quieres ver al señor Saotome?

Akane se retrajo un poco, no quería arruinar las cosas o quedar como una oportunista como Ryoga le dijo un día, si la gente se enteraba de que era la esposa del millonario Ranma Saotome —…Es un asunto personal.

—Ah, muy bien. Los asuntos personales el señor los trata por aquel pasillo de atrás. Hay un ascensor y la cámara que enfoca hacia él es solo un adorno, porque nunca ha estado activada. Vaya antes de que se congele, pronto empezará a nevar y al señor no le gusta que sus camisas se humedezcan con nieve —Matsumoto le hizo una seña a Akane para que se diera prisa, antes de que los guardias en turno volvieran a salir, así que, con las instrucciones del hombre, Akane llegó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba el ascensor.

.

.

—¿A quién le dices "_tsaritsa_"? —preguntó Ranma en cuanto Shinnosuke colgó el teléfono.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! Una chica que conocí el otro día en una fiesta —dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños.

—Jamás había escuchado que le llamaras así a ninguna de las mujeres con las que sales. Siempre son "princesa", "belleza", "muñeca".

—Es solo una forma de decir, nada del otro mundo —trató de evadirse Shinnosuke, pero Ranma conocía a su amigo demasiado como para saber que había algo que no encajaba.

—¿Qué tiene esta mujer para recibir tal estatus? ¿Tanto te gusta?

Shinnosuke no respondió, sonrió con su mirada amable de siempre —Ella es diferente, la haría mía si pudiera.

—¿Qué te detiene? —preguntó Ranma con curiosidad.

—No le he dicho que me gusta, esperaba que lo intuyera, pero es algo distraída.

—¿Vas a verla esta noche? —sonrió Ranma, ladino.

—No lo sé, me gustaría, pero…—Shinnosuke se detuvo, pensativo. Deseaba verla a diario, tenerla junto a él, despertar junto a ella. Quería lo que Ranma tenía.

—Espero que dures con esta, cuando te declares. No tardes mucho, alguien te la podría ganar. Aunque si dices que es tan distraída, debe ser una mujer muy singular ¿de dónde dices que la conoces? —Ranma ya se había aburrido y empezado a responder correos en su portátil. Shinnosuke aprovechó para no responder nada, se sentó, mientras su cabeza continuaba llena de Akane.

Unos minutos más tarde, unos gritos se escucharon desde afuera de la oficina. Ranma y Shinnosuke miraron hacia la puerta que se abrió, mostrando la figura de Akane dando pasos firmes, ataviada únicamente con la camisa celeste de botones que era de su marido. Apenas logró arremangarse para sacar las manos y el largo de la camisa le llegaba un palmo sobre las rodillas.

—¡Cariño! Veo que mi ropa te queda muy bien, aunque debiste esperar a que te llegara el guardarropa completo que compré —Ranma sonreía con ironía, mientras Shinnosuke la miraba sorprendido. Sus curvas se marcaban a través de la camisa evidenciando que no llevaba ropa interior.

—Así que un guardarropa… ¡¿No crees que deberías haberme avisado antes de sacar todas mis cosas?! —la chica se aproximó, dando un golpe seco al escritorio de madera. Ranma la veía divertido.

—En la cena de ayer me demostraste que no tienes idea de cómo vestirte para un evento formal. Además, todo lo que tenías ya estaba demasiado viejo. Ahora eres la esposa de un adinerado hombre de negocios, no de cualquier empleaducho, tienes que arreglarte acorde a tu nueva posición.

—¿Posición? ¿y cuál es según tú mi posición?

—Ya te lo dije, no pienso repetirlo. Ahora dime ¿por qué has venido? ¿no te gustó lo que te compré? Tus gustos son muy corrientes, pero es cuestión de que te acostumbres a las cosas buenas. Puedo conseguirte un asesor de imagen para que te enseñe lo básico y no me hagas quedar en ridículo como ayer.

—Si no te parecía mi manera de vestir ¿por qué no te casaste con otra de tu misma clase? —preguntó Akane, furiosa.

—Porque no me hubiera divertido tanto como ahora —Ranma se contenía para reírse. Ver enojada a su esposa era su mayor diversión y más cuando él era quien la provocaba— Deberías volver a casa, no me gusta que andes así en la calle. Aunque es una prenda muy elegante para lo que solías usar, no es adecuado, es demasiado transparente.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Quemaste toda mi ropa!

—Era necesario, tus pantaletas se me rompieron en las manos cuando te las quité. Pero despreocúpate, también me encargué de eso. Si no te gusta, puedo comprarte más. Puedo comprar lo que quiera —Ranma la miraba desafiante. Akane respiraba entrecortadamente, tratando de contenerse para no golpearlo, quería hacerlo debido a esa pertinaz forma de Ranma de hacerla sentir menos. Shinnosuke los observaba incómodo, ya era demasiado para él saber que su mejor amigo era el dueño de aquella mujer que le robaba el aliento, como para escuchar que la había desnudado.

—¡¿Dices que puedes comprar lo que sea?! —gritó Akane.

—¡Lo que sea! Todo tiene un precio y puedo pagarlo, hasta a ti te compré.

Akane bufó encolerizada. Sacó de una bolsa de papel que traía en la mano un abultado pedazo de tela estampada de color rojo y lo lanzó con fuerza sobre el escritorio, haciéndolo quedar frente a Ranma —¡Esto es algo que es impagable! ¡Si se hubiera quemado no habría forma de que me dieras otro, así pagaras con toda tu fortuna!

Ranma tomó la tela con ambas manos, era seda; se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que se trataba —¿Un kimono?

—El kimono de bodas mi madre, es el único recuerdo que me queda de ella. Estaba dentro de la maleta con mis cosas y ¡por tu culpa casi se quema! Por suerte, pude sacarlo antes de que se hiciera cenizas.

Si algo sabía Ranma Saotome era de cultura japonesa y conocía perfectamente el valor histórico y sentimental que podía tener una pieza como esa. Se arrepintió al instante de lo que había hecho, pensando en el dolor que le habría causado a Akane perder la prenda —Akane, yo…

—¡Es todo lo que vine a decirte! No me interesa lo que pienses —la chica le arrebató el kimono de las manos sin que él pusiera resistencia. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se cristalizaron, si se quedaba más tiempo ahí iba a romper en llanto. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Akane, espera… ¡Akane! ¡Akane! —la llamó Ranma, pero ella apretó el paso ignorándolo y cerrando de un portazo. El hombre se pasó la mano por la frente —¡Mierda!

Shinnosuke lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos —¿Le quemaste sus cosas? ¿En qué estabas pensando, Ranma?

Ranma miraba hacia el frente con desesperación —No sé ¡no lo sé! ¡Me vuelve loco! ¡Hace que no pueda pensar! Cuando pienso que las cosas van bien, sucede algo y todo se viene abajo ¡No sé qué hacer para que deje de odiarme!

—Hermano, ¡le quemaste sus cosas! ¿piensas que es una forma de que te quiera? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—¡Es ella! ¡Frente a ella no puedo dejar de comportarme como un imbécil! Mi cabeza se llena de ideas, sobre ella y Hibiki, cuando la gente la mira, cuando me rechaza. Nunca me había sucedido, todas las mujeres con las que salía me veneraban sin importarles mi trato o mi indiferencia. ¿Por qué con ella todo tiene que ser así?

—Déjala entonces —sugirió Shinnosuke— aunque tendrás que devolverme el dinero de la apuesta. El trato fue un año de matrimonio y apenas llevas como un mes.

—¡No voy a dejarla! Me costó bastante cara —dijo Ranma ceñudo.

—Si dices que no se soportan, no entiendo por qué quieres seguir casado con ella.

—Es una especie de reto para mí, como un animal salvaje al qué domar.

—Comparas a tu esposa con un animal salvaje —se burló Shinnosuke— ¿no habías dicho que era dócil cuando tuviste la idea de quitársela a Hibiki?

—Eso pensé, pero me equivoqué ¿no es obvio?

—Si el matrimonio te es tan difícil ¿por qué no te divorcias de una buena vez?

—¡Es que ése es el problema! El matrimonio. Con las otras chicas si algo no me parecía, las dejaba a la hora que quería y me iba. Pero con Akane no; si discutimos por algo, puedo salir de la casa, irme un par de días y cuando regreso ¡ella sigue ahí!

—Puedo darle asilo en mi casa —apuntó Shinnosuke.

—¿Crees que la voy a dejar contigo? Eres capaz de dejarla ir o permitir que se escape.

—No esta presa, dale libertad.

—Si le doy libertad, se irá a buscar al imbécil de Hibiki y no voy a arriesgarme.

—Estás exagerando.

—¡No estoy exagerando! Tenía el teléfono para llamarlo, pero la amenacé; tuve que decirle que iba a matar a su novio para que no se atreviera a intentar nada.

Shinnosuke miró a su amigo con decepción —Estás obsesionado con ella. Termina esto de una vez y vuelve a tu vida de antes.

—No, tengo qué hacer algo. Ella va a caer rendida a mis pies ¡Sí! ¡eso haré! primero debo hacer que me perdone por lo del kimono ¿crees que sea buena idea que le consiga unos diez? —Ranma pensaba en voz alta y le pedía consejo a su amigo.

Shinnosuke exhaló con fastidio— Piensa en algo que no pueda rechazar cuando se lo des ¿Ya le compraste alguna joya?

—…Algo que no pueda rechazar…algo que… ¡Lo tengo! —el hombre de la trenza esbozó una sonrisa. Se le había ocurrido algo muy bueno; levantó el auricular y presionó un botón —Olga, necesito que me ayudes a conseguir…

.

.

.

Esa noche, Ranma llegó a casa con una caja. Entró a su habitación, pero estaba con la luz apagada, al encenderla vio que Akane no estaba ahí. La buscó en el baño sin éxito.

Llamó a Vera —¿En dónde está Akane?

—La señorita llegó en la mañana y no había salido de su habitación. Pensé que estaba aquí.

—¿No saben dónde está? ¡Búsquenla! —dijo Ranma molesto. El ama de llaves asintió y mandaron a buscarla por toda la casa.

Ranma puso la caja en la mesita que usaban para desayunar, después de unos cuantos minutos, Vera regresó con el rostro pálido —Señor, no encontramos a la señorita en ninguna parte. Revisamos las cámaras, pero los guardias dicen que nadie ha salido de la propiedad.

—Entonces sigue en la casa. ¡Encuéntrenla! —gruñó Ranma y la mujer salió de la habitación veloz como rayo. Se paró frente a la ventana, donde se veía el jardín. Esa noche no había caído nieve. Desde ahí, podía divisarse el dojo, donde vio un tenue reflejo de luz, enarcó una ceja; Akane debía estar en ese lugar. Raro, porque siempre había dicho a los sirvientes de no permitir que nadie se acercara a esa área, pero su esposa era una terca que hacía lo que le daba la gana. Tomó la caja y se dirigió hacia el dojo.

.

.

Akane estaba recargada en una de las paredes de madera. Se había vestido con un suéter largo de color beige y unos pantalones negros de los que venían con el nuevo guardarropa que Ranma había comprado. Meditó un rato y se ejercitó un poco, cuando terminó, no quiso volver a su habitación. El lugar era silencioso y le transmitía mucha paz. No tenía más que una especie de altar con una inscripción en tela que rezaba "Familia Saotome", por lo demás, el sitio estaba impoluto. El suelo de madera relucía contra la luz del techo.

Ranma entró despacio, deteniéndose frente a Akane, ésta giró el rostro para no verlo. El hombre tomó aire antes de comenzar a hablar— Sé que estás molesta por lo del kimono, prometo no volver a tocar tus cosas.

Akane resopló, pero respondió en tono tranquilo —Quemaste lo que tenía, solo quedó el kimono.

Ranma bajó la cabeza, ante ella no era bueno con las palabras— Sí, tienes razón. Te he traído algo como ofrenda de paz.

—Ya te dije que…

—Sí, ya sé que no quieres nada que venga de mí. Pero esto es diferente —Ranma le tendió la caja.

Akane lo miró con curiosidad—¿Qué es eso?

—Ábrelo y verás.

La chica obedeció y sus ojos se iluminaron. Era un patito, pero se veía muy extraño. Tenía las patas oscuras y el pico de dos colores, sus plumas estaban crespas y su color era entre café y negro— ¿Es…para mí?

—Sí. Creí que tú podías hacerte cargo de él.

—Nunca había visto un pato tan pequeño, es muy bonito —una ligera sonrisa surgió de los labios de la chica. Ranma la miró enternecido—¿Qué es lo que come?

—Ni idea. Podemos investigarlo, si quieres.

Akane había sacado al animalito de la caja y acurrucado con sus manos —Creo que tiene frío ¿puede dormir en la habitación con nosotros?

Ranma tragó duro, no podía ponerse rudo con ella ahora que ella no se mostraba enojada con él y volvía a hablarle como el día en el que se conocieron— Mi madre solía criar aves y tenía un lugar habilitado para eso, creo que podemos ponerlo ahí ¿te parece?

Akane miró a Ranma e hizo un gesto que más bien parecía un puchero— Pero es tan pequeñito.

Ranma se sintió desarmado, esa boquita fruncida que había besado el día anterior se le antojaba probarla de nuevo en ese mismo instante—Te llevaré a que veas el aviario y el cobertizo, te darás cuenta de que estará mejor ahí. Hay un mozo que se encarga de ello, no tienes de qué preocuparte ¿Vamos? —le tendió la mano y la chica se levantó del suelo, aceptándola.

—Vamos —dijo Akane, volviendo a sujetar al patito con ambas manos. Ranma le señaló el camino y salieron del dojo sin decir más.

.

.

Cuando se fueron a dormir, todo sucedió de forma pacífica. Cada uno se acomodó en su lado de la cama en silencio. Akane fue la que habló primero—¿Por qué no dejas que nadie entre en el dojo?

—Es un espacio donde puedo estar conmigo mismo —respondió Ranma, de manera escueta.

—¿Te molestó encontrarme ahí? —se giró de lado para mirarlo.

Ranma sonrió, sabía que iba a preguntarle eso— Eres mi esposa, puedes entrar si quieres. Más bien, ya lo has hecho.

Akane se sintió intimidada por la respuesta tan directa, así que intentó continuar la plática para desviar el tema, aún no se acostumbraba a que él la llamara su esposa—¿Por qué el altar dice "Familia Saotome" y no el nombre de tus ancestros?

—Porque no sé quiénes son. Nunca los conocí y mi abuelo me prohibió buscar más sobre ellos. Mi madre estuvo de acuerdo, era algo de su pasado que no iba a remediar, preferí darle la razón y dejarlo como estaba.

—Y ¿tu padre?

—Tampoco lo conocí. A él sí lo busqué por todo Japón, pero parece haberse esfumado de la Tierra. Mi madre cree que pudo haber muerto después de que ella regresó a Rusia. Es toda una historia que un día te contaré.

—¿Y por qué llevas el apellido de tu padre si él no…?

—Mi madre lo hizo para retar a mi abuelo. Siempre quiso recordarle que yo era hijo del hombre que ella había elegido y no de la persona que le habían impuesto para casarse.

—¿Dónde está tu madre?

—Tiene una temporada viviendo en Japón. La veo muy poco debido al trabajo, solo hablo con ella en determinadas ocasiones…ella también trabaja mucho para las fundaciones de la empresa.

—Son adictos al trabajo, por lo visto —apuntó Akane.

—Muchas familias dependen de nosotros, las empresas deben producir y ganar lo suficiente para mantener a esas personas.

—Supongo que sí —dijo ella sonriendo ligeramente.

Ranma miraba sus labios, quería besarla. Hizo ademán de acercarse y el rostro de Akane se mantuvo sin expresión, tal vez era demasiado pronto. Le acarició las mejillas con el dorso de la mano; ella no se movió, se limitó a cerrar los ojos. Ranma se acercó y la besó en la frente— Que descanses —dijo antes de volver a su posición para dormirse.

A Akane le extrañó y se giró algo decepcionada, pensaba que esa noche sucedería algo entre ellos, pero no fue así. Quizá el todavía estuviera molesto por lo del día anterior.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Akane despertó tarde. Ranma ya se había ido y solo estaba su platillo del desayuno. En el centro de la mesa había un florero con rosas de color amarillo y rosa. Seguro era un detalle de Ranma; el día anterior las palabras habían sobrado y las disculpas se habían dado por sentado. Akane suspiró, por lo menos tendrían un tiempo de paz; tenía un armario repleto de prendas nuevas con las que podía hacer lo que quisiera y su nuevo marido le había regalado una mascota de la cual ocuparse y entretenerse.

Estaba tomando su desayuno cuando su móvil sonó de pronto, era Ranma. Ella respondió de inmediato— ¿Diga?

—Buenos días, ¿ya has desayunado? —preguntó el hombre.

—Estoy en eso.

—¿En serio? ya pasan de las diez, duermes como un lirón.

Akane enarcó una ceja— ¿Para qué me preguntas entonces si he desayunado?

Ranma rio— Me gusta la voz que haces cuando te molestas.

—Si me llamaste para eso lamento decirte que no estoy molesta —fingió Akane, dando un sorbo a su té.

—Es una lástima, —dijo Ranma con sarcasmo— necesito que estés lista en una hora, vamos a salir.

—¿Salir? ¿a dónde?

—Es una sorpresa. Te veo una hora en el hangar.

—¿El qué?

—Cariño, tengo que colgar, voy entrando a una junta. Un beso. —colgó.

Akane se ruborizó sin entender por qué, a veces Ranma sonaba tan cariñoso, que no podía creer que se volviera un monstruo cuando se enojaba. Su lado amable era tierno, cálido, la hacía sentir en las nubes…de nuevo estaba pensando esas cosas sobre él. ¿Cómo? Si se había intentado vengar de ella de la manera más vil y cruel, casi quema el kimono de su madre. Pero él no lo sabía y lo hizo porque ella lo humilló frente a sus invitados sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar de él. En su mundo las apariencias lo eran todo y ella se encargó de burlarse de eso… ¿De nuevo lo estaba justificando? —¿Qué te pasa, Akane? —pensó— debo dejar todo atrás, ya nos habíamos reconciliado. Tengo que hacer tolerable este matrimonio.

Ranma era un buen hombre, era una pena que las cosas hubieran sucedido de esa manera. Si no hubiera conocido a Ryoga, tal vez se hubiera fijado en alguien como Ranma; Ryoga era muy tímido y había tardado mucho en acercarse para conquistarla. Su marido era todo lo contrario, reflejaba mucha seguridad, él tenía características que le atraían más. Si había algo que lo había hecho sufrir, no se frustraba por ello, como el no conocer a su padre.

Akane despertó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que no tenía mucho tiempo para llegar a donde le había pedido Ranma. Se duchó rápido y se vistió formal, con pantalones de lino, un suéter y un abrigo de color blanco; si iban a salir era porque verían gente y esta vez no lo iba a decepcionar.

.

.

El auto se detuvo en una especie de bodega. El chofer abrió la puerta y la ayudó a salir. Ranma estaba hablando por el móvil y la saludó desde lejos; Akane se quedó boquiaberta, frente a ella se encontraba un jet listo para partir. La chica se acercó a su marido quien colgó el teléfono de inmediato. —¿Este avión es tuyo?

—No, es de Shinnosuke. Lo compró cuando discutió con su padre porque Shinno lo usaba para viajes de placer y no de negocios.

—Es como en las películas —dijo Akane, mirando la máquina de punta a punta—¿Vamos a subirnos?

A Ranma le hizo gracia la actitud de Akane, parecía una niña pequeña admirándose de todo— Sí, te dije que íbamos a salir.

—¿Ahora? ¿y a dónde iremos?

—Te dije que era una sorpresa y no te diré hasta que lleguemos.

—¿Iremos a Japón? —preguntó la chica emocionada.

—No. No puedes salir del país en un año, está en el contrato.

—¿Por qué?

Ranma tomó aire, sabía que su respuesta podía llevar a otro pleito, pero siempre le había hablado con la verdad— Por seguridad mía. No puedo arriesgarme a que hagas algo en mi contra o intentes huir y fuera de Rusia las leyes internacionales hacen que…—Akane lo miraba fijo, era mejor no decir más—…no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, te prometo que te va a gustar y si no te gusta, te llevaré a otro lugar y a otro hasta que estés contenta ¿sí?

Akane le sonrió— Ya estoy contenta de que me hayas invitado. Desde que llegue aquí no he conocido más que el barrio donde vivía, así que pienso que estará bien.

Ranma le devolvió el gesto, aliviado de que ella reaccionara de buena manera. Era una mujer tan diferente a las que había conocido, nada ambiciosa, se conformaba con tan poco, cualquier cosa la hacía feliz.

Subieron al avión y se sentaron juntos. Akane estaba nerviosa; Ranma le sujetó la mano durante el despegue. Ella recordó el día en que lo conoció, la había tomado de la misma manera y se había sentido segura, y en esa ocasión, volvió a sentir lo mismo.

.

.

.

_**GLOSARIO**_

_**Tsaritsa (ruso): zarina *aclaro que no sé este idioma y la escritura de las palabras es meramente fonética. Mis disculpas anticipadas para los conocedores de esta maravillosa lengua.**_

_**.**_

_**¡HOLA OTRA VEZ! Gracias por leer hasta aquí y seguir recomendando la historia.**_

_**Como es costumbre mis totales agradecimientos a mis beta readers que se han esmerado en apoyarme con el fic, a pesar del poco tiempo que tienen disponible, un millón de gracias Sailordancer 7 y Sakura Saotome, ¡las adoro! aunque a veces no me sepa explicar y tengan que sacarme las katanas con justa razón. Sin ellas no sería posible llevar a ustedes esto. De nuevo decidí no agobiarlas con la revisión ortográfica y de redacción así que lamento los errores que puedan encontrar y agradezco me los hagan saber. **_

_**Gracias a mis Locas por el dios griego que en estas épocas continúan haciéndome la vida más llevadera con sus ocurrencias y apoyo ¡Las quiero!**_

_**Vamos al fic. Para empezar, todo el mundo quería ahorcarme por dejar el capítulo anterior en suspenso. Ya ven que Ranma tenía un plan, les expliqué el asunto anterior de las pantaletas en los agradecimientos, que muchos no leyeron y siguen pensando que el hombre de la trenza es un pervertido. Eso les pasa por no leer hasta el final, pero ese es otro tema. **_

_**Otros más ya quieren que Ranma le cuente a Akane lo que hizo Ryoga; no coman ansias, que falta que sucedan más cosas por las cuales esta pareja tendrá que pasar. Sí, ahora están en un estira y afloja, tal cual ha sucedido en la serie, y que ambos tienen actitudes que rayan en lo ilógico, pero ya se irá viendo todo más claro cada vez. Me gusta mucho saber que ya están sacando sus conclusiones sobre los sentimientos de cada personaje e incluso interpretando su psicología.**_

_**Me preguntaron sobre la historia real en la que está basado el fic y bueno, ya les había dicho que es una buena parte, digamos el esqueleto. La original sucedió en Rusia y al final del fanfiction les pondré el enlace del artículo para que hagan las comparaciones. Obviamente yo le pongo de mi cosecha para armar todo buscando que sea más interesante.**_

_**Creo que ya aclaré un poco las dudas de manera global, a veces no puedo responder a cada uno porque me es complicado por falta de tiempo. En ocasiones les respondo desde mi página de Susy Chantilly en Facebook, pero hay cosas que saldrán más adelante y por eso me lo reservo, pero ya saben que leo todos sus reviews. Muchas gracias por dejarme saber que han leído, aunque me pongan una letra, su nombre, un símbolo, me es suficiente. Escribo para mí y lo comparto con quien quiera leer.**_

_**Recuerden leer "Across the Sky" de mi beta Sakura Saotome, que está actualizando seguido, también "Poderosa" de Hana Note que está en su recta final. Ambas tienen Instagram y twitter, las encuentran con sus seudónimos para que vean sus excelentes fanarts.**_

_**De nuevo les agradezco por su paciencia y por seguirme leyendo a pesar de todo. Espero que se cuiden mucho, no salgan de casa y protejan a los suyos.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto,**_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


	10. Moscú

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 10_

"_**MOSCÚ" **_

_(inspirado en una historia real)_

_._

_***NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTES NO APTAS PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES. **_

_****SE HACEN COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO DEL CAPÌTULO EN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, POR SI GUSTAS LEER.**_

_._

_._

_._

Cuando llegaron a Moscú, eran las cinco de la mañana, por lo que aprovecharon para visitar la famosa "Plaza Roja". Akane miraba embelesada la catedral de San Basilio; era justo como la había visto en libros, parecía salida de un cuento de hadas. Los palacios del Kremlin resaltaban sus líneas perfectas y su mezcla de tonalidades que armonizaban perfecto los unos con los otros. Ranma llevó a la chica a conocer la Armería del Kremlin, donde se encuentra el fondo de diamantes, una exposición de brillantes muy valorada en el país. El hombre se divertía al ver la cara de expresión de su mujer, que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Ranma la persuadía para tomarle fotografías con su móvil. También la llevó al GUM un centro comercial, para que probara un helado. A pesar del frío que hacía, Akane aceptó comerlo, mientras caminaban viendo los escaparates de las tiendas de famosas marcas de ropa.

—Necesitas ropa —mencionó Ranma, al momento que pasaban frente a una tienda de vestidos.

—He traído un vestido de color negro de los que compraste. Vera dijo que era para un evento formal —respondió Akane.

—No vamos a un evento formal, así que necesitas un vestido apropiado ¿cuál te gusta? —la tienda era de una reconocida marca, y hasta Akane sabía que las celebridades gastaban miles de dólares en un solo atuendo y Ranma hablaba de comprarlos como si de dulces se tratara.

Akane miró a su marido con extrañeza— ¿A dónde iremos?

—A un lugar donde se necesita un vestido para entrar. Por lo menos nosotros, sí.

—¿Para qué?

—Mera apariencia. Habrá algunos conocidos, así que quiero que vean lo bonita que eres.

Ella se ruborizó al instante, bajando la mirada. Ranma la jaló del brazo, entrando a la tienda. Habló en ruso con la dependiente y la chica se acercó a Akane para llevarla a otra área de la tienda donde se encontraban los vestidores. Temerosa, Akane miró a su marido.

—Ve con ella, yo te espero aquí. Le dije que te mostrara lo que tienen hasta que encuentres algo que te guste.

—Pero…—Akane tenía miedo de quedarse ahí sola. No hablaba el idioma y Moscú parecía ser una ciudad demasiado grande.

—No me moveré de aquí. Aprovecharé para hacer algunas llamadas de trabajo.

Akane asintió no muy convencida y se quedó con la vendedora que le mostró varios vestidos hasta que Akane dio con uno que le ajustaba muy bien. Tardó aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, tiempo en el que Ranma revisó sus pendientes, hizo llamadas y se puso a jugar solitario en su móvil hasta que por fin su esposa salió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Qué elegiste? déjame ver —pidió el hombre.

—No solo tú tienes sorpresas. Ya les dije que lo envolvieran y no te lo mostraran.

—¿Cómo? Si tú no hablas ruso.

—Me entendieron con señas…y sé unas cuantas palabras en ruso. No lo pronuncio muy bien, pero la vendedora dijo algo como que puedes pasar a pagar a la caja.

—¿No podré ver lo que compré?

—Hasta la hora del evento ¿A qué hora es?

—Mañana por la noche. Podemos cenar antes o después, como tú decidas.

—Ahora mismo tengo hambre, deberíamos comer algo.

—Vamos —dijo Ranma, que después de pagar, llamó a un chofer para que pasara a recoger el paquete y se lo llevara.

Después de comer en un buen restaurante, Ranma dijo a Akane que tenían que irse.

—¿Ya puedo saber a dónde vamos? —preguntó curiosa la chica.

—Al hotel. Necesito arreglar unas cosas y no puedo trabajar desde aquí. Te dejaría con un chofer si quieres seguir viendo el Kremlin.

—Mejor voy contigo, estoy cansada —la verdad era que nunca le había gustado estar sola. A pesar de que cuando llegó a Rusia pasaba largas horas en soledad en su pequeño apartamento, con los vecinos se sentía acompañada; pero por las noches, cuando Ryoga llegaba tarde de trabajar, no podía dejar de sentir miedo.

Ranma asintió y dieron la vuelta a la calle. Una limosina negra los esperaba cerca de una salida. Subieron al auto y en pocos minutos entraron a un lujoso hotel cinco estrellas de estilo europeo. Akane se sorprendió al ver los pisos y paredes de mármol, todo era de un lujo excesivo.

Los llevaron a una suite en el último piso del hotel— ¿Este lugar es tuyo? —preguntó Akane. No le sorprendería que lo hubiera comprado.

—No, es de la familia de Shinnosuke.

—Parece que tienen mucho dinero —agregó la chica.

—Sus negocios son diferentes a los míos, pero nos apoyamos mutuamente.

—Ya veo. Ranma, ¿puedo hacer una llamada?

El hombre enarcó una ceja y su semblante se tornó serio, aún no olvidaba el incidente del primer día en que la llevó a vivir a su casa e intentó comunicarse con Ryoga—¿A quién?

—A Kamo.

—¿Kamo? ¿quién es Kamo?

—El pato, así se llama.

—¿Llamaste al pato, "pato"?

—Sí —sonrió Akane divertida.

—Hazlo si quieres —dijo Ranma, con un tono burlón.

—Me despedí de él antes de salir de casa, pero me preocupa que está solito y nosotros tan lejos…—dijo la chica a Ranma, al tiempo que marcaba el teléfono y escuchaba el tono— ¿Vera? ¿cómo está Kamo?

El ama de llaves respondió por el otro lado de la línea afirmando que el animalito estaba bien y que el mozo lo vigilaba continuamente. Akane le agradeció y colgó el teléfono. Ranma continuó riendo por el tema del nombre.

—¿De qué tanto te ríes? —Akane sabía que se estaba mofando de ella.

—Ponerle al pato, "pato" me causa mucha gracia. No quiero imaginar como llamarías a un hijo ¿le dirás "Niño" o "Niña"? —Ranma soltó una carcajada mientras Akane buscaba algo para contestarle.

—¡Obviamente no! elegiría nombres lindos, si es niño me gustaría que se llamara como su papá, y si es niña como mi mamá, Noriko.

—Entonces Ranma junior y Noriko, me gusta—, Akane tragó duro y bajó la mirada totalmente ruborizada, ¿qué acababa de decirle? Ranma sonreía ufano hasta que reaccionó a las palabras que había dicho; se sonrojó un poco y carraspeó, mirando hacia otro lado. ¿Acaso había pensado en tener hijos con ella? Su relación era producto de una apuesta, solo estarían juntos por un año; él mismo la había mandado a revisar con la intención de que el médico le recomendara un efectivo método anticonceptivo. Hasta ahora les había servido la abstinencia, porque ella no mostraba señales de querer tener un encuentro sexual con él, aunque ese viaje era precisamente para convencerla de tenerlo. —Supongo que pensaste en tener hijos con Hibiki —dijo serio, el tono de su voz había cambiado por completo. Mientras se dirigía a un escritorio cerca del ventanal se sirvió un vaso con escocés.

—Sí, pero él dijo que esperáramos, quería consolidarse en su carrera y ganar lo suficiente; aunque no le agradaban mucho los niños, soñaba con tener uno propio. No quiso que criáramos un hijo aquí en Rusia —la chica suspiró con algo de decepción y Ranma se bebió el trago completo— quizá ya no vaya a tenerlos, ya tengo treinta.

—Puedes tener hijos a los treinta y hasta más de cuarenta ¿por qué te preocupas?

—No lo sé. Desde que Ryoga se fue tuve el presentimiento de que las cosas serían diferentes, no sé si dentro de un año él haya cambiado de opinión y no vuelva por mí —su semblante se había tornado melancólico. No iba a llorar, pero ciertos recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza.

—¿Por qué crees eso? ¿crees que encuentre a alguien mejor para tener hijos? dentro de un año podría suceder —mencionó Ranma llenando de nuevo su copa, dándole la espalda por completo.

Akane levantó el rostro ¿por qué le estaba confesando esos secretos? —prefiero no hablar de eso. Quisiera descansar un rato— la chica dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Ranma pensó que era lo mejor pues el tema comenzaba a parecerle fastidioso…o tal vez molesto. El hombre continuó pensando en voz alta, creyendo que ella se había ido a cambiar— Si es así, terminando el contrato podría hacerle una nueva propuesta a Hibiki y comprarla de nuevo… ¿me la venderá más cara? —una inquietud muy parecida a los celos comenzaba a crearse en la mente de Ranma. El solo pensar que ella tuviera los hijos de Ryoga Hibiki le parecía repugnante, el tipo era un perfecto imbécil que no valía ni medio centavo y no merecía tener a la mujer que ahora por ley le pertenecía. Se desabrochó un botón de la camisa para estar más cómodo y dio un nuevo trago. Se quedó absorto en esos pensamientos mientras observaba su vaso con licor.

Akane alcanzó a escuchar: —… "¿me la venderá más cara?"—¿acaso pensaba que ella aceptaría ser comprada de nuevo? Si Ryoga no volvía por ella dentro de un año no tendría a donde ir ¿qué explicación le daría a su familia si se suponía que ahora mismo estaba con él? ¿les diría otra mentira? ¿qué habían terminado la relación, así como así, y ella se había regresado a Japón sin nada más que la fina ropa que llevaba puesta? No podría hacerlo, ellos se darían cuenta de que algo habría ocurrido y no tendría cara qué darles, sería demasiado humillante. Probablemente era mejor quedarse y quedarse con Ranma si es que él la aceptaba y si no, debía encontrar algo para mantenerse si la echaban a la calle…podría pedirle empleo a Shinnosuke, que hasta ahora se había portado tan bien con ella. Tomó aire y se forzó a no pensar en suposiciones que en nada ayudaban a la situación, ya que se había propuesto llevar la fiesta en paz con su marido. Se alejó para cambiarse en el baño, y encontró que su ropa ya estaba acomodada en un pequeño armario, se puso un pijama con pantalón y se tiró en la cama para tomar una siesta.

Por su parte, Ranma intentó concentrarse en su trabajo para olvidarse de lo que ella le había dicho. No parecía haber fingido, había hablado muy en serio. En el fondo ella no creía en Ryoga, hacía lo que le decía, aunque su confianza en el descansara sobre una nube, no tenía donde sostenerla.

.

.

.

Shinnosuke terminaba de revisar algunos correos y cerrar algunas operaciones en línea desde su oficina. Era poco el tiempo que pasaba ahí, por lo general se ocupaba de las finanzas y el resto se los dejaba a sus empleados de confianza; una de las ventajas de ser el hijo del dueño era que podía salir y manejar el tiempo a su antojo. Por supuesto eran cosas que a su padre le molestaban, siendo que un día, Shinnosuke sería el heredero de todos los negocios. El chico tenía un gran talento para hacer coberturas e interpretar las tendencias del mercado y era muy raro que perdiera dinero; él se encargaba de cosas relativas a los temas de divisas y otros commodities.

El señor Ryugen discutía siempre con su hijo, parecía que había nacido para retarlo. Como la ocasión en que lo reprendió por usar su jet privado para ir a fiestas. Lo castigo prohibiéndole que volviera a usarlo, solo podría hacerlo por motivo de negocios, tal y como lo hacía Ranma cuando se los pedía prestado. Shinnosuke resolvió comprarse uno con su dinero, así no tendría que pedirle nada a su padre.

Siempre lo había comparado con Ranma, el chico obediente, graduado con honores, el buen ejemplo. Nació meses antes que Shinnosuke, todo lo hacía primero que él. Ranma era el hijo de la mujer que el señor Ryugen había amado durante toda su vida, del que hubiera deseado ser el padre, y nada podía contra eso.

A pesar de tener más dinero que Ranma, sus padres permanecieron juntos hasta que su madre murió y a que siempre se le dio todo lo que pedía, Shinnosuke deseaba lo que su mejor amigo tenía. Quería ser asediado por las mujeres como Ranma, que tenía un imán para con ellas a pesar de no hablar mucho y ser déspota. Cada mujer que le había gustado prefería a Ranma primero, y en cuanto se daban cuenta de que éste jamás les haría caso, optaban por quedarse con Shinnosuke.

Ranma había tenido una dura infancia, su abuelo lo había tratado de manera cruel y obligado a realizar entrenamiento militar para forjar su carácter. Su madre se encargó de que también aprendiera artes marciales, siguiendo las costumbres de sus ancestros japoneses. Shinnosuke entrenó las artes junto con Ranma, por orden de su padre, no porque le agradara la idea.

Ahora mismo, su mejor amigo se había ido con esa hermosa mujer. Nadie le había gustado tanto como Akane; pero con su suerte de segunda, Ranma la había visto primero y había tenido la osadía de comprarla por un juego, uno que estúpidamente él había propuesto.

Shinnosuke también había comprado mujeres, pero no como Akane. Aquellas eran mujeres que se dedicaban expresamente a vender su cuerpo al mejor postor; le entretenían un rato, hasta que le gustaba otra en algún bar y la dejaba a su suerte, sabía que no tardarían en encontrarse otro que cayera en sus redes y las compensara con dinero.

Akane era diferente, para él era inocente, era una mujer común. Tenía un novio con el que pensaba casarse, un pobre diablo que la vendió con la primera oferta. Ella estaba sola y desamparada en ese país gracias a una de sus grandiosas ideas de ebrio. Bebía mucho, era fanático del vodka, era lo único que le ayudaba a olvidarse por un rato de sus problemas. Comenzó a beberlo en honor a su madre, que era rusa; después de su muerte se había sentido muy solo, ella era la única que lo entendía. Su padre solamente se encargaba de mostrarse severo con él y de compararlo con Ranma.

Ranma…su amigo el ejemplar, le había pedido su jet para llevar a Akane a conocer Moscú. Quería reconciliarse con ella para llevarla a la cama, solo le importaba eso. Llevaban demasiado tiempo siendo amigos como para saber lo que pensaba; a Ranma jamás le había interesado el matrimonio, quizá por haber visto el sufrimiento de su madre, o tal vez por molestar a su abuelo, era algo que le gustaba hacer. Ahora el viejo no estaba para decirle nada, podía deshacer su vida a su antojo y Akane se había convertido en su nueva diversión. Estaba obsesionado con ella y su único deseo era que ella se le rindiera como todas las mujeres que había conocido. Ranma era un depredador paciente, y en cuanto Akane cediera ante él iba a hacerla suya hasta que ella suplicara por su amor, como una presa invocando la muerte, porque así era su modo de actuar, que no había cambiado en años y no sucedería ahora.

—Akane…—susurró Shinnosuke mientras sacaba una fotografía que le había quitado a Ranma sin que se diera cuenta el día en que la conoció en la fiesta. Traía ese hermoso vestido amarillo con el que se veía como una verdadera joya. La deseaba tanto, pensaba en cómo sería desnudarla y hacerla suya para oírla gemir su nombre lo más fuerte que pudiese su garganta mientras llegaban juntos al orgasmo. Shinnosuke dio un trago a su vodka, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Le gustaba escuchar su voz, llamándolo para pedirle consejo, para buscar su ayuda. Sería porque estaba sola, o porque en serio confiaba en él…ambos estaban tan solos que tal vez, habían sido hechos el uno para el otro. Tenía que cuidar de ella, si Ranma llegaba a su límite podía volverse muy salvaje y no podía permitir que a su amigo se le ocurriera dañarla.

Buscó entre los contactos del móvil un número, y apenas alcanzó a dar dos timbrazos cuando ya le habían respondido— ¿Estás sola? necesito hablar contigo…

* * *

.

.

.

Cuando Akane despertó eran las seis de la tarde. Ranma estaba sentado en la cama, se había duchado y se terminaba de vestir. Él la miró sonriente— Buenas noches ¿dormiste bien?

—Creo que dormí demasiado —dijo la chica mientras se desperezaba.

—Te afectó el jetlag.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Akane, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Así se dice cuando el cambio de horario te confunde. Bueno, ¿tienes hambre? Reservé para cenar en el White Rabbit, ¿o prefieres ir a otra parte?

Akane sacudió la cabeza— Está bien donde tú me lleves, no conozco nada de aquí.

Ranma sonrió— es un restaurante de comida típica rusa e internacional. Creo que te gustará.

—Voy a cambiarme —dijo Akane, corriendo hacia el armario para buscar algo que ponerse— ¿es muy elegante?

—Ponte un vestido bonito y ya.

Akane se puso un vestido gris de manga larga ceñido al cuerpo, la falda le quedaba arriba de las rodillas. Se puso medias negras y zapatillas a juego. Se maquilló nuevamente en el espejo del baño, mientras Ranma la esperaba algo fastidiado—¿Ya estás lista? Vamos a perder la reservación y me molesta esperar por una mesa.

—¡Dame un minuto! —gritó la chica desde el baño.

—¡Eso me dijiste hace diez minutos! Sal como estés, nos vamos ahora…

Akane salió del cuarto de baño y Ranma la miró de arriba abajo dejando entrever su media sonrisa; no llevaba mucho maquillaje, pero aun así resaltaba sus ojos con las sombras y sus largas pestañas. El brillo labial en suave tono rosado hacía ver sus labios provocadores. El vestido marcaba su delgada figura concentrándose en sus definidas curvas. Ahora sí parecía una mujer elegante.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Akane.

—Tan bien como una Saotome, ¡vámonos! —Ranma la tomó del brazo y salieron de inmediato para tomar el auto que los llevaría al lugar. Un sitio ubicado en lo alto de un edificio, algunas de las paredes, incluyendo el techo eran de vidrio, lo que permitía admirar el cielo y las luces nocturnas de la ciudad. Akane estaba encantada, nunca en su vida habría imaginado pisar un lugar como ese. Degustaron algunos platillos tradicionales que sorprendieron el paladar de Akane, acostumbrado a otras texturas y sabores. Terminaron con una copa de vino y regresaron al hotel.

Akane no tenía tanto sueño y Ranma se quedó dormido apenas puso la cabeza en la almohada. Era muy disciplinado en esas cuestiones, ya que requería mantenerse bien despierto en el sitio donde estuviera sin importar el horario debido a sus negocios, por lo que se adaptaba en cuanto llegaba al lugar.

La chica tardó un par de horas más en dormirse, daba vueltas en la cama, se levantaba al baño, regresaba a acostarse y miraba el apacible respirar de su marido, preguntándose a cada segundo el por qué no había intentado tocarla siquiera—¿Será que no le gusto? se veía muy dispuesto a todo cuando lo conocí…bueno, más bien el día en que firmamos el contrato. También cuando recibió los resultados de mi revisión médica… ¿por qué no lo hemos hecho? Seguramente cree que me le voy a lanzar encima ¡pero eso no va a pasar! si ya me ve como una cualquiera por aceptar el trato —pensaba para sí, preocupándose y molestándose cada vez— No debería estar pensando esas cosas. Si vamos a tener relaciones, será cuando él tenga ganas y ya…—lo miró, con el torso descubierto y apenas tapado con el grueso cobertor, escuchando levemente su respiración acompasada. Se veía tan perfecto, tan varonil, tan fuerte con esos músculos marcados; la mujer se mordió la uña del dedo índice— ¿Será que mi pijama no es lo suficientemente provocativa? Es que aquí hace un frío que me cala hasta los huesos, se siente más que en casa. Allá si puedo ponerme un pijama corto, pero aquí…No entiendo cómo él puede dormir siempre así…sus manos son cálidas… ¿y si…? —se acomodó, acurrucándose en el costado de Ranma, que no se movió ni un ápice. En menos de un minuto, Akane se había dormido.

Por la mañana, Ranma abrió los ojos encontrando la mano de su esposa sobre su pecho, y la pierna derecha de ella sobre sus rodillas. Él se enderezó y la movió con cuidado para no despertarla; a pesar de tener solo algunas semanas de casados, ya se había acostumbrado a amanecer con la mujer encima todos los días, con su pequeño y retumbante corazón despertándolo cada mañana. Era alentador que casi a diario los hábitos nocturnos de su esposa removían su ropa de dormir, y dejaban ver más que la imaginación de su pequeña anatomía. Ranma entró al baño y Akane despertó al escuchar correr el agua. Se levantó a tiempo para recibir el desayuno, que era igual al que recibían a diario en la mansión Klimov. Aprovechó para beberse el té y esperar a que Ranma saliera del baño para ducharse ella. Salió, en su bata de baño para alcanzar a desayunar con su marido, que bebía su té y leía el periódico.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo hoy? —preguntó Akane iniciando la conversación.

—Como todos los días, ¿dormiste bien? —preguntó él, sin dejar de leer el diario y dar sorbos a su taza de té.

—Con mucho frío. En casa no se siente así.

Ranma alzó la vista y sonrió. De alguna manera, le gustaba que ella sintiera la mansión como suya, aunque fuera por corto tiempo; eso podría decir que se había resignado a ser su esposa y dentro muy poco, su mujer— Te sorprendería si te digo que donde vivimos hace más frío que aquí en Moscú.

—¡¿De verdad?! Entonces no entiendo por qué siento tanto frío.

—Debe ser porque te gusta el calor de hogar…o acurrucarte a mi lado por las noches —dijo Ranma mientras escondía una mueca burlona detrás de la taza de té.

Akane se puso colorada como un tomate y bajó la vista de inmediato— Disculpa…n-no lo volveré a hacer. Tenía demasiado frío y…

—No tengo problema con ello, te he dicho que puedes pedirme lo que quieras —Ranma hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras de su frase y Akane dio un respingo, fingiéndose ofendida. Ranma continuó comentando— Quiero que te vistas y te pongas algo que me guste…

Akane tragó duro, ¿acaso el hombre leía la mente? no recordaba haber dicho nada en voz alta en la noche— ¿P-por qué quieres que me vista así? —preguntó, tratando de esconder sus visibles nervios.

—Nos vamos. Debemos tomar el avión a las once.

—¿Otra vez? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!

—Sí, pero iremos a San Petersburgo.

—¡¿A San Petersburgo?! —dijo Akane, alzando la voz.

Ranma arrugó la nariz al escuchar a la chica— No tienes que gritar ¿qué tiene de malo que vayamos a San Petersburgo?

—Nada, pero…pensé que estaríamos un par de días aquí.

—Tengo algo que hacer allá. Debo dejarte sola unas horas, tengo una reunión. Te puedes ir al apartamento o que te lleve un chofer de compras.

Akane abrió los ojos, sorprendida— ¿Tienes un apartamento allá? ¡Vaya!

—Soy rico, ¿recuerdas? —respondió Ranma con obviedad.

Akane entornó los ojos, fastidiada— Créeme que no se me olvida, te encargas todo el tiempo de recordármelo. Aunque con lo rico que eres hubiera pensado que tenías una casa y no un apartamento.

—Sí tengo una. Tengo propiedades en toda Rusia.

—¿Y por qué no nos quedamos ahí?

—Porque las administra mi madre y arma un ejército dentro de la casa para arreglar todo, aunque vaya por unas cuantas horas o un par de días y no le veo el caso.

—¡¿Tú mamá vive en San Petersburgo?! —preguntó Akane, bastante sorprendida.

—Por temporadas, pero ahora no está ahí.

Akane se quedó pensando un momento— ¡Tu mamá está aquí en Moscú, entonces! Por eso nos quedamos en el hotel.

Ranma comía de su platón de arroz tranquilamente— No, no vendría a la ciudad sabiendo que mi madre está aquí. Tengo cosas qué hacer y no me gusta que me cuestione sobre el trabajo.

—Y ¿por qué no tienes un apartamento aquí en Moscú?

—Porque Shinno me presta una suite cuando vengo y no creo necesario gastar en una propiedad que no vaya a usar.

—Ah —Akane no preguntó más. Eso de que no le gustara que su madre lo cuestionara sobre el trabajo lo entendió como una indirecta de que no le agradaba que le cuestionaran sobre sus cosas. No tenía fotos de su madre en Javarovsk, por lo que pensó que podrían tener una mala relación, y en esos asuntos era mejor no meterse.

.

Listos en el aeropuerto unas horas después, partieron hacia San Petersburgo. Llegaron en una hora y media. Comieron juntos y después Ranma se fue a su reunión, Akane aprovechó para visitar el Museo Hermitage, ex residencia de los zares rusos y una parte de la avenida Nevsky, una de las más grandes de la ciudad para ir de compras. Pensó que en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo en Rusia, jamás les había enviado nada a sus hermanas ni a su padre. Decidió hacerlo ese día, pero no podía ser nada muy ostentoso porque no quería que se enteraran de lo que había hecho; ella y Ryoga habían acordado mantenerlo en secreto por siempre, así que compró un bonito chal para Kasumi, unas "matrioshkas" para Nabiki y para su padre un "Samovar" un antiguo calentador de agua para el té. El "chofer" que la acompañaba era en realidad un guardaespaldas, pero amablemente se ofrecía a cargar las cosas que había comprado Akane. Después, pidió que la llevaran al apartamento, porque tenía que estar lista para cuando llegara Ranma, ya que esa noche debía usar el vestido que le había comprado en Moscú.

Akane se dio un baño nuevamente y esperó a que Ranma llegara. El hombre no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa cuando vio a la mujer ataviada en un delicado vestido rosa con mangas largas en tela velada que la hacía parecer una princesa, el vestido era largo, con un escote en "v" que le llegaba sobre la cintura y se perdía en un cinturón de la misma tela. La belleza que emanaba de ella era tan perfecta que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Se acercó para besarla en la mejilla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse. En cuanto estuvo listo, subieron a la limosina que los llevó al teatro Mariinsky, famoso por ofrecer espectáculos con magníficos artistas de ópera y ballet.

Al entrar, Akane creyó estar dentro de un sueño. Era un espacio en forma de media luna con hermosos detalles del estilo barroco en color dorado; con las luces, pareciera que el lugar estaba completamente envuelto en oro. Hasta el telón era preciosísimo, una cortina con bordados dorados y azules perfectos. La pareja se sentó en un palco privado, cercano al escenario, donde pudieron disfrutar del "Lago de los cisnes".

Akane estaba maravillada y conmovida, pues solo había visto el ballet en la televisión, los bailarines parecían muñecos vivientes que saltaban firmes en movimientos delicados. Ranma la miró secar un par de lágrimas cuando Sigfrido elige a Odyle; al parecer, el compás de la música y el ambiente la habían emocionado. Al terminar la función, Ranma y Akane salieron del palco y conversaron con algunos conocidos que Ranma encontró en el pasillo. Lo hizo en ruso, por lo que ella se limitó a saludar y sonreír sin saber lo que decían.

En cuanto las personas se fueron, la chica le agradeció a él por haberla llevado a ese lugar— Fue una gran sorpresa, ¡jamás hubiera imaginado que iríamos al ballet!

—Entonces ¿te gustó?

—¿Bromeas? ¡Me encantó! No sabía que a ti te gustaban estos espectáculos.

—Venir aquí es como una tradición, y soy ruso también, el ballet está en nosotros, —dijo Ranma sonriendo—, así que puedo traerte cuando quieras.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclamó Akane emocionada mientras Ranma asentía, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—… ¿Ranma? —la pareja se giró al escuchar una voz aguda y cantarina. Una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, ataviada en un vestido largo y negro ceñido al cuerpo se les acercó— ¡Ranma! ¡Qué casualidad encontrarte hoy aquí! No sabía que venías.

—Buenas noches, Shampoo. De saber que venías, no lo hubiera ni pensado —respondió Ranma con un tono de sarcasmo.

La chica rio, acercándose un poco más a él y lo tomó por el brazo— ¡Siempre tan simpático, Ranma! —Shampoo era una socialité muy famosa en Rusia, China y varios países, la lista de hombres con los que había salido incluían a millonarios y artistas de Hollywood, todo el mundo la conocía, y ella estaba obsesionada con Ranma. Akane enarcó una ceja, se sentía completamente ignorada, carraspeó un poco y el hombre se soltó disimuladamente.

—¿Y ésta quién es? —preguntó la mujer de cabello largo. Su acento chino se notaba muy forzado cuando hablaba japonés. Miró a Akane con desdén de pies a cabeza, con su sencillo vestido de color rosa bajo, con mangas en el mismo tono.

—Shampoo, te presento a Akane, me acompaña hoy —dijo Ranma, tomando a la chica de la cintura.

Shampoo respingó y tratando de mostrar todos sus modales frente a Ranma se limitó a decir sin estirar la mano— Encantada de conocerte, Akane…

—¡Klimova! —respondió Akane, alzando la voz. Shampoo frunció el ceño confundida, mientras Ranma contenía la risa. De las pocas cosas que había aprendido Akane de los rusos, era que para algunos apellidos se decían en variante femenino para las mujeres.

—¿Klimova? Ranma, cariño, no sabía que tenías una hermana… ¿o eres su prima? —se burló, Shampoo.

—Soy su esposa, Akane Saotome Klimova —volvió a reforzar su respuesta, pero Shampoo seguía sin creerlo. Miró a Ranma y este le respondió asintiendo— Es cierto.

La china abrió sus ojos color violeta lo más que pudo, se resistía a creerlo pensando que era una treta de Ranma para que ella se alejara, como siempre lo hacía.

—¡Oh! Bien, pues me ha dado gusto encontrarte Ranma —dio un paso para acercarse a él de frente nuevamente, y mostrándole su collar le dijo en tono suave —Hoy me puse el colgante del cisne negro que me regalaste la última vez que nos vimos ¿recuerdas que fue aquí mismo? Justo vimos la misma obra.

—No me acordaba —dijo Ranma en tono cortante. Shampoo miró a Akane, quien estaba seria, observándolos sin hacer ningún gesto; era seguro que Ranma ni siquiera le interesaba y solo estaba con él por su dinero. Además, se veía tan poca cosa, que no le sería difícil quitársela de encima, Ranma sería suyo y nada más.

—Hasta pronto, "airen"—dijo Shampoo y se alejó, moviendo sus curvas a propósito.

Ranma miraba hacia su dirección hasta que escuchó la voz tenue de Akane— …A ella le regalas una joya y a mí me das un pato feo ¿Haces esas diferencias con todas las mujeres con las que te enredas?

Ranma tardó unos segundos en asimilar lo que la chica le estaba preguntando—… ¿Una joya? es una baratija de cristales de Swarovsky, a ti sí te compraría diamantes —le respondió, como si nada pasara.

—¿Eso es lo que haces? ¿Traes a tus amantes a ver tu obra favorita, les compras cosas y luego te acuestas con ellas? ¡¿Es eso?! —Akane levantó la voz, la gente a su alrededor, incluyendo a Shampoo, se giraron para mirarlos. La china enarcó una ceja sonriendo con sorna, su plan había funcionado. Se rumoraba que Ranma odiaba las escenas de celos y que había dejado a una mujer en un restaurante solo por preguntarle si estaba mirando a alguien de otra mesa. Era lo peor que Akane podía haber hecho. Shampoo soltó una risita y se retiró en ese momento.

Lo cierto, es que muchos rumores sobre Ranma no eran verdaderos, algunos él los había inventado junto con Shinnosuke para que las mujeres hicieran lo que ellos querían o los trataran de cierta manera sólo por divertirse.

—No hago eso, la gente de dinero suele venir con frecuencia. Yo no la invité a ver ninguna obra.

—¿Entonces cómo es que le compraste el colgante? —dijo Akane en tono molesto.

—Me obligó a comprárselo, pasamos por la tienda de souvenirs y se aferró en que se lo comprara, así que lo hice.

—Haces todo lo que ella te dice, por lo que veo.

—Fue para quitármela de encima… ¿estás celosa o algo así? —preguntó Ranma con curiosidad. Con eso de los rumores, nadie le había hecho nunca una escena de celos.

—¡Ja! ¡eso quisieras! Que me pusiera celosa de esa mujer, solo porque tiene esas curvas y el pecho gigantesco que debe causarle un dolor de espalda terrible, que un día cuando sea vieja se le caerá y le arrastrará por el suelo.

Ranma comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, lo que desató la furia de Akane— ¡¿De qué te ríes?! ¿Te causa gracia lo que digo? ¡¿Te burlas de mí?!

—¡Eres muy boba! Shampoo solo es una…

—¡Sé quién es y lo que hace! La he visto en televisión.

—¿Entonces de qué te preocupas?

—¡Yo no me preocupo por nada! ¡Me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera tuviste el valor para decirle que yo soy tu esposa! ¡todo porque te avergüenzas de mí!

—¡Ah sí! ¡Klimova! —Ranma seguía riendo y Akane apretó los puños con fuerza, quería golpearlo, pero se alejó antes de hacerlo frente a toda la gente.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el hombre.

—¡Me largo! ¡Quédate con esa estúpida china llena de bolas y cómprale lo que quieras! ¡Yo voy al apartamento para quitarme este vestido para que se lo regales y lo use…como guantes!

A Ranma le molestó que ella se adelantara y lo dejara atrás mientras la gente los miraba y murmuraba. Dio pasos largos hasta que la alcanzó casi en la puerta—¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó, tomándolacon fuerza por el brazo.

—¡Suéltame! —Akane intentó zafarse, pero le fue imposible.

—¿Por qué te pones así?

—¡Porque insistes en hacerme menos! el que yo no tenga dinero no significa que puedas tratarme como basura ¡Soy tu esposa!

—¡Por eso mismo no te doy baratijas, pero otra vez insistes en comportarte como una niñata!

—¡Pues si no te gusta divórciate de mí y ve a casarte con esa…gata de callejón, si es que crees que es más mujer que yo!

—¡Yo nunca dije eso! ¡Jamás te comparé con Shampoo!

—¡Y no tendrías por qué hacerlo! ¡En cualquier momento puedo demostrarte que soy más mujer y que yo valgo más que todo lo que tiene ella!

Ranma frunció el ceño, estaba conteniéndose para no explotar— ¡¿Y cómo pretendes hacer eso?!

.

.

.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe, Ranma y Akane se besaban de forma salvaje y caminaban juntos entrelazados. Apenas cerraron la puerta y Ranma comenzó a quitarse el saco, mientras Akane intentaba abrirle la camisa arrancando uno que otro botón.

Cuando salieron del teatro, la limosina los esperaba ya en la puerta. Akane había subido echa una furia y Ranma hizo lo mismo por la otra puerta visiblemente enfadado. La chica casi bufaba al respirar y el hombre fruncía el ceño a más no poder. Se giraron para mirarse y sin poder evitarlo un segundo, se lanzaron uno encima del otro devorándose a besos. Presionando un interruptor, Ranma subió la ventanilla entre el chofer y el asiento trasero. En cuanto estuvo arriba, Akane se sentó a horcajadas sobre Ranma mientras éste le besaba el cuello y buscaba accesar bajo el vestido para estimular su vagina, pero ella ya había comenzado a moverse sobre él, rozando su intimidad provocándole una erección que lo trastornó, a lo que Ranma, encontrando una entrada por las aberturas del vestido, le acarició los muslos y bajó la mano por su trasero, atreviéndose a introducir un dedo en su húmeda vagina, acción que hizo que Akane emitiera un sonoro grito de satisfacción.

En el apartamento, se tumbaron en el sofá de piel de color negro, acariciándose desesperados. Ranma continuó el trabajo que venía haciendo en la limosina, metiendo su mano en la abertura lateral del vestido de Akane, para acariciar su clítoris, no sin antes romperle las pantaletas para tener un mejor acceso. Akane gimió con placer, sus pezones endurecidos se asomaban a través de la tela de su fino vestido. Sentados y sin dejar de tocarse, Ranma se quitó el cinturón y la chica aprovechó para bajar la cremallera de su pantalón, tentando su miembro. Ranma se apoyó hacia atrás en sus codos, observándola, Akane le bajó la ropa interior y sujetó el pene, acercando su boca a él. Ranma echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. Apenas la chica había tocado con sus labios el glande, probando un poco del líquido seminal que emanaba de él, cuando escucharon una voz femenina conocida.

—¡¿Ranma?! —era Shampoo, quien los observaba estupefacta desde la puerta de la habitación, vestida con un negligé de color rojo.

.

.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA! Antes de que deseen quemarme en la hoguera, quiero darles las gracias por leer hasta aquí y estar al pendiente del fic ¡Mil gracias!**_

_**A mis queridas betas Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome que sin ellas esta historia no sería lo mismo, me han ayudado mucho con esto y no tengo como pagarles su esfuerzo y apoyo. ¡Las adoro! Ellas son las que me empujan, al igual que mis queridas Locas por el Dios griego a seguir escribiendo y pues he aquí el resultado. Aclaro que mis betas no me revisaron la ortografía de los últimos capítulos, ni este, por lo que ofrezco disculpas si ven algún error.**_

_**Sé que los he hecho esperar, pero cuando creo que todo será más ligero, el trabajo se me viene encima y no hay más que darle a las responsabilidades, gracias por su paciencia. **_

_**Vamos al fic. Estoy segura de que se preguntarán el por qué Ranma no tiene un jet privado como Shinnosuke…bueno, ya sé que lo que en realidad se están preguntando es porqué dejé en esa escena el capítulo, y pues todo es por hacerla de emoción y comenten mucho y dejen su review con sus teorías o me lo cuenten en mi página de Susy Chantilly. Y bien, Ranma no tiene jet porque Shinno tiene mucho más dinero que él y la gente con dinero es tacaña, por eso tienen dinero, por saber ahorrarlo y administrarlo muy bien.**_

_**Con respecto al capítulo anterior, me dijeron que les gustó el detalle del patito y varios comentaron que creían que le regalaría un cerdito…pero pues no. Y sí, definitivamente Ranma se pasó quemando la ropa de Akane, pero recordemos que el es un millonario acostumbrado a no ser humillado jamás, así que se vengó de esa manera, arrepintiéndose después. Las cosas ya se van acomodando y veremos lo que pasa más adelante.**_

_**Los lugares que visitaron Ranma y Akane en Moscú y San Petersburgo son reales. Yo aún no he estado ahí, así que revisé la información en blogs de viaje y algunas otras cosas lo corroboré con una amiga que ya ha estado ahí y además es una bailarina de ballet estupenda.**_

_**Les había comentado que la historia en la que está inspirado este fic se las daré a conocer al final para que se den una idea de lo sucedido, porque obviamente yo le he puesto de mi cosecha, de aquí y de allá y pues así va avanzando la historia.**_

_**Recuerden pasar a leer Across the Sky de Sakura Saotome y Poderosa de Hana Note. Igual pasen por sus Instagram, twitter y you tube para que conozcan más de su trabajo como fanartistas.**_

_**Espero leerlos muy pronto, sigo haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por escribir y actualizarles en lo posible. Cuídense mucho, a sus familias, que esto pronto pasará y lo tendremos solo como un recuerdo en el que tenemos la oportunidad de aprender cosas nuevas y a vivir de manera diferente.**_

_**¡Los leo muy pronto! **_

_**Susy Chantilly**_


	11. La Suerte del Kimono

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 11_

"_**LA SUERTE DEL KIMONO" **_

_(inspirado en una historia real)_

_._

_***NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTES NO APTAS PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES. **_

_****SE HACEN COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO DEL CAPÌTULO EN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, POR SI GUSTAS LEER.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El avión había despegado ya hacía más de media hora. Akane miraba al vacío desde el asiento junto a la ventana. Ranma la observaba desde el lugar paralelo al de ella. Desde hacía horas no le dirigía la palabra.

En el apartamento, unas horas antes Shampoo los había encontrado en una escena muy íntima, practicando sexo oral. No podía creerlo, juraba que Akane no era la esposa de Ranma, apenas podía creer que una mujer tan simple estuviera con él. Intuyó que todo había sido una treta para alejarla y al ver que discutían, pensó que el hombre de la trenza la dejaría abandonada en el teatro para largarse a casa y pasar ese mal rato con vodka. Shinnosuke le había contado que hacían eso cada que se aburrían o tenían una mala cita. Ranma y él por lo general asistían al teatro juntos para buscar compañía al final del espectáculo.

Por supuesto, la china pensó que sería buena idea estar ahí para consolarlo, la sorpresa fue tal, que Shampoo comenzó a gritar como si estuviera presenciado una escena de infidelidad por parte de su amado. Akane se había quitado de encima de su marido y puesto de pie, con el vestido removido, el cabello alborotado y mínimos restos de su brillo labial cerca de su boca.

Ranma se subió el pantalón lo más rápido que pudo y molesto le gritó a Shampoo que se vistiera, pero ésta gritaba y lloraba frente a él, reclamando por sus acciones, diciendo que ella lo amaba y no era justo lo que le estaba haciendo. Ranma había llamado a sus guardias en un tono que denotaba furia; éstos cubrieron a Shampoo con su abrigo de pieles y la sacaron del lugar. Cuando cerraron la puerta, Ranma miró a Akane, quien estaba con la mirada fija en un momento en el que él no sabía si esa mirada significaba tristeza, desilusión, enojo o desinterés, hasta que, por fin, la chica pronunció lo último que le diría en varias horas: —Quiero irme a casa ¡AHORA!

Ni siquiera se habían cambiado de ropa. Para Ranma fue más sencillo hacerle caso que discutir con ella. Desde que subieron al jet privado que los llevaría a Javarovsk intentó explicar la situación, pero ella seguía en mutis.

—Ya mandé despedir al portero, fue el que le dio una copia de la llave. Yo jamás he tenido que ver con ella…por lo menos no a ese nivel de intimidad, no tenía por qué estar ahí. También despedí a mis guardaespaldas, se supone que tienen que cuidar cada lugar que piso antes de que yo llegue, así sea mi propia casa. Akane, ¡tienes qué creerme! —Ranma se deshizo en intentar darle una explicación para obtener una mínima señal de ella, pero Akane seguía con la mirada hacia el vacío.

Una azafata los interrumpió, ofreciendo un par de copas de champaña. Ranma se negó, pero Akane tomó una y la bebió casi de un solo trago. Siguió sin responder nada.

—Akane…

La chica reclinó su asiento lo suficiente y se acomodó para dormir. Ranma se pasaba las manos por la cara, ni él mismo entendía por qué se sentía de esa manera. Un par de horas después se acercó a ella, sabía que no estaba profundamente dormida, no se movía de su sitio— Cariño, por favor. Sé que estás enojada, pero no fue mi culpa. Ella me sigue a donde voy, hace años que trato de alejarla, pero siempre me encuentra ¡está obsesionada conmigo!

Akane mantenía los ojos abiertos sin girarse para verlo, solo lo escuchaba. Él intentó acariciar su cintura, pero ella se movió a modo de rechazo. Ranma retiró la mano, pero no dejó de hablarle— Te traje porque quiero que estemos bien, pasaremos un año juntos, no quiero estar así, llevamos apenas dos meses casados y ¡míranos! siempre terminamos igual ¿por qué Akane? Ahora ni siquiera me hablas.

Cuando vio que ella seguía sin responder, Ranma regresó a su sitio, frustrado por no haber logrado nada. Se recargó en su asiento, respirando profundo, hasta que oyó su voz— Solo quieres acostarte conmigo. No es necesario que hagas todo eso de llevarme de viaje y a restaurantes lujosos, ¡házmelo y ya! Me compraste, puedo abrir las piernas cuando me lo digas y dejar que me cojas hasta que te canses.

—¡Es que yo no quiero que sea así! —gruñó Ranma, desde su sitio— ¡quiero que lo hagas por tu voluntad! ¡qué seas mía! ¡qué te entregues completa!

—¡¿Cómo esperas tener completa a la que ya era mujer de otro hombre?!— Akane se enderezó, lo miraba ceñuda, retándolo y por la expresión de él, sabía que había dado en el blanco perfecto.

Ranma se enfureció. El estigma de haber sido vendida lo tendría plasmado para siempre— ¡De un hombre que no vale nada!

Akane llegó a la cúspide de su ira— ¡No hables así de Ryoga!

—¡Diré lo que quiera! ¡Yo en su lugar…si hubieras sido mía, jamás te habría vendido! ¡y menos de la manera en la que lo hizo! ¡tan fácil se deslindó de ti!

Los ojos de Akane se cristalizaron, pero se forzó a sí misma para no derramar una sola lágrima. Se giró y no volvió a decir más, Ranma tampoco volvió a hacer ningún intento por hablarle. Horas después, cuando llegaron a casa, Akane se dirigió a su habitación. Ranma se metió al baño, se cambió de ropa y salió sin mirarla ni decirle nada. Cuando el hombre cerró de un portazo, Akane rompió en llanto, había sido la discusión más grande que habían tenido.

Se acurrucó en la cama sin dejar de llorar ¿por qué se sentía así? No era para tanto, ni siquiera sentía algo tan fuerte por él, al menos eso era lo que ella creía. Estaba celosa hasta el borde, esa mujer era una belleza, y Ranma se había impactado con ella, le había comprado cosas, y hasta la había llevado a ver la misma obra. Si sabía cuál era su apartamento seguramente fue porque estuvo ahí antes. Los hombres siempre mienten en todo con tal de acostarse con alguien. No quería fiarse de él, no quería que se fuera, pero tampoco quería verlo ¿y si se iba para buscar a Shampoo? Esa tipa estaba tan enferma que, aunque la hubiera echado a la calle estaría dispuesta a todo.

Akane sacó su celular para marcar un número conocido.

.

.

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y Shinnosuke revisaba las operaciones financieras desde su móvil. Estaba aún en la cama cuando sonrió al ver una llamada entrante de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño— ¡Tsaritsa! ¿cómo estás, preciosa? ¿qué tal San Petersburgo?... ¿qué? ¿estás en Javarovsk?... Te escuchas muy alterada ¿estás llorando? ¿Ranma te hizo algo? ¡Dímelo y le parto la cara!... No, obvio no he hablado con Ranma…espera, tengo otra llamada —observó su móvil— es él. Te llamo más tarde tsaritsa, besos… ¡Hola, hermano! ¿qué tal San Petersburgo?... ¿quién? ¡¿Shampoo?! Estoy en la oficina en quince minutos, ¿llevo una botella de vodka?... ¡Sí! ¡sí! Ya salgo para allá —Shinnosuke colgó y resopló al mismo tiempo —Mierda —exclamó apagando el móvil y levantándose en el acto.

Cuando Shinnosuke entró a la oficina de Ranma, éste tecleaba con velocidad en su portátil, al mismo tiempo que hablaba por el altavoz del teléfono—… ¡Y llama al gerente y dile que voy a despedirlo por su incompetencia! ¡No me importa que lleve veinte años al servicio de la compañía! ¡No le ha servido para nada; sus empleados son unos muertos de hambre que los convencen fácilmente con un par de senos! —colgó y sin mirar a su amigo continuó enfocado en el monitor— ¡¿Por qué tardaste?! —reclamó a Shinnosuke que se sentaba en la silla frente a él.

—Oye, oye, tranquilízate y cuéntame todo. Vengo preparado con el desayuno —sacó una caja que contenía una botella de escocés y un par de vasos de café negro —El café con vodka no me gusta tanto, así que me traje éste. Es de la cava de mi viejo, que está alterado porque unas cuantas acciones bajaron, así que no creo que lo note.

Shinnosuke vertió el vino en ambos vasos y le dio uno a su amigo, quien dio un sorbo.

—Shampoo apareció semidesnuda ¡en el apartamento! Yo iba llegando con Akane. Al parecer la muy astuta sedujo al portero y seguramente a mis inútiles guardias. Ya le dije a Olga que despida a todos en San Petersburgo. Me importa un comino que mi madre se entere —Ranma contó todo a Shinnosuke, desde que se encontraron con Shampoo hasta que la sacaron del lugar, además de lo sucedido con Akane en el auto durante el trayecto del teatro al apartamento. Estaba demasiado alterado y el café parecía hacerlo volver poco a poco a la realidad.

Shinnosuke lo miraba, analizando la situación— Esa mujer no tiene límites ¿has pensado poner una orden de restricción contra ella? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Shampoo.

—Después de esto lo estoy pensando, aunque ya no sirva de nada; Akane está furiosa.

—¡Y cómo no! Se debió haber imaginado lo peor. Por cierto ¿se acostaron? —preguntó Shinnosuke con extrema curiosidad.

—¡Eso es lo peor! Estábamos a punto de…tener algo cuando Shampoo nos sorprendió.

—¿A punto? ¿o sea que sí tuvieron algo que ver? ¿ya estabas adentro cuando…?

—¡No!

—¿Tercera base?

—¡Tenía sus labios en mi pene! ¡¿ya?!

Shinnosuke escupió el sorbo de café que estaba bebiendo— Bueno, entonces…

—¿No te convence? ¡Imagina cómo estoy!

—Sí, me lo imagino. Debe ser terrible, —fingió Shinnosuke— es una pena que no hubiera nada. ¿Qué harás? ¿convencerás a Akane o te desahogarás con Shampoo? Yo creo que, si llamas ahora a la chinita te perdona.

—Shinno, ¡serás imbécil! mi objetivo es Akane. Ella dice que podemos tener relaciones cuando yo quiera, pero no quiero las cosas así —Ranma se había levantado de su asiento, mientras miraba por el ventanal tras su escritorio.

—Eso es lo más marica que te he escuchado decir. Te digo que te estás obsesionando con Akane y no es bueno para ti. Deberías ir y acostarte con Shampoo o con quien quieras. Haz lo que dijiste antes, dale dinero a Akane para que se entretenga y no te moleste hasta que se cumpla el plazo, estarás más tranquilo, llevarás tu vida como antes y todos contentos.

—¿Y dejarte ganar la apuesta? Estás loco.

—¿Prefieres ganar la estúpida apuesta y vivir como monje el resto del año? No creí que fueras tan egoísta y mojigato.

—¡Te recuerdo que fue TU idea! ¿Ahora yo soy el malo?

—¡Es que yo sí me siento mal por Akane! El tenerla contigo le está haciendo daño ¿por qué no la dejas?

—¡Porque no quiero! Se le pagó por estar ahí, aun y que le falte un año por ver ese dinero.

—Pero nadie te está pagando a ti, Akane no va a acostarse contigo, no estás recibiendo nada de ella. Te lo digo por tu bien, déjala; sin darte cuenta el daño te lo estás haciendo a ti.

Ranma exhaló, no le respondió nada a Shinnosuke, bajó la mirada, aceptando de alguna manera las palabras que le había dicho su amigo. Su obsesión por Akane lo estaba hundiendo como arenas movedizas. Mientras más intentaba acercarse a ella, algo fallaba; su suerte en los negocios no era la misma para con Akane, pero no podía dejarla, tendría que ser suya primero, arrancársela a Hibiki de verdad, borrándolo por completo de la memoria de ella. Lo que estaba sintiendo por ella lo ahogaba, el solo pensar en ella lo enloquecía. No podía reconocer que la amaba, porque cuando lo hiciera, estaría totalmente perdido, a la completa merced de ella y jamás podría salir de ahí. Tenía que dejar que esos sentimientos se disiparan de alguna manera y eso lo haría trabajando, así no tendría tiempo de verla ni de pensar en nada más que en sus negocios.

Shinnosuke se levantó de su asiento, sujetando su café con escocés— Piénsalo bien, Ranma. Debo irme, tengo pendientes qué hacer, nos veremos después. —Cerró la puerta tras de sí y mientras exhalaba miró hacia el techo, murmurando —¡Gracias Svarog! Y se alejó.

.

.

.

Esa noche, Ranma no llegó a dormir. Akane pidió que le llevaran la cena a su habitación y no salió hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando por la mañana, a la hora del desayuno vio que solo habían puesto en la mesa un solo sitio con cubiertos, preguntó por él. Vera le dijo que el señor había salido de viaje de negocios y estaría fuera por una semana.

Akane intentó ignorar la situación visitando a su mascota Kamo, pero la idea de que él la hubiera dejado sola de nuevo era una llamada de alerta. ¿Y si Ranma se había hartado de ella? Podría pasar, puesto que ella no había cedido ante él para tener relaciones. Si no buscaba a Shampoo, lo haría con otra que estuviera dispuesta, y para eso no tenía más que levantar la mirada y estaría cualquier mujer.

Respiró profundo, no podía seguir así, tenía que hablar con alguien. A pesar de la hora, marcó el teléfono de Shinnosuke, quien respondió al primer timbre— "_Tsaritsa_", preciosa. Ya supe lo que pasó con Ranma, lo lamento mucho.

Akane seguía respirando lentamente, tratando de controlarse— ¿Ellos tuvieron algo qué ver? ¿cuánto tiempo salieron? ¿él la sigue viendo a pesar de estar conmigo?

Shinnosuke la escuchaba con paciencia, de nada serviría que le dijera algo bueno o malo de Ranma, seguía alterada y no le iba a creer—…El pasado ya fue y es lo único que tienes que pensar. El viaje se arruinó no por causa de Shampoo, sino porque ni tú ni Ranma tuvieron el valor para hablarse con la verdad.

—¡Yo le dije todo lo que pensaba! —saltó Akane— ¡Fue él quien no quiso presentarme ante ella como su esposa!

—Te aseguro que Ranma no lo hizo por ella, sino por ti. Shampoo está loca, pudo saltarte encima para intentar matarte.

Akane seguía sin convencerse, aún estaba enojada— Como sea ¿sabes a dónde fue? no tuvo la decencia ni de decirme que se iba.

—Puedes llamar a Olga y preguntarle su agenda. Yo solo soy su amigo, no estoy enterado de todo lo que hace. Les servirá a ambos pasar un tiempo lejos del otro.

—¿Un tiempo? —preguntó Akane, pensaba que se iría más de dos semanas, justo como el día en que se casaron.

—O unos días, no sé. ¿Por qué estás despierta a esta hora? —preguntó Shinnosuke aunque sabía de sobra la respuesta, la había escuchado tan ansiosa, desesperada del otro lado de la línea, que no le quedó más que tratar de cambiar el tema. Le desagradaba que Ranma fuera siempre el centro de su conversación...con todo el mundo.

—No podía dormir y estaba jugando con mi pato Kamo. Ranma me lo regaló antes de irnos a Moscú.

—Mi madre tenía un criadero de patos. Puedo ir mañana a visitarte y darte algunos consejos. A los patos no les gusta vivir solos —Shinnosuke ideó rápidamente una forma de verla, tenía unos deseos inmensos de estar cerca de ella.

Akane aceptó, tal vez hablar con una persona distinta a Ranma y a la servidumbre le ayudaría a sentirse mejor. —De acuerdo, te veo mañana.

—Hasta mañana, "_tsaritsa_", un beso —ambos colgaron el teléfono. Akane salió del cobertizo y fue a dormir; mientras tanto, Shinnosuke suspiró contento desde su asiento, mirando hacia el techo ilusionado por la visita de mañana. Una voz femenina lo sacó de su ensoñación— ¿Vas a querer que te lo haga hasta que termines? —preguntó una chica desconocida, de cabello castaño. Ésta sostenía el miembro del hombre, acariciándolo de arriba abajo.

—No. Continúa sujetándolo y mantén tus labios en la punta, necesito sentir eso.

La mujer trató de persuadirlo— Te gustaría más si hago el trabajo completo…

—¡Cállate! ¡¿No entiendes lo que te digo?! ¡Solo tócalo con los labios y cierra la boca! —La chica en el vestido amarillo en aquella cena apareció en su mente. Su cabello oscuro y sus hermosos ojos que lo absorbían; su nariz perfecta y esos delineados labios que ahora oprimían su masculinidad.

La mujer obedeció, en lo que Shinnosuke volvía a mirar su móvil, suspirando y pensando en que los labios que lo tocaban eran los de la única mujer que le robaba el sueño— Akane…

.

.

Al día siguiente a primera hora, Shinnosuke acudió a visitar a Kamo, con toda la intención de pasar un tiempo con Akane. A los sirivientes no les extrañó la visita, ya que muchas veces Shinnosuke acudía a la casa, aunque no estuviera Ranma. Lo hacía cuando su padre estaba en la ciudad y quería escapar de éste. Toda su vida la había pasado como un miembro más de la familia Klimov.

Shinnosuke le explicó vagamente a Akane lo que sabía sobre la crianza de los patos y que era imperativo que le consiguiera una pareja pronto. Akane casi no ponía atención, se sentía dolida por lo sucedido con Ranma y él ni siquiera la había llamado.

—¿Has hablado con él? —volvió a preguntarle la chica.

—No, se pone así cuando está muy molesto o cuando hay un negocio que se le sale de las manos. Cuando menos lo esperes volverá, aprovecha para ir de compras y hacer algo divertido. ¿Quieres que te lleve? hay un restaurante nuevo que es de un amigo, te va a encantar —propuso Shinnosuke.

—No tengo ganas de salir, espero que no te ofendas —dijo Akane sin mirarlo.

—¿Cómo crees? Puedo quedarme contigo hasta la hora de comida, en esta casa hay muy buenos cocineros. Le diré a Vera que se lleve esta limonada y nos traiga algo para abrir el apetito.

Akane solo se echó el pelo hacia atrás, no quería hacer ni pensar en nada. Shinnosuke trataba de animarla contándole historias divertidas, pero ella se limitaba a sonreír y él en su mente acariciaba cada parte de su piel. Eso era lo que él necesitaba, verla, así estuviera pensando en otro, su presencia le daba motivos a su corazón para latir. Era tan perfecta, tan delicada. Si Ranma se diera cuenta de lo estúpido que era al dejarla sola. Sonó su móvil y miró la pantalla; por la cara que puso, Akane notó enseguida de quien se trataba.

—Habla Shinnosuke…estoy en tu casa. Estamos en la terraza, cerca del jardín, vine a ver a Kamo…—Akane aguardaba atenta, pensando que Ranma pediría hablar con ella, pero no lo hizo— Me quedaré a comer con Akane, ¿quieres hablar con ella? …de acuerdo. Te llamaré en cuanto salga de aquí, adiós.

Akane lo miró con decepción, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño. Ese idiota la estaba evitando—¿Preguntó por mí? —dijo a Shinnosuke, quien negó con la cabeza. —Está muy ocupado…

—Es una excusa, ¡no quiere hablar conmigo, lo sé! ¿Te dijo dónde está?

—En San Petersburgo.

—¡¿Qué?! —a Akane se le heló la sangre. Sí había ido a buscar a Shampoo— ¡Se fue con esa! ¿cierto?

—¡No! La idea del viaje que hiciste con él era estar un par de semanas ahí, pero cuando las cosas cambiaron tuvo que regresar. Deja de atormentarte así —dijo el hombre de ojos azul marino— no vas a lograr nada.

—¡Lo solapas porque es tu amigo! —gruñó Akane.

—_Tsaritsa_ —susurró Shinnosuke— te dije cuando firmaste el contrato que podías contar conmigo para lo que tú quisieras. Recuerda que estarás un tiempo más aquí, trata de pasarlo mejor. Yo estoy intentando de enmendar lo que hice mal. Si Ranma no se encarga, yo lo haré, así que por favor tranquilízate, —le tomó una mano y la miró a los ojos— para mí lo más importante es que estés bien. No mereces sufrir de esa manera —dijo, mientras se acercaba mirándola a los ojos y acariciaba su mejilla.

Akane era muy ingenua para darse cuenta de las intenciones de Shinnosuke, así que lo interpretó como si él le estuviera hablando como un verdadero amigo. Si Ranma confiaba tanto en él, ella también podría hacerlo— te lo agradezco, Shinno, —dijo soltándose y Shinnosuke sintió que le ardía la mano por el contacto— es que sigo sin entenderlo a él y lo que quiere conmigo. Si soy su esposa ¿por qué no me trata como una?

Shinnosuke se había dado cuenta de todo. Ella se estaba enamorando de Ranma, así que debía asegurarse— ¿Tanto te importa lo que piense Ranma? ¿Es que ya te olvidaste de Hibiki?

Las pupilas de Akane se dilataron, era cierto. No es que lo hubiera olvidado del todo, pero la mayor parte de sus pensamientos durante el día los ocupaba Ranma. Se había acostumbrado a él demasiado rápido, mientras que sus últimos recuerdos con Ryoga habían sido demasiado dolorosos y había intentado olvidarlos— No es que me haya olvidado de Ryoga, es sólo que…él no está aquí ahora.

—¿Te enamoraste de Ranma? —el semblante de Shinnosuke cambió a uno muy serio. Akane jamás lo había visto así. Sus facciones se habían endurecido y su mirada era determinante. Se sentía obligada a contestar.

—Y-yo…no lo sé —era la verdad, no lo sabía. Su matrimonio había empezado demasiado rápido, de manera anormal. Ni siquiera había pensado en la posibilidad de enamorarse de ese hombre que le había atraído desde el día en que lo conoció.

Vera llegó justo a tiempo para interrumpirlos y servirles una ensalada antes del plato fuerte. Shinnosuke no dijo nada, la sola idea de que Akane tuviera cualquier sentimiento por Ranma lo aproximaba a la derrota, pero no iba a dejarse vencer. Cuando terminó su comida, rechazó el postre, excusándose en que tenía que volver al trabajo— Te llamo mañana. Y recuerda que estoy para ti a la hora en que lo necesites, no dudes en llamarme y vendré, ¿de acuerdo?

Akane asintió, y Shinnosuke se despidió dándole un par de besos en las mejillas y otro en la mano, mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella desvió la mirada y Shinnosuke, sin dejar de sostener su mano pensó que no estaba equivocado, Akane se había enamorado de Ranma.

Shinnosuke exhaló y se acercó lentamente hasta que ella estuvo de espaldas al recibidor, le dijo: —Akane. Te repito que mi único deseo es tu felicidad ¿lo entiendes? —la tomó de ambas manos y se acercó a ella lentamente.

Akane levantó la vista. Si Shinnosuke solo quería su felicidad, ¿por qué Ranma no podía pensar lo mismo? ¿por qué tenía que pensar solo en él? ¿por qué tenía que dejarse seducir por otras mujeres?

Shinnosuke se acercó aún más, y sintiendo que era el momento perfecto hizo contacto con sus labios. Notó como Akane había cerrado los ojos y una punzada de felicidad invadió su cuerpo, pero fue tan solo unos segundos después, cuando quiso profundizar el beso que Akane se alejó, volteando su rostro— Esto no está bien. No debió pasar, por favor olvídalo…y disculpa, pero tengo cosas qué hacer —dijo la chica sin mirarlo.

—Pero, Akane…yo quisiera…

—Es mejor que te vayas ahora, alguien puede vernos y pensar lo que no es.

Shinnosuke la miró, sorprendido y a la vez decepcionado. Asintió, antes que le dijera que no quería que hablaran más, que no volvería a verlo por lo sucedido. Dio media vuelta y se fue. Subió a la parte trasera del auto, y el chofer arrancó Shinnosuke estaba completamente embelesado; el resplandor que había sentido dentro de sí al besarla iba a conservarlo para siempre.

.

.

Durante toda la semana, Ranma no llamó a Akane por teléfono y ella no hizo intento alguno por buscarlo. Tenía miedo a ser rechazada, así que se entretenía llamando a Shinnosuke para hablar de cosas que la hicieran no pensar en Ranma.

Rechazó la petición de Shinno de visitarla nuevamente; el beso que se habían dado tenía un significado y no creía correcto que, aunque Ranma fuera su esposo solo por un contrato, una mujer casada hiciera esas cosas bajo el techo conyugal, con el mejor amigo de éste. Era mejor que Shinnosuke no albergara esperanza alguna; para ella había sido un error provocado por la confusión de sus sentimientos, una forma estúpida de querer vengarse de Ranma y hacerle lo mismo que ella pensaba que le había hecho; por fortuna, no pasó a más. Shinnosuke era un caballero que había tenido la discreción de no volver a sacar el tema a flote, aunque una vez lo había intentado y Akane lo detuvo a tiempo diciendo que tenía que colgar.

Cavilaba en sus pensamientos, daba largos paseos en el jardín y se ocupaba de Kamo, quien cada día crecía más y cambiaba su aspecto— No parece un pato normal. Tal vez es una especie diferente de pato ruso —pensó. Otros días, estaba en su habitación sin salir, hasta que el fin de semana, Ranma hizo su aparición.

Entró en el cuarto, sin dirigirle la palabra ni mirarla. Sacó un reloj que tenía guardado en un mueble junto a la cama y se lo puso. Se metió al cuarto de baño y salió con otro vestuario, un traje de color negro, sin corbata. Iba hacia la puerta, cuando se dio la vuelta para mirar unos papeles que esa mañana habían puesto en un sobre en la mesa junto a la ventana, donde solían desayunar. Sacó una pluma y se puso a firmar los documentos. Akane se aproximó a él, pero Ranma solo levantó la vista y de inmediato continuó con su trabajo. Guardó su pluma e ignorando a la mujer se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Akane no pudo contener su ira y le gritó desde su posición— ¡¿Para eso me tienes aquí?! ¡¿Para mirarme como si fuera un animal de zoológico?!

Ranma cerró tras de sí, dejando a Akane haciendo un berrinche por no lograr llamar su atención. Se sentía completamente frustrada, sola y abandonada. Esa noche no logró pegar ojo, hasta muy entrada la madrugada.

Cuando Akane se levantó, la bandeja con su desayuno estaba servida e igual solo había un puesto colocado. Preguntó a Vera si Ranma ya se había ido y ésta se lo confirmó. Ranma había llegado de su viaje hacía tres días, y había pedido que nadie le dijera nada. La mujer se fue a sus quehaceres y Akane se sentó a tomar sus alimentos con el peor de los humores. Daba unos sorbos a su té cuando tomó el diario que dejaban siempre en la mesa y vio una fotografía de Ranma en la sección de sociales, donde aparecía con las manos en los bolsillos y Shampoo tomada de su brazo. Su taza cayó en el suelo y se hizo añicos. La mujer ahogó un gritó y explotó en llanto ¿por qué había hecho eso?

Su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad. No era lo mismo creer que Ranma la estaba engañando con Shampoo que verlo claramente en el periódico. Sentía que se asfixiaba, que quería morirse ¡¿cómo pudo hacerlo?!

Sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Shinnosuke, no podía dejar de llorar. Como de costumbre, él le respondió al primer timbre y se preocupó al escucharla tan mal.

—¡Estuvo con ella! ¡ESTUVO CON ELLA! ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?! ¡¿Porqué?! —gritaba Akane.

—¡_Tsaritsa,_ cálmate preciosa! Seguro es un malentendido.

—¡NO! ¡No lo es! ¡Está en el diario! ¿Lo viste?

Shinnosuke, que estaba en su oficina buscó en la mesa contigua donde le dejaban documentos importantes. Vio el rotativo donde efectivamente lo que decía Akane era cierto. A pesar de sus sentimientos hacia ella, trató de tranquilizarla.

—Él está viendo hacia otro lado, no la toma de la mano. Seguro ella se coló en la foto, se lo ha hecho antes.

—¡Es un desgraciado! ¿para qué me compró entonces? —Akane sollozaba con fuerza. Shinnosuke se limitaba a escucharla.

—Todo estará bien, _tsaritsa_. Te lo prometo —los intentos de Shinnosuke por consolarla parecían en vano, ella estaba muy afectada.

—Ya no aguanto más esto, Shinno. Quiero que todo termine, no me importa el contrato, ¡si tengo que matarme para disolverlo lo haré…!

—¡NO! ¡Akane, por favor, no vayas a hacer ninguna tontería! No vale la pena.

—¡Es que no lo soporto más! Él me ignora, no quiere verme, de nada sirve que yo esté aquí.

—Lo hace para presionarte. Ranma es así, no caigas en su juego.

—No lo entiendes, Shinno. En verdad siento algo por él… —un nuevo acceso de llanto la invadió sin poder contenerse— …no quiero que esto termine por destruirme.

—Akane… —Shinnosuke se sentía imposibilitado, el dolor de Akane lo invadía también a él.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? solo quiero cerrar los ojos y nunca más despertar. Desearía nunca haber firmado ese contrato, nunca haber aceptado la propuesta de Ryoga. No debí haber venido jamás a Rusia, debí esperar a Ryoga en casa con mi padre y mis hermanas.

—Tranquila _tsaritsa_, el tiempo pasará pronto y antes de que te des cuenta, todo volverá a ser como antes.

—No, quiero irme. Pero sé que si se lo pido no va a dejarme ir.

Shinnosuke la escuchaba preocupado. Akane estaba en una situación delicada, era capaz de cometer una locura y si Ranma se daba cuenta, la encerraría con tal de que no se le ocurriera volver a hacerlo. El escuchar llorar a la mujer de su vida lo hacía pedazos, tenía que ayudarla a como diera lugar— Hay una forma en la que puedes salir antes de ahí, debe funcionar.

—¿Qué forma? —Akane vio un hilo de esperanza dentro de su tormento.

—Acuéstate con él —dijo el hombre del otro lado de la línea con la cabeza gacha y la mano en la frente. Sentía que acababa de firmar su propia sentencia de muerte.

—… ¿Qué?

—Ranma suele aburrirse de las mujeres una vez que las lleva a la cama —la voz de Shinnosuke parecía no tener sensación alguna, la verdad lo quemaba por dentro— si lo haces, él se cansará de ti y te enviará lejos sin que le importe nada más.

Akane no podía creer lo que Shinnosuke le estaba diciendo ¿Ranma era ese tipo de hombre que desechaban a las mujeres como si fueran de un solo uso? Se resistía a creerlo— P-pero ¿y el contrato…?

—Prescindirá de él. No le importará pagar una multa, tiene más dinero que eso.

Akane no sabía qué hacer. Estaba segura de que quería irse, pero a la vez, no quería dejar a Ranma— Él no me habla, no quiere estar cerca de mí.

—Sedúcelo —exclamó imperativo Shinnosuke. Trataba de controlarse, pero su tono de voz se tornaba más hermético a cada momento. El sugerirle eso a Akane le dolía en el alma.

—Y-yo…no puedo hacer eso…

—Sí puedes. Eres una mujer, lo has cautivado antes, no tendrás problema…debo colgar. —Shinnosuke lanzó su móvil a un lado de su escritorio. Dio un golpe seco contra el mueble de madera y lanzó al suelo unos papeles que estaban cerca de él. Finalmente ocurriría, ella se entregaría a Ranma, esa era la única forma de liberarla. Después de que Ranma la rechazara, no pondría objeción alguna en que Shinnosuke o cualquier hombre la tomara e hiciera con ella lo que quisiera— Solo un poco más, Akane…solo un poco más y estarás conmigo. Voy a cuidar de ti como ese imbécil no ha sabido hacerlo. Vas a ser mía, para siempre. —Shinnosuke abrió un cajón, ahí tenía la fotografía que le había robado a Ranma el día en que la conoció. Tomó de la mesa de la oficina la botella de vodka y se bebió un buen trago de golpe. Todo esto lo estaba matando.

.

.

.

Durante toda la tarde, Akane estuvo sentada frente al espejo del pequeño tocador de la habitación matrimonial. Apenas podían pasar desapercibidas las noches sin dormir que llevaba encima. Su rostro podía mentirle, pero la fotografía de esa mujer tomando del brazo a su marido en los diarios, había hecho estragos con su mente. Las palabras de Shinnosuke "acuéstate con él", la imagen de Ranma y Shampoo apareciendo a cada segundo y su rostro, eran el desastre perfecto. Mientras se cepillaba el cabello, la voz de Shinnosuke seguía resonando en su cabeza: "…Eres una mujer…sedúcelo…claro que puedes…" no podía dejar de pensar.

Akane esperó a Ranma toda la noche. Todos se habían ido ya a dormir y él no aparecía. Le había costado decidirse a hacer lo que le dijo Shinnosuke, hasta que le dio la razón. Todo lo que ella quería era alejarse de Ranma, después de lo que había hecho, su presencia le hacía daño; sus sentimientos hacia él no importarían. Era mejor alejarse ahora antes de tuviera que arrastrarse por su amor y que él la rechazara sin pretextos. Su cuerpo era todo lo que él quería y eso tendría. Cuando se acostaran no haría más que cerrar los ojos y enviar su mente a otro lado. No haría ningún sonido, lo dejaría hacerle lo que quisiera. La pesadilla pronto iba a terminar.

Sabía que Ranma estaba durmiendo en la habitación contigua, la que conectaba el cuarto de baño con su recámara, como lo hizo anteriormente en sus primeros días de casados. Akane fue hasta ahí y se colocó de pie junto a la cama, pero se sentó cuando pasaron las horas y él no aparecía. A las dos de la mañana, la puerta se abrió con sigilo. Ranma encendió la luz y Akane se puso de pie.

—Ranma…

El hombre la miró. La mujer llevaba puesto el kimono rojo con detalles blancos, el que había usado su madre el día de su matrimonio. Se había atado el obi de color azul, pero era tan inexperta para ponérselo que no había logrado ajustarlo del todo bien. El escote había quedado ligeramente debajo de lo habitual, apenas perceptible. Había recogido un poco su cabello en la parte de atrás, para dejar ver su níveo cuello. Algo de lo que Ranma estaba fascinado era de la cultura japonesa en todas sus formas, así que el ver a su esposa en ese traje tradicional no le pasó inadvertido. A pesar de lo atraído que se sentía hacia ella, exhaló. Sabía que la mujer iba a reclamarle el asunto de la fotografía. Pasó por su lado con el ceño fruncido, pero esta vez, no pudo evitar mirarla. Ella lo detuvo antes de que abriera la puerta del armario— Ranma, necesito hablar contigo, por favor —dijo en un tono de súplica, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, esa mirada hizo que a Ranma se le erizara la piel.

—Me imagino qué es lo que quieres decirme, pero estoy demasiado cansado como para discutir algo que no vas a entender por más que te lo diga. Regresa a la habitación —dijo Ranma, serio. Entró al cuarto de baño y Akane lo siguió. Al ver que no le había hecho caso, Ranma abrió la puerta del cuarto contiguo y le indicó que pasara.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo, prometo que no te quitaré mucho tiempo, unos cuantos minutos ¿sí? —pidió la chica. Ranma la observó con detenimiento; el color rojo de las solapas del kimono, combinaban el tono carmesí de sus labios, parecía una verdadera geisha. Trató de mantener el control ante su perfecta estampa japonesa, asintió y de mala gana la siguió hasta su recámara.

—Habla —dijo Ranma, intentando sonar duro y esquivando la mirada. Akane estaba algo nerviosa, pero había ensayado varias veces lo que iba a decirle. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar— Entiendo que no fui muy comprensiva después de lo del viaje y estás en todo tu derecho al molestarte conmigo por mi actitud. Vi la foto del diario y…—Ranma entornó los ojos, Akane trató de persuadirlo para que no intentara irse antes de que ella terminara de hablar— … ¡y no me importa! Shinnosuke me explicó que ella hace esas cosas para acercarse a ti así que, por mí, todo está bien.

Ranma enarcó una ceja, ¿qué tenía que ver Shinnosuke en todo esto? Akane debería estarle mintiendo o realmente había pensado las cosas, porque él sabía que era un volcán a punto de hacer erupción— ¿Es todo? Pudiste ahorrarte todo el teatro que hiciste en San Petersburgo, pero ya no importa. Me voy a dormir…

—¡No es todo! —se apresuró a decir Akane— también quiero hacer las paces contigo, como me dijiste antes, yo también quiero que estemos bien.

Ranma sonrió con sorna— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? Hasta ahora no has hecho nada.

Akane se contuvo para soltarle algún improperio, todo tenía que hacerlo con sumo cuidado— Y-yo…voy a hacer todo lo que tú me digas.

Ranma resopló, no le creía. Desde que firmaron el contrato se dio cuenta de que Akane imponía sus pensamientos ante lo que le parecía bueno o malo, era muy difícil de dominar— Ja, eso dices —el hombre hizo ademán de irse, pero Akane lo sujetó con fuerza de un brazo.

—¡Te lo juro, Ranma! Por mi vida y por mi honor. De aquí en adelante haré todo y solamente lo que tú me digas. —Sus brillantes ojos color café tenían un dejo melancólico, pareciera que en serio quería arreglar las cosas. Ranma la miró fijo, no pudo resistirse a ella, todo su ser lo embrujaba por completo. La atrajo hacia sí por la cintura y la besó, mientras con la otra mano desataba el obi que cayó en el acto. Abrió el kimono, Akane estaba completamente desnuda.

Excitado, Ranma besó sus senos; la deseaba como jamás había deseado a nada ni a nadie en el mundo. Akane echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estaba tratando de no sentir, de dejar que él llevase el mando, mientras fuera así, más pronto terminaría —Será solo esta noche y todo acabará…solo esta noche —pensaba. Ranma continuaba besándola, pegándola contra sí, intentando de que ella sintiera su erección. La tumbó en la cama y ella estiró los brazos hacia arriba, mostrándose a su merced. Cerró los ojos, esperando que la penetrara, cuando sintió la lengua caliente de su marido saboreando su clítoris. Respiró hondo— Solo esta noche, solo esta noche…—se repetía— Los movimientos no cesaban y pronto empezó a sentir una calidez que aumentaba a cada segundo. Se mordió los labios; no quería sentir, no iba a emitir ningún sonido— Solo esta noche, solo esta… ¡AAAH! —el grito escapó de su garganta sin que pudiera hacer más por evitarlo. Ranma no se detuvo y las olas de fuego comenzaron a llenar sus entrañas. Gritó aún más fuerte, arañando las sábanas hasta casi romperlas, sintió que perdía el control, se arqueó para disfrutar esa delicia de sensación. Ranma se enderezó y pudo observarla correrse, lo que lo hizo excitarse aún más. Se deshizo de su pantalón y su ropa interior y colocándose al lado de Akane, la levantó para montarla encima de él.

Akane tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, jadeaba y temblaba complacida. Nunca Ryoga la hizo correrse de esa forma, eran pocas las veces en las que cedía al juego previo. Comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Ranma y la sacó por completo en el último par de botones. El hombre le ayudó a acomodarse sobre su miembro, esto provocó un poco de tensión en la chica, ya que además de Ryoga no había tenido otro amante— ¿Por qué yo arriba? —preguntó tímida. Ranma le sonrió, ella seguía teniendo ese aire inocente a pesar de todo.

—Quiero verte disfrutarlo —y acto seguido la jaló de las largas mangas del kimono, que aun llevaba sobre sus hombros y la besó con pasión. Akane volvió a encenderse y sin más reservas dejó introducir el falo dentro de su vagina. Comenzó a moverse sobre él, disfrutando del roce de su pelvis con su clítoris aún estimulado, lo que le provocaba deshinibirse cada vez más. Ranma le acariciaba los muslos y al tiempo la presionaba con fuerza para profundizar más el contacto, lo que hizo que Akane acelerara sus meneos y se corriera nuevamente volviendo a gritar. Ranma se colocó sobre ella para continuar con unas cuantas embestidas y eyacular dentro de ella.

Ambos jadeaban agitados. Akane sonreía a Ranma, que miraba satisfecho la belleza de su mujer. Se mantuvo dentro de ella, quien lo acercó a sus labios para besarlo, lo hizo muy tiernamente. Ranma aceptó en ese momento que sus sentimientos por Akane no eran únicamente pasionales, de verdad la quería. Se pusieron uno al lado del otro sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Akane volvió a hablar primero— olvidé quitarme el kimono, espero que no se haya ensuciado.

—Te compraré varios para que te los dejes la próxima vez —mencionó Ranma con una seductora sonrisa.

Akane se ruborizó. Le había gustado demasiado ser la mujer de Ranma por primera vez. Mientras el hombre se acurrucaba entre su cuello y la abrazaba por la cintura, su mente no pudo evitar comparar. Recordar a Ryoga y su manera tan poco preocupada de hacer el amor; es que siempre que él disfrutara era divertido y cuando terminaba se daba la vuelta y se echaba a dormir. Akane llegó a pensar que eso era normal en estos asuntos. No tenía experiencia previa y con Ranma había sido como redescubrir algo…incluso la diferencia de tamaños lo hacía más placentero. Ranma Saotome era hasta en la habitación el dueño de todo lo que tocaba.

Suspiró, cayendo rendida entre los brazos de su marido, consumando finalmente lo establecido en cualquier matrimonio.

.

A las ocho de la mañana, el sonido del móvil despertó a Ranma. Tenía un sueño muy ligero y un oído bastante agudo. Una pequeña luz proveniente del teléfono de Akane señalaba la recepción de un mensaje. Ranma lo tomó, cuidando de no despertar a la mujer, quien yacía serena sobre su pecho.

El teléfono no estaba bloqueado así que vio directamente el mensaje, proveniente de un número desconocido, rezaba: "¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ya te acostaste con él?"

Ranma sintió como si un fuego devorara su estómago, ¿quién era la persona que la estaba llamando? ¿por qué sabía que ellos habían tenido relaciones esa noche? ¿Acaso todo había sido planeado? Un solo pensamiento invadió su cabeza— Hibiki —. No podía ser nadie más. La miró, respirando acompasadamente, durmiendo con su rostro angelical. ¿Lo estaba engañando? Había enviado lejos a aquel imbécil y amenazado de muerte para que se mantuviera lejos de ella y sin contacto. Pero seguramente lo había burlado. Quiso despertarla en ese momento, gritarle y exigirle que le explicara qué había hecho ¿qué rayos estaba intentando hacer? ¿Sacarle más dinero? ¿dominarlo? Esa maldita bruja lo había hechizado hasta saciarlo, mientras se burlaba de él, junto con su inepto prometido, ¡quería matarlos! pero no, no así. Trató de calmarse, respirando profundamente; tenía que hacer todo de manera en que ambos se arrepintieran de haber nacido, porque nadie se burlaba de Ranma Saotome.

Se levantó sin hacer ruido, se vistió y salió por la otra habitación. Si se quedaba un segundo más junto a ella no iba a contenerse, la ira lo carcomía y lo volvía loco. No se atrevería a tocarla, él jamás había golpeado a ninguna mujer, al menos no de manera física.

.

.

.

Akane despertó un par de horas más tarde, sintiendo aún el olor del perfume de su hombre impregnado en la almohada. Sonrió complacida, pero cuando abrió los ojos notó que su amado no estaba en la cama. Se levantó, cubriéndose con las sábanas para buscarlo en el baño, quizá podría acompañarlo en la bañera. Tampoco estaba ahí.

Se preguntó si habría bajado a desayunar, porque ni siquiera les habían traído los platillos o puesto la mesa. No era tan temprano ¿o sí? Apenas daban las diez y un cuarto, la hora a la que ella solía despertar cuando Ranma estaba de viaje. Tomó su teléfono, pero no vio el mensaje enviado por Shinnosuke, puesto que los mensajes leídos ya no aparecían en primer plano de la pantalla. Llamó al móvil de Ranma y no obtuvo respuesta. De inmediato pensó en lo que le había dicho Shinnosuke— ¿Y si era cierto que acostándose conmigo se olvidaría de mí? ¿con solo una vez? —No, no era posible, ella no había sentido eso anoche. ¡Hasta le prometió conseguirle kimonos nuevos para usar antes de tener relaciones, ¡a él le había gustado! Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a sonreír— debe estar muy ocupado para contestar, tal vez tenía una junta…sí, eso debe ser, porque él es bastante responsable con su trabajo.

Apenas había colocado el móvil sobre el buró cuando escuchó unas voces lejanas, una de ellas era de Vera, el ama de llaves, la otra era una voz media que sonaba pausada y en perfecta entonación. Hablaban una mezcla de ruso y japonés. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de pronto y una espigada mujer de cabello castaño recogido en un moño, ojos del mismo color y de piel blanca entró quitándose unos guantes de las manos— …Pero si dices que mi hijo llegó a esa hora de la madrugada entonces debe estar aún dormido. Cuando despierte tendrá una resaca terrible, pero cederá al verme… ¡¿Ah?! —dijo la mujer, abriendo sus brillantes ojos más de lo acostumbrado. Akane se puso pálida y sujetó con fuerza su sábana para asegurarse que no cayera al suelo. Vera tenía más cara de preocupación que de sorpresa, esperando atenta la reacción de su señora, Nodoka Saotome Klimov.

Akane dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras el color volvía a sus mejillas con azoro. Nodoka la observó de arriba abajo arqueando una ceja, con el gesto que parecía molesto, tal y como lo hacía Ranma— ¿Tú quién eres? —preguntó la mujer.

.

.

.

.

_**Términos rusos escritos de manera fonética al español. Me disculpo por los errores al transcribir en esta hermosa lengua y agradezco me indiquen las correcciones, los que sean conocedores de la misma.**_

_**Tsaritsa: zarina, en ruso.**_

_**Svarog: en la mitología eslava, era el dios que creó al mundo.**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS: A mis beta readers Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome por apoyarme para que esta historia continúe. Me disculpo por las faltas ortográficas que pudieran encontrar en este capítulo, ya que como ha sucedido anteriormente he desistido de molestarlas para la revisión de la gramática debido a sus ocupaciones. ¡Les agradezco infinitamente siempre!**_

_**A mis Locas por el Dios griego, gracias por estar en cada momento.**_

_**Gracias a todos por la paciencia y por hacerme el honor de leer. En esta ocasión no haré comentarios.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto.**_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


	12. Nodoka

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 12_

"_**NODOKA" **_

_(inspirado en una historia real)_

_._

_._

_***NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTES NO APTAS PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES. **_

_****SE HACEN COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO DEL CAPÌTULO EN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, POR SI GUSTAS LEER.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

—¿Tú quién eres? —preguntó la sofisticada mujer. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana viviente. Vestía una falda larga de color negro y un saco cruzado de color lila, además de notar un par de ojos de color café, que le recordaban a otros que la habían mirado toda la noche.

Akane la miraba con la boca abierta, no podía pensar, se había congelado. Cuando pudo reaccionar hizo una reverencia con la cabeza, bajando la mirada, muy al estilo japonés—Tendo, Akane —dijo la chica con timidez. Nodoka no le quitaba los ojos de encima, no se movió un ápice, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía ahí ¿qué hacía una mujer como esa en su casa, en la habitación de su hijo? —¿Tendo? —repitió Nodoka.

Vera se adelantó al ver que la situación no se aclaraba con la respuesta de Akane. —La señorita es la esposa del señor. Akane Saotome Klimova.

—¡¿Esposa?! —dijo Nodoka con sorpresa, levantando la voz solo medio decibel. Akane la miraba apenas, no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza— Vera, comunícame inmediatamente con mi hijo, y tú, en cuanto estés lista, baja al comedor, también debo hablar contigo —dijo a Akane, quien asintió varias veces completamente apenada por su condición.

Vera se apresuró en comentar las órdenes de Ranma— El señor salió muy temprano y dijo que saldría de viaje, que no quería ser molestado y…

—Sabes que mi hijo tiene esa petulancia característica de los Klimov, así que por favor haz lo que te digo —Nodoka echó de nuevo un vistazo a Akane y dando media vuelta salió de la habitación con Vera detrás.

.

Akane se cubrió la cara con una mano. Había conocido a su suegra en una de las situaciones más embarazosas de su existencia. Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso una blusa de manga larga sencilla y unos pantalones de lino con zapatillas de piso. No quería presentarse tan informal ante aquella elegante mujer, aunque la había visto ya semidesnuda no tenía mucho qué cubrirse. Bajó y caminó hacia el salón comedor, donde una sonriente mujer cuya expresión distaba mucho de la que había visto minutos antes en su habitación, la invitó a sentarse a un lado de ella, junto a la cabecera de la mesa.

—Siéntate por favor aquí, pequeña. Vera me dijo que no has desayunado, así que ordené que te sirvieran tus alimentos de siempre —Nodoka comía de una copa de plata un coctel de frutas formadas en esferas, y miraba a Akane como si fuera un cachorro de exhibición— Dime, niña. ¿De dónde eres?

Akane apenas se había atrevido a dar sorbos a su té. El susto le había quitado el hambre, aunque si Ranma hubiera estado ahí, tal vez hubiera sido más vergonzoso. —Soy de una ciudad llamada Nerima, que está en la prefectura de Tokio.

—¡Oh! Ya veo ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados? —preguntó la señora sin más rodeos.

Akane respondió titubeante—Tres meses aproximadamente.

—Entiendo, ¿y…? —para fortuna de Akane, Vera las interrumpió con teléfono en mano— El señor al teléfono, señora Nodoka.

—¡Oh! Finalmente…pongámoslo en altavoz.

—Mamá, ¡no me pongas en altavoz! —reclamó Ranma desde el otro lado de la línea.

—¿Sabes hijo? Tu esposa está aquí y no creo de buena educación que no escuche lo que pienso decirte.

Se hizo un silencio, Ranma volvió a hablar—…Mamá, comunícame con Akane y quita el altavoz.

Nodoka le pasó el teléfono y Akane se acomodó el auricular— Diga…

—No le digas a mi madre nada sobre el contrato, no debe enterarse de nada ¿entendiste? —dijo Ranma con voz firme, parecía molesto.

—Sí…—después de lo de la noche anterior, solo la voz de Ranma hizo que la chica con el teléfono en mano sintiera el rubor en su rostro, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Nodoka.

—Pásame a mi madre, debo hablar con ella —le ordenó. Akane no se atrevió a preguntarle nada más. Nodoka esperaba paciente y tomó el teléfono nuevamente.

—¿A qué hora llegarás, hijo?... No cuelgues y explícame entonces ¿cómo es que estás casado y debo enterarme al llegar a casa y encontrarme con tu mujer en la cama? ¿Cuándo pretendías decírmelo? ¿En mi lecho de muerte?

Ranma resopló hastiado del otro lado de la línea— Mamá, ¡no seas exagerada!

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¿Qué quieres que piense? Pude haber corrido a mi nuera pensado que habías roto la regla de no traer mujeres a ninguna residencia Klimov…—la voz de Nodoka no parecía alterada en absoluto. Akane escuchaba atenta y nerviosa todo lo que decía— …eres un hijo muy ingrato y te exijo que vengas aquí a explicarme todo.

—Tengo trabajo, pensaba salir de viaje hoy y pedí expresamente que nadie me molestara —respondió Ranma de mala gana.

—Puedes cancelarlo. Tu madre es más importante que cualquier tema laboral. Además, tu esposa te está esperando.

—¿Esposa? Mira, mamá, no lo tomes tan a pecho, ella no es lo que piensas —dijo a su madre con sorna. Nodoka enarcó levemente la ceja, su hijo había hecho otra de sus trastadas y ella no iba a permitirlo.

—Ranma, lo que estás diciendo es muy serio y espero que no sea otra de tus locas ideas.

—Ya no soy un niño. El viejo ya murió y tú no vas a venir ahora a intentar manipularme. Iré cuando termine de trabajar y te daré la explicación que quieras. ¡Ah! Y deja a Akane en paz, ella tiene su lugar donde no estorba a nadie.

—¡Ranma…!

El hombre colgó y Nodoka también lo hizo. Se irguió en su asiento y con una sonrisa, continuó con la plática con Akane como si nada hubiera sucedido; la chica solo había escuchado a Nodoka pero no a Ranma, así que sabía que debía limitarse a decir solo ciertas cosas.

—¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo, Akane?

—Vine con la gente que migró desde Japón después del terremoto. Un… —pensó en Ryoga, no podía decir que había llegado con su ahora ex prometido— conocido mío trabajaba en el corporativo, y en una fiesta nos presentaron.

—¿Te pidió matrimonio?

Akane seguía muy nerviosa, sabía que tenía que decir la verdad a medias y esforzarse para que la mujer le creyera esa media parte— Sí, nos casamos de inmediato.

Nodoka continuó mirándola— Eres muy bonita, aunque no eres para nada el tipo de mi hijo.

Akane tragó duro, esa afirmación ella ya la sabía, pero escucharla de alguien que conocía mucho mejor a Ranma, llegaba a doler.

Vera, quien estaba cerca por si se ofrecía algo, se acercó de nuevo para interrumpir y que la señora Nodoka moviera el sentido de su conversación, la cual se notaba era bastante incómoda para Akane— ¿Desea más té, señorita?

Akane iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero Nodoka se adelantó— ¿Señorita? ¿A quién llamas señorita?

—A la señorita Akane, mi señora —respondió el ama de llaves.

—Vera, por favor. Es obvio que la manera en la que la encontramos esta mañana denota que no es para nada una señorita. Mi hijo debe haberla desvirgado desde el primer día, como todo un hombre. Sí eras virgen cuando te casaste con mi hijo, ¿verdad?

Akane no podía emitir palabra, estaba roja como una granada, al igual que Vera, quien estaba muy apenada por el nulo tacto que solía tener su señora.

— De ahora en adelante me llamarán a mí señora Saotome Klimova y a Akane solamente señora Saotome, por lo menos cuando yo esté presente, así evitaremos confusiones. Hace años que no hay mujeres Klimov en esta casa— dijo Nodoka emocionada.

La joven no quería levantar la cabeza de lo avergonzada que se sentía. Su suegra tenía un carácter bastante extraño, era demasiado directa, igual que su hijo, pero ella exageraba.

—Dime, ¿tu familia está en Japón?

—Sí señora, mi padre y mis hermanas. Mi madre murió hace muchos años.

—¡Oh! Cuánto lo lamento. Sé muy bien lo que es no tener una madre, —Nodoka elevó su mirada al cielo, ni siquiera había conocido a la mujer que le había dado la vida, pero su vacío lo sintió durante toda su vida— mi hijo ha tenido la fortuna de tenerme a mí, aunque tampoco tuvo un padre y su abuelo fue más un instructor que una figura paterna para él.

Akane escuchaba con atención; quizá la señora se refería a que Ranma había sido educado para dirigir los negocios y siempre evitaba hablar de más de su abuelo. Lo había escuchado referirse a él como "el viejo" y habían pasado más tiempo discutiendo que hablando de la vida de ellos mismos. Tal vez un día se atreviera a preguntarle más sobre su relación con él, ahora que entre ellos había mayor intimidad.

—Por cierto, Ranma no se dirige a ti como si fueras su esposa ¿por qué? —soltó de pronto la distinguida mujer. Akane tragó duro otra vez, quizá no quería que ella se enterara de lo de la apuesta. Cuando estaban juntos, él se empeñaba en decir que le pertenecía y los deberes que ella tenía que cumplir como la esposa de un Klimov. Se apresuró a pensar qué podía contestarle a aquella señora que parecía leer la mente con solo mirar a una persona.

—Bu-bueno, supongo que aún no se acostumbra a que estemos casados. A mí también me ha costado trabajo…además de que no pasa mucho tiempo en casa por el trabajo y no hemos podido convivir tanto —dijo, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con suegra, es que tenía esa mirada que le escarbaba el alma.

Nodoka notó que no la miraba y sonrió petulante— ¡Ja! No estás hablando de mi hijo entonces, él se aferra a las cosas hasta que se cansa o las destruye. De niño, era un problema comprarle juguetes porque se ensañaba con uno y lo hacía pedazos. La única vez que tuvo de mascota un perro y se perdió, no hubo manera de consolarlo en meses. Por eso lo puse en estricto entrenamiento para que se olvidara de ello, pero sé que aún lo recuerda—. La señora dio un sorbo a un vaso con agua que tenía al lado, lo colocó en la mesa y continuó hablando— Si fueras cualquier conquista para él, ni siquiera habrías pisado esta casa.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Ranma estaba aferrado a ella? ¿se cansaría del trato? Como varias veces el día anterior, las palabras de Shinnosuke volvieron a su cabeza _"Ranma se cansa de las mujeres con las que se acuesta…"_ Bajó la mirada, antes de que su suegra notara la ansiedad que empezaba a carcomerla.

—Conozco bien a mi hijo, y no dudaría en que te hubiera hecho algo ya. Akane, si mi hijo se ha atrevido a tratarte mal debes decírmelo ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

El corazón de Akane comenzó a latir con fuerza, ella respiraba profundo para no temblar. Habían tenido días muy malos, y por supuesto nunca olvidaría cuando él estuvo a punto de quemar el recuerdo más preciado de su madre.

Conteniendo el llanto y con la voz quebrada, no pudo evitar confesarle a Nodoka lo sucedido— Cuando llegué aquí…—tomó aire para evitar que salieran las lágrimas—…cuando llegué aquí él tomó mi ropa…y la mandó quemar, sin saber que el kimono de mi madre…—finalmente sus lágrimas escurrieron por las mejillas—…el único recuerdo que tengo de ella estaba dentro de la maleta con todas mis cosas…—sollozó Akane.

Nodoka estiró su mano, poniéndola sobre la de la chica— ¡Pequeña!... —dijo la mujer compadecida, mientras Akane seguía con su mirada baja—…tu ropa debe haber sido horrible para que mi Ranma la mandara a quemar.

Akane levantó la vista, estupefacta de lo que estaba escuchando ¿qué rayos le pasaba a esa mujer? —¿Te refieres al kimono que estaba tirado a los pies de la cama? Es una fortuna que lo hayas recuperado, aunque no parece muy fino… ¡a mi hijo le encantan los kimonos! ¿te dijo que lo envié un año a Japón a estudiar una especialidad en cultura japonesa? Él tiene tan buen gusto cómo yo, no pude haberle dado mejor herencia —se jactó Nodoka— Puedo prestarte algunos que eran de mi madre, la abuela de Ranma. Era lógico que tuviera esos fetiches en lo sexual, puesto que es mitad japonés, y no puedo culparlo ¡Estoy segura de que le encantará verte vestida como geisha! Y dime Akane, ¿a dónde se fueron de viaje de bodas? —lanzó Nodoka esta última frase clavando la mirada mientras sonreía.

—¡Hmmmmppp…! —fue lo único que la chica pudo decir al atragantarse con otro sorbo de té; al sentir la mirada de su nueva suegra, Akane bajó la cabeza como si buscara algo, mientras sus manos apretaban fuerte su pantalón. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí Ranma? Más que una charla parecía un interrogatorio del FBI— …pues…como le dije, Ranma siempre está trabajando, apenas si lo veo —contestó sin mirar.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo Nodoka, entornando los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

Nodoka era una persona demasiado extraña; ahora mismo Akane entendía por qué su hijo tenía manías perversas, como la de comprarse una esposa solo porque él y su amigo, estaban aburridos. Ranma se parecía más a su madre de lo que ella podía pensar, y eso que solo llevaba unos cuantos minutos de conocer a una y unos meses de estar con el otro.

—Volviendo al tema de hoy en la mañana…supongo que estás tomando precauciones —afirmó Nodoka. Akane se había distraído pensando y no comprendió lo que le decía.

—Perdón, no entiendo.

—Que si usas algún método anticonceptivo, pastillas, parches…puedo estar segura de que mi hijo te lo ha pedido desde antes de casarse, es muy escrupuloso con esas cosas.

Akane ya no sabía si era mejor sorprenderse o tratar de cambiar la conversación, estaba completamente sonrojada, así que tenía mucho qué decirle—…Sí, así es, señora.

—¿Qué usaste?

—Se me terminaron las pastillas, así que usé un diafragma.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡¿No ves que puede ser malo para el bebé?! —respondió agitada Nodoka, alzando ligeramente la voz.

Akane se sentía por completo fuera de contexto—… ¿Bebé?

—Si quedas embarazada, esos dispositivos se adhieren al cuerpo de la criatura durante la gestación. ¿Acaso crees que quiero que mi nieto nazca con esa cosa pegada en un bracito o peor aún, en la cabeza?

—…—Akane no daba crédito a lo que su suegra decía, la había dejado muda.

—¡Te prohíbo que vuelvas a usar esa cosa! La próxima vez, envía a Vera a que te traiga algo menos invasivo hasta que sea la temporada adecuada para que mi nieto nazca. Si mi hijo insiste, lo obligaré a que se ponga un preservativo. Ya casi es primavera y debe esperar hasta que empiece el verano para preñarte. Si los inviernos son crudos es molesto para la madre y el recién nacido, mejor que el niño sea de los meses de primavera o verano, cuando ya se haya derretido la nieve…aunque si mi hijo te embaraza antes…bueno, tendríamos que irnos a la casa de invierno y alistar todo allá…Y con tu condición, espero que puedas soportar la fuerza de un Klimov en tu vientre, te ves demasiado escuálida, ¡sólo mírate! —Akane se miraba sin entender lo que había de malo en ella— concebir y parir a Ranma requirió de toda mi fuerza —dijo orgullosa. Nodoka colocó su mano en la barbilla mientras su mirada viajaba de un lado a otro, organizando cosas en su mente. Akane tembló un poco, su nueva suegra ya estaba haciendo planes sobre ellos, cuando todo el teatro del casamiento duraría solo un año. —Bien, nos vamos —dijo de pronto la mujer.

—¿A dónde vamos, señora? —a Akane le preocupaba lo que Nodoka quisiera hacer con ella.

—A una reunión. Tienes que saber cómo debe llevarse el papel de un Klimov, es muy importante.

—Pero, tengo que preguntarle a Ranma si…

—No tienes por qué preguntarle nada. Si quiere saber dónde estás, puede preguntar a Vera o que su asistente se encargue de acomodar ambas agendas. Así debe ser. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? No eres su prisionera, debe presentarte como se debe ante la sociedad y si no lo hace porque no tiene tiempo, entonces lo haré yo.

—P-pero…—Akane tenía miedo, Ranma podría enojarse si ella no estaba cuando llegara.

Nodoka sonrió, sabía que Akane no quería atreverse a contrariar a su hijo— Anda, ve a cambiarte. Llegaremos a tiempo para que Ranma cene con nosotras. Mientras yo esté aquí, él no va a decirte nada, no te preocupes.

Akane accedió a lo que le pedía, si había dicho que llegarían a tiempo, tal vez Ranma no se daría cuenta de que habían salido.

.

.

.

Cuando Ranma salió de su casa por la mañana iba hecho una furia. Trataba de controlarse, pero no podía. Sus guardaespaldas habían salido despavoridos tras su auto, creyendo que serían despedidos si no lo alcanzaban. Llegó hasta la oficina, lanzando todo lo que había a su paso: sillas, objetos, papeles. La fotografía de Akane que tenía sobre su escritorio sufrió los estragos de su ira al lanzarla contra la pared— ¡Maldita zorra! ¿Por qué me haces esto? —cuando el cristal del portarretratos se hizo pedazos, Ranma pareció reaccionar. Caminó hasta donde había quedado la foto y la levantó. Era una copia de la que tenía en la biblioteca, la que le había dado Ryoga. Ella seguía pareciendo tan inocente y bella— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Akane? ¿Todavía te manipula ese imbécil? —Ranma trataba de justificarla; la quería, ahora que era su mujer no había vuelta atrás, su corazón era únicamente de ella…pero también lo había traicionado y eso no iba a consentirlo—Ryoga me las va a pagar…y tú…tú vas a sufrirlo, mi querida Akane —acarició la fotografía y sonrió con cinismo— te haré llorar, hasta que te broten lágrimas de sangre, te haré suplicar hasta que ya no puedas…porque por más que te odie —de nuevo el coraje se apoderaba de él, se sentía traicionado por esa mujer que se había vuelto una obsesión, ya no iba a alejarse de ella, nunca.

Se dirigió a su escritorio y llamó a Shinnosuke, quien tardó en responderle y cuando lo hizo, su voz no se escuchaba nada bien— …Diga…

—Se habla con Hibiki.

—… ¿Qué?... —Shinnosuke apenas lo escuchaba, había bebido demasiado la noche anterior y parte de la madrugada, cuando Ranma lo llamó, éste seguía en cama.

—Shinno ¿estás ebrio? —preguntó Ranma, molesto.

—Tengo una resaca terrible, no me grites —el hombre se pasaba la mano por los ojos y la cabeza.

—Akane se habla con Hibiki…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás seguro? ¿cómo lo sabes? —al escuchar el nombre de Akane, Shinnosuke despertó casi por completo en estado de alerta.

—Vi un mensaje que le llegó al celular esta mañana, le preguntaba si ya se había acostado conmigo. Venía de un número desconocido.

Shinnosuke miró su teléfono. Estaba tan ebrio que apenas recordó que él había enviado el mensaje— ¡Mierda! —pensó— ¿Cómo sabes que fue Hibiki? ¿No pudo ser el mensaje de una amiga? Las mujeres se cuentan todo…

—Akane no tiene amigas.

—Su hermana, o alguien…

—¡Tiene que ser Hibiki! ¿Quién más? Llamaré a Olga y le diré que investigue las llamadas que ha hecho ese cerdo y todas las que ha hecho y recibido mi mujer.

Shinnosuke tragó duro, pero a pesar de la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido tenía la ventaja de pensar muy rápido en cualquier situación— Ranma, estás exagerando. Seguro le contó a su hermana o a esa gente con la que vivía en el edificio.

—Me está engañando, lo sé. Alguien le dijo que se acostara conmigo, ella no quería hacerlo porque estaba molesta, pero seguro Ryoga la presionó y ella…

—¿Entonces, sí pasó?

—¿Qué?

—Te acostaste con ella —la voz de Shinnosuke se tornó grave.

—Sí, ¿pero eso qué tiene que ver? Necesito que me ayudes porque estoy que me lleva el diablo y no puedo pensar con claridad. ¡Quisiera matarlos! Primero a él enfrente de ella, para que sepa ¡que nadie se burla de mí!

Shinnosuke exhaló. Su pesadilla se hizo realidad, ya sabía que iba a suceder, pero confirmarlo justo después de haber besado a Akane lo llenaba de celos y rabia. Le habló en un tono endurecido— ¿Qué harás? Correr a Hibiki, mandarlo a la cárcel ¿y ella? ¿ya la vas a dejar?

—El alcohol te está dejando sin neuronas, ¡por supuesto que no! voy a vengarme de ella.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¡Déjala ya! Ella ya no te sirve, búscate otra.

A Ranma le extrañó la actitud de su amigo— ¿A ti por qué te importa tanto lo que haga con Akane? Se supone que deberías estar de mi lado.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me ponga de tu lado si quieres hacerle daño?! —reprochó Shinnosuke— te portas como un imbécil.

—Estás demasiado ebrio…—respondió Ranma con fastidio.

—¡No! ¡No estoy ebrio! ¡Estoy harto de que quieras aprovecharte de Akane! ¡Esa mujer es una víctima inocente de su ex prometido y ahora de su marido!

Ranma estaba confundido con la actitud protectora de Shinnosuke—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Akane también logró convencerte con su carita de ángel? ¡Te estoy diciendo que me está engañando, vi el mensaje! ¡Es una zorra!

—¡No hables así de ella! —gritó Shinnosuke. Ranma frunció el ceño, algo no estaba bien.

—¿Fuiste tú? ¡¿Tú le mandaste ese mensaje?! ¡¿Te acostaste con ella?! —los celos de Ranma se incrementaban debido al estado de alteración en el que se encontraba.

—¡No, no…! Ranma, hermano, tranquilízate, —Shinnosuke entendió que estuvo a punto de descubrirse, evidenciar que estaba enamorado de la mujer y si eso sucedía, Ranma era capaz de mandar a Akane muy lejos con el único objetivo de que no pudiera volver a verla jamás— es que sabes que me he sentido muy culpable de haber provocado todo esto. Me siento mal por ella y también por ti, todo esto es mi culpa.

—¡Pues haces bien en sentirte culpable! ¡Mira hasta dónde han llegado las cosas! Ya no sé ni donde tengo la cabeza.

—Déjame ayudarte, rastrearé las llamadas del móvil de Akane y tú manda a investigar a Hibiki sin que se dé cuenta, para que no sospeche nada. Me daré un baño y después voy para tu oficina, trata de calmarte ¿quieres?

—¡Hazlo rápido! ¡En cualquier momento regreso a casa a ponerla en su lugar!

—Estoy ahí en unos minutos, ¡no hagas nada!

Ranma colgó el móvil lanzándolo hacia un lado. Bufaba como una bestia enjaulada; el haberle contado todo a Shinnosuke había sido como revivir ese momento, miró el retrato de Akane, de verdad era hermosa, y al recordar la noche anterior, el pantalón había empezado a incomodarle. Es que el haber estado con ella lo había dejado demasiado ansioso; era la primera vez que era él quien quería más, siempre las mujeres se lo pedían, pero él las rechazaba y desechaba—Tengo que pensar muy bien lo que voy a hacer contigo, cariño —dijo mientras volvía a tomar entre sus manos la fotografía de Akane, simulando acariciar su rostro con los dedos— Shinnosuke te aprecia demasiado y no va a estar de acuerdo con esto…pero no tiene por qué enterarse, y tú tampoco le vas a decir lo que te haga, porque esos secretos son de pareja…aunque no entiendo por qué Shinnosuke se ha puesto tan irritado —dijo frunciendo el ceño, algo en su mente se estaba formando.

.

.

Media hora más tarde, Ranma seguía en su oficina muy alterado. Shinnosuke llegó con su botella de vodka preferida, pero Ranma la rechazó, aún seguía de malas.

—Están investigando el móvil de Akane, tendrán los resultados en un par de horas ¿ya empezaste a investigar a Hibiki? —preguntó el hombre de cabello castaño a su amigo.

—Solo tiene llamadas dentro de Corea, otras a Japón y las que ha hecho a Rusia son del teléfono directo de la compañía al corporativo de Moscú. No tiene nada, pero siendo un hacker es posible que sepa como esconder números.

—En eso tienes razón, tal vez sea difícil rastrearlo. Mi contacto dice que los números desconocidos son los más complicados de identificar —el objetivo de Shinnosuke era ganar tiempo para que Ranma se olvidara del asunto y él pudiera hablar con Akane y advertirle sobre el mensaje. Ahora mismo sería estúpido enviarle otro—¿Ya hablaste con ella? Tal vez te diga quién se lo envió.

—No, no quiero hablar con ella. Sé que no podré controlarme y no quiero que se aleje de mí.

Shinnosuke entornó los ojos, le molestaba sobremanera que le hablara de Akane de esa manera ya que era oficialmente su mujer— ¿Y por qué no? Si tanto te da rabia lo que según tú te hizo, es mejor que la tengas lejos.

—Sí, pero después de lo de anoche…—Ranma se llevó una mano a la cabeza, como si eso eliminara la pesadumbre que sentía—…necesito que ella quiera estar muy cerca de mí. Creo que debo tomar una ducha, porque aún siento su olor impregnado en el cuerpo.

Shinnosuke escupió el trago que le daba a su vodka— ¡Animal!

—¿Qué?

—¡No me hables de eso! ¡No quiero saber de Ranma Saotome y su esposa comprada! —gruñó Shinnosuke con el ceño fruncido. La sola idea de saber que Akane ya era la mujer de su amigo lo hacía enfurecer.

—Siempre me preguntabas si me la había tirado y ahora que lo hice resulta que te parece mal —aseveró Ranma.

—¡Es que es Akane! ¡es diferente a las otras con las que te has acostado!

—¡Tú has llegado en situaciones peores y no te digo nada!

—¡Ya te dije que es porque es Akane! solo me interesa el veredicto de la acción.

—Deliciosa, —respondió Ranma con un sonoro suspiro— la vi venirse unas tres veces.

—Suficiente para mí, me alegro mucho de que se terminara tu período de celibato, ¡ya eres un hombre otra vez!, uno que cree que el mundo gira alrededor de su miembro y su vida —dijo Shinnosuke, sarcástico y aplaudiendo con desgano. Definitivamente estaba molesto, más que furioso. Maldito el momento en que le dijo que se entregara a él; lo carcomían los celos de la envidia, y una profunda amargura. Se bebió el vaso de licor de un golpe, mientras un mezquino sentimiento se apoderaba de él— ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que te aburras de ella y te busques otra? yo también me estoy cansando de no salir como antes y elegir a la que nos guste del bar —preguntó, llenando de nuevo el vaso con vodka.

—Aún no lo sé, tengo varios meses más para decidirme…—apuntó Ranma, cuando sonó su móvil. En cuanto vio que era Akane, apagó el teléfono. Su ira contenida volvía a emanar desde su estómago.

—¿No vas a contestar? —preguntó Shinnosuke, sabía que tenía que ser ella.

—Ahora no.

—¿Quieres que hable con ella?

—¡No! Y evita hacerlo, necesito que esté enfocada.

—¿Enfocada? ¿para qué?

—¡Deja de preguntar y evita también hablar con mi mujer! —dijo Ranma en tono molesto— ya te lo diré después. ¿No crees que estás bebiendo demasiado? —le quitó a Shinnosuke el vaso de la mano, después de todo, él era su mejor amigo— ¿está todo bien, hermano? ¿tengo algo de qué preocuparme?

Shinnosuke lo miró, internamente estaba destrozado— No, —dijo sarcástico el castaño— solo estoy cansado y aburrido.

Bien, —Ranma miró la hora en su reloj suizo— ahora acompáñame al helipuerto, voy a irme a San Petersburgo porque no quiero ver a Akane en varios días.

El par de hombres iban subiendo por el ascensor para llegar al último piso donde subirían a un helicóptero que los llevaría al aeropuerto. En eso, sonó el móvil de Ranma, era Vera, comunicándole a Ranma que su madre estaba en la casa.

Después de tomar la llamada, Ranma se puso fúrico— ¡Lo peor que me podía pasar! ¡Ahora mi madre está en la mansión y va a hostigarme con el asunto del matrimonio! Espero que la tonta de Akane no le diga nada porque si es así, no sé lo que Nodoka sería capaz de hacer.

—¿Qué puede pasar? ¿qué te dé una buena regañina?, ¿que corra a Akane de la casa y te obligue a divorciarte de ella por no ser de tu mismo nivel social? —dijo Shinnosuke en tono relajado.

—¡Eso sería un problema menor! Mi madre está loca.

Shinnosuke enarcó una ceja, la imagen que él tenía de Nodoka era la de una mujer muy amable y sofisticada, aunque su madre siempre le decía que se mantuviera alejado de ella. No era un secreto que la difunta señora Ryugen odiaba a Nodoka Saotome, pues el señor Ryugen jamás ocultó sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella— Vayamos al club a distraernos un rato, bebemos y pensamos qué hacer —sugirió Shinnosuke.

A Ranma no le pareció una mala idea, quería evitar llegar a casa a escuchar el sermón de su madre y enfrentarse a su infiel esposa con cara de ángel y cuerpo tentador.

.

Ranma estuvo un rato en el club, con Shinnosuke, que llevaba actuando muy extraño ya muchos días, y es que las botellas no le eran suficientes últimamente, ya su compañía no le parecía estimulante, sino lastimera. Algo estaba ocurriéndole a su amigo, y con un demonio, lo averiguaría y haría pagar al culpable, incluso si del padre de él se tratase; bien sabía Ranma que el señor Ryugen solía menospreciar a su único hijo. Después volvió a la oficina, trabajar era lo único que podía distraerlo por completo de sus tormentosos pensamientos.

.

.

Horas después, Ranma llegó a su casa. Vera salió para recibirlo; con la llegada de la señora Nodoka había estado muy ocupada con asuntos que ésta le había pedido organizar en la casa y no se había dado cuenta de cuándo y a dónde habían salido las señoras y si lo habían hecho juntas.

—¿Mi madre? —preguntó el hombre a la ama de llaves.

—Me parece que salió, señor, pero no dijo a dónde.

—¿Y mi mujer? —al pronunciar la frase su voz se volvió más grave, aún estaba enojado.

—No lo sé, señor.

Ranma abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, aquella ira que había sentido esa mañana y un montón de escenas donde aparecía Akane con Ryoga, llenaron su mente—¡¿Cómo qué no sabes?! ¡Debería estar aquí!

—Me parece que salió también, pero no estoy segura si fue con la señora Nodoka… —dijo la mujer en tono nervioso.

—¡BÚSCALA! —gritó Ranma. La mujer salió corriendo despavorida para buscar al jefe de seguridad, que debía tener razón de los movimientos de todas las personas que entraban y salían a la mansión.

No fue necesario que lo hiciera porque justo en ese momento iban llegando Nodoka y Akane, vestidas muy formalmente en trajes sastre de marca, en tonos pastel—Hijo, ¿qué es ese escándalo? Ya estamos aquí —la mujer se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ranma, pero éste no se lo devolvió. Miraba a Akane con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo, nerviosa.

—¿Dónde estaban? —preguntó secamente Ranma.

—Te lo diré, pero antes déjame llegar y refrescarme un poco —respondió Nodoka quitándose un par de guantes cortos que le llegaban a las muñecas— Vera, ¿puedes poner la mesa? Quiero cenar ahora mismo, esas miserias que te dan en los eventos después de haber pagado una cantidad considerable…le diré a la señora Nemkova que no me presentaré de nuevo si se gasta más de la mitad del presupuesto en flores. Hijo, ¿vas a cambiarte para cenar? ¡Ah! ya recuerdo que teníamos que hablar tú y yo de aquel asunto que hablamos por teléfono. Puede ser después de cenar…

Ranma la interrumpió, tajante— No voy a cenar contigo.

Nodoka lo miró fijo, esperando a que le dijera sus razones. Akane tembló con esa mirada de hielo que congelaba todo el ambiente; pareciera que Ranma me había heredado bastante a Nodoka, tenían los mismos gestos— Akane necesita…

—Akane y yo tomaremos algo ligero en nuestra habitación —Ranma observó a su mujer de reojo y le ordenó con firmeza— Vete ahora, subiré en unos minutos; —volvió a dirigirse a su madre— lo que quieras hablar lo haremos ahora mismo.

La chica asintió y subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que su marido estaba muy de malas.

Nodoka levantó la barbilla y esbozó una media sonrisa, la misma que hacía su hijo cuando sabía que estaba a punto de iniciar un jugoso trato o cuando estaba a punto de ganar algo. Ranma la miraba con gesto ceñudo.

—Bien, vayamos a la biblioteca, no quiero que los criados escuchen —dijo Nodoka y así lo hicieron.

La mujer se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio, admirando aquella fotografía de Akane mientras Ranma respiraba profundo, de pie frente a ella.

—Te has casado y no me has dicho nada.

—Mamá…

—Déjame terminar, no quiero extenderme mucho. ¿Cuándo tenías pensado decírmelo? Escuché tantos rumores mientras estaba en Japón, pero pensé que como siempre serían habladurías, hasta que me llamó Vólkova, la esposa del vicepresidente de la compañía de San Petersburgo, y dijo que vio en el teatro una escenita peculiar entre una japonesa y la china esa que te sigue, que la verdad no sé qué le viste…aunque bueno, siendo un hombre entre hombres puedo imaginarlo;—mencionó Nodoka desviando la conversación para reclarmar el asunto de aquella mujer— como sea, lo que más me llamó la atención fue que escuchó decir a Akane que se llamaba Klimova. He de decirte que al inicio me dio risa pensarte envuelto en ese tipo de líos. Que te gustara una mujer brava es algo que jamás me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, pero cuando te vi en la nota del diario junto a esa Shampoo y con esa cara de fastidio, supe de inmediato que tenía que venir a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Eres mi hijo y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que la estabas pasando muy mal.

Ranma entornó los ojos— según ella no iba a extenderse…—pensaba.

—Ahora que tuve que enterarme por mí misma que tengo una nuera, después de años que estuve rogándote que te buscaras a una buena mujer digna de nuestro nombre y de ti ¿por qué elegiste a una mujer como Akane?

—Hice lo que querías ¿no? ¿En qué te afecta que escoja a la que se me dé la gana?

—Pues que nunca imaginé que tuvieras los mismos gustos de tu abuelo. Tanto que renegabas de él.

Ranma resopló y le respondió sarcástico— Tómalo como un regalo para ti, madre. Sabía que estarías encantada con la idea.

Nodoka rio limpiamente— es un gesto muy tierno de tu parte hijo, pero sé que no lo has hecho por mí. Te ha gustado mucho esa mujer, es muy bonita, ideal para cualquier japonés de clase media, pero ¿para ti? ¿de dónde la sacaste?

—¿Qué importa eso, mamá? Ya estoy casado, ahora déjame vivir como quiero y vete a tus eventos de caridad y esas cosas porque yo estoy muy ocupado.

—¿Qué importa? Bueno, después que no he estado presente en tu boda, supongo que te casaste solo firmando documentos sin una ceremonia religiosa como debe ser —Nodoka era muy creyente y frecuentaba la iglesia ortodoxa, pero solo lo hacía cuando le convenía— y cuando hablamos hoy por la mañana creí entender que hacías menos tu relación con Akane, como si fueras a deshacerte de ella ¿por qué?

—Yo no dije nunca eso. Además, todo puede pasar en esta vida, nada es como antes, la gente se divorcia si no está a gusto con su pareja.

—¡¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo Ranma?! Los matrimonios son para siempre, no para un rato.

—Eso era en tus tiempos, estos son otros y yo soy un hombre que no tiene tiempo de…

Nodoka miraba molesta a su hijo y Ranma lo notó, así que prefirió no seguir hablando.

—No presentaste a Akane en sociedad ¿te avergüenzas de tu mujer?

—Ranma Saotome Klimov no se avergüenza de lo que hace en su vida.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes a tu mujer como si fuera una prisionera?

—¡Es por su gusto!, yo le doy dinero para que vaya de compras, pero ella prefiere estar aquí.

—¿Conoce a alguien aquí, además de ti?

—Sí, pero era gente de donde vivía ella antes, ya no les habla más.

—¿Y su familia? ¿Ha venido?

—¡Están en Japón! ¿Qué? ¿No la interrogaste a ella? Me sorprendes, madre, estás perdiendo tu toque.

—No te atrevas a hablarme así, Ranma Saotome. Sabes de sobra que puedo ponerte en tu lugar cuando quiera; no intentes desafiarme o no vas a creer tu mala suerte —dicha amenaza hizo que a Ranma se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Sabía que su madre podría aterrorizarlo aún más, así que decidió limitar su postura ofensiva, gesto que Nodoka interpretó al instante— Akane no quiso decirme muchas cosas. Algo me están ocultando ustedes dos y lo voy a descubrir. Seguro su familia ni siquiera sabe que está casada, ¿de dónde sacaste a esa muchacha? ¿de la calle?

—¡No la saqué de la calle! ¿o te parece una mujer así?

—Por supuesto que no, pero una chica como esa no debería estar contigo. Me parece que te pudiste aprovechar de ella y no le quedó otra opción —Nodoka era bastante astuta. Ranma tragó duro; no iba a decirle la verdad a su madre, por lo menos no ahora— no debes pasar tanto tiempo fuera, lejos de ella. Es una muchacha joven y necesita mucha atención, si no se la das, buscará en otro lado.

Ranma se encendió en un segundo— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿te dijo algo?! ¡¿la viste con alguien?! ¡¿recibió llamadas mientras estaba contigo?! ¡si sabes algo, dímelo! ¡soy tu hijo y debes estar de mi lado, no del de ella!

Nodoka enarcó una ceja, jamás había visto a su hijo en ese estado— ¡Cálmate, hijo! ¿por qué te pones de esa manera? ¿Akane te hizo algo? ¿por qué estás tan inseguro? Lo dije porque a mi parecer es una mujer muy bonita, sencilla, pero interesante, cualquier hombre a tu alrededor la desearía.

El hombre se dio cuenta de su descontrol, no podía permitir que su madre lo viera vulnerable— N-no, solo…quería saber.

Nodoka alzó las cejas a modo de sorpresa— Por lo menos tu actitud me hace creer que te importa. Eso me agrada, ¡porque significa que muy pronto podrán darme nietos!

—¿Qué? ¡Mamá…no empieces con eso! —dijo Ranma con frustración, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara, avergonzado.

—Ya le dije a Akane que se abstuviera de ponerse esa cosa para cuidarse y le sugerí que esperen un poco para concebir y que el bebé nazca en primavera o verano. ¿Ese pantalón no te queda muy ajustado? Los testículos deben estar más libres para tener una sana producción de esperma. Le diré al sastre que revise todos tus pantalones.

— … —Ranma no se atrevía a decir nada. Cualquier cosa que dijera, empeoraría la conversación.

—Bien, pediré que me sirvan la cena y después tomaré un baño. Ha sido un día largo. Descansa, hijo…bueno, no demasiado —dijo sonriéndole, cómplice. La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ranma—¡Ah!, una última cosa, razones de más o de menos, ya estás casado, así que evita esos escándalos con la prensa y deshazte del número de las mujerzuelas con las que aparecías de soltero en los periódicos. Y te advierto que Akane irá conmigo a todos los eventos sociales como Akane Saotome, —Ranma abrió la boca para protestar, pero su madre no lo permitió— y no quiero escuchar nada al respecto —dijo girándose para retirarse al comedor.

El hombre creía que la presencia de su madre sería un dolor de cabeza si continuaba ahí, ella era un oponente al que no quería enfrentar. Esperaba que se fuera pronto, pero ¿lo haría? Nodoka solía aburrirse al estar en Javarovsk, Ranma trabajaba demasiado y ella se había ocupado siempre de hacer presencia en los eventos de caridad que organizaban otras empresas del corporativo Klimov, por lo que madre e hijo se veían ocasionalmente durante el año, aunque se comunicaran vía telefónica varias veces al mes.

.

Ranma subió a su habitación, recordando que su mujer lo esperaba en la recámara. Cada que pensaba en ella y en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, era empañado por oscuras ideas donde Akane y Ryoga se burlaban de él. Conteniendo su furia, entró al cuarto sin mirarla. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, esperándolo, vestida con un kimono negro con flores de sakura estampadas y un obi de color rojo. Ranma pasó de largo, cerrando la puerta del baño con fuerza. Akane escuchó el agua correr y prefirió esperar a que Ranma terminara de tomar su ducha. Pasado un rato, el té ya había sido servido y su marido no salía, así que la chica decidió entrar al baño.

Éste estaba vestido solo con el pantalón del pijama, mientras terminaba de afeitar el poco vello que le salía en el rostro. Al mirar a Akane, giró la vista para enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella sabía que estaba enojado, y buscando mantener la paz, decidió romper el hielo —Ranma… ¿estás molesto conmigo…?

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó secamente el hombre. Akane contuvo un poco el aliento, en esos pocos meses de vivir con él, sentía que había vivido tantas cosas que creía conocerle bien cada tono de voz y su significado.

—Fui con tu mamá a un evento de caridad. Parecía más como una reunión social, éramos solo seis personas y…

—¿Le dijiste algo del trato?

—No, no lo hice. Sé que no sería bueno que se enterara, además de que tú me pediste que no lo hiciera.

—¿Lo hubieras hecho? —preguntó Ranma directamente.

—¿Qué?

—Decirle a mi madre que te compré.

Akane bajó la mirada— No, no es algo que me enorgullezca.

Ranma sonrió con sorna y la miró de reojo, hasta ese momento notó que estaba vistiendo un kimono, su semblante se ensombreció— ¿Por qué traes puesto eso? ¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?!

Akane se miró y esbozo una ligera sonrisa— ¿Te gusta? Es precioso…—Akane pensaba en los momentos juntos que habían tenido la noche anterior, cómo él se había excitado con su kimono rojo y evitado quitárselo hasta que habían cambiado a cierta posición.

—¡¿Sabes lo que traes encima?! —interrumpió Ranma, irritado— ¡ese kimono era de mi abuela! ¡Es muy valioso! ¡Vale más que una casa!

—No lo sabía, —dijo la chica algo apenada— me lo prestó tu mamá.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora resulta que son muy amiguitas! ¿ahora te dice lo que debes vestir?

—Ranma, yo…—Akane no pudo seguir hablando, pues el hombre la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la levantó, sentándola en el mueble de mármol junto al lavabo y haciendo chocar parte de su espalda y su cabeza contra el espejo.

—¿Qué le contaste a tu nueva amiga? ¿Qué te gusta hacerlo con el kimono puesto?

Akane estaba asustada, Ranma estaba actuando de una manera muy violenta. Le desató el obi, que la chica no había aprendido a ajustarse bien, solo lo suficiente, para lograr abrirle la bata por entre las piernas. La sujetó con una mano por la nuca, mientras le lamía el cuello desde la base hasta los oídos. Cuando estuvo cerca de ella, la sujetó con fuerza del cabello, mientras Akane gemía confundida. La primera vez había sido tan respetuoso a pesar de su intensidad, que esa forma de tocarla le parecía extraña.

—¿Hablas con Hibiki? —preguntó, mientras con la otra mano se bajaba el pijama sacando su miembro.

Akane no entendía por qué le estaba preguntando eso. Él mismo se lo había prohibido de manera determinante desde el primer día y ella había cumplido —N-no… ¡ah! —se quejó. Ranma la había acercado a su pelvis para penetrarla. Ella se dejó hacer, no había sentido mucho dolor puesto que ya estaba lubricada, pero le molestó al inicio.

—¡Mentirosa! —Ranma la embistió una vez más con fuerza y Akane solo sintió como sus rodillas se flexionaban involuntariamente.

—¡Te juro que no! ¡nunca lo he hecho! —ahogó un grito, Ranma se empujaba contra ella para introducirse lo más profundo que podía.

—Sabes que lo mataría frente a ti si me mientes, ¿recuerdas? No te atrevas a jugar conmigo, cariño…—dijo Ranma, ladino. Sonreía con malicia, gozando ante la debilidad de su mujer. Ella solo negó con la cabeza y él la besó, mordiendo sus labios y relajando la presión en sus caderas mientras Akane volvía a pegarse a él, sin control alguno sobre su cuerpo.

—Ran-ma…—susurró ansiosa.

El hombre volvió a embestirla con fuerza varias veces seguidas mientras ella chocaba su espalda contra el espejo. Se había vuelto un salvaje, él creía que ella le estaba mintiendo, y lo hacía muy bien, fingía entregarse, sus senos se escaparon del kimono y Ranma se alejó un poco para mirarlos complacido sin dejar de introducirse en ella ni bajar el ritmo. Akane tenía la mirada perdida, lo estaba disfrutando a pesar de la actitud de él, sentía que iba a correrse en cualquier momento, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Ranma volvió a acercarse a su oído— Vamos a darle el gusto a Nodoka de ver lo que pasa por prestarle un kimono tan caro a la persona equivocada.

Akane lo miró sorprendida ¿qué estaba pensando? —¿Ranma? ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡deténte! Ranma aceleró el ritmo y cuando llegó el momento salió de ella, eyaculando sobre el kimono, de ella también salía fluido, así que contribuyó a que la tela se manchara. Akane lo miró asustada ¿por qué había hecho eso?

—Quítatelo, —le ordenó— y ponte otra cosa o duerme desnuda, no quiero eso en mi cama. No tardes, que estoy cansado y tienes que empezar a dormir solo lo que corresponde, ya ha sido suficiente de holgazanear y levantarte tarde. Mañana temprano vas a entregarle a mi madre el kimono y a decirle que logró su objetivo.

Akane se puso nerviosa ¿qué explicación iba a darle a Nodoka? ¿Acaso iba a devolverle el kimono sucio? se quitó el kimono de inmediato y abrió el chorro de agua. Intentaría lavarlo.

—Recuerda que es una prenda que tiene posiblemente más de cien años. Hasta el agua puede dañarlo, es de una seda finísima.

Akane tembló, ahora sí estaba en problemas graves. Su suegra jamás se lo perdonaría, había destrozado una reliquia familiar. Buscó un paño para intentar quitar con mucho cuidado la secreción, aunque sabía que era inútil, seguro quedaría una marca.

Ranma sonrió al ver los pobres empeños de su esposa, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, palpando sus senos aún erectos y besando su cuello— Haces el amor maravillosamente. Eres mi mejor adquisición.

Akane se giró para verlo, sus ojos angustiados estaban cristalizados y a punto de derramar una lágrima. Ranma la miró, era hermosa, dulce, perfecta ¿por qué le había hecho eso? ¿por qué la había tomado como a una cualquiera? ¿por qué, si ella parecía tan inocente? Se arrepintió en ese mismo instante, le tomó el rostro con las manos y acariciándolo no pudo contenerse y la besó— Mi amor…perdóname…—la besaba en la boca, en las mejillas, en la frente, mientras Akane derramaba un par de lágrimas. Al sentirlas, Ranma dio un paso atrás y la soltó como si su piel lo quemara. Sus pensamientos se revolvían, la deseaba y a la vez ella se hacía la ingenua. Lo estaba engañando y él estaba cayendo otra vez en su juego, nunca se había sentido así en su vida. Respiró agitado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ella lo iba a volver loco. Dio media vuelta y regresó a la habitación, debía intentar dormir y planear mejor su venganza.

Akane se quedó en su sitio, sujetando el kimono sobre su pecho, no entendía qué le pasaba a su esposo. Primero la hacía suya con fuerza, luego se burlaba de ella manchando el kimono, y al final le pedía perdón. No entendía nada.

Dejó el kimono secándose después de intentar limpiarlo. Lo mejor era intentar dormir; ni siquiera se colocó la bata de baño, se acostó desnuda, cubriéndose con la sábana y apagó la luz. Ranma le daba la espalda, también estaba desnudo.

Akane se abrazó a sí misma, no entendía qué había hecho mal esta vez. A ella no le parecía tan malo el haber salido con su suegra, para que Ranma se sacara de quicio. Cuando se dio media vuelta para darle la espalda, sintió que unos brazos se apoderaban de ella, impidiendo que se girara, mientras el miembro latente rozaba su intimidad. —Eres mía…—dijo la grave voz, y ella se dejó hacer…

.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA DE NUEVO! Si han llegado hasta aquí, les agradezco mucho por leer. Y como ya es costumbre, antes de que osen lincharme por lo sucedido en este capítulo, quiero agradecer infinitamente a mis beta readers Sakura Saotome y Sailordancer7 por su grandioso y valiosísimo aporte al fic, sin ellas definitivamente no sería lo mismo, ¡las adoro! Debido a la contingencia que estamos viviendo y a sus extenuantes jornadas de trabajo no me han revisado de manera ortográfica, así que me disculpo por los errores que puedan encontrar. **_

_**Antes de comentar el capítulo aclaro por enésima vez que esto es una historia FICTICIA inspirada en ciertos hechos reales y en ningún momento apruebo ningún tipo de violencia. Que escriba esto, NO quiere decir que esté de acuerdo con ello. Simplemente escribo una historia que tiene una trama y ya está. **_

_**Desde hace ya varios capítulos, había comentado que las cosas no se iban a poner bonitas; los que me han leído antes saben cómo escribo y que cualquier cosa puede ocurrir, o sea, va a haber drama. Es por eso, que siempre agradezco tanto que me sigan leyendo y pidiendo actualizaciones, en serio, de corazón gracias por seguir aquí.**_

_**Vuelvo a recalcar que yo escribo para mí y para quien quiera leer. Hay historias de todo y para todo y cada quién es libre de elegir lo que le gusta, es lo interesante de los fanfiction.**_

_**Muchos me han comentado en sus reviews lo que pasará con Ryoga, con Shampoo, Shinnosuke y varios asuntillos que aún no salen a la luz. Para enterarse deberán seguir leyendo para descubrir lo que pasará, y ya saben que me encanta leer sus teorías.**_

_**Ranma…ya sé lo que me van a decir de él. Si nos adentramos a este personaje en este universo alterno, es un hombre rico que siempre ha tenido todo, compra lo que se le antoja y se obsesionó con una mujer a la cual no ha conseguido conquistar como a las demás…ha reaccionado contra Akane de una forma muy primitiva. Akane tiene sentimientos por él, sólo ha actuado a la defensiva y cuando Ranma se ha acercado todo cambia… ¿Ustedes qué creen que sucederá con estos dos?**_

_**Agradezco a mis Locas por el dios griego por siempre estar, en las buenas, las malas y las peores. Mis niñas, no tengo palabras para agradecer su amistad.**_

_**Gracias también por la espera del nuevo capítulo, muchos ya me lo habían pedido antes, pero tuve unos detalles que aún estoy tratando de resolver, de las pocas cosas que me relajan es el escribir y no tenía ni siquiera las ganas de hacerlo, pero por fortuna las cosas van avanzando y espero pronto ver cambios.**_

_**Sigan a mi hija virtual Hana Note en sus redes y a Sakura Saotome, ambas hacen fanarts increíbles además que siguen escribiendo sus fics, Poderosa y Across the Sky, respectivamente, ambos están en la recta final. Vayan, lean y comenten.**_

_**¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


	13. La mancha

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 13_

"_**LA MANCHA" **_

_(inspirado en una historia real)_

_._

_._

_._

_***NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTES NO APTAS PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES. **_

_****SE HACEN COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO DEL CAPÌTULO EN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, POR SI GUSTAS LEER.**_

_*****LA HISTORIA ES UN "UA" (UNIVERSO ALTERNO) POR LO QUE LAS SITUACIONES Y PERSONALIDADES DE CADA PERSONAJE PUEDEN VARIAR DEL MANGA O ANIME ORIGINAL.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ranma y Akane volvieron a hacer el amor en la cama. Después de besarse con intensidad, la colocó de espalda hacia él y la penetró por la vagina, embistiéndola con fuerza. Akane gemía, rasgando la almohada ¿en qué momento Ranma se había vuelto un salvaje? Intentó erguirse para cambiar de posición, pero él se recargó sobre ella, impidiendo con su peso que lo hiciera. Akane sintió el miembro adentrarse mucho más profundo y esto hizo que se corriera al instante, soltando un sonoro grito, seguido por los gruñidos de Ranma, que había terminado segundos después. Ambos jadeaban exhaustos; el hombre salió de ella y en un minuto se había quedado completamente dormido.

Ella tardó un poco más en hacerlo, se preguntaba por qué su marido actuaba tan extraño y su diferente manera de tomarla. Si lo pensaba, era más violenta; la invadía sin preguntarle, casi sin seducirla. Parecía que quería introducirse en ella hasta penetrarle el alma. El problema no era ese…el problema es que a ella le había gustado. Volvió a recordar lo que le dijo Shinnosuke, que Ranma seguramente la dejaría después de acostarse con ella. Pero Akane se rehusaba a creerlo, lo había sentido, él la deseaba, ella lo quería y aunque no podía apostarlo, era seguro que Ranma también sentía algo por ella.

Sacudió la cabeza y suspiró mientras se relamía los labios recordando lo sucedido hacía pocos minutos. Y cuando lo hicieron en el baño…un cosquilleo volvió a llenar su vientre y se acomodó en su almohada mientras se giraba para ver a su flamante esposo, quien ya había entrado en un estado de sueño profundo y, además, inconscientemente la buscaba para abrazarla. Sonrió al mirarlo, y se abrazó a él colocando la cabeza en su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón la arrullaron para rendirse ante el sueño.

.

Cuando despertaron esa mañana, Ranma se dio cuenta de que tenía a su mujer encima como cada vez, desde que comenzaron a dormir juntos. Era una tierna imagen, hasta parecía sonreír entre sueños; esa maldita sonrisa que lo mataba. Esta vez no tuvo cuidado para no despertarla, le había dicho que desde ese día tendría que levantarse temprano. Debía hacerlo, antes de que él comenzara a rememorar lo sucedido ayer. Se sentía mal por tratarla así, no solo porque era su esposa, es que sin quererlo se había involucrado y ahora lo que sentía hacia ella le gritaba tan fuerte que ya no podía acallar esa voz. Pero probablemente por la forma en que se la había tirado provocaría que Akane comenzara a rechazarlo, como al inicio de su relación. Era lo mejor que podía hacer, que pagara por engañarlo—Akane, —dijo firme— levántate ya. Te dije que tenías que levantarte temprano desde hoy… ¡Akane!

La chica soltó un mohín y los delgados y blancos brazos femeninos se sujetaron a él con fuerza. Ranma se sentó en la cama— ¡Akane!

La mujer abrió los ojos y lo miró, sus labios aún estaban hinchados y sus pechos intentaban salirse de la sábana que los cubría. De inmediato, la chica sonrió y con voz ronca se dirigió a él: —Buenos días, amor.

Ranma la contempló absorto. Sus ojos lo hechizaban y su piel lo invitaba a tocarla, la repasó por completo, alargando la mano con la intención de sentirla… pero se detuvo en seco, porque sabía que no podría parar si comenzaba —Hay que bajar a desayunar, debes estar lista en veinte minutos.

Akane miró la hora, eran las seis y treinta de la mañana, bastante temprano para ella. Mientras Ranma se colocaba una bata que tenía cerca, no alcanzaba a comprender el por qué ella se veía tan contenta, después de la forma en que él la había tomado la noche anterior.

—¿Te duchas conmigo? —preguntó en tono coqueto la chica, mordiéndose el labio. Ranma tragó duro, aún tenía el sabor de su piel impregnado y quería más; contuvo el aliento, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él las había planeado. Tenía que ingeniárselas, si no, no podría salir de esa habitación el resto del mes.

—No. No puedo llegar tarde a la oficina hoy, tengo mucho qué hacer —dijo en el tono más cortante que pudo.

—Puedo estar lista en diez minutos si vienes aquí ahora —Akane se quitó la sábana de encima, estaba apoyada de costado seductoramente, sosteniendo la cabeza con la mano, tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Ranma sintió que su erección mañanera se endurecía todavía más.

Cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta para encerrarse en el baño—¡No! —gritó antes de azotar la puerta. Gruñó, mientras abría la llave del agua fría de la regadera y al escucharlo, Akane rio.

Por precaución, Ranma salió ya vestido del cuarto de baño, mientras Akane se levantaba y chocaba desnuda contra él, que trataba de evadirla—Te espero abajo —dijo el hombre, cuando ella acariciaba las solapas de su saco y se la quitaba de encima; su respuesta había sonado más a un gruñido de placer que a una aseveración.

Más que molestarle, a Akane le pareció un juego divertido atormentar a su esposo con esas intenciones. Sabía lo importante que era para él su trabajo y quizá por eso quería evitarla, pero ella quería que se quedara más tiempo o que le dieran ganas de llegar temprano a casa.

.

Ranma bajó al comedor, donde recién se había sentado Nodoka. Ranma se acercó a saludar a su madre con un beso y se sentó a su derecha. —Buen día, hijo ¿dónde está Akane? —preguntó.

—Se está duchando.

—Bien, empecemos con el té y que se sirva el desayuno hasta que llegue Akane.

—Que me sirvan primero, tengo que irme a trabajar.

—Por supuesto que no, esperarás a tu esposa para desayunar.

—¡Tengo una junta importante! —dijo Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

—Posponla, para eso eres el presidente de la compañía.

—Pero…

—Ranma, hijo ¿quieres discutir conmigo desde temprano? No es una buena manera de empezar el día.

El hombre resopló, no tenía ganas de discutir con su madre. Quería llegar temprano a la oficina para que le entregaran los resultados de la investigación que había mandado a hacer a Ryoga Hibiki y saber desde cuando se hablaba con Akane. También Shinnosuke le tendría noticias del historial de llamadas y mensajes que le llegaban a su mujer, eso era lo único que le importaba.

—Buenos días —dijo Akane unos minutos después. Se había puesto un traje sastre blanco de falda y una blusa con escote en "V". Ranma se había sorprendido de verla tan bien vestida. Se sentó junto a él y le tomó la mano, que tenía apoyada sobre la mesa, pero él la retiró de inmediato; ella no se daba cuenta como lo afectaba con un simple roce de manos, lo que lo puso de peor humor. La situación no pasó desapercibida por Nodoka. Conocía a su hijo, y sabía que algo no marchaba bien con la joven pareja, pero ella se encargaría de averiguarlo.

—Buen día, Akane. Te ves como toda una señora Saotome, ese atuendo te queda muy bien, aunque yo prescindiría de ese tipo de cuello, está demasiado escotado…pero supongo que lo has hecho por darle gusto a mi hijo.

Akane se sonrojó un poco y Ranma hizo una mueca que no pudo ocultar su completo azoro. Nodoka pidió que sirvieran el desayuno y todos lo tomaron en silencio.

—Hoy iremos al club y si nos queda tiempo, a la casa hogar. Debo presentarle a Akane a las esposas de los socios —dijo Nodoka.

Ranma entornó los ojos e hizo un gesto de fastidio. Cuando Akane lo vio, se preocupó de que se molestara por ello y le dijo: —Solo si tú estás de acuerdo, estaré con tu mamá y el chofer va a acompañarnos.

El hombre ni siquiera la miró—Me da igual. Ya haces lo que quieres, no sé porque ahora me preguntas.

Akane bajó la mirada decepcionada. Tal vez la relación con su madre no era del todo buena y él podía sentir que estaba del bando de ella.

A Nodoka le molestó la actitud de su hijo—No deberías responderle a Akane de esa forma. Compórtate como el hombre que eres —ordenó la matriarca.

—No encuentro otra forma para responderle —dijo huraño. Akane comenzó a sentirse mal por el pleito que se estaba formando.

—Pues ayer bien que te entendías con ella haciéndola gritar de aquella forma —dijo Nodoka con sorna. Akane se ruborizó por completo y Ranma casi se ahoga con el bocado de arroz.

—¡¿Nos espiaste?! —dijo Ranma, levantando la voz.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero por más que nos separe un baño, y los muros sean gruesos, esos gritos despiertan a cualquiera.

Akane se cubrió la cara con las manos, Ranma estaba fúrico. Su madre no tenía límites—¡¿Estás en la habitación de al lado?! ¡Tenemos once condenadas habitaciones y te tenías que ir a meter justo a esa! —gruñó Ranma—¿por qué no te fuiste a otra?

—Esa fue mi habitación durante años cuando eras niño, y jamás me dijiste que te molestara —dijo Nodoka dando un sorbo a su té, con toda tranquilidad— y no te preocupes, uso el baño de la otra habitación. Una pareja de recién casados debe tener privacidad, ¿no lo crees así, Akane querida?

Akane no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza de lo apenada que se sentía. La noche anterior sí que había gritado, y ahora pensaba que era posible que todo el personal de la casa también la hubiera escuchado.

—¡Pues no pareces entender lo que es la privacidad, madre! ¿por qué no te vas a tu "palacio de invierno"? —siguió Ranma, molesto.

Nodoka era una fanática de la historia rusa y la monarquía, así que llamaba a sus respectivas residencias como lo hacían los zares en su tiempo y les daba uso tal y como dictaba la norma—No voy a irme a ese lugar ahora, es gigantesco para mí. Además de que es mi deber enseñar a Akane a ser una Saotome Klimov, ya que tú no has sabido hacerlo. No todo es sexo en el matrimonio, hijo. Sé que debes estar encantado por lo que oí anoche, es que parecías una fiera y ella tu presa, —dijo con sorna, consciente de que avergonzaba a su primogénito— recuerda que sí hay que engendrar un vástago, pero ya le hice a Akane las recomendaciones para que el bebé nazca en verano. Pero por lo de ayer, casi podría apostar que tendremos un bebé en verano y otro a fines del invierno… —dio otro sorbo a su té—Pueden practicar, pero traten de ser más cautelosos con el ruido.

—Madre…—dijo el hombre ofuscado, pasándose la mano por la frente sin poder mirar a su esposa.

Akane estaba muy avergonzada de que su suegra los hubiera escuchado. Cuando la mujer habló de que el bebé nacería en verano, por primera vez apareció en su mente una escena de ella misma y Ranma, llevando a un pequeño en hombros, muy parecido a él. Se distrajo por completo imaginando aquello; antes había pensado algo similar antes de casarse con Ryoga, pero todo se había venido abajo después del terremoto y al llegar a Rusia, él se había negado a casarse y a pensar en tener hijos. Instintivamente, Akane se llevó una mano al vientre, pensando en una imagen llena de felicidad que intentaba opacar, aunque fuera por un momento aquel recuerdo amargo.

Ranma parecía bufar, Akane creyó que pronto saldría de sus casillas y se le iría encima a su madre. —¡Voy a hacer lo que quiera porque estoy en mi casa! ¡Y si no te gusta, múdate de habitación!

—No lo haré. Esa habitación es muy cómoda y da a la parte del jardín que me gusta —dijo Nodoka sin inmutarse.

Ranma enarcó una ceja, ya sabía cómo hacer que su madre explotara—¡La única culpable de los gritos de ayer, has sido tú, mamá! —dijo con tono cínico— se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a uno de los muebles cercanos a la pared donde se guardaba la platería—, ayer le prestaste esto a Akane y como seguro ella te contó —apuntó mirando de reojo a su mujer— me gusta verla con esto puesto —entregó a su madre el kimono negro, perfectamente doblado.

Akane sintió que se le iba la sangre a los pies, había olvidado el incidente con el kimono. De inmediato sus ojos se cristalizaron, su suegra le había confiado algo tan preciado y ella había permitido que se arruinara. No se lo perdonaría jamás.

Nodoka tomó la prenda y esbozó una media sonrisa—Veo que lo has usado, Akane querida. Se te debe ver hermoso.

—¡Míralo bien! —dijo Ranma. Nodoka no entendía a lo que se refería su hijo. Akane sentía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía emitir palabra; tembló, cuando Nodoka comenzó a levantar el kimono y sus ojos se posaron sorprendidos en una evidente marca blanquecina producto de semen, que difería del impoluto color negro de la fina seda.

Finalmente, Akane pudo decir unas cuantas palabras—¡Perdóneme por favor, señora Nodoka! ¡No ha sido mi intención…!

Ranma la interrumpió: —Como verás, madre, el kimono se ha arruinado. Fue una buena idea de tu parte apoyar a tu nueva nuera para seducirme. Funcionó, no pude resistirme.

Nodoka continuaba con la mirada fija en la tela, enarcó una ceja y su semblante se congeló por completo. Ranma sonrió ladino, mientras Akane luchaba por contener las lágrimas, pero era imposible, el daño era irreparable.

—Para concebir un heredero, no debes permitir que el hombre salga de tu cuerpo antes de terminar, supongo que lo sabes Akane —dijo Nodoka. Akane contuvo la respiración un momento, su suegra ni siquiera la miraba. Ahora sería repudiada por ella.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe —se burló Ranma.

—Es el hombre quien toma este tipo de decisiones, así que no debes sentirte mal, Akane. Ha sido mi hijo, quien ha repetido los mismos pasos de su padre —Nodoka levantó un poco más la tela, estirándola con las manos. Ranma enarcó una ceja; desde que era un niño que Nodoka no lo comparaba con su padre, siempre era con el temple de su abuelo, no entendía a qué podía referirse ahora. —Cuando escapé de la casa, llevaba este mismo kimono puesto, así que cuando concebí a Ranma lo hicimos varias veces con mucho ahínco, y tuvimos el mismo accidente, mira —Nodoka le mostró en otra área de la tela un desfase similar del color, que incluso se notaba endurecido— soy más alta que tú Akane, así que la mancha quedó más abajo ¡¿no es una coincidencia?! —la mujer sonreía ligeramente y su voz sonaba armoniosa.

Akane se quedó boquiabierta mientras Ranma enrojecía hasta la punta del cabello. Jamás hubiera querido saber la manera en la que sus padres lo habían engendrado. El hombre frunció el ceño y su madre lo miró divertida—¿Ya viste, hijo? ¡Estos pudieron haber sido tus hermanitos! —dijo señalando la antigua mancha seca.

Akane saltó en su lugar cuando Ranma hizo rechinar su silla, levantándose violentamente—¡Me voy a trabajar! —gruñó, y salió dando zancadas antes de que su madre entrara en detalles. Solo se escuchó el portazo que dio al salir de la casa.

La chica miraba sonrojada hacia el sitio donde había salido su marido. Otra vez se había puesto de malas y esperaba que se le hubiera pasado cuando regresara a casa. ¿Por qué actuaba así con su madre? Parecían más enemigos que parientes y la guerra de egos era manifiesta. Akane había sido rebelde con su padre, pero con su madre…ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de recordarla lo suficiente. Era muy pequeña cuando murió. Hablaría con él después, si estaba dispuesto; en estos días le había descubierto un carácter muy cambiante.

—Hoy tendremos mucho qué hacer, ¿ya has terminado tu desayuno, Akane querida? He decidido mejor ir al asilo, que a la casa hogar y después nos encontraremos con Ranma en el club, para la cena.

—¿Con Ranma? ¿en el club? Pero siempre ha dicho que tiene mucho trabajo —respondió Akane, algo preocupada.

—Su trabajo también son las relaciones públicas. Desde ayer arreglé su agenda con su asistente para que cada día nos acompañe a un sitio.

—¿Y, si se molesta? —Akane prefería guardar distancia del mal humor de su marido.

—No tiene por qué. Sabe que es su deber y debe cumplirlo. Esto es lo que hace regularmente, que no te llevara a ti, es diferente —exclamó Nodoka, sin reserva.

Akane tomó aire. Por ser una esposa temporal no había querido presentarla ante nadie, era lógico. La verdad comenzaba a dolerle, a pesar de que las cosas entre ellos parecían estar cambiando ¿o no era así? Un cerco de dudas comenzó a invadir su cabeza, hasta que Nodoka la despertó de su ensoñación.

—Ve a por tus cosas, querida, tendremos un día largo. Vendremos a casa a cambiarnos para la cena y volveremos al club. Espero que tengas un vestido bonito para lucir esta noche, debes lucirte junto a mi hijo, que ya tiene un buen porte.

Akane asintió y fue a su habitación por su bolso. Su teléfono móvil sonaba en la mesita de noche; era Shinnosuke.

—¿Diga?

—¡Tsaritsa! Preciosa, ¿cómo te va?

—Hola Shinnosuke…bien, voy de salida con la señora Saotome.

—Sí, supe por Ranma que estaba de visita en la casa.

—Así es…pero dime, Shinno, ¿necesitas algo?

—Quería saludarte, porque no hablamos hace un par de días y quería saber cómo estabas.

—Estoy bien, Shinno —Akane se sentía extraña hablando con Shinnosuke. Después del encuentro íntimo con Ranma y que éste le insinuara que hablaba con Ryoga, no quería tener problemas de ningún tipo y menos después de aquella bochornosa ocasión en que el mejor amigo de su esposo la había besado en su propia casa. Había hecho exactamente lo que Shinnosuke le había dicho, pero seguía junto a su marido y con lo sucedido la noche anterior, dudaba que quisiera echarla de su vida, y menos con la presencia de Nodoka en la casa. Esto la hizo pensar otra vez ¿Ranma se estaría conteniendo para deshacerse de ella? ¿Sería por eso que él había cambiado su actitud hacia ella?

—¿Ha pasado algo con Ranma? Me dijo que habían tenido relaciones, pero quiero saber si…—Shinnosuke trataba de sacarle información, si su amigo la había maltratado, si ya había querido dejarla, si le había gustado el sexo con él. Necesitaba saberlo de su boca, porque su amor por ella era lo único que lo mantenía vivo.

—Shinno, ¿podemos hablar después? Tengo que irme —respondió Akane forzando a cortar la conversación, claramente incómoda con el tema.

—Claro, preciosa. Te llamo después…

—Adiós —colgó.

Akane se apresuró ante el llamado de su suegra, mientras Shinnosuke dejaba el celular en el escritorio y se servía malhumorado un vaso con vodka —¿La habrá convencido? —se preguntó el hombre— ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo? ¿qué puede hacerle, que no pueda hacérselo yo…y mejor? —dio un trago a su bebida— ella no quería hablar conmigo…tengo qué hacer algo. —Se levantó de su asiento y salió de su oficina, vería qué podía sacarle a su amigo.

.

.

Nodoka y Akane pasaron la mañana en un asilo de ancianos, hablando con el personal, revisando las instalaciones y hablando con algunos de los huéspedes. Como Akane no sabía hablar ruso y los ancianos no hablaban japonés, se divirtió escuchándolos a pesar de no entenderles una palabra, ellos estaban contentos. También algunos de ellos le mostraban fotografías de su familia o cuando ellos eran jóvenes. Akane no tuvo la suerte de conocer a sus abuelos, así que para ella fue una experiencia completamente nueva.

Después, ella y Nodoka fueron de compras, llegaron a comer a un exclusivo restaurante donde se encontró con varias conocidas que presentó a Akane. Las mujeres se desvivían en elogios, pero al informarles Nodoka que su nuera no hablaba ruso, intentaron comunicarse en inglés. A Akane se le daba poco el hablar, pero les entendía y les respondía lo que podía.

Nodoka no vio este gesto con agrado, así que se despidió y partieron hacia la mansión Klimov —¡Esas arpías! No debiste responderles nada.

—Pensé que debía hacerlo, por educación…—respondió Akane, confundida.

—Lo hacen para burlarse. Si no sabes ruso, buscan evaluarte en otra lengua, para burlarse de tus errores y minimizarte. Además, solo querían interrogarte, esas miserables.

—Parecían buenas personas.

—Akane, querida. En este mundo, nadie es buena persona. Te tratarán bien por ser quién eres, por cuánto dinero tienes y de dónde vienes, para ellas eres solo una novedad. ¿Crees que me respetan? me odian por ser mitad japonesa, pero mi posición en sociedad es más importante que la de ellas, así que deben pretender que me soportan.

—Entonces, no entiendo qué debo hacer, señora Nodoka —dijo Akane con toda sinceridad— ¿para qué me presenta a sus conocidos si no debo hablar con ellos?

—Es obvio, querida. Para desfilar ante ellas como una Saotome Klimov y hacerlas arder de envidia. ¿O acaso piensas que ellas no querían tu puesto para sus hijas? matarían por ello.

Akane se sorprendió ante la respuesta de Nodoka, era tan extraña, tan misteriosa. Quizá era que nunca había conocido a una mujer con tanto dinero o que en realidad ella no pertenecía a ese mundo. —¿Y las hijas de esas señoras…no serían mejor partido que yo?

—Para que mi hijo se haya fijado en ti, debes valer más que una mina de diamantes, —respondió la elegante mujer— me queda claro que lo haces muy bien, para que esté tan obsesionado contigo —sonrió para sí.

—¿Obsesionado? —preguntó a Akane, pasando por alto la indirecta de Nodoka.

—Sí que lo está, ¿cuántas veces lo hicieron anoche? Gritaste bastante, así que supongo que no quería soltarte. Estoy segura de que dentro de unos años les faltarán habitaciones para poder alojar a tantos niños Klimov… ¡oh! ¿te pondrás las joyas que te ha regalado mi hijo? Deben combinar con tu vestido.

Akane se preguntaba cómo la mujer iba de una conversación a otra, pensaba demasiado rápido—Solo tengo unos pendientes, no suelo usar joyas.

—Porque nunca las habías tenido. No te preocupes, yo te prestaré algo y hablaré con Ranma, no es posible que te tenga así; por supuesto que las joyas de la familia pasarán a ti cuando yo muera, pero debes tener tu acervo propio. El auto estacionó frente a la entrada de la mansión— apresúrate, que la maquillista y la peinadora llegarán en una hora. Debes verte radiante —dijo Nodoka, bajando y dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de la casa. Akane la siguió, mientras el chofer bajaba las bolsas con las compras.

.

.

Ranma estuvo la mayor parte del día trabajando sin parar, quería olvidarse del asunto de la mancha del kimono. Maldita la hora en la que se le ocurrió burlarse de su madre; ella era una experta, siempre tenía el mejor argumento y daba las estocadas más profundas en el orgullo. Él solo tenía la fortuna de ser su hijo y aprender sus estrategias, pero seguía siendo un novato.

También estaba el detalle de lo de los mensajes de Akane y Ryoga, que él creía que se enviaban. Sus contactos en las oficinas de Corea del Sur lo investigaron y no encontraron evidencia de que se hubiera comunicado a Javarovsk, más que con el corporativo y todas eran llamadas directas de la oficina. Investigaron su casa, y sus cosas personales sin que se diera cuenta, pero no tenía otros dispositivos ni nada que lo incriminara.

Shinnosuke llegó a media tarde a confirmarle a su amigo que no se podían rastrear los números desconocidos, así que tendría que preguntarle directamente a Akane o investigar, esperando a que le llegara un mensaje nuevo del mismo teléfono. Para esto, Shinnosuke había tomado precauciones y cambiado su número de móvil por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder. Obviamente se lo dejaría saber a Akane y a Ranma se lo diría después.

Ranma no estuvo muy convencido de los resultados. Seguía celoso por saber quién le había enviado el mensaje a su mujer aquella noche, en la que ella elaboró un plan para llevarlo a la cama y ahora no podía dejar de meterse entre sus piernas cada vez que estaba con ella. Aunque no podía probar nada aún, el ardor de los celos que solo ella podía provocar en él lo volvían un polvorín y explotaba sexualmente con ella, aunque Akane parecía disfrutarlo. La deseaba a cada segundo del día y cuando estaba con ella, lo gozaba hasta que llegaba a su mente el recuerdo de aquel mensaje y la atravesaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que no podía más. La trataba como lo más ruin; pero su venganza no había dado los frutos que esperaba, porque a Akane se deleitaba con esos encuentros violentos. Quién sabe cómo demonios se lo haría Hibiki,— ¡Arghhh! —explotó lanzando todo fuera del escritorio, es que en ese momento hasta pensar que el imbécil ese le había puesto las manos encima antes que él, lo ponía furioso.

.

A las siete en punto, Ranma se dirigió al club, Shinnosuke se despidió antes para ir a su casa a cambiarse y encontrarse en el lugar. La agenda marcaba que tenía que asistir al evento de caridad. Habría muchos de sus socios, por lo que podría ahorrarse mucho tiempo en juntas y llegar a acuerdos que no serían un problema para los siguientes días. Además, podría relajarse un rato antes de volver a casa y ver a Akane, con su mirada de inocente actuando como si fuera una blanca paloma y negando cualquier amorío con Ryoga. Beber le calmaría un poco y le causaría sueño suficiente para llegar y echarse a dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Al llegar, una gran cantidad de gente ya se había distribuido por todo el salón. Saludó a algunos socios y de inmediato le sirvieron champaña. Estuvo unos minutos hablando y se despidió para ir con otro grupo, un cuarteto de hombres rusos más jóvenes que no dejaban de hablar de cierta mujer.

—¿La vieron? ¡Es preciosísima!

—Es delgada, pero tiene un buen cuerpo, ¡mira esas caderas!

—Me gustaría darle la mano solo para tocarla.

—Yo le diría que se sentara en mi…

—Caballeros, buenas noches. Y bien, ¿a quién debemos tan estimulante conversación? —interrumpió Ranma.

—No sabemos su nombre, parece que llegó de compañía con una de las socias —respondió un hombre de cabello castaño.

—¿No es socia? Este club ya está perdiendo su exclusividad si dejan entrar a cualquiera —dijo Ranma en tono de mofa.

—La verdad es que yo la hubiera dejado entrar, aunque no supiera ni su nombre. No se ve una mujer así todos los días —exclamó un hombre rubio.

—Por mí, me la llevo a mi casa —dijo otro hombre un poco más mayor mientras se acariciaba la barbilla y sonreía con lujuria.

—¿Y dónde está? —preguntó al fin, Ranma.

—Es aquella de vestido rojo, ¡la que está hablando con Ryugen!

Ranma sonrió antes de girarse dando un trago a su copa de champaña; su amigo había estado muy extraño estos días y el hablar con una hermosa mujer le levantaría el ánimo. En esta ocasión, lo dejaría que se la llevara a casa. Cuando se giró, vio a Shinnosuke de perfil, hablando animadamente con aquella misteriosa mujer, pero a ella no lograba verla del todo, había demasiadas personas. Intentó acercarse hasta donde estaba su amigo, pero se topó con su madre. —¡Hijo! —lo saludó con un beso— me alegra que hayas venido temprano, así podrás convivir con la gente. ¿Ya hablaste con…?

—¿Qué haces aquí, madre?

—¿Te olvidas qué también soy invitada? No tengo mucho que hacer en casa así que me obligo a relacionarme con estas personas que no me agradan para nada. Se lo he dicho a Akane, pero ella entiende muy bien lo que le digo, hay que hacerlo por el buen nombre de la familia, es el deber de la señora Saotome Klimov.

— ¿Akane? ¡¿trajiste a Akane al evento?! —preguntó Ranma alterado.

—Pero por supuesto que la traje. Debe de salir de la casa o se volverá ermitaña y no quiero nietos con una madre así.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

—Por ahí. ¡Le elegí un vestido rojo que se le ve perfecto!, le queda tan bien con su tono de piel. Supongo que lo notaste con ese kimono que tiene de tela corriente…

Ranma empezó a buscar desesperado ¿dónde demonios estaba Akane? Era muy menuda y entre tanta gente fácilmente podía perderse.

—Allá está, hablando con un hombre… ¿es Shinnosuke? —dijo Nodoka

Ranma la miró. Era ella de quien estaban hablando aquellos idiotas. Traía un vestido color rojo quemado, ceñido al cuerpo con escote en "V" de manga tres cuartos, con un detalle de flores de tela resaltando en el hombro izquierdo, cinturón y falda a lápiz hasta la rodilla. Los zapatos eran del mismo tono del vestido, terminaban en punta, de tacón alto y se ataban en los tobillos. Nodoka le había prestado unos pendientes largos con rubíes que simulaban al final la forma de una cereza. El hombre se había quedado congelado en su sitio, llenándose de furia, mientras escuchaba a su madre decir —Tienes una mujer muy atractiva, causa mucha curiosidad y fascinación en los hombres, incluso mira cómo la ve Shinnosuke, estoy segura de que el pobre no entiende nada de lo que dice, no creo que pueda dejar de mirarla como todos aquí —dijo sonriendo mientras miraba de reojo a su hijo.

—¿Por qué haces esto, madre? ¡¿por qué la trajiste?! —gruño Ranma.

—Ya te dije que es el deber que tiene la esposa de un Klimov, además pensé que no te importaba tanto. Cuando me diste a entender que era una esposa para rato, creí que te haría un favor si te la quitaba pronto de encima, y aquí parece haber muchos caballeros deseosos de hablar con ella, mira a tu alrededor —Ranma notó como cada mirada se dirigía hacia su mujer, incluso por parte de las féminas, quienes la observaban con recelo— ¿es que no te gusta estar casado, hijo mío? Tal vez te has dado cuenta de que la muchacha no es de tu clase y quieres buscarte otra que sí te satisfaga.

Ranma no podía creer lo que Nodoka estaba diciendo— ¡¿Es eso lo que quieres?! ¡¿alejarla de mí?! ¡Mamá, Akane es mi esposa y nadie me la va a quitar! ¿entendiste?

—Pues haz que lo parezca. Yo no tengo nada en contra de que hayas elegido a esa muchacha, pero me parece muy cruel que la tengas recluida en casa. Es como si renegaras de tu origen y en este caso, del mío también. ¿No quieres que nadie sepa que te casaste con una japonesa?, ¡que deshonra para nuestros ancestros! —mencionó Nodoka con aires de indignación— ahora ve a por tu mujer y preséntala como es debido —le ordenó.

Ranma se encaminó rápidamente hacia donde estaban su amigo y su esposa. Incluso de él sentía celos; se inclinaba demasiado hacia ella, parecía muy alegre y ella le sonreía con mucha confianza. Cuando se aproximó se metió entre Shinnosuke y Akane, cosa que a su amigo no le pareció e hizo una mueca.

—¡Ranma! —le sonrió Akane, sorprendida.

Ranma la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura—¿Te diviertes, cariño?

—Estaba hablando conmigo, no tienes que ponerte como un loco —soltó Shinnosuke— ¿vienes como animal a marcar tu territorio? —estaba realmente molesto y no lo disimulaba en lo más mínimo.

Ranma estaba extrañado de la actitud de su amigo—Shinno, deja de tomar, te estás poniendo necio, —dijo haciendo referencia al vaso que Shinnosuke tenía vacío en la mano— solo vine por mi mujer que es el centro de atención del evento, ahora tengo que presentársela a todos para que vean que no está sola. Te agradezco por entretenerla para que no se le acercaran los buitres. ¡Ah! Mi madre quiere saludarte, por cierto. Nos vemos después —Ranma dio media vuelta y se llevó a Akane, mientras Shinnosuke apretaba los puños enfurecido.

—¡Sírvame otro! —dijo de mala gana tendiendo el vaso de licor vacío a un mesero que pasaba, mientras veía alejarse a la mujer que amaba al lado de su marido.

Ranma quiso salir del salón, no soportaba estar un segundo más ahí, donde todos miraban a su mujer como si fueran animales en celo. Daba largos pasos, llevándose a Akane, pero sus socios lo detuvieron— Señor Saotome, ¿ya se va? ¿no va a presentarnos a la señorita? —mencionó un hombre de mediana edad que no quitaba los ojos de Akane.

—La señora es mi esposa y si nos disculpa…—respondió Ranma, cortante.

El hombre se ruborizó, al creer que podía haber ofendido a Ranma, así que le extendió la mano a Akane— Es un placer conocerla, señora.

La chica se quedó observándolo. El hombre había dicho todo en ruso, así que Akane no había entendido nada. Miró a Ranma, que molesto entornaba los ojos— Te está saludando.

Akane, notando la prisa que tenía su marido y la mala cara que traía, hizo una reverencia ante aquel hombre sin darle la mano. Ranma la jaló del brazo sin dar oportunidad de continuar la presentación—Nos retiramos —dijo, mientras salían a una sala cercana a los baños, donde había mucha gente.

—Ranma, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Akane ante la insistencia de su marido de irse.

—Tú dímelo ¿vienes a exhibirte? —dijo levantando la voz.

Akane se cohibió, las personas que estaban cerca, los observaban— Ranma, nos miran.

Ranma vio que tenía razón, así que la tomó de la mano, caminaron por el pasillo y giraron en una esquina donde encontraron una puerta. Ranma la abrió y ambos entraron, cerró la puerta y puso el pestillo. Estaban en el reducido cuarto del conserje, donde se guardaban los artículos de limpieza.

—No sabía que te gustaba tanto ser la estrella, dijo acercándosele. Akane se recargó en la pared y Ranma apoyó un brazo. No había mucho espacio donde ponerse.

Akane lo miró seria unos segundos, ¿era ese un ataque de celos? Sintió su corazón latir emocionado, era una buena manera de confirmar que Ranma tenía sentimientos hacia ella, unos bastante arrebatados, pero al fin y al cabo era así. Agachó la cabeza sin dejar de verlo, como si hubiera hecho una travesura y después le sonrió— No fui yo. Creo que es el vestido.

Ranma enarcó una ceja y dejó entrever su media sonrisa. A su mujer le gustaba hacerlo enloquecer y él solo iba a aprovechar la oportunidad. La besó apasionadamente, introduciendo la lengua en su boca. Akane se prendió de su cuello y Ranma le levantó el vestido hasta la cintura. La sujetó de los muslos y la cargó, mientras Akane le enredaba las piernas en su cintura. Pegando a Akane contra la pared, él se bajó la parte frontal del pantalón y la ropa interior, lo justo para introducirse dentro de ella, moviendo su prenda íntima hacia un lado. La chica gimió gustosa y comenzó a moverse, incitando a su marido a acelerar sus movimientos. Ranma entendió la idea y lo hizo con fuerza, mientras Akane trataba por todos los medios de ahogar sus gritos, que eran apenas audibles para él y lo excitaban.

—Ranma…yo…no quiero pelear…—habló la mujer entre jadeos, mientras su marido no paraba de embestirla— estás disgustado desde…que…llegó tu madre y…

—No hablemos de eso…perdóname, mi amor…solo te quiero a ti ahora…que seas mía…olvida todo…por favor —la miró cerrar los ojos y suspirar, entregándose completamente. Sus sentimientos eran límpidos, si no, era imposible que se diera a él con tanto fervor. Lo más probable es que fuera inocente, aunque no podía probar nada y la verdad es que no quería probarlo. Ella era suya y de nadie más. La tendría con él y le haría el amor a cada segundo que pudiera. Sí, eso haría. Al que se pusiera en su camino lo haría desaparecer, no iba a soltarla nunca porque ella era su mujer y le pertenecía.

Terminaron casi al mismo tiempo, se besaron con sutileza, acariciándose el uno al otro. Se acomodaron sus respectivos atuendos para salir disimuladamente del pequeño sitio, con la intención de marcharse a casa.

Al salir, se encontraron a Nodoka y Shinnosuke, quienes se habían extrañado de perderlos de vista por un buen rato.

—¡Hijo! ¿dónde estaban? Salieron tan de prisa que pensé que algo había pasado —apuntó Nodoka—, Akane, querida, se te ha arrugado todo el vestido desde la cintura hacia abajo, deberías alisarlo un poco con las manos.

Apareció un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica, que trataba en vano de arreglar su vestido, ayudada por Nodoka. Mientras tanto, Ranma sonrió ufano, lo que no pasó desapercibido por Shinnosuke que conocía perfectamente las expresiones de su mejor amigo. El castaño frunció el ceño y apretó con fuerza el vaso de escocés que traía en la mano, haciéndolo explotar al tiempo que la sangre brotaba de su piel, observando a Akane con el rostro desencajado.

—¡Shinnosuke! —exclamó Ranma, preocupado— hermano, ¿estás bien?

Nodoka y Akane lo miraron sorprendidas—¡Shinno! —dijo Akane ahogando un grito y acercándose a él, asustada.

—Estoy bien, Akane —mintió— la sangre seguía brotando a borbotones, se había hecho un corte profundo.

—Hay que llevarte al hospital, hijo —dijo Nodoka, observando con atención.

—No es necesario, tía Nodoka. Ha sido un descuido mío, bastará con que me lave un poco.

—Te acompañaré a casa, no has estado bien últimamente —Ranma estaba intranquilo con lo que le sucedía a su mejor amigo, seguro era por culpa de aquella mujer a quien llamaba seguido. No recordaba haberlo visto así.

—No —respondió Shinnosuke, cortante. En ese preciso momento, no quería estar cerca de Ranma.

—Por lo menos debe revisarte el médico, hijo. Hay que llevarte a la enfermería del club —dijo Nodoka, tajante. Nadie desobedecía una orden de Nodoka, así que el hombre asintió, sin remedio.

—Mamá, ¿puedes encargarte de Shinnosuke? Llevaré a Akane a casa, ya es tarde. Te llamaré, amigo —dijo Ranma, tratando de entender que Shinno no estaba de humor para conversar con él. Había bebido demasiado y sabía bien cuando tenía que darle su espacio.

—Cambié mi número —dijo Shinnosuke, sin dejar de ver a Akane a los ojos —pediré a mi guardaespaldas que te llame cuando haya llegado a casa.

Ranma asintió e hizo una seña a Akane, para irse. La chica se acercó para despedirse de su amigo —Shinno…—dijo mirándolo con angustia. El hombre le sonrió, para él era suficiente si ella estaba al pendiente.

—Estaré bien, Akane. No te preocupes —la miró, recorriendo su rostro y perdiéndose en sus ojos cafés y después sus labios; no había podido borrar la sensación de su boca, ni su sabor. Ella sonrió levemente y asintió. Se dio media vuelta, para ir donde su marido, que la esperaba unos pasos más adelante. Ranma también asintió a modo de saludo hacia su amigo, que respondió alzando la barbilla, mirándolo con desdén mientras se alejaba con la mujer de su vida.

Nodoka había estado atenta a todo, tratando de hilar las expresiones en su mente. Algo sucedía entre esos tres, y se temía que tenía que ver con el matrimonio express de su hijo. La mujer exhaló, no era la primera vez que Ranma y Shinnosuke hacían de las suyas. —Vamos, hijo. Que los recién casados deben seguir en lo suyo —espetó a propósito para mirar la reacción del hombre, quien evadió la mirada— y tú debes de curarte eso antes de que te desmayes. Ranma es casi tu hermano y no me perdonaría si algo te pasara.

Shinnosuke torció la boca y resignado caminó del brazo con la mujer a quien su madre había odiado tanto, por creer que le había robado el corazón de su padre.

.

.

.

.

.

**Glosario (las palabras en ruso se encuentran escritas en español de manera fonética)**

**Tsaritsa: término ruso usado para "zarina"**

**.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco que continúes leyendo la historia, que escribo para mí y para quién desee leer. Gracias por tu review que es mi único pago y satisfacción para saber que has pasado por aquí, puedes dejar hasta un símbolo si no quieres escribir nada, me alegra mucho saber de ti.**

**Mis más profundas gracias a mi beta reader Sailordancer7 quien me regala su tiempo para hacer las revisiones pertinentes y que el capítulo quede lo mejor posible con sus anotaciones. Igualmente, para mi beta Sakura Saotome, que se encarga de decirme las verdades cuando es necesario y me hace evaluar varias veces lo que estoy escribiendo. Nos hemos hecho un buen equipo y no tengo como pagarles el tiempo que me brindan. Las adoro, mis niñas.**

**También para mis Locas por el Dios griego por estar siempre que las he necesitado desde que las conozco. Agradezco al universo que las haya puesto en mi camino.**

**Y bueno, ahora sí, ¡la masacre! Porque no puedo llamarla de otra forma. En el capítulo anterior, me pedían la cabeza de Ranma, la de Shinnosuke y una zarandeada a Akane. Y eso que la que escribe sobre violencia, soy yo…me divertí bastante con los reviews y comentarios que me dejaron en la página de Susy Chantilly en Facebook, saben que los leo todos y claro que escucho opiniones, ya saben que me emociona leerlos y saber cómo impacta en cada uno lo que he escrito.**

**No me canso de decir que de ninguna manera estoy a favor de la violencia de ningún tipo, pero existe y esta es mi manera de expresar muchas cosas. Los personajes obviamente están envueltos en toxicidad, y todo lo que pasa y va a pasar es debido a la forma en la que ha crecido y vivido cada personaje. Nodoka se ha llevado las palmas en el capítulo anterior y no sé que pensarán de ella en este. Es una mujer que no tiene tapujos en decir lo que piensa porque toda la vida ha hecho lo que ha querido. Veremos qué opinan más delante de lo que sucederá.**

**Les recuerdo que esto es un UA (universo alterno) o sea que las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar por el sentido de la historia. Es por eso, que Akane no reacciona como en el manga o anime, no tiene la misma edad, no está en su lugar de origen, todo su entorno es diferente, y lo mismo para el resto de los personajes. Hay quienes dan cátedra de lo que realmente es o no es un UA y lo respeto, al final, cada quién escribe lo que quiere y lee lo que le gusta. Así de simple, ¿por qué lo repito? Porque cada capítulo me llega un comentario similar y es mi forma de aclararlo. La historia no se ha terminado y verán muchos cambios. ADVERTIDOS Y AVISADOS, he notado que tengo muchos lectores con temple de acero, porque siguen aquí al pie del cañón. GRACIAS. También por la espera de la actualización, mi beta es la que, con su forma sutil de decirme las cosas, está detrás de mí, así que no se preocupen, la historia será publicada.**

**Poderosa de Hana Note y Across the sky de Sakura Saotome han publicado su capítulo final. Si no han leído corran a hacerlo, dejen su review y síganlas en redes, ambas se están enfocando también en sus fanarts y les quedan maravillosamente.**

**Y sin más, espero sus reviews, que me hacen feliz y me motivan a publicar más pronto porque me animo a sacar más tiempo para escribir.**

**Espero que se sigan cuidando durante la contingencia y estén muy bien. **

**Los leo muy pronto.**

**Susy Chantilly **


	14. La Otra

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 14_

"_**LA OTRA" **_

_(inspirado en una historia real)_

_._

_._

_***NOTA: ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE ESCENAS FUERTES NO APTAS PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES. **_

_****SE HACEN COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO DEL CAPÌTULO EN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, POR SI GUSTAS LEER.**_

_*****LA HISTORIA ES UN "UA" (UNIVERSO ALTERNO) POR LO QUE LAS SITUACIONES Y PERSONALIDADES DE CADA PERSONAJE PUEDEN VARÍAR DEL MANGA O ANIME ORIGINAL.**_

_._

_._

_._

Shinnosuke llegó a su casa hecho una furia. Ni siquiera la venda en su lastimada mano izquierda hizo que se detuviera antes de golpear paredes, puertas y todo lo que encontraba a su paso, sentía un fuego que lo estaba devorando. Unos momentos después metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y ¡bingo! Polvo mágico que lo haría sentirse mejor. Sacó una tarjeta de su cartera y comenzó a formar una línea sobre una mesita, la observó detenidamente, algo debía detenerlo de hacer aquello, pero la imagen de Akane acomodándose la falda vino a su mente y aspiró la línea de un solo golpe.

Odiaba a Ranma, odiaba su estúpida buena suerte. Tenía una mujer hermosa que trataba como quería y lo peor, es que ella siempre estaba dispuesta. Bastaba con ver sus hermosos ojos brillantes y sus mejillas sonrosadas, para darse cuenta de que Ranma se la había cogido en cualquier lugar del club como si fuera una vulgar ramera.

—¡Maldito seas, Ranma! Yo jamás la obligaría a hacer tal cosa…no… ¡No! ¡yo la trataría como una reina! —entró al despacho para buscar una botella de vodka. Un mozo apareció en la puerta mientras Shinnosuke revolvía la cantina con ahínco.

—Señor Ryugen…

—¿Qué quieres? ¡No me molestes ahora!

—…la señorita Nadya ha llegado —dijo un hombre delgado y entrecano, mientras observaba con decepción a su amo.

—¡Justo a tiempo! Hazla pasar y que nadie nos moleste —Shinnosuke se sirvió más licor de la cuenta en un vaso y se lo bebió de un trago; sonrió, se sentía en el momento perfecto. Tenía la costumbre de planear todo lo que hacía, así que su amiga tendría que estar minutos antes o después de que él llegara a casa.

—¿La señorita se quedará hasta mañana, señor? —preguntó el mozo.

—¡Claro que no! —se burló Shinnosuke.

—Tendré un auto listo para cuando salga.

—No. Avísale al guardia de la entrada para que le pida un taxi —Shinnosuke dio un gran trago a su vodka, de una vez.

—Es por cortesía, señor —apuntó el mayordomo.

—Egor, estos son negocios, no caridad…—dijo el joven, limpiándose la nariz— lo dice mi padre _"¿Crees que tenemos tanto dinero?"_ ¡Tráela! —gritó Shinnosuke con desespero.

—Enseguida, señor.

Una voluptuosa mujer de cabello negro y largo, de ojos oscuros entró a la habitación —Estoy aquí, querido —dijo sonriente la mujer— me di prisa en venir en cuanto me llamaste.

—Llegaste en el momento justo. Tengo todo preparado, —buscó sobre el escritorio y encontró un paquete mediano, envuelto en papel blanco —toma, póntelo.

La mujer tomó el envoltorio y lo abrió, sonrió al verlo —¡Qué linda bata! Me encanta el color.

—¡No es una bata! ¡Es un kimono! ¿acaso eres estúpida? ¡Te dije que te cortaras el cabello! —añadió Shinnosuke, molesto, al colocar el vaso con fuerza sobre la superficie de la mesa, observando la larga melena negra de la mujer, que caía como una brillante cascada.

—N-no sé si quiera cortarlo…—la mujer se sentía algo cohibida. Shinnosuke no solía ser tan duro con ella, salvo en ocasiones en las que él había bebido sin control o hecho uso de narcóticos.

—Bueno, ya…apresúrate, que no tengo todo el tiempo.

—Como digas —la mujer se desvistió frente a él, pero Shinnosuke no puso atención. Fue hasta el cajón donde tenía la fotografía de Akane en su vestido amarillo. Su perfecta Akane no era comparable con ninguna mujer, pero él era un hombre con necesidades y debía subsanarlas.

En cuanto la mujer estuvo lista, se acercó hasta Shinnosuke, que se había sentado en un sillón, admirando la foto de su amada. Sin dejar de verla, jaló con la otra mano a la chica sujetando el obi mal puesto y le abrió el kimono por la parte de abajo.

—¿Qué haces? ¿quieres que me quite todo? —dijo la chica, entre risas, mientras sentía que Shinnosuke le quitaba la ropa interior.

—No. —respondió secamente. En cuanto le quitó las pantaletas, volvió a subir la mano y le introdujo tres dedos violentamente en la vagina.

—¡Ahhh! —se dolió la mujer; Shinnosuke no estaba teniendo ningún cuidado del que siempre acostumbraba. Trató de persuadirlo y a la vez de liberarse dando un par de pasos hacia atrás— Podemos acostarnos en aquel sofá, es más amplio y cabemos los dos.

Shinnosuke, que la había soltado un poco, frunció el ceño y la volvió a sujetar, metiendo ahora cuatro dedos en la vagina y estirándola con fuerza hasta donde él estaba—¡Shhhh! —dijo eufórico— ¡cállate! Dirás lo que yo quiera oír y serás quien yo quiera que seas, así que mientras tanto no eres nadie ¡¿oíste?! ¡Harás lo que te ordene! ¡Tienes que venirte tres veces! —gruñó, y la mujer gritó retorciéndose por el tormento que sentía entre las piernas. Él siguió moviendo su mano de adentro hacia afuera en repetidas ocasiones, hasta que ella liberó sus fluidos. —Akane…—susurró Shinnosuke, al dejar la fotografía sobre la mesa. Necesitaba creer que era ella, que la tocaba, que la besaba, aunque no supiera como aquella vez en la que probó sus suaves labios. Solo él tenía que hacerla vibrar y sentirse mujer. Su pasión por ella era infinita y verdadera, la deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y no pararía hasta que fuera suya.

Tomó de la cintura a la chica y la sentó sobre él, mirándola. Con la oscuridad que había en la habitación y la tenue luz de una lámpara cercana, podía imaginarse que la tenía encima. Ella tenía que disfrutarlo, porque él era mejor que Ranma. La tomó del cuello y la besó sutilmente, en tanto la chica se dejaba hacer. Las cosas que tenía que aguantar por dinero.

.

.

.

Ranma y Akane jadeaban, abrazados, al terminar de nuevo de hacer el amor. Querían aprovechar antes de que Nodoka llegara y pudiera escucharlos; era incómodo no poder hacerlo con tranquilidad en su propia casa.

Ranma tomó su móvil al ver que tenía un mensaje —Es de la casa Ryugen, Shinnosuke llegó bien.

—Menos mal. Espero que la herida no haya sido muy profunda —mencionó Akane.

El hombre de la trenza dejó el aparato a un lado, mientras miraba el techo, pensativo. Akane notó el cambio en su expresión y le preguntó si algo le ocurría. —Estoy preocupado por Shinno, está bebiendo de más. Siempre lo ha hecho, pero creo que ahora está exagerando.

—¿Está enfermo?

—No. Debe ser por causa de su padre, siempre se ha llevado mal con él, es probable que lo esté presionando, o…

—¿O qué?

—Puede ser por culpa de una mujer.

Akane se tensó un segundo, pensando en aquel beso que se habían dado unos días atrás. La forma en que Shinnosuke era siempre tan amable con ella, y las ligeras insinuaciones que ella trataba de no creer, por ser un buen amigo de ella y de su marido, pero el beso le había confirmado sus sospechas— ¿Una…mujer?

—Sí, la conoció hace tiempo. Shinno siempre se ha visto con muchas mujeres, pero se encaprichó con esta. La llama cada que puede, nunca lo había visto así de interesado en nadie. Me temo que la mujer se esté aprovechando de eso.

Por un segundo, Akane pensó que tal vez Ranma le estuviera hablando de otra mujer. Quizá era algo que Shinno solía hacer, besar a la que se dejara. Una ligera punzada hizo despertar su orgullo. No era ningún tipo de celo o decepción, era simplemente que durante la ausencia de Ranma, Shinnosuke la había hecho sentir acompañada, había cuidado de ella, se había encargado de entretenerla para hacer su soledad más llevadera y eso la había hecho sentir especial. Dio un ligero respingo, dirigiendo la mirada a cualquier lugar.

— ¿La conoces? —quiso saber Akane.

—No. Creo que la conoció después de la fiesta, donde nosotros…

—Sí…—Akane confirmó entonces que sí era ella, porque fue justo después de aquel evento cuando él empezó a llamarla —…entonces, esa mujer es la culpable ¿te ha dicho algo de ella? ¿es porque ella ha sido indiferente?

Ranma enarcó una ceja— ¿Tú sabes algo de esa mujer? —preguntó Ranma— Shinnosuke ha convivido contigo en ocasiones ¿acaso te ha contado algo? —el hombre se preguntaba por qué su esposa estaba tan interesada en eso.

—¡No! No sé nada, es mera suposición —dijo tratando de disimular los nervios que comenzaban a surgir.

—Ah, es que me pareció que estabas afirmando.

Akane se sentía culpable por lo sucedido con Shinnosuke, no quería esconderlo más; para ella no había significado nada— Ranma…yo…

—¿Sabes, Akane…? —el hombre le acarició uno de sus senos y lo besó; continuó deslizando los dedos por la línea de la cintura de la chica—…Shinnosuke es mi mejor amigo, prácticamente mi hermano, nunca dejaría que nada lo dañara, te aseguro que encontraré a esa mujerzuela y la haré ver su suerte por torturarlo así.

Akane no quería que Ranma notara su nerviosismo, que era muy evidente— Ranma yo no sé si deba contarte esto, y es porque estoy muy preocupada que debo decirte que…

—Akane, ¿tú me amas? —le preguntó, mirándola directo a los ojos. Esto sacó a la chica del contexto— es lo único que yo deseo.

—Pero Ranma, yo…quiero que sepas…

Ranma la tomó de la barbilla para que ella lo mirara—¿Estás preocupada por mí, o por él? —la observaba con ojos determinantes; Akane se quedó sin aliento, ¿es que Ranma ya sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos y pensaba que ella sentía algo más? La chica abrió la boca para intentar decir algo, pero temía una reacción violenta de Ranma a pesar de aquel beso que para ella fue insignificante. —Mira que me pongo celoso, quiero que te preocupes solo por mí, —dijo esbozando su atractiva media sonrisa y acercándose comenzó a darle besos cortos en los labios. Akane exhaló, tal vez su mente estaba exagerando, había miles de mujeres hermosas en Rusia, ella no era nada junto a esas bellezas. Seguro Ranma tenía razón y Shinno se había enamorado por ahí; no tenía de qué preocuparse. Ranma continuó besándola y apretándola contra sí— soy el único en quien debes pensar, no en Shinno. A él ya se le pasará esa tontería.

—Pero, es tu amigo.

—Solo quiere llamar la atención, así es Shinnosuke…pero ya no hablemos de él, quiero tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo.

—¡Ranma, espera! —dijo Akane entre risas, colocando la palma de su mano en su boca —tu madre ya debe estar por llegar, si no es que ya lo hizo.

—¿Y qué?

—No me gusta que nos escuche.

—Es culpa de ella por querer estar en la habitación contigua…aunque, podríamos cambiar de lugar… ¡vamos al dojo! —tomó a la chica intentando cargarla, desnuda como estaba y dirigiéndose a la puerta, mientras las carcajadas de Akane resonaban en la habitación.

Akane rio— creo que debemos descansar —dijo, haciendo que Ranma la bajara al suelo— mañana podemos seguir con esto.

—Descansemos en el dojo…—hizo ademán de cargarla de nuevo.

—¡Ranma! —dijo riendo, la chica.

—De acuerdo, ya.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Nodoka se preparaba para dormir en su habitación. Pero había algo que la inquietaba. La reacción de Shinnosuke al encontrarse con Akane y su hijo, la emoción con la que hablaba con la chica y la manera de mirarla— ¿Será que Shinnosuke tiene sentimientos por Akane? —pensó. Era tan obvio, solo había que poner atención. Para una mujer como Nodoka era muy fácil darse cuenta; observaba cada paso que daba su nuera, para ella era una desconocida que había entrado a la familia Klimov por un capricho de Ranma. Parecía una buena muchacha, pero era lógico desconfiar de ella, siendo que venía de otro país y tenía quien sabe qué costumbres, no conocía a su familia, no sabía nada de esa mujer. Debía estar atenta; aunque su hijo era un hombre con suficiente inteligencia, una cara bonita y expertiz en la cama podía sacarlo de su realidad, y como cabeza de la dinastía, Nodoka no iba a permitir que una necedad de Ranma lo terminara dañando.

Tampoco podía juzgarla como una perdida, se notaba que Akane amaba a Ranma y no había visto que le correspondiera de alguna forma a Shinnosuke. Tampoco podía preguntarle nada, no iba a alarmarla si es que había algo entre ellos, o quizá ni siquiera ella se hubiera dado cuenta de las intenciones del hombre, o por respeto a su marido se limitaba a tratarlo amablemente, como ella misma hacía con el padre de Shinnosuke. Y aunque Shinno siempre había sido un buen chico, era muy notorio que había heredado de su madre el gusto por la bebida.

Lo mejor por el momento era ver lo que sucedía, a pesar de que Ranma solía comportarse reacio cuando estaba junto a Akane, los sonidos nocturnos y las miradas entre ambos, además de los celos de Ranma cuando Akane la acompañaba a alguna reunión le confirmaban lo que ella ya sabía, su hijo estaba perdido por esa mujer.

Decidió dar tiempo al tiempo y dejar que las cosas tomaran su curso, mientras que ella vigilaría todo muy de cerca.

Ranma le había pedido en repetidas ocasiones que volviera a su casa en San Petersburgo, que deseaba estar solo con Akane. En condiciones normales, ella lo hubiese hecho, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales no acababa de convencerle ese matrimonio express, y la espina de la duda continuaba en su intuición que había comprobado en múltiples ocasiones que jamás fallaba, así que no se iría; el juego del detective era estimulante incluso para una mujer como ella.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Ranma se levantó temprano, al igual que Akane y Nodoka, quienes habían quedado de hacer una visita importante que involucraba por supuesto a los negocios de la familia Klimov.

Ranma bebió un café de pie, ignorando los regaños de su madre al respecto de que necesitaba alimentarse bien para continuar el proceso de engendrar un heredero. El hombre besó rápido a su esposa en los labios para despedirse y a su madre en la mejilla y salió con paso rápido hacia la entrada donde ya lo esperaba un auto que lo llevaría a la oficina. Tenía varias reuniones importantes, pero tenía que pasar a firmar una documentación al corporativo primero. Akane y Nodoka terminaron de desayunar y pronto estuvieron listas para realizar la visita.

Estuvieron en el auto alrededor de una hora y media. Visitarían un pueblo donde tenían pensado hacer una inversión y Nodoka estuvo interesada en revisarlo personalmente, además, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible conociendo y observando a su recién adquirida nuera. Akane llevaba puesto un coat dress en color azul pálido y zapatos altos en tono nude, mientras Nodoka usaba un traje sastre en palo de rosa y zapatos altos del mismo tono. Parecía un lugar muy sencillo, no había muchos pobladores, pero seguramente lo que se instalara ahí, ayudaría a mejorar las condiciones de vida de las personas.

—Este tipo de inversiones se hacen en acuerdo con el gobierno. Si nosotros ponemos una fábrica aquí, se generan empleos y aumenta el valor de las tierras —explicó Nodoka a la chica, que miraba atenta a su alrededor, era una zona muy llana.

—No entiendo qué podría haber en este lugar. No conozco mucho de la industria. Más bien estaba pensando en que podría haber una escuela, un centro médico…

—¡Oh, precisamente! —la interrumpió Nodoka— de eso es de lo que se encarga la señora Saotome Klimov, de ver por el bienestar de la población. De lo demás, se encargará Ranma. Mira, aquel hombre que viene allá debe ser el alcalde.

Un hombre bajo y robusto venía caminando hacia ellas, con un par de personas tras él. Nodoka lo saludó con un apretón de manos y Akane se limitó a hacer una reverencia, que el alcalde un poco confundido, imitó. A los pocos minutos, un automóvil de lujo se estacionó cerca de ellos.

—¿Madre?

—Ranma, hijo. Qué bueno que has llegado, nos anticipamos un poco para ver el terreno.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —a Ranma no le hizo mucha gracia que su madre y su mujer estuvieran en su zona de trabajo, menos cuando se dio cuenta por primera vez que aquellos hombres, no solo observaban a su esposa, sino también a su madre que, aunque entrada en años seguía siendo una mujer hermosa.

—Vinimos a ver lo del proyecto, Akane ya tiene algunas ideas, ¿cierto, querida? —Nodoka miró a su nuera quien asintió con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que Ranma cayera rendido y olvidara por completo su enfado.

—Está bien, pero no se separen mucho del grupo, no conocemos el área —mencionó Ranma, mirando a su hermosa esposa y ofreciendo el brazo a su madre, cosa que nunca había hecho. Nodoka sonrió oronda, comprendiendo que toda esta revolución estaba operando cambios en su vástago.

El alcalde saludó también a Ranma y los invitó a dar un recorrido para mostrarles el pequeño pueblo. Estuvieron revisando varios sitios y al final llegaron a una casita que usaban como escuela. Como estaban enterados de la visita, los niños ofrecieron dibujos y algunas legumbres cosechadas de la parcela de la escuela. Akane se acercó con ellos y los niños la llevaban de la mano para mostrarle lo que habían hecho.

Ranma observaba la escena embobado y con una amplia sonrisa. Akane sonreía a pesar de no entender una palabra de lo que los niños decían. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Nodoka— Será una muy buena madre ¿no crees, hijo?

Por unos segundos, Ranma salió de su ensueño y miró a su madre. Quería decirle que sí, que ella sería una excelente madre, que quería que tuviera a sus hijos…pero también recordó que, en unos meses el contrato se terminaría y quizá Akane decidiera volver con Hibiki. No supo por qué le vino ese pensamiento a la cabeza, ya estaba decidido a quedarse con ella como fuera— No puedo saberlo, aún es muy pronto para eso —frunció el ceño, fingiéndose indiferente ante la situación. Pero Nodoka lo conocía demasiado bien. Aunque también Ranma se preguntaba si él, que no había crecido con un buen ejemplo paterno, podría desempeñar tal papel. El abuelo fue más un mentor que un padre de verdad; siempre sintió que lo trataba más como a un discípulo que sería su sucesor, pero nunca como un padre. Y su padre, nunca había estado ahí para enseñarle nada; pero en ese momento, con Akane se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Los escuché por la madrugada y juraría que estás poniendo todo tu empeño para embarazarla y tener quintillizos —apuntó la mujer.

Ranma enrojeció y trató de evadirla hablando con el alcalde, que estaba muy contento de que se tomara en cuenta a su pueblo para mejorarlo. El hombre de la trenza solo pensaba en que terminara el día para poder volver a casa junto a su esposa, y su madre le había dado una buena idea. Si la embarazaba, ella no podría irse con Ryoga, no lo haría, porque el contrato que ella no leyó establecía que, si llegaba a tener un hijo de Ranma, el bebé le pertenecía únicamente a él, y Akane no dejaría que su hijo creciera sin su madre, como tuvo que hacerlo ella a la muerte de ésta. Sí, así debía ser. Akane embarazada no se atrevería a irse.

.

Por la tarde Ranma llegó a casa y le hizo el amor a Akane en el dojo, como se lo había prometido la noche anterior. Ambos terminaron extasiados, uno al lado del otro, mirándose de frente mientras reposaban en el suelo.

—Akane…—la llamó Ranma, todavía respirando con algo de dificultad.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo —se giró un poco para mirarla. Ella también lo hizo, le sonrió.

—Estoy aquí —su sonrisa llegó de su boca a sus ojos. Ranma se preguntó si había una visión más hermosa que la de su mujer.

—No me refiero a eso, —tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y besándolos—quiero que te quedes para siempre.

Las pupilas de Akane se dilataron ¿estaba hablando en serio? —Ranma…

—Jamás me había sentido así con nadie, te deseo a cada segundo, cuando te hago mía necesito más de ti, ¡por favor dime que vas a quedarte!

—Ranma, ¿de verdad quieres que así sea? Sabes que el contrato dice que…

—Te amo, —sus profundos ojos azules se encontraron con la mirada dulce de Akane, que brillaba como nunca— eres lo único que me importa ahora —se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente en los labios. Ella no pudo evitar emocionarse, derramar una lágrima y abrazarse a él con toda su fuerza.

—Te amo, Ranma —sollozó la chica con emoción— ¡te amo!

Continuaron besándose por un buen rato hasta que volvieron a fundirse en uno solo, entregándose por completo. Los dos ignoraron al mundo en ese momento, sin terceros, sin contratos, sin apuestas, ahora los unía su amor.

Las cosas cambiaron para ellos, su relación era más estrecha que nunca y disfrutaban el tiempo juntos. Ya había pasado una semana en la que Ranma y Akane estaban felices el uno con el otro, añorando cada segundo cuando estaban distantes. Con solo verlos podía decirse que eran una pareja de recién casados que se amaba por completo.

.

Todas las mañanas, Akane iba a ver a su mascota Kamo que, por momentos, no lograba distinguir el tipo de pato que era; en Japón no eran tan grandes como el tamaño que el animalito estaba por alcanzar. A veces le contaba de su amor por Ranma y de cómo podría seguir siendo feliz con él de esa manera el resto de su vida.

Un día, la mujer estaba recargada en el rellano de la puerta, balbuceando sueños que le contaba a Kamo, cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro se giró, y se sorprendió de ver a Shinnosuke, mirándola fijamente.

—Akane…—susurró el hombre, añorante.

—Shinno, no sabía que estabas aquí —respondió la chica, con sorpresa

—Tenía que verte —soltó Shinnosuke sin poder contenerse.

—¿Sí? ¿es por lo de tu teléfono? —Akane estaba en las nubes, enamorada pensando en Ranma, así que no relacionaba la visita de Shinnosuke con ella.

—¿Mi teléfono? —Shinnosuke la miró extrañado ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que se moría por ella?

—Dijiste que lo habías cambiado. Por cierto, ¿cómo sigue tu mano?

Shinnosuke no pensaba en otra cosa. Tenía que confesarle sus sentimientos a Akane a como diera lugar; decirle que él estaría siempre para ella, esperando a que Ranma se hartara de tenerla, no quedaba mucho tiempo. Podía irse con él desde ese mismo momento si así lo decidía, no dejaría que la lastimara— Akane, ¿eres feliz? Es decir, ¿eres feliz con Ranma?

Akane se extrañó y ladeó un poco la cabeza—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Dime si te ha hecho daño, ¿te ha obligado a hacer algo que tú no quieras? Sé cómo es Ranma y no es justo para ti. No tiene derecho a tratarte de mala manera.

La chica le sonrió, él se veía muy ansioso y tal vez era porque estuviera estresado —No entiendo.

Shinnosuke abrió los ojos ¿cómo que no entendía? Hacía no mucho quería dejar a Ranma, que todo se acabara, le pidió ayuda y ¿ahora no sabía de lo que estaba hablando? —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que pasaría después de que te acostaras con él?

Akane contuvo el aliento, por supuesto que lo recordaba, pero sus apasionadas noches lo habían borrado de manera breve— Sí, pero ¿a qué viene eso ahora?

—Akane ¿no lo entiendes? él va a dejarte, intentará deshacerse de ti.

—Pues hasta hoy no lo ha hecho —la aseveración le había molestado a la chica.

—Lo hará, te lo aseguro ¿y qué vas a hacer entonces?

—Shinno, no lo sé. Presiento que no sucederá, él se está portando bien ahora.

—¡Es un espejismo! —masculló Shinnosuke irritado— te estoy hablando con la verdad y además…debo decirte algo sobre nosotros —era ahora o nunca, estaba listo para declararle su amor.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Akane confundida. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que alguien los observaba desde lejos, sin hacer el más leve sonido o movimiento.

—Akane, yo… —estaba tomándola de las manos, cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

—¡Shinnosuke!

—Ranma —Shinnosuke se giró con tranquilidad, simulando estar calmado, aunque por dentro le hervía la sangre.

—¿Dónde estabas? Te he estado llamando y no contestas —reclamó el hombre de la trenza.

—Cambié mi teléfono. Vine a dejárselo a Akane por si me necesitaba para algo.

—¿Por qué iba a necesitarte mi mujer? —dijo Ranma a la vez que se colocaba junto a Akane y la tomaba por la cintura.

—Pues, a veces tú no respondes el teléfono, puede llamarme a mí y yo podría localizarte más rápido.

Ranma sonrió— Ella no te necesita, está demasiado ocupada ¿verdad, cariño? —acto seguido le dio un beso en el cuello, lo que puso a Akane de nervios. Shinnosuke solo los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Shinnosuke! querido, ¿a qué debemos el honor de tu visita? No te anunciaron cuando llegaste —saludó Nodoka alegremente.

—Tía Nodoka, es un gusto verte —respondió Shinnosuke con la cordialidad que le era posible, demasiado público para confesarse ante su amada Akane.

—Me parece que entras como cuando eras niño. Tu madre te enviaba con el chofer y tu entrabas como si fuera tu propia casa, para jugar con Ranma. Esos recuerdos me son tan gratos…pero ahora debes anunciarte, querido, recuerda que tenemos una mujer en casa, la esposa de tu amigo a quien debes respetar —Nodoka como siempre, disparaba a quemarropa esperando notar una reacción, pero Shinnosuke permanecía sereno.

—Mamá, ¡por favor! Es Shinnosuke, prácticamente ha vivido más aquí que en su propia casa —a Ranma no le gustaba que su madre hiciera esos comentarios frente a su amigo, el asunto de la madre de Shinno era un tema delicado, Ranma sabía cómo la extrañaba y lo mal que se ponía al recordarla.

—Ustedes los jóvenes y sus ideas modernas, —rezongó Nodoka— no se si pueda contra eso. Por cierto, Shinno querido, ¿nos acompañaras a comer esta vez?

—Será un placer, tía Nodoka —respondió el hombre con los ojos azul profundo, que seguía sin quitar la mirada de Akane, quien estaba absorta en una conversación de miradas con su esposo.

—¡Maravilloso! Me encanta que estemos todos juntos. El postre es una sorpresa; por cierto ¿cómo está tu padre?

—Está bien, gracias.

—Me alegro mucho.

—Deberías llamarlo, siempre me pregunta por ti.

—Prefiero no hacerlo, querido. Cuando sabe que estoy en Rusia, insiste en que nos veamos, pero lo rechazo porque sé que deben estar muy ocupados con el trabajo.

—Le he dicho a papá que necesita relajarse un poco, podrían pasar la temporada en el "palacio de invierno" —sugirió Shinnosuke. Nodoka era un estorbo para él si estaba todo el tiempo junto a Akane.

—¡Hasta que hay alguien que piensa como yo! —Ranma estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta de su amigo.

—No te ofendas, querido Shinno. Adoro a tu padre, pero a veces me agobia tanto…todo el tiempo me pide que nos casemos y yo no puedo hacerlo —se excusó Nodoka.

—Ambos son solteros, no veo porque no deban hacerlo —apuntó Shinnosuke.

Nodoka sonrió, sujetando las mejillas de Shinnosuke con los dedos— Eres un buen niño, Shinno querido. Pero la gente no debe casarse con alguien a quien solo se le tiene un gran cariño, se debe amar profundamente a esa persona…y ella a ti.

Shinnosuke miró a Akane instintivamente y ella solo bajó la mirada. Ranma asentía con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la cintura de su mujer. Shinno miró a su amigo, al que había querido siempre como un hermano. Ahora lo odiaba, por tener a la mujer que él amaba y usaba como un juguete. Debía esperar, eso tenía que hacer. Ya se le ocurriría algo para provocar que Nodoka se alejara de la casa, Ranma no se atrevería a dejar a Akane estando su madre presente. Y Akane, aunque estuviera muy cómoda ahora, no tardaría en decepcionarse de su impaciente marido, que se aburría de todo y que la cambiaría por la próxima que le gustara.

.

.

.

Pasaron varios meses y Shinnosuke solo llamaba a Akane de vez en cuando. No persistió en decirle sus sentimientos, se mantendría cerca para que siguiera confiando en él. Akane estaba de lo más feliz con Ranma y él con ella. Pasaban más tiempo juntos ya que Nodoka lo obligaba a estar más presente en los eventos de caridad y por supuesto llevar a su mujer.

Una tarde, después de que Akane colgara una llamada rápida con Shinnosuke, Nodoka invitó a su nuera a tomar el té en uno de los salones de la casa.

—Akane, querida.

—¿Sí, tía Nodoka? —al ver que Ranma había mejorado el trato hacia su madre desde que ellos confesaron sus sentimientos, Nodoka le sugirió a Akane que la llamara mamá o tía, como mejor le pareciera, para que no la llamara igual que la servidumbre.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que ha pasado o lo asumo yo cómo es? —Nodoka se mantenía con su semblante adusto, por lo que era difícil interpretar lo que quería decir.

—¿Sobre qué? —respondió Akane con curiosidad.

—Shinnosuke. No entiendo para qué te llama.

Akane tembló, casi suelta su taza, pero logró sujetarla a tiempo. Se sonrojó al instante— N-no sé a qué se refiere.

—Querida, por favor —Nodoka dio un sorbo a su té —no soy ninguna estúpida. Me he dado cuenta de la manera tan "especial" en la que te trata Shinno, te llama cada vez. Cuando estábamos en el evento del club, estaba prácticamente encima de ti, todos lo vimos —la elegante mujer apoyo su taza en la mesita de centro sin un ápice de alteración en su calmada voz. Akane era un manojo de nervios y su sonrojo se había incrementado. —Y qué decir de la escena con el vaso, fue demasiado obvio que Shinnosuke lo rompió para disimular los celos de verlos a ti y a mi hijo, justo después de copular. Akane se puso roja de pies a cabeza, parecía que Nodoka siempre los estuviera espiando ¿lo habría hecho? Tomó aire al continuar escuchando a la mujer— Ese vestido no se habría arrugado así, si no hubiera sido levantado hasta la cintura, es de un satén corriente, en mala hora me di cuenta, pero creo que aún podemos devolverlo si es que mi hijo no lo manchó esta vez.

La chica tragó duro, su suegra era astuta como una zorra y nada de lo que dijera podría engañarla—Tía Nodoka…yo…

—Volvamos al asunto de Shinnosuke, que le gustes es lo de menos ¿estás engañando a mi hijo?

—¡No! —soltó Akane levantando la voz. La forma en la que había llegado a la vida de Ranma y algunas de sus acciones desesperadas podían tacharla de parecer una cualquiera, pero no engañaba a Ranma— jamás haría algo como eso.

—Puede ser, no te estoy incriminando ¿Shinnosuke te ha dicho algo o se te ha insinuado? Debo saberlo, Akane. Ranma y Shinnosuke son como hermanos y si hay algo tengo que estar enterada, querida —recalcó, mirándola fijamente

—No —respondió Akane, bajando la mirada. Una lágrima seguía contenida en sus ojos, el recuerdo del beso volvió a su mente.

—Oh, entonces es posible que no sea nada, —Nodoka sonrió ligeramente—Shinnosuke siempre ha seguido a Ranma, quizá él solo quiere una relación como la de ustedes. No lo culpo, tú y mi hijo son un par de conejitos —volvió a tomar la taza de té y bebió otro sorbo —pero debes recordar que eres una mujer casada con un Klimov y debes comportarte como una dama intachable ¿lo has entendido, querida?

—Sí —respondió Akane.

—Mi hijo está demasiado ocupado como para alarmarlo con tonterías, así que no volveremos a tener esta conversación. Deberías llamarlo, no quiero que se enfrasque en el trabajo como siempre lo hace. Los veré para cenar, ordené que prepararan un estofado con curry que les encantará; —dijo con una tenue sonrisa —y algo más, no volverás a responderle las llamadas a Shinnosuke. Está por demás decir que fuera del saludo protocolario en eventos sociales la señora Saotome Klimov mantendrá una relación únicamente social con los amigos y socios de su esposo ¿fui clara?

—Sí, tía —Akane asintió con la cabeza, respondiendo con toda sinceridad y temor, y salió del lugar. Ahora entendía por qué hasta su marido se veía tan intimidado por Nodoka. Era una mujer astuta e imponente.

Nodoka colocó de nuevo su taza en la mesita— Me parece que aquí hay gato encerrado…ya veremos.

.

.

Un par de meses después, Ranma debió austentarse por unas semanas. Akane lo extrañaba a muerte y Ranma estaba desesperado por volver, pero era una operación en la que concernía al dueño de la empresa y a sus socios más poderosos. La sede era San Petersburgo, así que Akane se conformaba haciendo video llamadas a su marido cada que él podía responderle.

Había pasado un día entero y Ranma solo había enviado mensajes de texto, diciéndole que estaban por cerrar un trato y estaba demasiado ocupado, pero que la adoraba y muy pronto estaría con ella. Akane no estaba convencida. Recordaba el incidente con Shampoo en aquella ciudad y se sentía celosa. Sabía que no había tratado de acercarse a Ranma de nuevo, pero no confiaba en ella, estaba loca.

Estuvo pensando un buen rato cómo podía llamar la atención de su marido. Nodoka le había dicho que no se le ocurriera marcarle o su hijo se enfadaría sobremanera, algo tan importante no debería ser suspendido.

—Debe haber una manera —Akane se revolvía en su cama, tenía muchas ganas de hacer el amor con él. Ranma era el único culpable, la había hecho adicta— ¡Ya sé! —dijo, y corrió hasta su armario.

Ranma prestaba atención a lo que se decía en la junta. Shinnosuke se encontraba junto a él, girando en la cómoda silla de piel. Vio que llegó un mensaje al móvil de Ranma, "Akane" alcanzó a leer. Ranma lo tomó y abrió la pantalla sin dejar de escuchar la explicación de uno de los socios.

Shinnosuke no despegaba la vista, ¿qué mensaje le habría enviado? Apenas podía distinguir que le había mandado una fotografía.

Ranma miró de reojo la foto y después se centró en esta de inmediato. En la foto, Akane posaba con un conjunto de lencería negro de encaje en una posición sugerente. La siguiente fotografía mostraba sus pechos, cubiertos por el sujetador; la próxima, era una foto de la palma de su mano, con un mensaje—"Este eres tú"— rezaba, y la subsecuente era una fotografía de la mano de Akane introduciéndose por dentro de la parte frontal de sus pantaletas.

Shinnosuke no logró ver todo, salvo la última imagen, ¡ella lo estaba provocando! Sintió el coraje surgir desde su estómago mientras su amigo se sonrojaba de pronto. Maldita ella si lo incitaba y maldito Ranma por poder gozar de aquello que sentía que le pertenecía.

Ranma interrumpió al expositor— Disculpen caballeros, pero tengo que retirarme. Shinno ¿puedes seguir la reunión? Le dio una palmada en el hombro y salió lo más rápido que pudo, puesto que su erección se marcaba cada vez más.

Ranma se encerró en su oficina e hizo de inmediato una video llamada a su mujer.

Ella respondió, contenta— Disculpa, amor, ¿estabas trabajando? —dijo fingiendo inocencia.

—Quiero que me muestres lo que sigue después de la última foto —el deseo de Ranma podía escucharse en el tono de su voz.

Akane sonrió, mordiéndose los labios y bajó lentamente su teléfono para que su marido admirara su cuerpo. Ranma se desató el cinturón, e introdujo su mano dentro de su pantalón…

.

.

.

Después de ese viaje, Ranma se tomó un par de días libres para estar con su esposa. Estaba deseoso de volver a verla. Pasaron varios meses sin que Ranma tuviera que volver a viajar por tantos días; se acostumbró a delegar ese tipo de operaciones a sus subordinados para pasar el mayor tiempo con Akane.

En una ocasión, fueron a visitar el famoso "palacio de invierno" a un par de horas de Javarovsk, con la excusa de hacer un día de campo y aprovechar para convencer a Nodoka de que se quedara ahí, cosa que la mujer no vio como mala idea. Ranma parecía haber aprendido a darle su lugar a Akane como su esposa, tanto en la casa como en los eventos y no dudaba que muy pronto le dieran la noticia de que sería abuela.

Durante la cena, Nodoka les agradeció a ambos el invitarla a su día de campo y les anunció que se quedaría por la temporada. Ranma fue el más feliz de escucharlo de boca de su madre— Por fin te decidiste, mamá.

—La extrañaremos mucho en casa, tía Nodoka —apuntó Akane.

—Claro que no…digo…—Ranma pensó un poco más ante la mirada de desdén que le lanzó su madre.

—Sé que no te gustaba que estuviera sobre ustedes, pero era necesario. Solo hay que ver la sonrisa de ambos para notar que son muy felices. No era así cuando yo llegué de visita, es obvio que siempre necesitarás de tu madre, hijo.

—¡Mamá! —se quejó Ranma, y Akane y Nodoka rieron sutilmente.

—Por cierto, hijo. Se me olvidaba, la reunión de directores de la corporación internacional Klimov se hará de nuevo este año, por supuesto debes llevar a Akane.

Ranma sintió como si una sombra lo envolviera. De ese evento siempre se había encargado Nodoka de asistir, siendo la presidenta honoraria. Él se limitaba a dar el discurso de bienvenida y se marchaba con Shinnosuke al antro más exclusivo. Era una reunión donde antiguos socios y colaboradores de su abuelo también asistían, además de todos altos mandos de las empresas Klimov situadas en el mundo. Ranma sabía lo que eso significaba, Hibiki era un invitado inminente y era imposible evitar su asistencia— No es necesario que Akane vaya si solo daré el discurso de bienvenida —respondió serio.

—Pero debe ir, es la señora Saotome Klimov. Tiene que estar ahí —apuntó Nodoka.

—Después del discurso nos iremos —dijo Ranma.

—Por supuesto que no. Te quedarás hasta que termine, debe haber un representante Klimov durante todo el evento.

—Tú estarás ahí, madre.

—No sé si iré. Tengo un viaje planeado a América para esas fechas.

—Pero, mamá…

—Nada de peros. Debes presentar a tu esposa con los directivos, todos tienen que saber quién es. Eso dará fuerza y confianza a nuestro apellido. Que el heredero de la dinastía Klimov tenga una familia simboliza la perpetuidad de nuestros negocios, así que irán los dos. —dijo Nodoka tajante. Ranma parecía totalmente molesto—O… ¿hay alguna razón por la que no deseas que Akane asista? —la lengua filosa de la mujer tocó el punto sensible del corazón de su hijo.

Ranma se sobresaltó, pero fingió que nada ocurría— Qué tonterías se te ocurren, madre —respondió mirando en otra dirección, se sentía bastante inseguro. ¿Y si Ryoga trataba de acercarse a Akane? ¿Y si ella cambiaba de opinión y decidía continuar con lo estipulado en el contrato? Faltaban solo unas semanas para que el plazo se cumpliera y Ranma y Akane habían evitado por completo el tema.

Akane ignoraba el porqué de la renuencia de Ranma a asistir a esa reunión, puesto que ella no sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido con Ryoga, solo sabía que estaba trabajando en una de las empresas de los Klimov.

Nodoka comenzó a hablarle a la chica animadamente sobre el tipo de vestido que podría usar para el evento, y que podría acompañarla a buscarlo. Ella la escuchaba con atención, mientras que Ranma no podía dejar de mirar a su mujer con una inmensa angustia dentro de su alma.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA OTRA VEZ! Si has llegado hasta este punto, agradezco que continúes leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a mis beta readers, Sakura Saotome y Sailordancer7 que se tomen el tiempo para ayudarme a que este fic quede lo mejor posible. Sailordancer7 no deja que me tire en mis laureles y publique cuando es momento, además de corregir y hacer las anotaciones pertinentes en cuanto a los personajes. Todo pasa por ellas antes de publicar, incluso cuando ya se ha revisado para afinar detalles. No tengo más que hacerles honores por regalarme su tiempo. Un millón de gracias. La ortografía y textos los estoy revisando yo para no agobiarlas, así que me disculpo si se me va algún signo o espacio. ¡Perdón Sakura!**_

_**Y a mis Locas por el dios griego por estar en cada momento de mis días, buenos y malos, saben que las adoro.**_

_**Ahora sí, vamos al fic. En el capítulo anterior Nodoka ha vuelto a ser la heroína poniendo en su lugar al hijo necio y malcriado. He de confesar que, en algunos aspectos, no en todos, me centro en una querida amiga que tengo y cuyo seudónimo es similar al de este personaje, (guiño, guiño) ;) porque es muy sabia y siempre sabe lo que tiene que decir en el momento justo. Así es Nodoka.**_

_**Qué si Ranma es un desgraciado, poco hombre, maldito…sí, lo es. Educado por su madre, su abuelo y los internados, no deja de ser un hombre rico que piensa que puede hacer lo que quiera sin que haya consecuencias. Me han dicho también mucho de Shinnosuke, el gran amigo, que según es un traidor… ¿ustedes creen que lo sea? Después de leer este capítulo ¿qué piensan? ¿creen que Akane sucumba ante él? Cuénteme.**_

_**De Akane me han dicho mil cosas, que si es una dejada, que es una tonta, por qué no reacciona, esa no es Akane…veremos qué pasará con ella. **_

_**Gracias a todos los que siguen al pendiente del fic y me preguntan cuándo actualizo. Puedo decirles que estoy trabajando para sacar los capítulos en medida de lo posible. Tengo trabajo unos días a la semana y cualquier momento lo aprovecho para escribir, no les digo un día específico para no fallarles, pero saben que siempre lo hago. Mis betas me presionan, así que siéntanse seguros de que habrá actualización.**_

_**Recomienden y compartan el fic si les gusta y si no les gusta, también. No olviden dejar review que es mi único pago por hacer esto y me emociona horrores, así dejen un punto para saber que pasaron y leyeron. Vayan a hacer bullicio en mi página de Susy Chantilly, que para eso está. Síganse cuidando y no salgan si no es indispensable. Cuídense, que me gusta saber de ustedes**_

_**Los leo muy pronto.**_

_**Susy Chantilly**_


	15. Perdón

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 15_

"_**PERDÓN" **_

_(basado en una historia real)_

**_NOTA* ESTE CAPÍTULO PUEDE CONTENER ESCENAS NO APTAS PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES, SI ERES UNA DE ELLAS, PUEDES PASAR DE LARGO._**

**_**AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPÍTULO SE HACEN COMENTARIOS AL RESPECTO DEL MISMO, POR SI GUSTAS LEER._**

_._

_._

_._

_._

Un año pareciera ser un largo período de tiempo, pero para el matrimonio Saotome Klimov había pasado volando, tenían una especie de luna de miel bastante evidente para sus cercanos, que estaban disfrutando desde que habían decidido darse una oportunidad.

Antes de lo esperado, llegó la fecha de la reunión de directivos a nivel internacional de las empresas Klimov. Akane, apoyada en su suegra, había conseguido un precioso vestido en color plata, de tirantes con escote en "V", abierto hasta la base del esternón. La prenda se ceñía en su cuerpo como una segunda piel hasta llegar a la cadera, donde se abría en línea "A" para dar amplitud a la parte baja del vestido. Lo que más le parecía escandaloso a Nodoka, era el escote en la espalda que estaba por completo descubierta hasta la línea de la cintura. Akane le prometió usar un abrigo que la cubriera, pero al estar segura de que su suegra no asistiría, se pondría una especie de estola de imitación de piel de zorro que sabía que provocaría a su marido en cuanto se la quitara.

El evento le causaba algo de nerviosismo, por el hecho de que sería presentada oficialmente como la señora Saotome Klimov, y aunque ya había conocido a muchas de las personas que estarían ahí, la prensa haría su aparición y lo haría oficial a nivel mundial. Las fotografías de los diarios mostrarían ahora a la mujer con la que Ranma Saotome compartía su vida. Sería un golpe duro para muchas de sus admiradoras, en especial de Shampoo. Akane no pudo evitar sonreír y sentirse poderosa ante aquel pensamiento. Como accesorios se puso unos discretos aretes de diamantes y una gargantilla delgada de plata que se cerraba en su cuello y continuaba su caída hasta la punta del escote.

La noche anterior a la fiesta Ranma llegó con un regalo para ella. Le tendió una pequeña caja negra forrada en terciopelo— Esto es para ti, para que siempre recuerdes que eres mía —la miraba con su semblante serio, pero con un deje de súplica. Había estado muy extraño desde que su madre le dijo que tendrían que asistir juntos a dicha reunión.

Akane la abrió con cuidado y vio un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con un gran diamante de color amarillo corte princesa. La chica se quedó impactada, nunca había recibido un regalo como ese, no tenía idea de qué decir. El hombre tomó su mano como si dependiera de ello su vida— Si decides ponértelo mañana, significa que confirmas que te quedarás conmigo para siempre —. Ese no era el reconocido empresario que ella había conocido, era un hombre completamente distinto, uno que le estaba entregando su corazón, suplicándole de esa manera que se quedase a su lado.

Akane sintió las lágrimas a punto de desbordarse en sus ojos ante aquel sentimiento— Para siempre es mucho tiempo, ¿estás seguro de esto? —preguntó Akane con una media sonrisa, mientras una furtiva lágrima de felicidad escapó traicionera. Recordó que el día en que se casaron, solo habían plasmado su firma, pero jamás hubo votos o intercambio de argollas. Este era como un anillo de compromiso que jamás había tenido, ni siquiera Ryoga le había dado uno y ahora todo el pasado junto a él, parecía haberse borrado con el viento. Ese momento con Ranma lo sentía como una petición, una demostración de amor que se esclarecía en sus palabras. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Akane sintió que tenía un lugar al cual pertenecer.

Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza, no quería seguir hablando. La tomó del rostro y la besó, quitando con sus dedos la lágrima de su mejilla, ella le correspondió sin más. Tenía terror, sentía que Akane se le escapaba de las manos. No le diría nada de que Ryoga estaría ahí, era lo mejor. Si ella aún tenía sentimientos por su ex prometido, no la detendría. Lo ideal era que, si sucedía fuera de inmediato, quitar la venda de un tirón a pesar de que la herida sangrase. No iba a ilusionarse ni a creer nada. Si Akane lo iba a abandonar quería verlo con sus propios ojos, faltaban días para que el contrato se terminara y podía suceder cualquier cosa.

La abrazó con fuerza y acarició su espalda, después comenzó a desvestirla. Esa noche le haría el amor sin saber si sería la última vez, quería tenerla para asegurarse de que jamás lo olvidaría. Porque él la había amado como nunca a ninguna mujer. Akane se dejó hacer, tumbándose en la cama para entregarse a su hombre. A pesar de que su situación no tuvo un buen comienzo, todo mejoró drásticamente y podría decirse que habían pasado años sin que ella se sintiera tan plena y feliz en su vida.

.

Akane despertó a la mañana siguiente, sorprendida de que Ranma se hubiera marchado ya a la oficina. Ni siquiera lo sintió levantarse, y es que tal vez tendría más trabajo con el evento. Ella tenía que desayunar y ducharse para estar lista antes de que llegaran a hacerle las uñas, tratamientos de spa, peinado y maquillaje. Su trabajo del día era estar perfecta para esa noche, no podía decepcionar a Ranma. Se levantó de un salto al ver que faltaba un cuarto de hora para las once de la mañana. Llamó a Vera por el intercomunicador para que vinieran a servirle porque se le había hecho bastante tarde.

.

.

.

El veterano Ichiro Ryugen, dueño de varios bancos y empresas financieras con el mismo nombre, arribó a la residencia donde vivía su hijo Shinnosuke. Desde la muerte de su esposa, le costó mayor trabajo el relacionarse con él, sin contar que desde niño había sido muy rebelde. El hombre vivía entre Japón y Javarovsk según la temporada, pero siempre lejos de Shinnosuke, ambos eran como el agua y el aceite, simplemente no se soportaban.

Egor, fiel sirviente de la familia de su esposa se había quedado siempre cerca del muchacho por petición de ella, a lo que el hombre accedió sin chistar como un agradecimiento hacia la mujer. Egor decidió llamar al señor Ryugen cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que Shinnosuke se destruía hundiéndose en alcohol, al igual que lo hizo su difunta ama. Ichiro dudó por unos segundos en ir a ver a su hijo, pero la culpa de que pudiera tener el mismo destino que su esposa lo hizo reaccionar y viajar desde Tokio a Javarovsk al día siguiente de recibir la llamada.

Al llegar lo recibió el sirviente, indicándole que su hijo se encontraba en el despacho. El señor Ichiro caminó por el pasillo que lo llevaba a dicha habitación. Era tan alto como Shinnosuke, con cabello castaño al igual que su hijo. Las canas se asomaban por las sienes y llevaba siempre barba de candado. Era más parecido a él de lo que siempre había creído. Veía en Shinnosuke el mismo rostro de su madre y precisamente eso era lo que lo alejaba de él; sus profundos ojos azules le recordaban a ella, el saber que no la había amado lo suficiente y que ella terminara con su vida.

Shinnosuke estaba recostado en el sillón Chesterfield de tres plazas, sin camisa, bebiendo directo de la botella de vodka, escuchando una canción triste, cantándola a todo pulmón. Al entrar, Ichiro exhaló con decepción, no era la primera vez que encontraba a su hijo en una escena así. El chico ni siquiera volteó la mirada para ver quién era—¡Te dije que te largaras, zorra! ¡No quiero verte si no te cortas el cabello! ¡Para esto te pago lo suficiente, estúpida! —arrastraba las palabras, mientras continuaba con la mirada perdida.

—Shinnosuke

El castaño pareció despertar de su letargo—¡Padre! ¿A qué debo el honor? —se burló. El hombre lo observaba decepcionado, la molestia se notaba en su voz.

—¡Mira cómo estás! ¡Como un maldito ebrio! ¿a dónde se fue toda la educación que te he dado?

Shinnosuke comenzó a reírse—¿Educación? Ni siquiera te molestaste en hacerlo. Pagaste internados y escuelas que se encargaron de educarme. Mamá también ayudó en su momento, ella siempre estaba aquí, mientras tú estabas viajando y haciendo "próspero" el negocio de tu familia —el joven se acercó al escritorio para buscar un vaso y otra botella, porque la que tenía estaba por terminarse. Su padre se adelantó para evitar que se sirviera el trago.

—¡Trabajaba para ustedes! para que nunca les faltara nada, ni a ti ni a tu madre. ¡Siempre lo tuviste todo! no puedes quejarte —el hombre se interpuso entre su hijo y las botellas de la cantina, situación que molestó más a Shinnosuke.

—No tuve el amor de un padre y mamá nunca tuvo el amor de un marido —dijo con sorna Shinnosuke mientras sacaba una pequeña cantimplora de un cajón, dio un sorbo, mirando retador a su padre.

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! —exclamó Ichiro.

—¿Qué no lo sé? —Shinnosuke soltó una carcajada— ¡todos lo sabían! ¡pregúntale a la servidumbre! Todos saben que nunca pudiste olvidar a Nodoka.

Ichiro contuvo el aliento. Su hijo jamás se había atrevido a decirle nada al respecto a Nodoka Klimov, y ahora era como escuchar a su difunta mujer reclamarle lo mismo —Estás narcotizado —dijo el hombre.

—Claro que lo estoy ¿sabes quién me lo enseñó? Uno de los múltiples amantes de mamá. Por lo menos tuvo algo de compasión de nosotros, me ha servido bien todos estos años.

—No sigas, Shinnosuke…—Ichiro bajó la mirada y apretó los puños, la realidad volvía a hacerle frente. Siempre estuvo al tanto de los amantes de su esposa, la mantenían alejada de él por temporadas y así ella no lo molestaba con sus reproches, él mismo lo había permitido.

—¿Sabías que mamá abortó varias veces? Lo hizo para protegerte ante tus conocidos y la sociedad, para que no fuera obvio que tú como hombre no le servías en lo más mínimo…

Ichiro abofeteó a Shinnosuke con el dorso de la mano; éste se tambaleó, chocando con la pared y cayendo sentado en el suelo. El joven volvió a reírse—¿Crees que golpeándome vas a borrar lo que pasó? Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, padre.

Ichiro tembló, su hijo se había convertido en un cínico. Se acercó, agachándose para intentar levantarlo— ¡Debí ser más duro contigo! ¡Te estás convirtiendo en un zángano miserable, igual que tu…!

—¡NO TE ATREVAS! —gritó Shinnosuke con rabia— ¡ni siquiera se te ocurra decir nada de mi madre! ¡No voy a permitir que manches su memoria! ¡Todo lo que pasó fue por tu culpa! ¡TÚ LA MATASTE!

—¡BASTA! —gruñó Ichiro, poniéndose de pie y dando media vuelta.

—¿Te vas, cobarde? ¡ADMÍTELO! ¡Mamá murió porque nunca la quisiste! ¡Se mató por tu culpa! Y todo por ser la sombra de una mujer que jamás fue tuya. Esa ramera que se entregó al primer hombre que vio en la calle, ¡la zorra de Nodoka! Das pena porque nunca has podido conseguir que ninguna mujer te ame, con mamá perdiste la oportunidad y Nodoka pensó que para ella no eras lo suficiente —Shinnosuke se había levantado del suelo con dificultad, estaba visiblemente afectado, ahora solo observaba a su padre darle la espalda.

Ichiro abrió los ojos, sintiendo como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Su propio hijo, de quien se había sentido orgulloso cuando nació porque sería el único que continuaría con el legado de los Ryugen, ahora le echaba en cara la muerte de su madre, él también se había culpado a sí mismo del alcoholismo de su mujer. Se giró, mirando a su hijo con el rostro desencajado. Shinnosuke se sorprendió, jamás había visto a su padre así, ni siquiera en el funeral de su madre. El joven no supo qué hacer, sentía rabia de ver a su padre.

—Hijo…—Ichiro trató de acercarse a Shinnosuke, pero éste lo rechazó.

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?! ¿Fingir que te duele? ¡Jamás te importamos, ni mi madre ni yo! —espetó Shinnosuke.

—¡Eso no es cierto! Los amaba a los dos, ¡a ti y a tu madre! Shinnosuke, escúchame una sola vez, por favor…fue ella la que siempre sintió repulsión hacia mí por ser japonés. No fue su culpa, fue obligada por sus padres a casarse conmigo —los ojos de Ichiro decían la verdad, no estaba mintiendo, pero Shinnosuke se negaba a creerlo.

—¡¿Entonces por qué me dejaste solo?! —Shinnosuke no soportó más, quebrándose en ese momento, las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas— ¡Te ibas para no verla morir y yo tuve que verla! ¿Por qué, papá? ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Ichiro también rompió en llanto— Merezco tu rencor y merecí el de tu madre. Sí, soy en parte culpable de su muerte, pero todo tiene un porqué. No tengo justificación alguna, te contaré todo y tal vez puedas entender un poco mi situación.

Cuando me comprometieron con Nodoka, me enamoré de ella, bastaba con verla para caer rendido a sus pies. La conocí en una reunión donde asistieron mis padres y el padre de ella; era una época en la que Rusia obtenía ganancias casando a sus hijos con extranjeros, porque la economía del país no era estable. Nodoka no era como las mujeres rusas que me habían presentado, ella no me trataba con desprecio, era agradable y educada. Al ser mitad japonesa supe que ella era perfecta para mí, que se adaptaría a nuestras costumbres, sería muy dichoso.

Fue entonces cuando Nodoka decidió huir con un hombre que conoció en Japón, no tengo idea de lo que sucedió. Un día me dijeron que el matrimonio sería cancelado porque mi prometida se había fugado. Cuando su padre la trajo de vuelta fui a hablar con ella y me confesó que esperaba un hijo de un tal Saotome. Le dije que era de lo peor, pero a la vez, no podía dejar de tener sentimientos por ella, y le ofrecí mantener la promesa de matrimonio y darle mi nombre a su hijo, pero Nodoka se negó, dijo que no aceptaría a nadie que no amara, que siempre me vería como un buen amigo y nada más.

Por supuesto mis padres cancelaron de inmediato el compromiso, era una vergüenza y mi familia no estaba dispuesta a quedar en ridículo. Me arreglaron un matrimonio con una familia rusa en bancarrota, que tenía una sola hija, tu madre. A ella no le dieron opción, en un par de días nos habían casado, éramos muy jóvenes, apenas habíamos cumplido los dieciocho años.

Jamás estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión de sus padres, que pudieron recuperar sus negocios gracias al apoyo que les dimos; no la culpo, era apenas una niña. Se embarazó inmediatamente y naciste tú, Shinnosuke. Puedo decir que fuiste su única alegría, porque ella seguía sintiendo rechazo hacia mí, y yo intenté muy pocas veces acercármele. Comenzó a beber todos los días, mi madre designó una nodriza para que se hiciera cargo de ti, porque yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer.

Tu madre estaba cada vez peor, pero era solo una víctima. La habían formado en un patriotismo íntegro y su mundo se trastornó cuando la casaron con un japonés. Su indiferencia me mataba y busqué una forma de distraerme, también traté de que te alejaras de ella porque representaba un peligro para ti y para sí misma.

Pensé que Nodoka podía ser de ayuda, era una excelente madre y deseaba que mi hijo tuviera una figura materna más sana, porque la tuya no podía cuidarte. Cuando tu madre se enteró sintió celos, no de mí, sino de Nodoka y la acusó de querer robarle a su hijo, lo cual no era cierto.

Durante el resto de su vida, tu madre inventó que Nodoka y yo teníamos una aventura; lo tomaba como excusa para seguir bebiendo. Su familia le creyó y nunca me permitió internarla para que mejorara, pues temían que la dejara por otra y a la vez les quitara su apoyo económico. En cuanto creciste te envié a internados para que no presenciaras el deterioro de tu madre, pero ella insistió en tenerte cerca y te convenció con sus historias. Agradecí que por lo menos te hubieras hecho amigo de Ranma, siempre ha sido un buen muchacho y una buena influencia para ti, creo que el que compitieras siempre con él te mantuvo en el buen camino.

Tal vez me rendí muy pronto, y mi orgullo y decepción por haber soñado con tener una familia perfecta y no tenerla, me orilló a no seguir intentando convencer a tu madre de amarme —Ichiro se detuvo un momento y exhaló, el hablar de ello era como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

Shinnosuke estaba confundido, ¿su madre le había mentido todo ese tiempo? No podía ser verdad, su padre nunca los había querido— Mientes, padre ¡tú querías que fuera como Ranma! ¡deseabas que él hubiese sido tu hijo y no yo!

Ichiro sacó su billetera del bolsillo interno de su saco y de adentro sacó una fotografía. Era una imagen de Shinnosuke de pequeño cargado por su madre—Cada vez que has logrado algo importante o hecho alguna travesura y me molesto contigo, miro esta foto y recuerdo que ella te amó a pesar de odiarme mí, y aunque de que el destino de tu madre y el mío no haya sido el más acertado, eres lo más grande que pudo habernos pasado. Tu vida para mi vale cada segundo y cada momento, no lo cambiaría jamás, hijo.

Shinnosuke comenzó a llorar de nuevo— ¡Papá…! —se abrazó a él, y el hombre hizo lo mismo.

—Perdóname, hijo, sé que te he decepcionado.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —preguntó Shinnosuke, sollozando.

—No quería que vieras a tu madre de mala manera. La pobre ya había sufrido demasiado y te necesitaba.

—No vuelvas a irte, papá —Shinnosuke aun abrazaba con fuerza a su padre. El corazón de Ichiro no cabía de gozo, desde que era un niño, Shinno no le había vuelto a pedir que se quedara.

—Por supuesto que no, me quedaré contigo y me encargaré de que estés bien—Ambos se separaron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Shinnosuke. El joven seguía algo mareado por lo que había ingerido. —Debes descansar ahora, hijo. Te hará bien.

—Papá, tengo un compromiso, no puedo faltar, es muy importante —dijo Shinno, mientras intentaba acercarse al vestidor para buscar ropa para ponerse.

—En ese estado no es conveniente que salgas. Ordenaré que te traigan algo para dormir.

—¡No lo entiendes! Tengo que ir a verla…—Shinnosuke había empezado a cabecear, aunque de pronto abría los ojos y tenía momentos de lucidez.

—¿A quién vas a ver? —preguntó Ichiro, tratando de seguir el juego, era obvio que el chico no sabía lo que decía.

—A la mujer con la que me voy a casar. Es japonesa y es hermosa.

—Sí, claro. Ya la verás a otro día —Ichiro lo ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

—¿No me crees? ¡Mira! —Shinnosuke sacó su móvil y le mostró una foto de Akane.

—Es muy bonita, hijo ¿dices que vas a casarte con ella?

—Sí, muy pronto, se llama Akane. La conocí hace un año en la fiesta de Ranma, la del día de la reconciliación.

—Deberías presentármela. Nunca me has presentado a ninguna chica, tú y Ranma salían con muchas mujeres.

—¡Voy a presentártela y vas a adorarla tanto como yo! —Shinnosuke miraba a su padre emocionado.

—¿Ya le pediste matrimonio?

—No, ella aún no lo sabe…pero será pronto y la voy a traer a vivir aquí, voy a comprarle el diamante más brillante que jamás se haya visto.

—Me alegro mucho, hijo. Si ella te hace feliz…

—Ella es mi felicidad —dijo Shinnosuke, recostando su cabeza en la almohada y quedándose profundamente dormido. Ichiro lo cubrió con la manta y sonrió. No sabía si era por los efectos del alcohol o si en realidad Shinnosuke estaba entusiasmado con aquella mujer, no recordaba haberlo visto así por alguien. A pesar de no estar presente, siempre se enteraba de las parejas con las que salía su hijo, Egor le hacía llegar la información por medio de reportes y la mayoría era de mujeres que cobraban por sus servicios o que no le duraban más de una semana. Pero al parecer, había hablado muy en serio.

Ichiro se sintió feliz, si su hijo podía casarse con la mujer que amaba y ella a él, al fin habría felicidad en la casa Ryugen. Eso cortaría de tajo el dolor vivido durante tantos años, Shinnosuke merecía tener lo que sus padres jamás habían tenido, amor.

.

.

.

Akane bajó las escaleras con su vestido plateado, Ranma la esperaba abajo, mientras la veía desplazarse con cuidado sujetándose del pasamanos. Sonrió encantado por la belleza de su esposa, es que cada atuendo que elegía resaltaba su belleza natural. Parecía una visión, con su estola de falsa piel de zorro blanco, similar a la que le había regalado hacía ya casi un año. La diferencia de aquella vez es que ahora sonreía, y Ranma sabía que esa sonrisa era solo para él.

Ranma le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar el último escalón y notó el anillo que le había dado la noche anterior. La besó en los labios y después en la mano, lo que provocó que Akane se sonrojara levemente. Ella suspiró mientras él la miró con deseo, quería subir con ella a la recámara y hacerla suya toda la noche, y olvidar esa ridícula reunión; pero sabía que, si no asistía, nunca podría saber la verdad sobre los sentimientos de Akane— ¿Nos vamos, señora Saotome? —preguntó Ranma, haciendo mella en el nombre de su mujer.

—Es hora, señor Saotome —respondió Akane brindándole una coqueta sonrisa. Salieron y subieron al auto que los llevaría a la reunión.

.

Al entrar al salón, Ranma estaba muy ansioso, no podía controlarse. Akane notó cómo había guardias de seguridad por todo el salón camuflándose entre los invitados, vigilando a Ranma desde su posición. El hombre miraba con recelo hacia todos lados y sujetaba con fuerza a Akane mientras la llevaba del brazo— Cariño, me aprietas demasiado —se quejó la mujer.

—Discúlpame, es que odio este tipo de eventos...además con ese vestido todos querrán abordarte. No te separes de mí, ¿quieres? No quiero que nadie se acerque a mi mujer, todo el mundo te mira desde que entramos ¿te has dado cuenta?

Akane enarcó una ceja, el sentido protector de su marido estaba muy afilado esa noche—¿Está todo bien, Ranma? Desde anoche te has comportado muy extraño.

—Es solo que ya quiero irme. No entiendo por qué mamá se empeñó en que yo fuera el anfitrión este año —Ranma apretaba los dientes y trataba de esquivar a los socios que se acercaban para saludarlo, no podía dejar de estar alerta. Un par de guardaespaldas los seguían a cada paso que daban. A Akane le extrañó, porque sabía que a Ranma no le gustaba que se mantuvieran tan cerca, sino a la distancia.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, piensa que esta noche después de la fiesta te daré un masaje antes de dormir —le susurró Akane al oído.

—¿Un masaje? —preguntó el hombre

—Una técnica especial, exclusiva de los Tendo…de Akane Tendo, para ser precisos —diciendo esto, la mujer le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Ranma le respondió con su media sonrisa.

—Voy a hacer que el organizador despache a todos temprano, seguramente acabaré bastante tensionado y necesitaré de ese masaje en cuanto subamos al auto.

Akane le sonrió mirándolo con complicidad. Fueron interrumpidos por un par de directivos que venían de Hong Kong, a Ranma no le quedó más remedio que comenzar con las presentaciones y concentrarse en los invitados, aun asínunca dejaba de estar al pendiente de ella y mantenía con los agentes y guardaespaldas una conversación visual, mientras atendía a todos.

—Tiene usted una esposa hermosa, Saotome, lo felicito. El buen gusto es imperativo para un ruso —dijo uno de los socios.

—Es verdad —dijo la esposa de este— es una belleza su mujer, señor Saotome.

—Como todas las mujeres Klimov —completó el socio.

Akane permanecía junto a él, pero a veces era consultada por Olga, la asistente de Ranma, para que saludara a ciertos invitados que su esposo ya había atendido con anterioridad. Era un deber de la señora Saotome Klimov de relacionarse con todas esas personas, y una orden expresa de Nodoka.

A Akane le parecía que aquello era muy cansado, porque cuando su suegra había estado de visita era la que se encargaba de hablar. Decidió ir al tocador para refrescarse un poco; mientras, uno de los guardaespaldas la esperó afuera. Cuando la mujer salió, al empleado de seguridad no le pareció extraño que alguien se le acercara llamando su atención—Akane —dijo una voz conocida.

La chica abrió los ojos y contuvo el aliento, sabía quién era. Se giró y alzó el mentón, Akane ni siquiera hizo por responderle. —¿Me recuerdas? Soy Akari Unryu. Eres la prima de Ryoga…bueno, supuesta prima.

Akane tomó aire, era obvio que la recordaba y no de buena manera. Le había dado de la impresión de que Ryoga y ella tenían algo el día del evento cuando conoció a Ranma—¿Se te ofrece algo?

La chica de cabello largo a media espalda, hizo una mueca burlona— No te preocupes, sé de lo tuyo con Ryoga, él me lo contó. Me dijo que eras su novia, fingió que eras su prima porque temía que lo despidieran si se enteraban de que vivías con él en un apartamento designado para una persona, cuando trabajábamos en el corporativo Klimov.

—Ah —exclamó Akane, mirando hacia el salón donde había una gran cantidad de personas. Akari se dio cuenta de que la estaba ignorando, pero no podía quedarse callada e intentó continuar con la conversación—También me dijo lo que pasó con el señor Saotome.

—¿Sí? —Akane continuaba cortante, el tema de Ryoga para ella estaba zanjado.

Akari siguió hablando— me dijo que tú lo habías dejado porque viste en Ranma una mejor oportunidad, y bueno, Ryoga se quedó solo.

Akane resopló— Así que eso te dijo… —Ryoga había sido un cínico, pero ya no le interesaba tanto lo que hubiera hecho en el pasado. Sentía pena por la ingenua muchacha—…y supongo que tú salías con él cuando todavía estábamos juntos. Porque cuando Ryoga nos presentó, todavía era mi novio.

Akari tembló, no lo había pensado de esa manera. En realidad, se había atrevido a hablar con Akane para decirle que era ella quien ahora estaba con Ryoga, en un arrebato por saber si ella seguía interesada en él y marcar su territorio— Puede ser, pero yo no lo sabía. Además, fuiste tú quien dejó a Ryoga por tener más dinero.

Akane esbozó una ligera sonrisa— Me parece que no sabes muchas cosas, pero no soy yo quien debe decírtelas. No entiendo por qué estás aquí —respondió Akane, despectiva.

Akari no cabía de vergüenza, pero tampoco daba su brazo a torcer y no pensaba ser insultada por Akane— Ascendieron a Ryoga y le dieron la presidencia de una de las empresas Klimov en Corea del Sur…y por supuesto, me llevó con él.

—Interesante —respondió Akane con sarcasmo, pero justo en el momento cayó en cuenta de que el evento era para directivos de las empresas Klimov a nivel internacional. Eso quería decir que Ryoga estaba ahí.

—Vivimos juntos y nos entendemos muy bien, creo que yo era la mujer que él necesitaba.

—Seguramente.

—Sé que no debe importarte mucho, puesto que estás con un hombre que puede darte lo que pidas Akane. Nosotros estamos felices con nuestra vida y pronto tendremos un hijo, Ryoga está encantado de hagamos crecer la familia. Me dijo que contigo eso no habría sido posible, ya que pensabas más en tus intereses personales. No te juzgo por ello, todos tenemos metas que alcanzar—. Akane dio un respingo y Akari supo que había dado justo en el blanco.

Akane se giró para mirarla ¿Ryoga y Akari iban a tener un hijo? A ella le había dicho que no pensara en eso, que no era posible criar bien a una criatura lejos de Japón ¿qué edad tendría Akari? era menor que ella, ¿veintidos o veintitrés años? una edad ideal para engendrar. Akane se cuidó todo el tiempo que estuvo con Ryoga, él se lo había dicho firme, no quería tener hijos en Rusia y ahora iba a tener uno en Corea. La diferencia entre ella y Akari era de más de diez años, y por el tiempo que había pasado, Akane pensó que quizá ya no podría concebir.

Había sido una mentira cruel de parte de Akari, pero lo había hecho tratando de presumirle lo único que ella no tenía en ese momento. Ryoga la mataría si se embarazaba, le había advertido lo mismo que a Akane, él pensaba regresar un día a Japón y formar ahí una familia. Akari sonrió triunfante al ver el cambio en el semblante de Akane— Debes estar ocupada, no te interrumpo más. En cuanto nazca nuestro hijo te enviaré una foto ¡ah! y si ves a Ryoga, no le digas del embarazo, esta noche le daré la sorpresa ¡se va a volver loco de gusto! Ha sido un placer encontrarte de nuevo… —dijo dando media vuelta y retirándose, haciendo una mueca triunfal.

Akane miraba al suelo visiblemente afectada, de pronto un mesero pasó con una bandeja de copas de champaña y tomó una bebiéndosela toda de un solo trago. No podía dejar de pensar en la vileza de Ryoga, le había hecho perder años valiosos de su vida y ahora tenía un hijo con la primera mujer que se encontraba. Escuchó aplausos y levantó la cabeza, habían anunciado que Ranma daría el discurso de bienvenida, por lo que se movió hacia un lado para verlo mejor. Sintió orgullo de verlo frente al podio, representando a la familia Klimov, aunque se notaba acongojado y ansioso. Buscó un lugar donde colocarse sin que hubiera nadie cerca de ella para escuchar mejor.

Mientras Ranma hablaba con parsimonia, sintió una mano halándola de la cintura. Casi pierde el equilibrio, en cuanto reaccionó y pudo sostenerse se giró. Ahí estaba él, mirándola con impaciencia y deseo, hacía tiempo que no se veía en aquellos ojos castaños— Akane…—lo escuchó decir en un gemido apenas audible.

—¡Ryoga! ¿qué haces aquí?

—Mi cielo, necesitaba tanto verte, ¡estás preciosa! —se acercó a ella tratando de abrazarla, Akane dio un paso atrás para no permitirle acercarse sin llamar la atención.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarme, no quiero verte. Aléjate de mí, no quiero que me vean contigo —Akane se alejó con pasos firmes y discretos, mientras Ranma hacía el tradicional brindis. Ryoga le dio alcance y la sujetó con fuerza del brazo y la llevó al pasillo que daba directo al tocador y la salida de emergencia para perderse de vista y hablar con ella sin que nadie los interrumpiera.

—Déjate de juegos Akane ¿a qué viene esa actitud conmigo? Soy el amor de tu vida ¿estás molesta porque no te llamé? Él me lo prohibió, me alejó de ti, me envió a Corea, es con él con quien deberías estar furiosa y no conmigo, yo hice este sacrificio por ti ¿no lo entiendes? Me amenazó con quitarme el puesto de gerente de la compañía que me asignó, si trataba de contactarte perdería lo que he estado juntando para ti…para nosotros, ¡nuestro sueño! ¿ya te olvidaste de nuestro sueño, Akane? Volver a casa y ser felices…por eso estoy aquí, mi amor —sonriendo, la tomó del rostro con las manos, juntando su frente con la de ella, gesto que Akane rechazó, empujándolo con violencia.

—¡Suéltame, no me toques! nunca vuelvas a tocarme, ¡olvídate de mí! —dijo colérica tomándolo de las muñecas para quitar sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? No hubo un solo día en el que no pensara en ti, que no añorara tenerte.

—Sé que estás con Akari —espetó la mujer— no tienes por qué inventar tonterías.

Ryoga trastabilló, se había olvidado de ese detalle— Eso no importa, mi cielo…

—¡¿Cómo que no importa?! ¡No seas cínico! En cuanto me dejaste, tuviste tiempo de irte con ella a Corea. Estaban juntos desde el evento donde conocí a Ranma.

—Claro, Ranma, ¡debí suponerlo! —respondió Ryoga con sorna— te convenció con dinero.

—¿Convencerme? ¡él no me convenció de nada! ¡tú me vendiste a él! ¿recuerdas? —Akane expresó aquellas palabras que se había guardado todo ese año completo.

—Fue de mutuo acuerdo ¡tú dijiste que sí! ¡lo hicimos por nuestro futuro!

—Dirás tu futuro. Tu solo te has forjado uno.

Ryoga sentía que se le iba de las manos, era la mujer que más había amado en toda su vida —Akane ¡vámonos! ¡vámonos de aquí! ¡volvamos a Japón! Formemos el hogar que tanto pediste, te lo ruego vuelve conmigo a Japón, puedo…—decía desesperado—…puedo conseguir boletos en unos días y estaremos juntos en casa como siempre quisiste mi amor ¿sí?

Akane no podía creer lo que escuchaba—¿Eres consciente de lo que dices? ¡Estás con otra mujer! —recalcó.

—Lo de Akari es temporal —dijo como si no tuviera gran importancia— así como lo tuyo con Saotome. Está por cumplirse el plazo y nos iremos juntos como lo planeamos, —le tomó las manos y las besó— falta muy poco…aunque podríamos esperar un mes más ¿crees que puedas convencer a Saotome de aplazar el acuerdo algunos días? quiero cerrar unos negocios que nos servirán para cuando no trabaje más para los Klimov. He estado trabajando a la par haciendo inversiones, tendremos más dinero que al inicio —Ryoga sonreía, se jactaba con orgullo de ser ahora un astuto hombre de negocios.

Akane volvió a soltarse con fuerza, sus manos temblaban, miraba hacia todos lados, estaba nerviosa—¡Déjame! ¡No voy a pedirle nada a Ranma porque no pienso irme contigo jamás!

Ryoga frunció el ceño y ensombreció su mirada— No me puedes decir eso, ¡tú me amas! ¡Teníamos un trato, Akane…mi amor…!

—Lo nuestro terminó el día en que te fuiste y me dejaste en esa oficina. Acéptalo Ryoga, se acabó.

Ryoga estaba desesperado— Lo hice por ti ¡lo hice por nosotros dos! ¡No puedes decirme eso ahora, mi amor!

—Lo hiciste por ti, no por mi…ya no importa. Por favor, vete.

El hombre sonrió, mostrando su prominente colmillo, tratando de ocultar su evidente frustración— Mírate, como toda una dama de la alta sociedad, cubierta de joyas, pieles y ropa cara ¿con eso te compró?

Akane le hizo frente cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ella, ya no le tenía miedo a que se molestase o pensara mal de ella— No sabes lo que estás diciendo, Ryoga…

—¡Claro que lo sé! ¡esa máscara que tienes de estúpida felicidad es falsa! eres un trofeo para Saotome ¡para él no significas nada!

—Lo dices porque yo no signifiqué nada para ti ¡Ranma es más hombre que tú! —espetó Akane— me ha dado más felicidad en estos meses que la que tú me diste en años.

Ryoga estaba encendido de furia—¡Cállate! ¡te acostaste con él! ¡lo hiciste, maldita ramera! ¡dímelo a la cara!

—¡Sí! —le respondió llorando— ¡fui suya desde la primera noche! —le gritó Akane a la cara, provocando que Ryoga la tomara por ambos brazos y la sacudiera con fuerza.

—¡Me fuiste infiel, maldita puta...! ¡tú eres mía y de nadie más! —sin saber de dónde, Ryoga sintió aterrizar un puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda que lo dejó semi inconsciente; del impulso, soltó a Akane que chocó con la pared. Había sido Ranma, que haciendo uso de su fuerza lo había tumbado haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi mujer! —gruñó amenazante. Ryoga se había abierto el labio y sangraba mientras lo miraba con rencor. Ranma dio media vuelta y se dirigió a Akane, preguntándole si se encontraba bien. La chica estaba pálida, pero asintió acurrucándose en sus brazos temblorosa, estaba muy asustada. Ranma la abrazó y sin soltarla caminó para salir de ahí lo antes posible. Sus guardaespaldas se mantenían detrás de él— ¡Llévenselo! Ya ajustaré cuentas contigo, maldito —ordenó y el par de hombres levantaron a Ryoga para sacarlo del lugar.

.

Cuando encontraron un sitio donde no había casi personas, Ranma le preguntó a su mujer—¿Te hizo algo? ¿segura que estás bien? —Ranma buscaba en la blanca piel de su mujer más indicios que le hubiera dejado aquel desgraciado; si le encontraba uno solo, Hibiki no lo contaría— Puedes decirme, Akane…mírame, ya estoy aquí, voy a protegerte —Akane se veía ausente.

—Sí, fue solo que no esperaba encontrármelo —Akane estaba demasiado nerviosa, temblaba. De pronto se zafó del agarre de Ranma, a lo que este se extrañó— quiero irme de aquí.

—Mandé echar a Hibiki, no va a molestarte más. Fue mi culpa por dejarte sola…

—¡Te digo que quiero irme! —insistió Akane, alterada. Ranma estaba confundido, tal vez era que le había afectado ver a su ex prometido, o que hubiera acordado algo con él.

—¿Decidiste irte? —Ranma estaba serio, la miraba fijo. Sabía que el plazo estaba por cumplirse y quizá ella habría cambiado de opinión, a pesar de la promesa del anillo que recién le había obsequiado.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso, Ranma?

—¿Vas a irte con Hibiki? En pocos días se cumple el plazo del contrato y…

—Es eso… era lo que estabas esperando. Terminar el contrato, así podrías cobrar lo de la apuesta —Akane se cruzó de brazos y dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡Jamás he dicho tal cosa! —se defendió Ranma.

—Debí suponerlo —las lágrimas de la chica comenzaron a bajar por su rostro, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

—¡Akane! ¡no es así! —Ranma intentó seguirla, pero ella se había adelantado y dicho al chofer que arrancara el auto.

.

.

Akane llegó a la casa Klimov con los pensamientos hechos un lío. Estaba reviviendo de nuevo el pasado, no se sentía segura, había sido vendida por su ex prometido que ahora tenía una vida feliz con otra mujer ¡y hasta iba a ser padre! situación que le había dolido hasta el alma, porque cuando estuvo con Ryoga, le había prohibido terminantemente que se embarazara.

Y también estaba Ranma, la había comprado, maltratado en un inicio, ella se había entregado a él y como recompensa le había dado todo, vivía en una mansión, llena de lujos y comodidades, se codeaba con gente de alcurnia y tenía cuanto quería. La fecha de finalización del contrato estaba cerca y él pensaba deshacerse de ella. Por supuesto que ya no le servía, se había aburrido de ella, tal y como lo había predicho Shinnosuke.

Solo había una manera de comprobar que todo lo que había vivido había sido un juego truculento en el que Ryoga también había estado inmiscuido desde el principio, ella había sido la jugosa presa a devorar, entre aquellas bestias sedientas de avaricia y deseo. De pronto, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: la foto. Ella se la había regalado a Ryoga cuando comenzaron su relación, no tenía otra igual y él la había guardado como si fuese un tesoro. Akane había escrito la dedicatoria para Ryoga en la parte posterior, si estaba ahí era porque él se había desecho de ella, dándosela a Ranma. Si era una copia, significaría que Ryoga aún tuviera algún sentimiento sincero por ella y su único motivo para dejarse llevar por la apuesta, era hacer dinero suficiente para regresar juntos a casa.

Corrió hacia la biblioteca, abriendo la puerta de golpe, se acercó al escritorio y tomó el retrato que tenía su fotografía, tratando de abrirla por la parte de atrás.

Ante la desesperación de no poder hacerlo, empezó a azotarla contra la superficie del escritorio, logrando romper el cristal. Al quitar los vidrios con rapidez y llena de nervios, se cortó la palma de las manos, pero no le importó. Sacó el papel y sus pupilas se dilataron, mientras temblorosa giraba la fotografía, viendo lo que ella jamás hubiera esperado…

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nota: **_

_***Día de la reconciliación: Se celebra en Rusia el 7 de noviembre**_

_**¡HOLA! Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco el continuar leyendo esta historia.**_

_**Para no perder la costumbre mis eternas gracias a mis betas Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome, por ayudarme a que este fic quede lo mejor posible. Pueden hacerme correcciones mil veces hasta que queda como debe ser. Ambas me regalan un poco de su valioso tiempo y no tengo cómo pagárselos, hay mucho empeño y trabajo de ellas en este escrito. **_

_**A mis Locas por el dios griego que siempre están y no me imagino sin ellas ¡las quiero!**_

_**Y bueno, ahora vamos al fic. Ya ven que les dije que todo se iba a ir desenredando, ya salió Ryoga y el tema de la foto ¿se acordaban de ella? Si la respuesta es sí, me alegro mucho, si la respuesta es no, vuelvan a leer los primeros capítulos. Se que quince capítulos ya son muchos y que me he tardado más que en otras ocasiones, pero siempre hay actualización. ¿Recuerdan un episodio donde Kasumi golpea a Kuno y tiene un cuchillo en la mano? Bueno, algo así son mis beta readers conmigo, así de guapas, gentiles y sorprendentes.**_

_**La historia sigue, hay que ver qué va a hacer la pareja del momento después de este fuerte episodio.**_

_**Hoy 8 de agosto, es mi cumpleaños y no quería dejar de festejarlo de alguna manera con ustedes, agradeciendo que siguen aquí, y que me dan su apoyo y buenas vibras. Los que se han preocupado por mi estado de salud, ¡gracias de corazón! Espero mejorar muy pronto, mil gracias por estar al pendiente, aunque sea por la historia, jajajajajja. Luego quién les publica y se quedan con la incógnita de qué va a pasar.**_

_**Me encanta que me feliciten, un review, un punto, una letra, me son más que suficientes para celebrar, así que me dará mucho gusto saber que pasaron por aquí. Recomienden la historia si les gusta, y si no les gusta, también. Síganme en Facebook y twitter, me encuentran como Susy Chantilly.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto.**_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


	16. Presagio

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 16_

"_**PRESAGIO" **_

_(inspirado en una historia real)_

**_*NOTA: Este fanfiction puede contener escenas fuertes, no aptas para personas sensibles. _**

**_**Esta historia es un UA (universo alterno) por lo que las personalidades de los personajes pueden variar._**

**_**Al final de este capítulo se comenta sobre el mismo, por si gustas leer_**

.

.

.

.

"_**Con todo mi amor, para el hombre de mi vida… Akane"**_

La tinta azul con aquella frase confirmaba sus sospechas. Era la fotografía que ella le había dado a Ryoga cuando eran novios. Él le había jurado amor eterno, una vida juntos, una familia, un hogar qué construir. Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por su mente en instantes. Aquel día cuando Ryoga llegó de trabajar y apenas la miró; no dijo mucho durante la cena hasta que le planteó la idea del negocio que le había propuesto Ranma. Era algo bueno para su carrera profesional, con lo cual despuntaría finalmente, por fin saldrían de la miseria en la que estaban viviendo, aunque para ella hubiera sido una oportunidad para crecer juntos, un pequeño lugar dónde empezar, él lo veía como la decadencia total, caer a lo más bajo.

Luego cuando ella se negó, Ryoga se desesperó y habló casi a gritos tratando de justificarse, pero ella no era una cualquiera y no quiso saber más del asunto, por lo que se encerró en su habitación. Pensó en ello toda la noche y al día siguiente Ryoga se había arrepentido, pero fue ella la que ahora insistió; lo haría por él y por su futuro, sería la esposa de Ranma por un año…luego fue lo del evento.

Confundió a Shinnosuke con Ranma cuando lo encontró en el ascensor de presidencia. Salió casi corriendo de ahí, hasta que encontró a su prometido en el salón; después Ryoga la dejó sola y entonces Ranma apareció, sin tratar de abordarla, haciéndole creer que era un invitado más que también estaba aburrido. Era muy atractivo, el tipo de hombre que siempre le había gustado. Le dio confianza, bailó con él y pasó unos momentos muy agradables hasta que se presentó como Ranma Saotome. Ryoga se enfureció y se la llevó a casa; estaba celoso, la trató como nunca lo había hecho, la lanzó contra la pared y la tomó por la fuerza, ella se tragó sus lágrimas y no dijo nada…él se limpió el semen de las manos en su cara—¿me violó...? Ryoga me violó… ¡me violó! —era la primera vez que lo pensaba de esa manera. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente ¿eso había sucedido? Ella era su novia, su prometida, la mujer con la que compartiría su vida ¿por qué tratarla así? ella no había hecho nada. Pero después, cuando fueron llamados a firmar el contrato, Ryoga se arrepintió de haberlo hecho… ¿lo hizo?

Apretó la fotografía con las manos arrugándola y manchándola de sangre. La mirada de aquella chica inocente que apenas salía de la universidad, deseosa de desarrollarse como una profesional, alcanzar sus metas y hacerse una vida, no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar en el futuro, un destino desgarrador.

Akane se dejó caer vencida en el suelo, de rodillas, preguntándose el porqué de todo lo que había pasado. Ranma entró despacio, mirando a su mujer, decepcionado por no protegerla de ese malnacido que había provocado que se pusiera de esa manera.

Ella levantó la vista, lo miró, mientras él notaba sorprendido lo que había pasado con sus manos —Akane… ¿qué hiciste? —dijo con voz suave para evitar alterarla, pero con miedo en los ojos; temía que hubiera hecho alguna tontería. No poder protegerla de él había sido un error grave, pero de ella misma sería imperdonable. Se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella, y la tomó por las muñecas para ver el daño.

—Él…él…—dijo con voz temblorosa— ¿te la dio? ¿te dio mi foto? ¿o tú se la pediste? ¿se la robaste? no…fue él ¿verdad? —Akane preguntaba sin esperar a que Ranma le afirmara o negara la información.

Ranma exhaló y asintió con la cabeza e intentó tomar su mano— Sí, él me la dio.

—¿Viste entonces la dedicatoria? —la voz de Akane comenzó a quebrarse. Ranma volvió a asentir; ella pareció contenerse un poco, forzando la garganta para continuar con sus preguntas, haciendo a un lado la mirada— ¿cuándo? ¿cómo…?

—Después de que aceptó la propuesta. El contrato se estaba arreglando para acordar unas cláusulas, yo había tenido algo de trabajo y salí de viaje esa semana, no había hablado del tema con Hibiki en varios días y había rechazado una cita que pidió a Olga para verme. Recién había llegado del viaje y entró un día a la oficina.

.

—Señor Saotome, necesito hablar con usted.

—No puede ser hoy, Hibiki. Ya te dije que te mandaré llamar en cuanto el contrato esté corregido.

—Lo sé, señor, pero…

—Hibiki, tengo otras cosas qué hacer. Hablaremos de lo que sea en cuanto esté todo listo ¿está claro? Ahora, vete de aquí —Ranma continuó trabajando en su portátil, hasta que vio que Ryoga se acercaba al escritorio, ignorando la orden.

—Solo quería recordarle que la inversión que piensa hacer por mi mujer vale más de lo que me está ofreciendo —Ryoga lanzó la fotografía de Akane sobre la superficie del mueble como si de un anzuelo se tratara, Ranma la miró de reojo— creo que solo la ha visto una vez —comentó Hibiki, serio.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado, tomando la imagen en blanco y negro con la mano y deleitándose de la belleza de aquella sencilla mujer— ¿Acaso crees que me he arrepentido de nuestro trato, Hibiki? —le dijo en tono de burla.

Ryoga también esbozó una sonrisa ladina, creyó que Ranma era el pez grande y había mordido el cebo— Es solo para recordarle que esto sigue en pie, y que estoy arriesgando mucho, no quiero exponer a mi mujer en un trato que no sea efectivo ni conveniente. No seremos gente de dinero, pero sí personas dignas. Si esto sigue en pie deberíamos dejarnos de rodeos; espero que lo considere, señor Saotome.

—Tendrás lo que te corresponde en cuanto firmemos, Hibiki, tienes mi palabra —espetó Ranma y le tendió la foto, a lo que Ryoga lo rechazó haciendo ademanes.

—Por supuesto que la tendré, puedo asegurarle que la mercancía lo vale —Ranma lo miró fijamente, pensó en mandarlo sacar, no soportaba a los oportunistas como él, pero la oferta ya había sido hecha y no iba a perder frente a Shinnosuke—. Conserve la fotografía, así confirmará que nuestro trato está pendiente, señor Saotome —Ryoga se acomodó su saco barato, dio media vuelta y salió con aire triunfal.

Ranma volvió a reír, Hibiki sí que era estúpido. Miró atento los dulces ojos de Akane —Sí que lo vale.

.

.

Akane escuchó a Ranma detenidamente, comenzaba a abrir los ojos cada vez más. Ranma se levantó y se dirigió hacia un mueble, de donde sacó un par de carpetas que se parecían mucho a las que Akane había visto el día en que firmó el contrato. Se puso de pie y Ranma puso los papeles sobre el escritorio.

—Este es tu contrato, el que no leíste. Por como actuaste conmigo después que lo firmaste, supuse que Hibiki no te había dicho nada sobre él. Puedes leerlo si quieres. Este otro, —dijo poniendo la otra carpeta encima— es el contrato que firmó Hibiki de manera individual. El trato no fue por cinco millones, sino por diez además de múltiples beneficios como un automóvil último modelo, seguridad, vivienda y una gerencia de las empresas Klimov en uno de los puntos. Hibiki iba a quedarse con esos otros cinco restantes solo para él, y por supuesto que iba a decirte lo mucho que había sufrido durante ese tiempo, pero no es así, él tiene todas las comodidades aseguradas durante un año y el dinero de por vida. Todo fue transferido a una cuenta personal, firmó el contrato alterno antes de que tú entraras a la oficina ese día.

Akane soltó la fotografía y no prestando atención a la herida que aun sangraba en su mano, abrió la carpeta con urgencia buscando la cláusula que le había dicho Ranma y la firma de Ryoga. Todo era cierto, Ryoga se aprovechó de ella de la forma más vil que hubiera conocido nunca— ¿Por qué, Ranma? ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¿fue por lástima o por venganza? —soltó Akane, parecía molesta, pero en realidad estaba frenética, no sabía qué decir o cómo actuar de saber que había sido solo un artículo de venta. Ranma a su manera, era parte de eso.

—¡Te lo estoy diciendo ahora! Primero pensé que tú lo sabías, que fingías conmigo en acuerdo con él. Luego descubrí que no era así, ¡pero no podía decírtelo! Me odiabas desde el principio y después las cosas cambiaron entre nosotros…ya te había hecho demasiado daño por haberte comprado. Acepto mi error, no lo niego, pero tú también estuviste de acuerdo y de eso sí habíamos hablado. ¿Por qué vuelves otra vez con los mismos reproches, Akane?

Los ojos de la mujer comenzaron a cristalizarse— No lo sé…simplemente, no lo sé, todo volvió a presentarse ante mí y ahora con esto yo no sé qué pensar de ti, de mí, de Ryoga.

—Akane, yo…

—¿Vas a deshacerte de mí, cierto? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—¡Akane, deja de decir tonterías! Ayer te pedí que te quedaras conmigo y aceptaste —Ranma tomó su mano y la acercó a ella mostrándole el anillo— nunca te dejaré ¿oíste? Eres mi esposa, nada ni nadie te va a alejar de mí.

Akane ahogó un sollozo, pero no pudo aguantarlo más y explotó en llanto, apoyándose con las manos aún sangrantes sobre el escritorio. Ranma la miraba frustrado, estaba sufriendo demasiado y eso lo hacía sentir el más miserable de los hombres.

—¡¿Por qué me hicieron eso?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Akane seguía llorando, se tranquilizaba en segundos y después volvía a comenzar. Akane había abierto una parte de su mente que se había negado a ver, estuvo consciente de haber sido comprada y estar de acuerdo en ello, pero el velo que cubría sus ojos había caído por completo y su realidad era peor que antes. El hombre que amó y por quien había hecho todo la había vendido, la había violado y ofrecido como si fuera una esclava. Lo peor de todo, es que ella lo había aceptado, se culpaba a sí misma de su maldita suerte.

—Akane, tranquila…—Ranma le susurraba al oído y la abrazaba, pero ella, por más que lo intentaba no podía conseguir paz.

—Tengo miedo, Ranma… ¡tengo mucho miedo! ¡tengo miedo! ¡ayúdame! ¡no me dejes sola! —Akane estaba entrando en una crisis de nervios y suplicaba desesperada— ¡Ayúdame! ¡ayúdame!

Ranma se preocupó y llamó a Vera, quien se sorprendió de ver a la señora con rastros de sangre— ¡Señor! ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó el ama de llaves, confusa.

—Llama al doctor, ¡rápido! —ordenó el hombre.

Akane se enderezó un poco sujetándolo con fuerza— ¡No! ¡No lo llames! ¡Que no venga nadie! No quiero que nadie sepa en donde estoy… ¡por favor, Ranma, no llames a nadie! ¡quédate conmigo! —Akane volvió a sollozar y Vera miró a su patrón, quien asintió, dándole la razón a su mujer. Si su presencia podía calmarla, sería suficiente por esa noche, pero la obligaría a ver a un especialista.

—Lleva lo necesario para curar sus cortes y unos calmantes a nuestra habitación —dijo Ranma a Vera. Después sujetó a Akane con cuidado de la cintura para impulsarla a andar— ahora vamos a curarte para que descanses. Yo me voy a quedar contigo y te prometo que nada te va a pasar.

Akane asintió fijando la vista en el suelo, parecía haberse bloqueado. Apenas dio un par de pasos y cerró los ojos, se desvaneció.

—¡Akane! —Ranma alcanzó a sostenerla para que no cayera, la cargó y se dirigió a la habitación— Vera ¡llama al médico, que venga ya!

—¡De inmediato, señor! —dijo la mujer y tomó el teléfono.

Ranma llegó a la habitación y recostó a Akane en la cama, le quitó los zapatos y se apresuró a tomar una toalla del baño para limpiarle los cortes, que no eran profundos. Se sintió impotente por no haber cuidado de Akane, de evitar que Ryoga se le acercara— Perdóname, Akane por no estar ahí cuando debía. No dejaré que nada te pase —acarició sus mejillas, limpiando una lágrima que se resistía a moverse, se compadecía del dolor que había sufrido su mujer.

El doctor llegó, la revisó y confirmó que Akane había tenido un ataque de ansiedad, que se asegurara de que estuviera tranquila hasta que fuera valorada por un psiquiatra. Ranma se quedó velando su sueño toda la noche, se sentía muy culpable de que Akane hubiera llegado a ese estado. Si los guardaespaldas se hubieran enfocado en ella y no en él, ahora mismo estarían haciendo el amor— Maldito seas, Hibiki —musitó.

—Ranma…—Akane había despertado justo cuando comenzaba a amanecer. Ranma permanecía en un sillón junto a la cama, lo había hecho así para evitar quedarse dormido y cuidar de Akane.

—Aquí estoy cariño, vuelve a dormir —dijo acariciando su brazo. Akane miraba hacia el techo, pero pronto se enderezó.

—¿Te sientes mal? Llamaré al doctor…

—Estoy bien —la mujer se sentó en la cama, mirando hacia abajo. Ranma la miró, no quería decirle nada que volviera a ponerla en un episodio como el del día anterior —Ryoga abusó de mí.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Ranma se irguió en su asiento, abriendo los ojos por completo, una llama comenzaba a arder en su estómago.

—No ayer, fue hace un año, después de la fiesta. El día en que tú y yo nos conocimos.

Ranma por primera vez conoció lo que significaba la palabra encono, es que quería gritar, lanzar cosas de la furia que sentía. Hace un año le hubiera parecido repugnante pero ahora Akane significaba mucho más. Sabía que Hibiki era un malnacido y este hecho se lo confirmó— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Lo habría matado!

Akane no se inmutó, se sentía mejor de habérselo contado a Ranma, aunque no lo suficiente— Apenas ayer me di cuenta de que fue así, no fue una forma normal de tener relaciones.

Ranma bufaba— Así haya sido hace años, ¡voy a matarlo…!

—No —respondió Akane tajante.

—¿Cómo no? ¡Lo que te hizo no tiene nombre! —dijo Ranma con voz ronca.

—No tiene caso, no lograrás nada.

—¡Merece un castigo! —espetó Ranma— no pienso permitir que…

—Va a ser padre, su mujer está en estado, ella me lo dijo.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Voy a hacer que lo refundan en la cárcel y se pudra…!

—No lo harás, Ranma.

—¿Por qué? —Ranma tenía coraje de que lo estuviera defendiendo.

—Porque un hijo no debe crecer sin un padre. Tú mismo lo viviste.

Ranma se sorprendió de aquella respuesta, no lo esperaba, pero esas palabras calaron muy hondo— Es mejor que no tenga un padre a vivir con ese miserable —le rebatió.

Akane lo miró y le sonrió con sus brillantes ojos cafés— Sabes que eso no es cierto. Así tu padre fuera un don nadie, como te dijo tu abuelo, siempre necesitaste de él. Lo mismo yo, era muy pequeña cuando mi madre murió y si no hubiera sido buena persona, aun así, preferiría que estuviera viva.

Ranma no estaba convencido, pero no quería contrariar a Akane— Dime entonces qué quieres que haga, pero no me digas que lo perdone ¡porque jamás lo haré!

—No quiero volver a encontrármelo nunca más.

—Voy a despedirlo.

—La fecha de terminación del contrato está próxima y seguramente él renuncie, no tendrías que hacer nada.

—¡Por lo menos mandaré a que le rompan la cara! —Ranma pateó con fuerza un buró que estaba al lado de la cama, lo que hizo estremecer a la chica

—¡Ranma!

—¡Está bien! No haré nada…—dijo, espabilándose el cabello con desesperación— pero encontraré la forma de hacer que pague lo que hizo.

Akane se llevó una mano a la cabeza, Ranma se alarmó—¿Qué te pasa? Amor ¿te sientes mal?

—Solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

—Llamaré a Vera para que te traiga algo de comer y tomes algo. Trata de descansar un poco en lo que traen las cosas.

Akane asintió y Ranma la ayudó a recostarse. La tomó de la mano y la besó, pero ella volvió a enfocar su vista hacia la nada. El médico le advirtió que probablemente eso sucedería, así que trató de concentrarse para evadir más preocupaciones.

Después de que Vera llegó con el desayuno y los medicamentos, Akane volvió a dormirse, estaría varias horas sedada así que Ranma aprovecharía para ir un rato a la oficina para despejarse. No se quitaba de la cabeza lo que Ryoga le había hecho a Akane y necesitaba un plan para vengarse de ese imbécil. Sabía que, si lo hacía por su cuenta, cometería alguna tontería y rompería la promesa que le hizo a Akane, así que lo mejor era llamar a Shinnosuke, quien siempre tenía la cabeza fría para esas cosas y lo ayudaba a controlarse.

Ranma marcó el teléfono de su amigo, a pesar de insistir varias veces la llamada era enviada al buzón de mensajes— ¿Por qué no contestas, Shinnosuke? ¡Maldición! —lanzó el móvil al escritorio e intentó respirar profundo para relajarse— tengo qué hacer algo sin que ese idiota de Hibiki se dé cuenta…pero ¿cómo? —cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando pensar, de pronto los abrió, tenía algo en mente que podría funcionar, un efecto domino. Presionó el botón del intercomunicador —Olga, confirma si Hibiki se encuentra todavía hospedado en el hotel aquí en Javarovsk.

Siempre eficiente, Olga tenía la respuesta— Así es, señor. Estará aquí un par de días más para asistir a la junta de resultados, a la que usted me dijo esta mañana que no asistirá y la presidirá el señor Gamóv ¿ha cambiado de parecer, puedo hacer correcciones a las minutas de seguimiento…?

—No, está bien. No asistiré. Necesito que consigas la agenda completa de Hibiki, quiero todos sus movimientos registrados hasta fin de mes y que él no se entere.

—Por supuesto, señor. Me pondré a ello en este momento.

—Gracias —Ranma terminó la comunicación y se recargó en su sillón de piel —vas a arrepentirte de haber nacido, Hibiki, cada segundo de lo que dure tu miserable vida —dijo para sí el hombre de la trenza. Estaba decidido a destruir a Ryoga desde adentro, como él lo había hecho con Akane.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Shinnosuke seguía dormido en su habitación. Había dejado el teléfono en el cajón de su buró y éste se había descargado. Su padre prefirió dejarlo dormir después de notar todas las botellas que estaban vacías en el despacho. Tenía ya la experiencia con su difunta esposa, si la mujer dormía lo suficiente no sufría resaca y se levantaba un día después de muy buen humor. Shinnosuke se desvelaba demasiado, así que el hombre pensó que era normal que durmiera todo un día completo, pero en realidad eran los efectos de las drogas los que lo tenían sumido en un sueño profundo.

.

.

Ranma regresó a tiempo de la oficina para ver a Akane. El doctor le había hecho el favor de enviar a una psicóloga conocida suya para examinar a Akane, pero la mujer apenas hablaba japonés. Esto no fue del agrado de la chica, se sentía interrogada por una desconocida que le hablaba como si fuera un policía.

La psicóloga le dijo a Ranma que era necesario que Akane tomara terapia por lo menos tres veces por semana porque se negaba a hablar. Cuando el hombre se acercó a la cama de su esposa, ella estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos cruzados— La psicóloga dice que debes hacer más sesiones —apuntó Ranma.

—Pues no la entendí, no quiero contarle nada a una persona que ni siquiera conozco.

—Cariño, por tu condición de ayer el doctor lo sugirió.

—No quiero, por lo menos no con esa mujer.

—Te conseguiré un especialista de tu agrado, pero debes prometerme que tomarás la terapia.

—Estoy bien —recalcó Akane de mal humor, eso le pareció a Ranma una buena señal, volvía a ser la Akane de antes, pero seguía con temor de que tuviera una nueva crisis de nervios.

—Lo que te pasó no es cualquier cosa, Akane. Ayer estabas muy mal.

—Fue por encontrarme con Ryoga, pero ya no tengo nada. Tú y Vera exageran con sus cuidados.

Ranma se estaba resistiendo para no contrariarla, pero sabía que su estado no tenía buen pronóstico— Mandaré a buscar un psicólogo o psiquiatra que sea japonés, te sentirás más cómoda.

—¿Psiquiatra? ¿piensas que estoy loca?

—No, mi amor, es que…

—¡Ya te dije que no quiero hacer ninguna terapia!

Ranma exhaló, su mujer era terca cuando se lo proponía—…Mira cariño, no vamos a discutir las diferencias de esas profesiones hoy, debes descansar y no alterarte. La idea es que no sigas tomando esos medicamentos tan fuertes que te hacen dormir y para eso necesitas estar bien ¿lo entiendes?

Akane frunció los labios, Ranma tenía razón, no dejaba de tener sueño y sabía que eso no era bueno— ¿Y si cuando le cuente al doctor que me casé contigo por una apuesta me sugiere que te deje? —dijo Akane para intentar persuadir a Ranma de que desistiera de la idea del consejero.

Ranma la miró serio, sabía que el comentario de Akane había sido hecho con un objetivo— ¿Eso quieres hacer?

—No.

—Entonces está resuelto, le encargaré a Vera que consiga a alguien. Lo que más me importa es tu salud.

—¿Y si el psicólogo llama a la policía?

Ranma esbozó una sonrisa— Akane…ya terminamos esta conversación y necesito dormir un poco porque anoche no lo hice. Dormiré en la habitación de al lado para que puedas estar cómoda.

El semblante de Akane pasó de uno serio al de una profunda tristeza, sus ojos se cristalizaron como si estuviera a punto del llanto— ¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola?

—Solo quiero que descanses bien, es todo —Ranma estaba preocupado, Akane no solía ser así.

—Quédate conmigo, por favor —dijo ella suplicante. Ranma asintió y se acercó para besarla en la frente.

—Está bien, voy a cambiarme.

La chica sonrió y se recargó en el respaldo de la cama, de nuevo su rostro cambió a uno serio. Ranma alcanzó a mirarla de reojo, sentía tanta pena de saber que Akane no estaba bien, que estaba decidido a lograr que se recuperara, así tuviera que hacer que Ryoga desapareciera del planeta.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Shinnosuke despertó a media tarde, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, miró el reloj despertador junto a su cama, que marcaba las cinco de la tarde. Buscó su celular y lo encontró en el cajón, sin carga. Al conectarlo notó la cantidad de llamadas de Ranma y decidió marcarle. Seguro estaba molesto porque se le había hecho tarde para llegar al evento, se sentó en la cama con los ojos cerrados esperando escuchar la voz de su amigo.

—Shinno, hasta que te reportas ¿dónde mierda has estado? —preguntó Ranma.

—Estoy en casa, sé que me retrasé un poco porque tomé una siesta, pero dame diez minutos y te veo en el evento —Shinnosuke respondió con voz adormilada.

—¿Evento? Shinno ¿acaso estás borracho? el evento fue ayer y no te apareciste. No sabes lo que pasó.

—¿Ayer? ¿qué dices? —el castaño no se dio cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo —papá llegó hace rato y hablé con él…—Shinnosuke trataba de recordar lo sucedido, poco a poco los episodios volvían a su memoria— ¡no pude haberme perdido el evento! ¿Hibiki estuvo ahí? No vio a Akane ¿cierto?

—Te perdiste de todo, tal vez si tu hubieras estado ahí…las cosas no habrían sucedido de esa manera…

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿Hibiki le hizo algo?! ¡¿No estabas tú con ella?! —Shinnosuke estaba alterado, a Ranma no le pareció extraño, siempre se había preocupado por Akane y la había defendido.

—¡Sí estaba con ella! Pero al momento del discurso los guardaespaldas se descuidaron y Hibiki la acorraló en un pasillo, la estrujó, pero por fortuna pude llegar a tiempo y romperle la cara, hice que lo echaran de ahí.

Shinnosuke comenzó a gritarle a Ranma— ¡¿Cómo pudiste permitirlo?! ¡No podías ser más estúpido!

Ranma hizo una mueca, frustrado, recordando aquel momento—¡Ya lo sé! No necesitas decírmelo, me lo he estado reprochando desde que sucedió, pero eso no fue lo peor.

—¿Qué?

—Akane me confesó que Hibiki abusó de ella después de la fiesta hace un año. No me lo dijo porque no se había dado cuenta, lo borró de su mente y ayer se puso muy mal, tuvo una crisis de nervios. Temí que se hiciera daño…el doctor dice que mejorará si lleva terapia. Quise matar a ese imbécil, pero Akane no me lo permitió. Necesito que me ayudes a pensar en algo, esto no se puede quedar así.

Shinnosuke respiraba con rapidez y temblaba, ¿cómo era posible que algo así le hubiera sucedido a Akane? Maldito Hibiki y maldito Ranma, ninguno de los dos merecía nada de Akane ¡nada! Inhaló profundamente para tratar de calmarse— No entiendo cómo dejaste que sucediera, Ranma ¡tenías que cuidar de ella!

—Sé que es mi culpa, fue en un momento de distracción. Ojalá tu hubieras llegado ayer, las cosas serían muy diferentes ahora.

—Definitivamente, porque jamás habría dejado sola a Akane… ¡nunca has sabido protegerla!

Ranma notó algo extraño en la voz de su amigo, no era su estado normal— Shinno, ¿has estado bebiendo? Tú nunca faltas a esas reuniones…

—Siempre he bebido ¡y tú también! No me vengas ahora con eso porque no es el tema —gruñó Shinnosuke.

Ranma entendió lo que sucedía— ¿Te estás metiendo drogas otra vez? De sobra sabes que no debes combinarlo ¡es peligroso! Primero lo de Akane y ahora tú con esto. Eres una persona consciente, no un adicto…

—¡Deja de decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! —respondió Shinnosuke apretando los dientes— lo único que importa ahora es Akane.

Ranma lo escuchó, pero no le dijo nada; hacía ya tiempo que ambos habían dejado de consumir drogas, pero al parecer Shinnosuke continuó sin que él se diera cuenta, por eso siempre se mantenía cuerdo y despierto después de una larga noche de alcohol— Shinno…

Shinnosuke se dio cuenta de la manera en la que estaba contestando a su amigo; al final, toda su vida había estado junto a él y apoyado. Exhaló, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano— Voy a arreglar eso, hablamos después —colgó.

El hombre de la trenza dejó su móvil a un lado, ahora también estaba preocupado por su amigo, tal vez sería bueno hablar con él en persona.

.

Shinnosuke se duchó y se cambió con rapidez, antes de salir de la habitación sacó una tabla falsa que escondía en un hueco del cajón de su buró, con una pequeña bolsa con polvo blanco. Acomodó un poco sobre la superficie del mueble y lo cortó en segmentos con una tarjeta sacada de su billetera e inhaló un par de líneas. En pocos segundos se sintió como nuevo y su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

Se apresuró en salir de la habitación y se encontró con su padre en el pasillo—Shinnosuke, hijo, por fin has despertado. Espero que la siesta te haya sentado bien.

El joven lo miró frunciendo un poco el ceño— Papá ¿por qué rayos me dejaste dormir un día entero? ¡Tenía que asistir al evento de ayer! —reclamó.

—Pero hijo, no estabas en condiciones. No podías ni mantenerte en pie. Lo mismo le pasaba a tu madre y creí que si dormías más tiempo, pues…

Shinnosuke entornó los ojos, ya era tarde para explicaciones— Bueno, ya no importa, tengo que irme —dio un paso adelante pero su padre lo detuvo colocando una mano en su hombro.

—Shinno ¿A dónde vas? Ya casi es hora de la cena ¿qué te parece si cenamos juntos? Hay unas cosas que quiero platicar contigo, lo estuve pensando y creo que podríamos hacer un viaje juntos —el veterano Ryugen sonreía a su hijo, pero éste estaba demasiado ansioso por salir de ahí.

—Será otro día, papá. Tengo unas cosas qué hacer, voy a ver a Akane.

—¿A Akane? ¿no podrías verla mañana? ¿qué tal si la invitas a cenar con nosotros? Tengo ganas de conocer a mi futura nuera y que mejor que una hermosa mujer japonesa como compañía, para recordar que una vez fui joven —mencionó Ichiro, sonriente.

Shinnosuke frunció el ceño, sabía lo que implicaban esas palabras dichas por su padre y se enfureció por reafirmar que su progenitor siempre quiso tener una mujer japonesa como…—¡No! ¡tengo que verla ahora! Si no me hubieras dejado dormir, la habría visto en el evento —el joven respondió alterado y se zafó del contacto de su padre con fuerza, situación que sorprendió al hombre. De inmediato, Shinnosuke supo lo que había hecho, no podía dejar que nadie sospechara nada de él— Yo…volveré antes del anochecer, lo prometo papá, así me contarás de la idea del viaje. Te prometo que pronto conocerás a Akane, pero ahora…

El señor Ryugen esbozó una ligera sonrisa, ahora que las cosas marchaban mejor con su hijo, no lo iba a echar a perder— Claro, hijo. Entiendo que quieras ver a tu novia. Esperaré a que llegues. ¡Ah! y vuelve lo antes posible, dicen que por la noche se desatará una tormenta.

—Sí, papá. Te veo en un rato.

—Diviértete, hijo.

Shinnosuke salió casi corriendo de la casa, sin mirar atrás. No quiso que lo llevara el chofer, él mismo tomó uno de los autos del garage y salió conduciendo con velocidad. Con el manos libres, indicó un número y le respondieron casi de inmediato

—¡Hola Olga! ¿cómo estás? Notaste que ayer no pude asistir a… ¡Sí! Es que tuve cosas qué hacer…oye ¿sabes en qué hotel se hospedaron los gerentes foráneos? Es que recordé que tenía unos asuntos con algunos de ellos y si no los cierro ahora papá me reprenderá por ello… ¡Gracias! ¡Eres un sol! ¿te había dicho ya que eres mi favorita y que me casaría contigo si no tuvieras la edad de mi padre? ¡Eres la mejor! —Shinnosuke colgó la llamada después de los falsos halagos a la mujer y sonrió con malicia, limpiándose la nariz— Hoy me vas a conocer, Hibiki…Ranma podrá quedarse cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada, ¡pero yo, no! Yo sí amo a Akane y lo que le hiciste no quedará impune…Akane, mi amor, pronto estaremos juntos y no dejaré que nada ni nadie vuelva a lastimarte. Soy el único que puede cuidar bien de ti, no como esos idiotas —Shinnosuke hablaba para sí mismo, mientras una descarga de adrenalina lo recorría por completo. Pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo; era hora de la acción, nada lo detendría.

.

.

.

Habían transcurrido tres cuartos de hora desde que Ranma había colgado con Shinnosuke. No podía dejar de pensar que algo le pasaba para que volviera a consumir drogas; recordó que la primera vez que su amigo se había puesto así, fue justo antes de la muerte de su madre y posterior a ello. Shinnosuke parecía un hombre centrado y de mente fuerte, pero la verdad era que ocultaba mucho más de lo que todo el mundo creía. Era raro verlo de mal humor o que saliera de sus casillas, aún y después de tener algún pleito con su padre, siempre buscaba la forma de solucionar sus problemas haciendo algo que hiciera enfadar al viejo Ryugen, como la compra del jet o la venta de importantes acciones de la compañía. Nunca tenía pérdidas de dinero y si lo hacía, lo recuperaba al poco tiempo. Ranma admiraba mucho esa manera de resiliencia de Shinno, pero desde que se había casado con Akane había dejado de prestarle tanta atención. Ninguno de los dos había durado tanto tiempo en una relación de pareja, por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban libres y trabajando en proyectos a la par, además de salir de fiesta casi cada fin de semana. Shinnosuke había estado extraño, bebiendo de más, estando al pendiente de todo lo que él hacía con Akane…quizá sentía algo de envidia porque les estaba yendo de maravilla. Finalmente, quien había perdido la dichosa apuesta era Shinnosuke, claro que estaría sentido por no haber encontrado alguna otra forma de ganarle en algo, como siempre lo hacía cuando se ponían retos. Si Ranma ganaba, Shinno buscaba la manera de vencerlo comprando acciones, una mujer más guapa de la que Ranma tenía, o adelantándose a cerrar algún negocio que se le hubiera ocurrido emprender primero. Pero en esta ocasión, no parecía haber hecho nada más que actuar extraño, contestar llamadas de una misteriosa mujer y beber como si no hubiera mañana.

Sonó el teléfono de la oficina y Olga le comentó que era una llamada que debía tomar de manera urgente. Ranma respondió sin preguntar quién era, porque tal vez sería Akane o Vera llamando desde casa. Apenas pudo decir palabra cuando una retahíla de gritos llegó a sus oídos—Diga…

—¿Acaso no tuvo suficiente el día de ayer, señor Saotome? —la voz de una mujer sonaba alterada.

—¿Quién habla?

—Soy Akari Unryu, la esposa de Ryoga Hibiki ¿por qué se ha ensañado usted con mi marido? ¡Mandar a ese matón a golpear otra vez a mi cerdito! ¡Eso no es de hombres, señor Saotome! ¿es que acaso no tiene usted honor?

Ranma estaba confundido— ¿Matón? Señora, no sé de qué me está hablando. Yo no he enviado a nadie, aunque su marido merezca lo peor —gruñó Ranma.

—La culpable de todo esto ha sido su mujer. Ella quiso vengarse de Ryoga solo porque le dije que él estaba conmigo ¡es una egoísta! Seguro se casó con usted por tener dinero y lujos. Abandonó a Ryoga para irse con usted…y ahora ese asesino profesional le ha dejado el otro ojo morado y la nariz rota, hubiera visto los golpes que le dio ¡voló por la habitación! Si no es porque mi marido tiene buena condición ahora tendría rotos todos los huesos ¡ni siquiera podía levantarse! He tenido que llamar al personal del hotel para subirlo a su cama. El bueno de Ryoga no permitió que llamara a la policía porque sigue siendo su empleado, ¡pero yo no iba a dejar de decirle las verdades a usted! Se está aprovechando de un hombre inocente, trabajador, cuyo único pecado fue traer a esa mujer de Japón… —Akari comenzó a sollozar, recordó la forma en lo que todo había sucedido:

.

Mientras Akari miraba la televisión, Ryoga trabajaba en su computadora sentado en el escritorio. Tocaron a la puerta— ¿Quién rayos será? ¡¿No están viendo el letrero de "No molestar" en el picaporte?! —dijo el hombre del saliente colmillo con voz molesta. Volvieron a tocar con mayor insistencia.

— Puede ser algo importante, algún paquete, servicio a la habitación —dijo Akari.

—Espero que no hayas pedido nada con cargo, porque la empresa no lo paga y tendré que ponerlo de mi bolsa. Esos Klimov son unos avaros —apuntó Ryoga de mala gana; la puerta volvió a sonar, lo que hizo que el hombre se molestara aún más— ¡Ya voy! ¿qué se creen estos idiotas? ¡voy a quejarme con la gerencia!

No había ni siquiera abierto por completo la puerta, cuando notó que Shinnosuke estaba parado detrás—Señor Ryu…—el nombre no fue terminado de pronunciar cuando la puerta chocó con su cara, rompiéndole de nuevo la nariz y haciéndola sangrar. Ryoga dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se cubrió con ambas manos, mientras Shinnosuke entró y le dio un puñetazo en cada ojo. Ryoga trató de defenderse, mareado, buscando patear a Shinnosuke en los bajos, pero éste lo tomó del cuello con una mano, asfixiándolo. Akari comenzó a gritar, pero el hombre de ojos azul profundo la amenazó— ¡Silencio, zorra o serás la próxima! —Akari ahogó un sollozo mientras observaba como Ryoga recibía un rodillazo en el estómago que lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas y escupir sangre.

—Eso, es por lo que le hiciste a Akane ¡maldito hijo de perra! —volvió a patearlo con fuerza, en lo que Ryoga caía al suelo por completo, haciéndose un ovillo. Parecía que Shinnosuke no iba a detenerse.

—¡Por favor, déjelo! ¡Déjelo ya! ¡Va a matarlo! —chilló Akari.

—¡Eso y más se merece! Pero no me mancharé las manos, quiero que sienta el dolor, ¡el dolor que por su culpa sintió la mujer que amo! ¡No vas a volver a acercártele nunca! ¿Entendiste, esperpento?

Ryoga apenas y pudo asentir con la cabeza, antes de que Shinnosuke volviera a patearlo en el estómago y sacarle el aire. Shinnosuke rio con sorna y se retiró cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se alejó silbando por el pasillo ante la atenta mirada de los huéspedes curiosos que escucharon el alboroto.

.

Akari continuó protestando y haciendo reclamos— …mi pobre esposo, con sus ojos hinchados está prácticamente invidente, ¡parece un sapo!

Ranma no daba crédito al cinismo de aquella mujer, así que no reparó en contestarle —Creo señora, que debe primero investigar al parásito de marido que tiene. No me corresponde decirle nada, pero es a usted a quien le convendría saber un par de verdades. Lo que le dijo Hibiki sobre mi esposa, no es cierto. Él mismo me la vendió bajo contrato, por aquella famosa apuesta ¿lo recuerda? Y la noche del evento le propuso a Akane regresar junto con ella a Japón.

Akari se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, recordaba el rumor que hacía un año había escuchado sobre que Ranma Saotome Klimov se casaría por una apuesta— …Está mintiendo, para defenderla a ella ¡miente!

Ranma frunció el ceño— No me importa si me cree o no. Pregunte a su asistente en Corea, se dará cuenta de muchas cosas —. Ranma colgó el teléfono, en tanto Akari se quedaba pensativa ¿sería verdad lo que le dijo Saotome? ¿por qué le mentiría? ¿Ryoga había vendido a Akane? Su cambio de puesto había sido bastante repentino y la cantidad de dinero que derrochaba le había parecido un poco extraño cuando le dijo que se fuera con él a otro país, pero ella pensó que Ryoga era un chico muy precavido que ahorraba dinero…aunque al inicio no tenía ni en qué caerse muerto. Estuvo así hasta que escuchó a Ryoga quejarse, casi no podía hablar porque tenía muchos pedazos de algodón en la boca; el "matón" le había tumbado tres dientes y con eso había dejado un poco de sangrar. De inmediato ella fue a atenderlo, pero lo que le había dicho Ranma, no salía de su cabeza.

.

Ranma estaba confundido, ¿quién habría ido a golpear a Hibiki sin su consentimiento? Los guardias tenían la orden de solo vigilarlo para que no intentara acercarse a Akane ¿habría intentado algo? Akari dijo que estaban en el hotel, así que tal vez… —¡Shinnosuke! —dijo Ranma en voz alta. Se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, seguro su amigo se las había cobrado. Las cosas no podían seguir así, tenía que hablar con él. De inmediato pidió que le trajeran un auto para dirigirse a casa de los Ryugen.

.

.

.

Akane miraba taciturna desde una de las ventanas del salón que daban al jardín. Había pasado parte de la mañana acostada hasta que se fue Ranma. Después de tomar sus medicamentos salió para ver a Kamo, pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Recorrió un par de veces el jardín hasta llegar al dojo, supervisada de lejos por Vera. Llegó la hora de la comida y Akane tomó algo en su habitación. No se sentía mejor, pero por lo menos los medicamentos la mantenían tranquila.

Recostada en su cama con los ojos abiertos, recordó algo que hacía puntualmente cada mes desde la llegada de Nodoka a la casa y por lo ocurrido en la fiesta, no tuvo tiempo de realizar.

Se hizo una prueba de embarazo. Desde que Nodoka le prohibió usar el diafragma, y con la idea de formar una familia con Ranma ahora que las cosas iban bien, cada mes se hacía el ensayo obteniendo el mismo resultado negativo. Mientras esperaba la validación, recordó lo que Akari le había contado, que ella y Ryoga serían padres. Tantas veces ella había intentado convencerlo de tener un hijo, así no se sentiría tan sola y sería muy feliz, era algo con lo que siempre había soñado.

Quizá esta vez sería distinto, tal vez tendría una nueva esperanza y lo sucedido quedaría olvidado al saber la noticia, porque nada le importaría más en la vida que una nueva creándose dentro de ella, sonrió anhelante. El tiempo había pasado y tomó el artefacto de plástico que marcaba una sola línea: Negativo. De nuevo esa misma sensación de decepción, seguro era estéril. Había pasado meses teniendo relaciones varios días seguidos, a menos que Ranma tuviera que viajar y siempre obtenía la misma conclusión. Tiró la prueba al cesto de la basura y salió del baño aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

Pasó toda la tarde deambulando por la casa, pensando. De pronto se quedaba dormida en algún sofá, pedía un té y continuaba caminando por los pasillos, ya que en el exterior el viento soplaba con más fuerza y estaba cada vez más frío. Pensaba en que faltaban unos cuantos días para que se terminara el contrato. Akane amaba a Ranma y él a ella, y le había prometido que siempre estaría a su lado, pero seguramente en cuanto se diera cuenta de que no podía darle hijos, se buscaría a alguien que sí fuera capaz de engendrar un heredero. Alguna muchacha de alcurnia, hija de una de las conocidas del club de la señora Nodoka. Una rusa despampanante, que fuera de la misma clase de Ranma ¿para qué ponerse a llorar por algo inevitable? Según lo estipulado en el contrato, el matrimonio era temporal y ella una especie de objeto desechable. Ni siquiera cuando Ranma se lo mostró alcanzó a leerlo todo, solo el apartado de los beneficios de Ryoga. Ya no importaba lo que estuviera escrito en ese contrato, ella habría decepcionado a Ranma desde el inicio hasta el final de su relación.

.

.

.

.

Ranma llegó en pocos minutos a la casa de los Ryugen, era inminente hablar con Shinnosuke. Egor le abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar al despacho, donde el señor Ichiro revisaba unos documentos desde su escritorio— Ranma, ¡qué sorpresa tenerte aquí! De saber que vendrías habría ordenado que pusieran la mesa para cenar.

—Gracias señor, pero no he venido a eso. Estoy preocupado por Shinno, por eso he venido.

—Siempre has sido tan buen amigo de mi hijo. Te entiendo, ayer lo encontré muy mal, ha estado bebiendo más de la cuenta y también me preocupa. Quiero que vayamos de viaje para limar asperezas; nos hemos sincerado y creo que las cosas con él cambiarán para mejor —dijo el hombre con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, pocas veces se le veía así, era un hombre muy serio.

—Me alegro mucho, aunque creo que Shinno pudiera estar consumiendo…otra vez.

El señor Ichiro se tensó—¿estás seguro de lo que dices, Ranma?

—No podría decirlo con certeza, pero es lo más probable. Sus cambios de humor son demasiado variables y la última vez que…

—Desde que murió su madre no lo había vuelto a hacer. Egor no me mencionó nada, solo dijo que había estado bebiendo sin control. Yo mismo examiné su habitación y no encontré nada —mencionó el veterano con incertidumbre.

—Esperemos que sea solo alcohol, me temo mucho que no está pensando en lo que hace, él no es así.

—Lo vigilaré de cerca, aunque eso de no pensar puede que tenga una muy buena razón —el hombre se apoyó en sus codos, inclinándose hacia adelante, pensativo.

—¿Cuál sería?

—Que está enamorado —dijo el señor Ryugen, sonriendo ligeramente y volviendo a sus documentos.

—¿Shinno? ¿enamorado? —Ranma hizo un gesto de incredulidad, no se lo creería de su amigo— no me ha contado nada ¿dónde está ahora?

—Precisamente fue a ver a esa chica, su novia, la he visto en fotografía, es muy bonita. Jamás imaginé que le gustara ese tipo de mujer, siempre creí que buscaría a alguien más parecida a su madre. Es japonesa.

—¿japonesa?

—Sí, me contó que la conoció hace un año en aquella fiesta que hiciste ¿cómo le llaman los rusos? ¿de la "reconciliación"? —a pesar de vivir tanto tiempo en Rusia, el señor Ryugen nunca se había interesado en la cultura del país, pasaba el mayor tiempo posible en Tokio.

Ranma empezó a reunir información en su cabeza que no lograba asimilar ¿Shinno le habría contado una mentira a su padre? Ichiro continuó hablando— creo que la chica no le ha dado un sí definitivo y eso ha vuelto loco a mi hijo. Las mujeres tienen unas estrategias muy efectivas para dominar a los hombres y Shinno ha caído completamente —rio— y no lo culpo, es una mujer preciosa; ya era hora de que ese muchacho sentara cabeza ¡y qué mejor que sea una compatriota! Las japonesas son muy enfocadas a la familia así que eso hará que Shinnosuke esté más tiempo en casa.

Ranma estaba inquieto, tal vez era una treta de Shinno para desviar la atención de su padre— Me parece que si tuviera una novia me lo habría contado, soy su mejor amigo y no ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto, aunque…—Ranma hizo una pausa, había algo que coincidía, recordaba el haber visto a Shinno hablar con alguien por teléfono, a quien le decía un nombre muy particular.

— Pues creo que esta vez ha mantenido muy bien el secreto, quizá esperaba a que la chica se decidiera para presentarla formalmente. Antes de irse me ha reclamado por no despertarlo para verla en la reunión de ayer.

El hombre de la trenza se negaba a la historia contada por el señor Ryugen—Sigo dudando de eso, me lo hubiera dicho ya.

—¡Pero si hasta tiene una foto! La debe tener por aquí —Ichiro abrió el primer cajón y comenzó a buscar entre los papeles— ¡mira, aquí está! Creo que se llama Akane…

.

Ranma conducía el auto a toda velocidad. Debía de ser una mentira inventada por Shinnosuke para quitarse de encima a su padre. Pero si era así ¿porqué tenía una foto de Akane en su escritorio? —_Tsaritsa__— _recordó. Esa mujer le llamaba seguido y cuando hablaba con ella, Shinno interrumpía todo y se ponía a su completa disposición. Lo había escuchado ofrecerle una tarjeta de crédito, darle dinero, verla pronto. Dejaba lo que estaba haciendo por salir a su encuentro, sin importar si estaba bebiendo.

Hubo una temporada en la que lo veía escribir mensajes de texto, recibir respuesta e irse inmediatamente de donde estuviera ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué siempre le preguntaba por ella? Eran amigos, había sido idea de Shinno la apuesta y hasta él mismo le insinuó que no duraría junto a Akane y le ofreció quedársela. No…no era así, era una simple idea…entonces ¿por qué se puso frenético cuando le contó lo que había pasado con Ryoga? Shinno le tenía aprecio a Akane por la simple razón de ser la mujer de su mejor amigo, además de que ella era una persona agradable. Sin embargo, Shinnosuke era el que intercedía por Akane cuando estaban enojados, era todo. Sí, le había gustado cuando la vio, pero cedió en cuanto supo que era la elegida para ser su esposa ¿cierto?

Su amigo era el más interesado en saber si ya había consumado su matrimonio, hasta le preguntó cómo lo había hecho. Por desgracia, Ranma no tenía más amigos para preguntarse si eso era algo normal en una conversación de amistad.

Cuántas veces Shinnosuke le sugirió que la dejara y se olvidara de ella, que no era de su tipo, que no tenía su rango. ¡Era porque Shinnosuke quería ganarle la apuesta y hacer que le devolviera el dinero! ¡Claro! No habría otra explicación.

De pronto, todo en su mente volvió a revolverse, aquella sensación de inseguridad punzaba ligeramente en él; las palabras que su madre había mencionado a Shinnosuke aquel día, se centraron en su cabeza: —"…ahora vive una mujer en la casa, no puedes llegar sin avisar"—, después Ichiro: —"…está enamorado"—; ese día en el club, cuando Akane usaba el vestido rojo, Shinnosuke estaba junto a ella y Nodoka comentaba al respecto: —"…pobre, estoy segura de que no entiende nada de lo que dice, está perplejo por ella"—. Ranma estaba tan ensimismado que solo alcanzó a escuchar un claxon y al mirar hacia el frente se dio cuenta que un trailer se acercaba a toda velocidad a solo unos metros de su auto; jaló el freno de mano e intentó hacer una maniobra mientras pisaba el freno, sintió que perdía el control del vehículo— ¡Akane…!

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA A TODOS! Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco seguir leyendo mi historia. Agradezco a mis beta reader Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome por apoyarme con esto. Sin ellas, definitivamente la historia no existiría tal cual la están leyendo. Mis gracias infinitas, ¡las adoro!**_

_**Igualmente agradezco a mis Locas por el dios griego que siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo y están en los buenos y malos momentos. ¡Gracias mis niñas!**_

_**Vamos ahora al fic. En el capítulo anterior salieron muchas cosas, principalmente Ryoga, por quien tanto me preguntaban casi desde el inicio, pues ya vimos lo que hizo y lo que le ha pasado.**_

_**Shinnosuke también fue protagonista, el amigo enamorado de la esposa de su hermano. En este capítulo se ve un poco más el trasfondo de su actitud, que conste que a pesar de que me encanta y es de mis personajes favoritos, no lo justifico.**_

_**Quiero escribir esto porque ya sé que me lo van a preguntar, sobre todo los que no leen hasta acá. ¿Por qué Akane vuelve a lo mismo del principio? A sentirse mal, culpable, vendida, etc. Pues porque es como tocar fondo; para explicarme mejor, con Ryoga ella vio lo que quiso ver, lo justificó por el amor que sentía por él y se dio cuenta de todo lo que le hizo y ella vio su triste realidad. **_

_**Y de nuevo repito, yo no justifico las malas acciones, llamo por su nombre a lo que es y se acabó. La historia es un universo alterno, les agradezco que lo entiendan y que sigan leyendo si así lo desean.**_

_**Me está siendo un poco más complicado tener a mi disposición la computadora por clases y así, pero mis betas y yo seguimos trabajando para llevarles la historia a tiempo. Para quien me preguntaba, actualizo cada dos semanas aproximadamente. Créanme si pudiera hacerlo antes, actualizaría seguido, pero hay que detallar, para que quede bonito. Por cierto, que de nuevo hice yo la revisión de la ortografía, así que me disculpo si se me va algún detalle y les agradezco me lo mencionen para corregir.**_

_**¡Amo que me dejen reviews! Si no son mucho de escribir, dejen un símbolo, su nombre o nickname para saber que pasaron por aquí. De verdad me motiva mucho y mientras más reviews, más busco la manera de escribir. Es mi pago, porque esto lo hago para mí y para ustedes que siguen mis historias.**_

_**Recomienden, comenten si les gusta, si no, también. Ya saben que me pueden comentar también en mi página de Facebook de Susy Chantilly.**_

_**Los leo muy pronto.**_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


	17. Hermano

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 17_

"_**HERMANO" **_

_(inspirado en una historia real)_

_._

_._

_._

_***NOTA: Esta historia es un UA (universo alterno) por lo que las personalidades originales de los personajes pueden variar.**_

_****NO APTO PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES.**_

_*****Al final del capítulo se explican situaciones relacionadas al mismo, por si gustas leer.**_

_._

_._

Ranma viró el volante y salió del camino, quedando sobre el acotamiento gracias a sus buenos reflejos. Solo había sido un mal rato, respiró profundo tratando de concentrarse. Esos segundos mientras estaba a punto de chocar solo fueron para Akane. —Akane— dijo en voz alta. El solo pensar que su mejor amigo estuviera jugando en su contra, era demasiado, tenía que llegar pronto a su casa.

.

.

.

Akane estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención cuando la puerta se abrió, supuso que era Ranma, cuando nadie fue anunciado. Ella continuó mirando por la ventana sin inmutarse; escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban hacia ella. Viró lentamente la cabeza, la tenue luz que se resistía a abandonar la tarde se reflejó en sus pupilas— Ah…Shinnosuke —exclamó, apenas en un susurro.

—¡Akane! —dijo el hombre apretando el paso, quedando frente a ella. La tomó de los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí— mi _tsaritsa, _¿estás bien? La besó en la frente y luego en ambas comisuras de los labios, algo que Akane no pasó desapercibido, estaba demasiado apesadumbrada como para reaccionar de inmediato, aun así, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, virando la cabeza hacia un lado— ya estoy aquí, no pude verte ayer, pero te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Él intentó tomarla por la cintura; la mujer se soltó del agarre para continuar mirando hacia afuera— No importa Shinno. Estoy bien.

Shinnosuke se mantuvo cerca, se sentía tan ansioso al estar junto a ella que no pudo contenerse y volvió a tocarla, acariciando sus manos— Sé lo que pasó con Hibiki, ya le he dado una lección, jamás volverá a intentar nada contigo —el hombre sonrió, Akane frunció el ceño ligeramente como si hubiera escuchado la voz lejana.

—¿Qué?

Shinnosuke continuaba dentro del éxtasis producido por las drogas— Ese hombre…jamás te mereció, pero ya está hecho, toda esta mierda ha terminado— la soltó un segundo para tocarle la cara, acercó su frente a la de ella, sintiendo su tersa piel. Akane no entendía lo que pasaba, su tristeza la envolvía en una atmósfera que la mantenía en una especie de ensoñación de la que iba despertando muy lentamente.

—Shinno ¿qué cosas dices? —dio un paso hacia atrás, mirando hacia el suelo. Shinnosuke tembló, el alejarse de ella le provocaba un vacío inexplicable. Se colocó detrás de la chica, abrazándola por la cintura para después oler el aroma dulce de su cabello.

—Él tampoco te merece… ¡no necesitas a Ranma! Él no supo cuidar de ti como lo que eres, un ángel, una diosa…—Shinnosuke comenzó a besar su cuello pausadamente, Akane tomó sus manos tratando de liberarse, pero Shinnosuke la atrajo más hacia él— aquí estoy, mi amor, como tantas veces te soñé en mis brazos…no te dejaré ir nunca.

Akane se impulsó hacia adelante logrando quitárselo de encima, pero ese no era el plan que tenía Shinno, volvió a abrazarla— El contrato termina pronto y tú y yo estaremos juntos, como siempre debió ser— Akane lo miró a los ojos, perturbada. Shinnosuke la observaba extasiado, sonriendo y con las aberturas del iris dilatadas.

—Shinnosuke ¿qué te pasa? —apenas había terminado la frase cuando él ya tenía los labios sobre los de ella, trató de profundizar el beso, pero ella lo alejó empujándolo levemente con un brazo— Por favor, no —Akane giró su rostro, avergonzada.

Shinnosuke la miró desconcertado— ¿Qué sucede? ¿por qué me rechazas? No fue así la última vez que nos besamos.

—¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! —la voz de Ranma retumbó por la habitación, estaba en la puerta, había llegado justamente cuando Shinnosuke comenzó a besar a Akane. Shinnosuke no se movió, y Akane casi salta en su sitio del susto.

—¡Ranma! —soltó Akane.

Ranma sentía que el fuego se apoderaba de él con cada inhalación que daba, era como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción —¡¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi mujer?! ¡Quítale las manos de encima, cabrón!

Akane lo miraba con miedo— Ranma, no es…

—¡Cállate! ¡Responde ahora, Shinnosuke!

Shinnosuke sonrió de medio lado, le importaba muy poco lo que su amigo pensara, mejor para él —Lo que has visto, nos besamos.

—¡Desgraciado! ¿cómo lo dices así, sin…?

—… ¿Remordimiento? porque no lo tengo. Akane es mía, ¡tú me la quitaste! Te dije que me había gustado desde que la vi y resultó ser la misma que decidiste comprarle al cerdo de Hibiki. Desde el principio solo querías jugar con ella ¡pero yo, no! ¡Yo la amé y traté de que no la lastimaras! ¡Porque solo te importaba ganar la maldita apuesta!

Ranma estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que oía; todo el tiempo Shinnosuke había estado enamorado de Akane. Ahora lo recordaba muy bien y todo cobraba sentido, cuando le decía que debía dejar todo por la paz y conseguirse otra —Ya entiendo, querías mantenerme lejos… ¡querías alejarla de mí! —gruñó Ranma.

—¡Claro que quería hacerlo! ¡Quería que te largaras a cerrar tus malditos negocios para que no me estorbaras! ¿pensabas que la iba a dejar sola? Te odié cuando planeaste ese viaje a San Petersburgo, querías hacerla tuya a como diera lugar… ¡pero no iba a permitirlo! Por fortuna pude ganar tiempo ¿cómo crees que Shampoo supo cómo encontrarte?

Ranma lo miró fijo— ¡¿Fuiste tú?! ¡¿tú le dijiste dónde estaba?!

Una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en el rostro de Shinnosuke—¿Y quién más? ¡No soportaba la idea de que te la cogieras! Pensaba que Shampoo podría distraerte y alejarte de Akane…pero solo te fuiste unos cuantos días. —Shinno comenzó a impacientarse, buscó en el bolsillo interior de su saco extrayendo una cantimplora con vodka dando un enorme trago—Para mí era bueno cuando te marchabas, porque así podía venir aquí y consolarla, nuestro primer beso fue allá en el recibidor…

Ranma abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, Shinnosuke se había atrevido a seducir a su mujer en su propia casa; la sangre le hervía, quería matarlos a ambos, pero no podía moverse, estaba en shock.

—…pero sufría tanto por ti, solo por ti ¡por tu culpa! y entonces tuve que decirle qué hacer, para que te aburrieras de ella— Akane se cubrió la boca con las manos, ahogando un grito. Shinnosuke la había manipulado para que se acostara con Ranma. No lo podía creer. — De nada sirvió ¡de nada sirvió porque te obsesionaste con ella! No la corriste como a las otras mujeres, no… ¿crees que no me daba cuenta cada vez que la hacías tuya? ¡Lo notaba en sus ojos! Profanabas su cuerpo como el de una…—calló y se giró hacia Akane, con el dorso de la mano le acarició la mejilla— …no me importa lo que haya pasado, eres perfecta para mí.

Ranma explotó y se lanzó contra Shinnosuke, empujándolo lejos de ella— ¡No la toques! —Ranma le soltó un puñetazo en la cara y Shinnosuke cayó al suelo, pero se incorporó rápidamente, devolviendo el golpe a Ranma quien pudo esquivarlo.

—¡Ranma! —gritó Akane. Los sirvientes escucharon los gritos y corrieron a separar a los hombres, que seguían golpeándose. Un par de guardias dudaron en acercarse a la zona de la pelea, puesto que Shinnosuke y Ranma estaban haciendo uso de sus habilidades en artes marciales intentando matarse. —¡Sepárenlos! —volvió a gritar Akane asustada; los guardias obedecieron sujetándolos de los brazos, casi sin poder contenerlos.

—¡Suéltenme! —gritó Ranma— ¡saquen a este imbécil de aquí! —los sirvientes estaban muy confundidos, Shinnosuke siempre había sido bienvenido en la mansión Klimov y ahora lo echaban.

—¡Déjenme, malditos gorilas! ¡Me largo ya mismo! —con una fuerza sorprendente, resultante de los narcóticos que había ingerido, Shinnosuke se zafó de los guardias— ¡Esto no se va a quedar así, Ranma! ¡Ella vendrá conmigo en cuanto el contrato se termine, voy a protegerla como tú nunca supiste hacerlo, como un verdadero hombre y además voy a darle mi nombre! —Shinnosuke se limpió con la mano la sangre que le escurría de la nariz, lanzando una mirada siniestra.

—¡LÁRGATE! ¡Antes de que te mate, desgraciado! —gritó Ranma quien bufaba lleno de ira. Ranma se incorporó y comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro, respirando entrecortadamente, en su mirada parecía una llama fulminante; los empleados no sabían qué decir o qué hacer.

Vera se atrevió a preguntar, aunque hubiera deseado no hacerlo— Señor…

—¡Todos ustedes…TODOS ME TRAICIONARON! —gritó Ranma enfurecido— dejaron que ese malnacido se burlara de mí, dejándolo entrar en mi casa ¡FUERA! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡ESTÁN DESPEDIDOS! ¡FUERA DE MI CASA AHORA MISMO!

Los empleados obedecieron al instante, temían por sí mismos y porque en un futuro no pudieran conseguir empleo en ningún lugar, más les valía irse antes de que a Ranma se le ocurriera alguna cosa.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, Ranma se giró, tras él estaba Akane, confundida, todo había pasado demasiado rápido— ¡Tú! —en un par de zancadas estuvo frente a ella, intentó sujetarla por un brazo, pero Akane dio dos pasos hacia atrás. Eso no detuvo a Ranma quien finalmente la retuvo presionándola con fuerza— ¡¿cómo te atreviste a engañarme en mi propia casa?! —la sacudió, mientras Akane se dolía.

—Ranma, las cosas no sucedieron así, todo es un malentendido.

—¡No me digas que es un malentendido! ¡Yo mismo te vi besándote con él!

—¡Fue él quien me besó, no yo! —replicó la mujer.

—¡Pues no vi que pusieras resistencia! Además, ¡lo hiciste antes! ¿no es cierto?

Akane sollozaba— Ranma, yo te juro que…

—¡No me jures nada! —Ranma la soltó y Akane cayó al suelo. Él la miraba desde su posición —¿cómo pudieron hacerlo? ¿cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¡él era mi hermano! ¡me engañaste con mi mejor amigo! —la voz de Ranma comenzó a quebrarse. Se sentó, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos. Akane se acercó a él para intentar convencerlo.

—Entre él y yo no hay nada, él llegó de pronto y empezó a decirme muchas cosas que no entendí ¡tienes qué creerme!

—¡¿Y qué debo creer?! ¿qué no pasó nada entre ustedes? Aceptaste venderte por un contrato, ¡¿piensas que voy a creer que eres una inocente paloma?! —dijo Ranma con sarcasmo, empujando a Akane con un movimiento de su pierna, ella cayó hacia atrás y se sostuvo con las manos.

—Las cosas no fueron así, Ranma ¡lo sabes!

—¡Es que ya no puedo creerte! ¡Me traicionaste!

—¡No, no lo hice! —Akane se puso de pie. Ranma levantó la vista y la imitó, se aproximó a ella y volvió a sujetarla por ambos brazos con fuerza.

—Dime si lo besaste —preguntó con desesperación.

—Te digo que…

—¡En el recibidor! ¡¿lo besaste?! —él la miraba fijo, deseaba que le dijera una mentira, porque la amaba, aún y que lo hubiese traicionado, no podía caer más bajo, ya se sentía en el mismo infierno —¡Dímelo!

Akane no podía mentirle, sus ojos la atravesaban y podían adivinar su pensamiento, tendría que decírselo —Sí, lo hice ¡pero no significó nada!

Ranma la soltó como si su contacto lo quemara, se sentía profundamente herido por la mujer que amaba y por el hombre que había considerado como si llevara su misma sangre.

—Te acostaste conmigo solo porque él te lo dijo.

—¡Lo hice porque estaba desesperada! Quería irme porque sabía que estabas con Shampoo…

Ranma arrugó la nariz —¡No digas estupideces!

—Yo pensé que…

—¡No pensaste nada! ¡Te dejaste envolver por él! ¡Le creíste! ¡Sólo porque él quería llevarte a la cama! ¡Preferiste creer en otro hombre antes que en mí!

Akane titubeó—Ranma, es que…yo… ¡no sabía qué hacer! tú te ibas y me dejabas aquí…y las fotos del diario, yo me sentía sola y… —no sabía qué decirle.

La mente de Ranma viajaba a mil por hora e interpretaba lo que podía —No te quiero cerca de mí ¡Vete!

—Pero, Ranma…

—¡Vete! ¡Fuera de mi vista, maldita golfa!

—¡No Ranma! ¡tienes que escucharme! —Akane lloraba nuevamente. No quería alejarse de él, lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca.

—¡¿Te acostaste con él?! Dímelo, ¡dime dónde lo hicieron! ¡¿en mi cama?! —Ranma gritaba como si estuviera poseído por alguna fuerza maligna, caminando hacia ella como si fuera una bestia a punto de atacar. Akane daba pasos hacia atrás, temerosa de que le hiciera algo.

—Ranma, ¡por favor!

—¿Lo hicieron en la posición que tanto te gusta? Seguro también te pusiste el kimono de tu madre para seducirlo, —Ranma jadeaba mientras una extraña expresión maquiavélica iluminaba su rostro— así como lo hiciste conmigo —logró sujetarla con la mano, presionando sus mejillas y aproximándose a sus labios— una preciosa geisha…—susurró sobre ella, sintiendo su entrecortada respiración— … ¡porque Shinnosuke solo se acuesta con putas! —enfatizó, soltándola de pronto con un gesto de asco. Ranma volvió a encenderse de ira.

Akane no pudo decir palabra, no entendía como él podía creer todo eso de ella.

—¿Cuál fue el acuerdo? ¡¿Shinnosuke le pagó a Hibiki por ti?! ¡¿o fuiste tú la que hizo el contrato?!

—Ranma…—Akane sollozaba.

—¡¿Por cuánto te vendiste esta vez?! —gritó el hombre. Akane solo negaba con la cabeza, por sus ojos escurrieron un par de lágrimas y eso provocó que Ranma explotara; la sujetó por el brazo y la arrastró hacia la puerta— ¡Lárgate! ¡Eres una zorra! Maldita la hora en la que me fijé en ti. Debí suponer la clase de rata que eras, igual que tu estúpido prometido. ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!

Una ráfaga de viento helado entró por la puerta antes de lanzar a Akane hacia afuera —Ranma, por favor ¡te lo suplico! ¡déjame explicarte!

—¡No pienso oírte más! ¡PIÉRDETE! —cerró la puerta con fuerza y Akane no dejaba de gritar.

—Ranma, ¡tienes que creerme! ¡yo te amo a ti! ¡Ranma! ¡No me dejes aquí! ¡Dijiste que me amabas, me pediste que me quedara contigo! ¡Por favor! ¡Te amo!

Esto último hizo enloquecer a Ranma ¿amarlo? ¿cómo podía amarlo si lo había traicionado? Cerró los ojos con fuerza, escuchó unos minutos el llanto de Akane, llamándolo desesperada. Él se llevó las manos a la cabeza, se cubrió los oídos, se revolvió el cabello, soltando un fuerte alarido. Las suplicas se detuvieron y dejó de escuchar la voz de la chica, ya no estaba ahí, se había ido.

El dolor que sentía lo deshacía por dentro, comenzó a tirar lo que se encontraba a su paso: floreros, mesas, espejos, cortinas. Necesitaba sacar toda esa furia que lo carcomía. Se dirigió hacia la credenza del salón comedor y rompió todos los platos, copas y vasos que había dentro. Fue hacia una pequeña cava de vinos y rompió una a una las botellas de tinto que se escurrieron por el piso de mármol. Abrió la última botella que quedaba, era de vodka y estaba hasta la mitad, la abrió para dar enormes tragos a ésta.

.

.

.

Tres cuartos de hora después, Nodoka Saotome Klimov arribaba a la que parecía más bien la escena de un terrible crimen. La planta baja de la casa estaba completamente destrozada. Ranma estaba sentado en el suelo, cerca de la escalera. Nodoka caminó hacia su hijo, éste tenía la mirada baja —Ranma, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? —dijo, apenas logrando contener el temple en su voz, que se notaba nerviosa.

—Me traicionó ¡todos me traicionaron! ¡A mí, Ranma Saotome Klimov! —gritó Ranma, para después dar un sorbo a la botella casi vacía.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿en dónde están todos? ¡¿dónde está Akane?!

Ranma empezó a reír por lo bajo, para cambiar de inmediato su semblante a uno feroz y comenzó a elevar la voz hasta gritar— ¡Ella fue quien me traicionó! ¡Me engañó con Shinnosuke! ¡Se estaban besando! ¡Esa maldita zorra...!

Nodoka lo interrumpió propinándole una fuerte bofetada, haciendo al hombre tambalearse y volver un poco en sí— ¡Cálmate! ¡estás como un loco! ¿estás seguro de lo que viste? No puedo creer eso de Akane, seguramente fue un malentendido.

—No, ¡no lo fue! ¡los vi!

Nodoka no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, las palabras de su hijo debían ser un error— ¿Cómo? No puede ser, debe haber una explicación para ello —justificó—Shinnosuke siempre estuvo tras Akane, yo misma te lo dije, y bien sabes que raras veces me equivoco, pero no quisiste escucharme. Akane es una mujer hermosa, es normal que se sintiera atraído por ella como la noche del coctel, ¿recuerdas cómo la miraba? Hijo, piensa bien lo que dices, ustedes dos ya antes habían discutido por salirse con la suya por alguna mujer.

—¡Esta vez fue diferente! Ella le correspondía. Shinnosuke dijo que no era la primera vez ¡seguro hasta cogieron en mi cama!

—¡No es posible! Akane no es ese tipo de mujer, ella te ama, hijo.

—Si me amara de verdad ¡no se habría metido con mi mejor amigo!

—Debe haber un error —Nodoka trataba de atar cabos— en una ocasión advertí a Shinnosuke que no tuviera tanta cercanía con Akane, pienso que él podría haberse enamorado de ella…

—¡No importa cómo fue! ¡Los dos son culpables! ¡los dos son unos desgraciados que se reían a mis espaldas! ¡¿cómo pude ser tan imbécil?!

Nodoka estaba demasiado sorprendida con la actitud de su hijo, jamás lo había visto reaccionar de ese modo— Ranma, ¡basta! ¿en dónde está Akane?

—¡La corrí de la casa! ¡no soportaba tenerla frente a mí!

La mujer abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo —¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿Con esta tormenta de nieve?! ¡Ranma! ¿qué has hecho? ¡no conoce a nadie aquí! No habla nuestro idioma y la tormenta está en su punto más fuerte ¡puede morir allá afuera!

—¡Sería lo mejor! ¡que ya no existiera para no saber de ella y nunca volver a verla!

Nodoka soltó de nuevo una bofetada a su hijo con el dorso de la mano, tumbándolo hasta el suelo. Ranma se llevó la mano a la mejilla del dolor —Jamás pensé que mi hijo fuera un poco hombre.

—Mamá…

—Por mi cabeza nunca pasó que mi propio hijo repitiera la misma historia que mi padre.

Ranma enarcó una ceja, confundido— ¿Historia? ¿cuál historia?

Nodoka se irguió en su sitio—La muerte de mi madre.

Ranma se sorprendió, Nodoka jamás le había dado detalles y mucho menos su abuelo. Ella siempre evadía el tema y para su abuelo estaba prohibido nombrarla frente a él. Pensó que había muerto por una enfermedad, lo que sería muy común.

—Esto era algo que yo pensé que había quedado enterrado en el doloroso pasado de mi familia ¡es que no me explico cómo se repite una historia tan triste dos veces en tres generaciones! Alguna vez escuché decir que hay maldiciones familiares muy difíciles de romper y tal vez esta sea una — Nodoka le dio la espalda a Ranma, que la observaba desde el suelo, recuperándose del golpe que su madre le había propinado. La mujer hablaba con un tono casi lúgubre, ella comenzó a narrar todo con su temple inalterable— Los tiempos de mi padre fueron muy diferentes a estos, los extranjeros no tenían cabida en Rusia y cualquiera que se atrevía a entrar se arriesgaba para ser discriminado de manera abierta, y hasta perder la vida; por lo menos hoy esas cosas suceden bajo el agua o nadie les la importancia que debería. Los Klimov siempre fueron una familia respetable, aunque vinieran desde abajo, nunca se dejaron amedrentar por la aristocracia rusa, eso les dio más fuerza y quienes se aliaban con ellos en los negocios eran llamados temerarios. Nuestro nombre raya en un respeto disfrazado de miedo, así que muchos nos tacharon de locos.

Eso convino a mi padre,Sergei; en un espectáculo de geishas traído desde Japón conoció a mi madre. Su belleza lo embelesó como un tonto, pero no fue el único, también su mejor amigo, Viktor, quedó prendado de ella. Ambos eran socios y juntos habían logrado escalar las empresas Klimov como las más productivas y sólidas de Rusia. Los dos intentaron cortejar a mi madre, pero por supuesto, mi padre logró que se fijara en él, le gustaba ganar todas las batallas y ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

Se casaron en secreto y desde el primer día, mi padre trató de que su mujer se sintiera como en su casa; para mis abuelos era una simple extranjera,y el error más grande cometido por su único hijo, pero para mi padre, ella era todo su mundo. Para su desgracia las cosas no durarían mucho. Viktor, su amigo, los visitaba frecuentemente. A pesar de no haber sido elegido por mi madre, apreciaba a Sergei y los tres eran buenos amigos. Un día, Viktor llegó ebrio a la casa y mi madre lo recibió, él le confesó que nunca la había olvidado y que envidiaba a mi padre por tenerla. La abrazó y justo en ese momento, Sergei entró y los vio. Los condenó a ambos de traición, pero se ensañó con su mujer y la echó en una noche de tormenta, justo igual que tú hiciste con Akane.

Sergei no escuchó a nadie, los celos lo cegaron, no le importó mi madre. Ella lloró intentando convencerlo de la verdad, pero no le creyó. La pobre tuvo que vagar en medio de la tormenta. Después de pensarlo mejor, mi padre salió tras ella, pero nunca volvió a encontrarla, buscó por toda la ciudad e incluso en los estados cercanos, pero no pudo dar con su paradero. Se rindió pensando que efectivamente mi madre había muerto.

Tiempo después, recibieron una llamada urgente desde un albergue en San Petersburgo, alguien tenía noticias de ella. Cuando mi padre llegó días después, se encontró conmigo. Mi madre me había dado a luz y alcanzó a decir el nombre y los datos de la familia antes de morir, debido a su estado de embarazo, lo había pasado muy mal y yo nací antes de tiempo. Fue algo terrible para mi padre porque ni siquiera ahí pudo ver a su amada mujer; ya la habían enterrado en la fosa común, no le permitieron exhumar sus restos para traerlos a Javarovsk, el único recuerdo que quedaría de su querida geisha sería yo.

Sergei jamás se perdonó a sí mismo, y me cuidaba con recelo. La depresión de mi padre comenzó a hundir el imperio que había formado, y así fue hasta que a los quince años mi padre y abuelos tuvieron la grandiosa idea de casarme con un millonario japonés para tratar de rescatar las empresas. Mi abuela me contó lo que había pasado con mi madre justo antes de conocer a mi nuevo novio. Odié a mi padre, lo odié tanto que no soporté seguir cerca de él y huí a Japón, donde pensé que encontraría familia o conocidos de mi madre, pero no había nadie, ella estaba sola en este mundo.

Conocí entonces a tu padre y me refugié en su cariño, lo amé con todas mis fuerzas hasta que mi padre, Sergei, me encontró y me obligó a regresar a Rusia. Jamás volví a saber nada de Genma…—una lágrima se rehusó a caer del ojo de la mujer— …pasaron los años y te crié en contra de tu abuelo para vengarme de él. Al final comprendí que mi padre había tenido miedo de perderme, porque yo era lo único que le quedaba de ese amor frustrado.

Como verás, hijo, el odio es lo que ha destruido la familia Klimov y de verdad, deseo que algún día no te odies a ti mismo por firmar la sentencia de muerte de la mujer que decías amar.

Ranma miró a su madre, desconcertado, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho. Tanto había odiado la forma severa en que su abuelo lo había educado, sin pensar que solo era un pobre hombre atormentado. Acababa de vivir lo mismo que él, y ahora probablemente Akane moriría— ¿Qué hice? ¡¿qué hice?! ¡Tengo que salir a buscarla!

—Ha caído demasiada nieve, la tormenta no ha cesado, no hay manera de buscarla —dijo Nodoka.

—¿Para qué diablos despedí a los criados? —se lamentó, apretando los puños.

—Están todos en la cocina, Vera me llamó para contarme lo que había pasado y vine de inmediato. Les dije que se quedaran aquí.

—¡Llámalos! ¡Diles que busquen a Akane en el jardín, en el dojo, cerca de la casa! ¡no pudo haberse ido lejos! ¿y si Akane está con ellos? —un pensamiento de esperanza cruzó por su cabeza.

—Vera no me dijo nada. Hay que preguntar si la vieron.

Ranma llamó a sus empleados, que dijeron no haber visto a Akane, puesto que se resguardaron de la tormenta al salir de la casa. Akane nunca había vivido una tormenta de ese tipo, así que no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar.

La buscaron en todas partes, pero no dieron con ella. Trataron de comunicarse con las autoridades, pero debido a la tormenta no podrían salir hasta que ésta terminara, pero le advirtieron que sería inútil, las huellas se habrían ya borrado.

Ranma estaba desesperado, si no la encontraba pronto, Akane moriría. El solo pensarlo le revolvió el estómago, corrió a su habitación y abrió la puerta del baño, llegando apenas al sanitario para vomitar.

Cuando hubo terminado, se sentó en el suelo, llorando desconsolado por Akane. Se levantó y se recargó con ambas manos en el lavabo, cuando se giró mirando hacia un lado, notó que el cesto de la basura contenía algo extraño. Lo sacó y vio que era una prueba de embarazo que marcaba dos líneas nítidas. Rebuscó en el cesto y encontró el empaque, con las indicaciones. La prueba era positiva, y no podía ser de nadie más; Akane estaba embarazada.

Ranma lanzó un fuerte grito de dolor. Ahora su historia sería la misma que la de su abuelo. Akane estaba afuera, congelándose, llevando un hijo en su vientre…un hijo que quizá era de Shinnosuke. ¿Y si Akane había ido a refugiarse con él? Tendría que ir a preguntárselo, no podía quedarse con la duda, tenía que recuperarla, así fuera a tener un hijo de otro.

.

.

Por la madrugada la tormenta había cesado por completo, Ranma se dirigió como pudo a casa de Shinnosuke. Cuando le abrieron la puerta pasó de largo sin esperar al mayordomo, conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabía perfecto dónde encontrarlo. Abrió la puerta del despacho, donde Shinnosuke se encontraba tembloroso sirviéndose un vaso desde una botella de escocés. El efecto de las drogas había pasado, y ahora trataba de ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

—¿Qué quieres aquí? —dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño mientras levantaba su vaso, tambaleante.

—¿Dónde está? —gruñó secamente.

Shinnosuke rio antes de dar un trago— ¿Akane? ¿se te ha perdido? No te preocupes por eso, Ranma. Ella siempre buscó refugio en mi cuando tú no estabas.

Ranma trataba de controlarse para obtener respuestas —¿Está aquí? Necesito hablar con ella.

—Nunca supiste hacerte cargo de ella…era para mí, pero como siempre tenías que adelantarte —Shinnosuke no le prestaba atención, en un espectáculo realmente patético usaba toda su concentración para no derramar la siguiente copa que se estaba sirviendo.

—¡¿Está aquí sí o no?! —demandó Ranma con fuerza.

Shinnosuke sonrió y dio un nuevo trago sin decir palabra, disfrutaba ver el rostro de Ranma lleno de desilusión, igual que como él se había sentido. —Akane está embarazada, encontré una prueba reciente y…—resopló, el decir esas palabras era como si confirmara una verdad que le dolía aceptar— los últimos meses estuve más de viaje que en casa así que supongo que la criatura podría ser tuya. La única que puede decirlo, es ella, así que necesito que la llames ahora.

Shinnosuke lo miró entornando los ojos y después comenzó a reírse, Ranma desvió la vista, malhumorado— Ranma, siempre has sido lento. Si estuviera aquí, ahora mismo estaríamos haciendo el amor sobre el escritorio, o en aquel mueble…—señaló una mesa donde estaba la foto de Akane con el vestido amarillo que Ranma le había comprado para la fiesta donde se conocieron, donde lucía resplandeciente como la joya de la corona. Ranma miró los ojos de Ajane y supo que no podría vivir sin ella aún si Shinnosuke era el padre de la criatura —…tal vez en mi cama…—el castaño interrumpió los pensamientos del que ahora era su enemigo.

Ranma se sintió agobiado, pensaba que la encontraría ahí— Confiaba en que estuviera contigo, salió anoche durante la tormenta y…

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Shinnosuke parecía volver en sí, pero estaba demasiado ebrio para reaccionar de forma coherente.

—¡Necesito encontrarla! Las autoridades también la están buscando, pero no me dan esperanzas —mencionó Ranma compungido— voy a seguir buscándola, no puede irse así…

—¡Eres un estúpido! —interrumpió Shinnosuke escupiendo parte de su bebida y tirando lo que le quedaba en el vaso por sus oscilantes movimientos— ¡seguro ya está muerta! Salió huyendo de ti, ¡porque no pudiste amarla!

—¡Cállate! —gritó Ranma compungido, las palabras de Shinnosuke se tornaban cada vez más reales.

—¿Y sabes algo? ¡Me alegro de que así sea, porque así no tendrá que soportar a un imbécil como tú!

—No, ¡no! —Ranma se negaba a creer que Akane estuviera muerta. Desbordado por sus sentimientos, Ranma tiró de un empujón a Shinnosuke al suelo. —¡Mírate! Eres un ebrio idiota, igual que tu madre…

—¡Cállate imbécil! ¡No vuelvas a mencionar a mi madre! —Shinnosuke se lanzó al ataque intentando dar una patada circular a Ranma, haciendo gala de sus habilidades como artemarcialista, pero estaba tan ebrio que solo consiguió desbalancearse y lanzar un puñetazo que alcanzó a conectar en la quijada de su oponente, antes de caer al suelo.

Ranma sintió los movimientos vacilantes de su contrario y recibió su puño en la quijada mientras se tiraba al piso encima de este y le propinaba un par de puñetazos en el rostro. Al ver la cara de Shinnosuke dejándose golpear y con débiles intentos por zafarse del agarre de Ranma, un dolor profundo le arrebató al azabache las fuerzas para seguir peleando y lo soltó, quedándose al lado de él con la quijada adolorida.

Shinnosuke se incorporó como pudo y se limpió el hilillo de sangre que colgaba de la comisura de sus labios.

—Será mejor así, que ya no esté en este mundo —dijo Shinnosuke, mirando hacia la nada— ese será tu castigo por habérmela quitado, me alegro de que no tenga que soportar a un imbécil como tú.

—La muerte de mi hijo pesará sobre tu conciencia toda tu vida. Es lo que te mereces —Shinnosuke se sirvió otro trago y volvió a sollozar, pero de pronto cambió su expresión soltando una carcajada —el gran Ranma Saotome Klimov siempre gana, ¡has arrebatado dos vidas en una sola noche, desgraciado! Mi hijo y Akane, y lo has hecho todo tu solo —el castaño se quedó sentado con el vaso a un lado

Ranma se levantó como pudo y salió de ahí. El golpe que le había dado Shinnosuke no era de cuidado, pero le dolía el alma. Estaba destrozado y sin Akane se sentía vacío. Shinnosuke podría estar en lo cierto, si Akane y su hijo morían, quedaría en su conciencia y no podría vivir con ello, pero algo era seguro, que no descansaría hasta encontrarla así fuera congelada bajo la nieve.

.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA! Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco seguir leyendo esta historia. Aprovecho el espacio para agradecer a mis betas Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome, que sin ellas, simplemente, los capítulos no serían lo mismo. Las adoro por arriesgarse a leer lo que escribo y me saquen las katanas cuando es necesario. ¡Gracias infinitas! A mis Locas por el dios griego que siguen al pie del cañón y me animan a seguir escribiendo y también hacen labor de convencimiento para lo de las actualizaciones. No sé qué haría sin ellas.**_

_**Ahora vamos al fic. Yo sé que las asusté con lo de la muerte de Ranma; ya ven que no sucedió, pero me creen capaz de eso y más…ya saben que sí, todo sea por el drama, pero en este caso, sobrevivió. En el capítulo anterior muchos odiaron a Shinnosuke y con mucha razón, el hombre ve lo que él quiere y nada más. Con la historia de Nodoka pueden notar que todo se repite, es algo que ocurre en la vida real, seguro conocerán casos donde casualmente en las familias se repiten patrones y si no se rompe con ellos, vuelven a ocurrir una y otra vez.**_

_**Espero que me hagan sus comentarios en los reviews, sé que a muchos les da pena o no les gusta hacerlo, pero a mí me gusta saber que pasaron por aquí, déjenme un punto o símbolo o un nickname si no quieren comentar. Esto, además de motivarme hace que la historia suba y más personas puedan leer el fic, lo cual implica, más reviews, más motivación, más escribo. Ya les comentaré al respecto en mi página de Susy Chantilly en Facebook.**_

_**Me escribieron para preguntarme si podía escribir fanfiction sobre otros ships, RanmaxShampoo o RanmaxUkyo. Para los seguidores de estas parejas, sepan que tienen todo mi respeto, creo que el fandom para eso es, para crear ideas donde surjan fanarts, historias, fics, etc y es lo que hace que esto crezca. De momento no los hago, porque no creo que pudiera hacer un buen trabajo, digno para estos ships; les agradezco mucho que me tomen en cuenta para ello. No soy partidaria del fan service y respeto mucho a quién lo hace, hay de todo y para todos, lo veo muy válido y estoy segura de que habrá quienes escriban sobre ellos. Por ahora escribo para mí y ¡les agradezco mucho que me lean! Es la manera de compartirles algo de mi mundo.**_

_**Estoy ansiosa de leer sus reviews, ya me imagino lo que me van a decir, pero ya me darán sus puntos de vista. Cuéntenme que me encanta leerlos.**_

_**¡Los leo muy pronto!**_

_**Susy Chantilly**_


	18. Yoisho

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 18_

"_**YOISHO" **_

_(inspirado en una historia real)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

El viento sopló durante toda la noche, por la madrugada la nieve dejó de caer y los rayos del sol iluminaron los grumos cristalinos reflejando delicados colores, apenas visibles para el ojo humano. Había caído más de un metro de nieve y las barredoras no aparecieron temprano como cuando sucedían tormentas como aquella.

Cualquier rastro que hubiera sido dejado la noche anterior había sido sepultado. Ni siquiera los sabuesos con el mejor olfato lograrían detectar evidencia alguna, a menos que un cuerpo congelado continuara bajo la gruesa capa blanca.

El mismo Ranma Saotome Klimov había contratado personal capacitado para la búsqueda de su mujer, la policía también hacía el trabajo por su cuenta. Helicópteros rondaban la zona y los límites con las ciudades más cercanas. Una persona, por su propio pie, no habría llegado muy lejos debido a la fuerte nevada.

Le hablaron a Ranma con la verdad, lo más probable era que Akane estuviera sepultada bajo la nieve y hasta que esta se derritiera lo suficiente no podrían hacer más. Seguirían buscando, pero debía estar preparado para lo inminente. Nadie la había visto salir de la casa, las cámaras del sistema de seguridad habían fallado ya que los trozos de hielo las cubrieron por completo. No había nadie cercano a la casa cuando ella se fue, así que no tenían ninguna pista, era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. El hombre no se intimidó ante aquella suposición. La encontraría a como diera lugar, viva o muerta.

.

.

.

Esa noche era la más fría que había sufrido en su vida, ni siquiera cuando estuvo en aquel edificio de departamentos pertenecientes a los Klimov había sentido tan hondo el dolor en los huesos. Akane caminó hacia el jardín trasero, apenas y podía ver, sentía que la nieve le quemaba los ojos. Estuvo a ciegas hasta que sintió chocar con una reja que estaba al lado de una gruesa pared. Se recargó en el vano entre el enrejado y la pared, eso la protegía apenas. Su intención había sido encaminarse hacia el dojo, pero era imposible, si seguía nevando así, sufriría hipotermia. De pronto sintió que caía hacia atrás, pensó que se estaba desmayando antes de notar que la reja se abría como si fuera una puerta. Tantas veces había recorrido el jardín y jamás la había visto, quizá estuviera cubierta por alguna enredadera, y ella solo había sentido el frío acero. Apenas logró divisar a una sombra que la ayudaba a cubrirse con una manta hasta la cabeza y la instó a que le siguiera, tomándola por un brazo. La chica hizo lo propio y con pasos torpes y cayendo cada vez en la nieve profunda, acompañó a la persona hasta una cabaña ubicada debajo de un par de grandes sauces y que estaba cubierta de nieve y hiedra.

El lugar estaba muy oscuro y ella se sentía congelada hasta el tuétano. Una chimenea encendida fue avivada con más leña por aquella sombra desconocida. La persona, que había tomado una forma alta y robusta pareció mirarla y dejó salir una voz grave: "_odezhda"_ y "_tufli" _fueron las palabras en ruso pronunciadas a través de una gruesa bufanda que portaba. Akane no entendió lo que le decía. Por el sonido que escuchó, parecía ser un hombre, que le señaló con la mano la ropa y los zapatos, dando a entender que debía quitárselos.

Akane negó con la cabeza, temerosa de lo que podía ocurrirle y el hombre repitió imperativo: _"¡odezhda!" "¡tufli!" _y le lanzó un par de mantas gruesas y salió por una puerta contigua, cerrando con fuerza. La chica entendió que si quería continuar viva esa noche, debía quitarse su atuendo mojado o no lo contaría. Se desvistió lo más rápido que pudo y se colocó las mantas acercándose al fuego. Al poco tiempo el hombre regresó con una botella de vodka y un vaso y se lo ofreció a la chica. Ella volvió a negarse, pero con un rugido logró atemorizarla y bebió todo de un trago. El hombre volvió a servirle y ella bebió ahora en sorbos. Comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, no supo cuando se quedó dormida.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos parecía estar cayendo el sol, el hombre le ofreció un plato con sopa caliente, Akane lo bebió ávidamente, todavía sentía mucho frío y sueño. Volvió a acurrucarse en su sitio y se durmió de inmediato; cuando volvió a despertar estaba amaneciendo y el hombre seguía avivando el fuego que casi se había extinguido. A su lado había ropa limpia y seca, un poco grandes para su talla, eran unos pantalones y un suéter grueso, además de unos calcetines tejidos con un feo aspecto, aunque acogedores. El hombre salió al cuarto contiguo para que la chica pudiera cambiarse con comodidad. Minutos más tarde regresó a la habitación de la chimenea, Akane ya estaba vestida y continuaba cubriéndose con una manta.

—Dobry djen —dijo en ruso el hombre. Akane entendió que era la manera de decir "buenos días" en ruso. Muchas veces lo escuchó de Ranma y Nodoka, así que respondió de la misma manera. Aquel hombre continuó hablando en el idioma, hasta que Akane negó con la cabeza y levantó las palmas de las manos, moviéndolas de un lado a otro— Net russkiy—aclaró, mientras trataba de adivinar el rostro del desconocido, que seguía enfundado detrás de aquella gruesa bufanda y el gorro que apenas lo dejaban ver una parte de sus ojos.

El hombre entornó la mirada, parecía no creerle. Trató de decir algo de nuevo en ruso y Akane negó de nuevo. Aquel tipo bufó mientras decía más frases en ruso, por el tono de su voz parecía molesto, Akane se encogió en su sitio, tímida. Pensó en Ranma, no podía regresar con él, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba, recordaba lo de la verja del jardín, pero no tenía conciencia de cuanto había caminado ¿y si todo había sido un sueño? ¿y si ese hombre quería hacerle daño? Tal vez cobrar una recompensa por secuestro ¿cómo le diría a ese señor que su marido no estaba interesado en pagar más por ella? Ya lo había hecho una vez y seguro no lo haría otra.

—Dormiste un día completo. Debes beber y comer o te morirás de frío —exclamó en un gruñido el hombre, en un perfecto japonés. Akane levantó la mirada, sintiendo un profundo alivio. ¡Alguien sabía su idioma! Además de Ranma, Nodoka y Shinnosuke, no había escuchado hablar un japonés tan puro y bien estructurado.

—¿Habla japonés?

—Te estoy hablando ahora, no es la gran cosa. ¡Ahora, bebe! —el hombre le tendió un tazón con leche caliente y le acercó un plato de avena. Akane no tenía mucha hambre, pero la voz del hombre era tan dura como su mirada, que temió que fuera a hacer algo en contra de ella.

Cuando hubo terminado, el hombre recogió los trastes sucios y se los llevó a la otra habitación. Después lo vio tomar una navaja y acercarse a la mesa donde estaba Akane, temblando ahora por la incertidumbre. El hombre grande tomó un pedazo de madera y lo empezó a tallar.

Akane no sabía que decirle— Gracias por ayudarme ayer…de no haber sido por usted, quizá hubiera muerto.

—Mmmh —con un simple sonido dio a entender que aceptaba su agradecimiento, pero no parecía muy convencido. La ignoraba y a la vez parecía que se quedaba ahí para que ella le dijera algo.

Akane aprovechó para poner atención al sitio donde estaba. La cabaña de madera, con una chimenea, una alfombra frente a ésta. Una mesa y un par de sillas. La puerta al frente y dos pequeñas ventanas por donde solo se reflejaba un poco de luz, debido a la enredadera y a la nieve que cubrían la casita. Lo miraba, pero el hombre parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía— Es una linda casa, ¿hace mucho qué vive aquí?

—Sí.

Akane esperaba que el hombre extendiera su respuesta, pero no fue así—¿Vino desde Japón?

—Sí.

—¿De dónde…?

—Yokohama.

—Ah…—Akane no sabía si seguir preguntando o no. Le sacaba las palabras muy a fuerza.

—Y ¿por qué…?

—Trabajo —espetó el hombre. Quizá no le gustaba hablar con la gente, su manera de responder sonaba cortante y el sitio donde estaban bien podría ser el hogar de un ermitaño.

Akane contuvo la respiración, tenía miedo, pero quería seguir preguntando. Si era un secuestrador, sería mejor no decir más. Se quedó callada un rato, mirando como el hombre moldeaba el trozo de madera.

—Fue el muchacho, ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto el hombre. Akane estaba absorta en sus tristes pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido la noche de la tormenta y en cómo Ranma la había sacado de la casa, que no le había creído y que jamás la buscaría.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida. No pensó que el tipo fuera a dirigirle la palabra.

—Saotome, él te echó de la mansión.

—Saotome —balbuceó por lo bajo. Akane agachó la cabeza, era vergonzoso que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Recordó la terrible escena mientras Ranma la arrastraba por un brazo hacia la puerta. Pero ¿cómo lo sabía? ¿los había estado espiando?

Los ojos del hombre parecieron sonreír por primera vez desde que había llegado a la cabaña, era más una sonrisa burlona que una amable— Es culpa de la educación que le dieron, nunca ha sabido tratar a la gente. Es igual al viejo Klimov —dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno seco.

—¿Usted los conoce? —preguntó ansiosa la chica, a lo que el hombre fingió demencia y calló un rato, como pensando en qué responder.

—Solo de vista. Trabajé algunas veces en su casa arreglando los jardines, junto con un equipo de personal. La casa está muy cerca, todo el tiempo los veo entrar y salir…además de ver sus fotos en los diarios.

Akane asintió sin levantar la mirada. Se preguntaba si alguna vez volvería a la mansión de los Klimov; de ser así, sería por la fuerza, porque en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí.

—Tú eres su mujer —el tipo la miraba fijo, lo que hizo que se pusiera nerviosa. Conocía a los Klimov, no a ella. Lo mejor sería que no la relacionaran con esa familia, así no pedirían rescate y Ranma no le haría más daño si la encontraba.

—No sé de qué habla —Akane giró el rostro, haciéndose la indiferente. Podía inventarse que era una sirvienta y que la habían corrido por romper algo muy valioso. Los Klimov tenían fama de extremistas, así que no sería una novedad.

—La mujer de Saotome. También estabas en los diarios, solo en un par de fotografías, no eran muchas, pero aparecía tu nombre: señora Saotome Klimova —el hombre continuaba mirándola fijamente. Ya no le iba a ser posible negar su condición.

—Ya no más, es obvio que me he marchado de esa casa y nunca más volveré —Akane habló lo más fuerte que pudo simulando una valentía que no alcanzaba a llegar a la tristeza de sus ojos.

—Mmmh —expresó el hombre y no dijo más. Pasaron varias horas sentados sin hablarse. Akane sintió frío y se levantó para dar una vuelta por la pequeña habitación para estirar y desentumir las piernas. El hombre también se levantó, pero salió por la puerta principal cerrando por fuera.

Akane pensó que era una prisionera y que debía encontrar la forma de salir, antes de que aquel hombre volviera con Ranma y se la entregara. Las ventanas estaban selladas, no se abrían y eran demasiado estrechas como para romperlas y escapar. Abrió la otra puerta, y descubrió que daba a una pequeña habitación con una cama y una mesa a un lado que tenía una lámpara. Había también un mueble con algo de ropa que le pertenecía al hombre. Tenía una ventana más grande, pero también estaba sellada. Había un sanitario en un pequeño hueco de la pared, que se cerraba con una cortinilla. Estaba atrapada y no tenía salida.

Después pensó que lo mejor era quedarse ahí, si salía moriría de frío. Si estaba tan cerca de la mansión y Ranma la veía, no dudaría en matarla. Lo único que podía hacer era atenerse a lo que aquel hombre le dijera que hiciera. Tal vez pudiera convencerlo de dejarla ir, aunque no tenía nada con qué poder sobornarlo, ¿y si le daba su ropa? Era de marca y valía algo de dinero que el señor podía usar. Se lo plantearía y después pensaría en cómo salir de Rusia. No iba a ser fácil, no tenía su pasaporte, ni identificaciones, dinero, ni nada.

El hombre regresó un cuarto de hora después con comida ¿de dónde sacaba el hombre todo eso? No había estufa ni donde preparar nada, tal vez lo robaba.

—¿En dónde estamos exactamente? —Akane se sentía más confiada de hablar, después de que el hombre supiera quién era ella.

—Ya te lo dije, cerca de la mansión donde vivías.

—¿Qué tan cerca?

—El terreno contiguo.

—¿El de la casa abandonada?

—¡¿Cuál casa abandonada?! —preguntó molesto el hombre. Akane se armó de valor y entró a la otra habitación— ¿a dónde vas? —masculló el tipo, siguiéndola, en lo que Akane se aproximaba a la ventana de la recámara donde entre las ramas congeladas podía verse ligeramente la figura de una mansión.

—Esa —dijo Akane señalando con el dedo. El hombre arrugó el entrecejo y gruñó, se giró para regresar al cuarto de la chimenea y Akane fue tras él.

Nunca había puesto tanta atención a los alrededores de la mansión Klimov, era bastante grande como para saber qué había vecinos a los lados. Había visto una cerca llena de musgo y enredaderas mal cuidadas y pensó que era un terreno solo, jamás había notado que hubiera una casa, quizá estaba muy alejada de la entrada.

—Soy el velador, y a veces hago de jardinero. Esta propiedad es de los Lisin, hace años trabajé para ellos, pero pronto comenzaron a ganar más dinero y se mudaron a Moscú. No vienen nunca, solo recojo la correspondencia y la envío por mensajería al administrador. Me encargo de que nadie entre aquí. Tengo la cocina disponible para cuando el invierno se torna crudo, pero prefiero quedarme en la cabaña, es silenciosa y nadie me molesta. Llevo aquí más de treinta años.

Sin pedírselo, el hombre había dicho parte de su historia, pero no la que Akane quería saber, como el por qué había dejado Japón para vivir solo en un lugar como ese. —¿Por qué vive solo aquí? —preguntó Akane.

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe.

—A usted tampoco le incumbe que me hayan echado de la casa de los Klimov y me lo preguntó —contestó la chica con seguridad, cosa que volvió a molestar al hombre, que gruñó.

—¡Es diferente! ¡Tú eres famosa! Sales en los diarios.

—Eso no implica que le importe mi vida. Ni siquiera me conoce, o tanto quiere saber de lo que tienen los Klimov ¡seguro quiere robarlos o pedir rescate por mi cabeza! Pero ¿sabe qué? Aunque lo intente no le van a dar nada de lo que pida —Akane hablaba de modo hostil, tratando de provocar al hombre para que se rindiera y la dejara ir.

El hombre rio levemente— ¿Y quién dijo que iba a pedir dinero por ti? Te estoy ayudando y me pagas con esa actitud pusilánime. No cabe duda de que le has aprendido lo déspota al muchacho.

Akane se preguntaba por qué lo mencionaba con tanta familiaridad. Iba a abrir la boca para responderle, pero el hombre se le adelantó— ¡Deja de hablar y ven a comer ahora mismo! La comida se enfría más rápido de lo que piensas.

Comieron en silencio. Al terminar, Akane se sentó molesta frente al fuego mirando las llamas. El hombre continuó con su trabajo tallando la madera. —No me ha dicho su nombre, señor.

—¿Qué te importa saberlo?

—No me gusta dirigirme a alguien que no tiene un nombre.

—Piensa lo que quieras.

—¿No tuvo padres? —insistió la chica.

—¿Nunca te callas? Ahora entiendo por qué el chico te echó de su casa.

Akane no hizo caso de la provocación y continuó— La única manera para que no tenga un nombre es porque no tuvo padres ni nadie que le dijera quién es.

—Mmmmhh—volvió a gruñir el hombre.

—Y a mí no me corresponde ponerle uno, porque…

—Yoisho

—¿Perdón?

—Llámame Yoisho y ya cállate. Eres un dolor de cabeza.

Akane rio por lo bajo, el nombre le quedaba muy bien.

.

Al día siguiente, la nieve se había derretido lo suficiente para poder caminar con mayor facilidad sobre el pasto. Akane recordó que sus finos zapatos de tacón se habían arruinado y no podría salir solo con las medias puestas.

—Es muy aburrido aquí —resopló Akane, apoyando el rostro sobre su mano — ¿No se aburre aquí, señor Yoisho?

—Cuando tienes cosas qué hacer, no tienes por qué aburrirte. Tú eres muy holgazana, te he visto caminar por el jardín de los Klimov muchas veces. Esa vida de inútil hace que los ricos mueran primero que los pobres.

Akane arrugó la nariz, ese tipo era muy grosero, ¡ni siquiera la conocía! Lo mejor sería no contestarle. De nuevo volvía a pensar en Ranma, un vacío muy grande se albergaba en su corazón y parecía aumentar conforme pasaba el tiempo, esa herida no sanaría esta vez.

—¿Ya vas a decirme lo que te hizo el muchacho? —preguntó el tal Yoisho. Parecía determinado en querer saber la historia completa.

—Ayer le dije que no le debería importar mi vida. No va a sacar nada de esto ¿planea vender el chisme a una revista? Porque lamento decirle que más le vale que no lo intente. Los Klimov son gente muy poderosa y si se enteran de que fue usted quien le dio a los medios esa información encontrarán la forma de acabarlo.

El hombre frunció el ceño y rechinó los dientes, hizo ademán de levantarse de su lugar y eso hizo que su gruesa bufanda se moviera hacia abajo y mostrara por completo su rostro, tenía una amplia quijada, era moreno y sus ojos pequeños y alargados, parecía no tener cabello porque de la gorra no salían siquiera las patillas, llevaba unas gafas de aumento y sus labios delgados se perdían en una sola línea— ¿Y quién te dice que quiero hacer eso? Muchacha malagradecida. Eso me pasa por tratar de ayudarte.

Akane abrió los ojos sorprendida y cayó en cuenta de que ese hombre le había salvado la vida. Trató de inmediato de redimirse— Lo siento…

—¡Bah! —espetó el hombre malhumorado y se agachó para seguir tallando con la filosa navaja.

—Es que…la señora Nodoka me dijo que mucha gente que se acercaba a nosot…bueno, que se acercaba a los Klimov solo querían sacar un beneficio —se excusó Akane cabizbaja. Al decir el nombre de Nodoka, Akane vio al señor Yoisho tensarse y dejar de raspar la madera. Cuando el hombre levantó la cabeza, Akane lo miraba; éste de nuevo frunció el ceño y se giró hacia otro lado con notable fastidio. Ese gesto hizo que Akane pensara en Ranma, cada que ella le decía algo que no le gustaba, Ranma hacía algo similar. —No le he agradecido por salvarme la vida, señor…

—Tampoco te lo he pedido.

—¡Pero si acaba de decirme que…!

—¡Deja de hablar! Traeré comida de la casa grande.

—Puedo ayudarlo.

—Es mejor que te quedes aquí, no puedes salir sin zapatos —el hombre se levantó y Akane asintió. Había algo raro en ese tipo, tal vez después de que comiera algo se calmaría y podría preguntarle más sobre cómo sabía de los Klimov.

Efectivamente, después de que comieron algo de frutas, el hombre sacó un libro y se puso a leer. También trajo para Akane un libro de poesía japonesa; hacía tanto que no leía en su idioma que se sintió contenta. Yoisho le recomendó que leyera los marcados con papeles de colores, algunos eran alegres y otros muy tristes.

—Jamás hubiera pensado que a usted le gustara la poesía, señor Yoisho.

—Caras vemos —contestó sin levantar la vista de su lectura. Era la oportunidad de Akane de preguntarle cosas, ahora que estaba distraído y no buscaba discutir.

—Señor Yoisho, ¿por qué se refiere a Ranma como: el muchacho? ¿lo conoce bien?

—Lo conozco desde que tenía cinco años. Nunca he hablado con él, solo lo he visto, trabajé en su casa en algunos proyectos del jardín varias veces y lo veo en los diarios o en la televisión. Es todo.

Akane se quedó observando al señor Yoisho mientras leía, había tomado un diario para leer las noticias locales. Cuando pasaba a otra página, notó algo que le recordó a Ranma. Enarcaba una ceja y luego fruncía el ceño, movía el dedo índice mientras sujetaba el periódico. Una idea llenó su cabeza— ¿Y si ese hombre fuera…? no. El nombre del padre de Ranma era Genma, no Yoisho… ¿será un pariente? Sería demasiada casualidad —pensó la chica. Y decidió seguir interrogando— ¿Sabe lo que pasó con el padre de Ranma?

—No tenía padre. Solo conocí al abuelo y nunca hablé con él tampoco, su apellido aparecía en mi cheque semanal.

Akane recordó una vez en la que Nodoka le habló del padre de Ranma, no dijo mucho: —Genma era un hombre muy divertido, me hacía reír mucho. Era demasiado sencillo, tal vez por eso me fijé en él. No tenía nada que demostrarme ni dinero qué presumir. Puede decirse que casi no lo conocí, yo era demasiado joven y me dejé llevar por el amor. A pesar de que culpé a mi padre de todo, pienso que hubiéramos sido muy infelices, no me daba cuenta del daño que yo le hacía a él. Yo representaba lo que él nunca iba a tener y él era un reflejo de todo lo que yo no había tenido: felicidad, simpleza, orgullo a pesar de no tener nada. Cuando supimos que mi padre nos buscaba, Genma me dijo que la voluntad es lo único que se pierde…y mi voluntad era molestar a mi padre, así que lo hice. Si sigue vivo, deseo que haya formado una familia y siga siendo feliz, ya no lo culpo por no buscarnos, no tenía los medios. Su voluntad era tener un heredero y aunque nunca lo haya conocido, lo obtuvo. No le cuentes esto a Ranma, no le gusta que nadie más sepa de él, y a mí no me gusta reconocer que no fui lo suficientemente valiente para pelear por un amor imposible. Eso no me deja como heroína, sino como egoísta, pero creo que no hacerlo es lo mejor que pude brindarle al padre de mi hijo.

.

La chica trató de pensar en otra cosa, intentó leer, los versos más tristes le recordaron lo sucedido con Ranma, por lo que empezó a sollozar. Yoisho bajó el periódico— ¿Estás llorando? Ningún hombre merece las lágrimas de nadie a menos de que esté muerto —diciendo esto volvió a perderse detrás de las hojas para leer; Akane sollozó más fuerte, ella había llorado mucho. —Come algo y haz silencio —dijo el hombre, parecía que todo lo quería arreglar con comida.

—No tengo hambre —hipó Akane para aumentar su llanto con más fuerza, se había contenido demasiado, no lo había intentado desde la noche en la que Ranma la sacó a rastras de la casa.

—Si tanto te duele estar fuera de casa deberías volver —sugirió el hombre, quien a leguas se le notaba que le molestaba el lloriqueo de Akane.

—¡No pienso regresar nunca! ¡Él me corrió! ¡No me creyó cuando le dije que no tenía nada que ver con Shinnosuke! —gritó la chica. El hombre frunció el ceño.

—Seguro no te corrió por santa, ¿tu marido creyó que lo estabas engañando? Era de esperarse, ese tipo se metía en su casa como si fuera suya ¿eres tan ingenua? —dijo Yoisho más en tono de reproche y burla que de otra cosa.

Akane detuvo su llanto de pronto, le molestó que Genma hiciera este tipo de insinuaciones, ella no era una cualquiera—¿No tiene usted trabajo que lo obligue a ocuparse y no estar de entrometido? —gruñó.

—Estoy aquí todo el día. Desde la colina donde está la casa grande se ve quien llega y quién se va. No hace falta ser un mago para darse cuenta.

Akane frunció el ceño, mientras el hombre sonreía con mofa— ¿Se cree que puede hacer un juicio solo por lo que ve?

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces ese hombre solo se dedicaba a visitarte para tomar té y admirar el jardín y alabar ropa fina? ¿Qué estúpido creería eso? —dijo con sarcasmo.

La chica estaba ya de muy mal humor, era como si hablara con una versión adulta de su marido cuando discutían, él insistía en tener la razón. Podría decirse que éste era un tipo mucho más necio.

—¡Pues no era como usted piensa!

—Díselo a alguien que le importe. Saotome podrá ser un petulante, pero no un idiota ¿qué pensarías si fuera al revés? Él entrando a la casa de una mujer…

Akane se sonrojó, sabía que las visitas de Shinnosuke no eran del todo correctas y que podían malinterpretarse, la misma Nodoka se lo había advertido y ella la obedeció, jamás imaginó que ese amigo fuera a confesarle su amor. Ella siempre lo vio como una amistad y solo eso. Se mordió los labios, sintiéndose culpable.

—Vuelve a tu casa y déjate de tonterías.

—No volveré, a Ranma ya no le intereso y… yo no soportaré más que vuelva a tratarme así otra vez.

—¿Otra vez? ¿es que ya te había maltratado? —dijo Yoisho mirándola fijamente.

Akane sintió vergüenza, Ranma la trató como quiso desde el principio, aunque luego cambió todo y fueron felices un tiempo, el desconfió de ella al final. Bajó la mirada sin responder y Yoisho torció la boca en señal de desaprobación. Sintió pena por la pobre chica— No creo que no le importes, te están buscando.

—¿Qué dice? —dijo Akane levantando la vista.

—Tu fotografía está en los diarios, no es primera plana, pero dan recompensa si te encuentran. Hay un helicóptero que ha estado rondando desde esta mañana, tal vez él se haya arrepentido de lo que te hizo.

—Quiere vengarse de mí. Ese es el modo de actuar de él —Akane estaba convencida de ello.

Yoisho bufó, le molestaba lo que Akane le estaba contando— No fue bien educado, no toda la culpa es del muchacho, la gente rica es así. Si lo quieres, regresa con él, pero si no, ándate y regresa a tu lugar de origen.

Justificar a Ranma por tener una mala educación no era algo que ella considerara lógico, pero no le dijo nada, quizá por ser hombre se ponía en la postura de él— No sé si podría volver a Japón —a Akane se le quebraba la voz.

—Pues piénsalo bien, cuando uno piensa que ya no tiene nada…—exhaló el hombre antes de seguir hablando— …seguro podrás rehacer tu vida en otro lado, la voluntad es lo único que se pierde.

Akane de pronto entendió todo— Usted… ¿usted es el padre de Ranma? ¡Yoisho! ¡es usted el padre de Ranma! ¡Su nombre es Genma, Genma Saotome!

El hombre abrió lo más que pudo sus pequeños ojos— ¡Qué tontería estás diciendo, muchacha! ¡eso no es posible!

—Tiene gestos de él, no se le parece mucho físicamente, pero tiene ciertos ademanes que…

—Imposible, yo no estoy casado ni tengo ningún hijo —trató de evadirse.

—¡Así es! Nunca se casó con Nodoka, pero ella dio el apellido Saotome a su hijo. Nadie nombra a Ranma como Saotome, solo su madre; el resto de la gente siempre lo llama por el apellido ruso. Usted es Genma Saotome.

—El hombre se irguió en su asiento y miró hacia el frente— Sí, soy Genma Saotome, pero yo nunca fui padre de ese chico. No soy nadie y así seguirá siendo ¿has entendido?

—Pero ¿por qué? —Akane no entendía cómo el hombre había pasado tanto tiempo cerca de Ranma sin decirle nada— él debe saber que usted está aquí, que sigue vivo ¿por qué no se lo dijo?

—¿Y qué iba a ofrecerle? Cuando llegué aquí no tenía nada. Supe por gente que llegó de Japón que el viejo Klimov quería mi cabeza, así no sería obstáculo para él. Su hija me quería, y al principio intenté de todo para acercarme a ella, pero jamás lo logré. Tenía que hacerlo sin que el viejo se diera cuenta…antes de eso tenía que sobrevivir, comencé levantando basura para comer, no tenía una casa, ni un refugio donde quedarme, fue ahí cuando entendí que no tenía nada que darle a ella y mucho menos a su hijo. Lo correcto era que se quedara con su familia, ahí tendría de sobra y así fue. Me resigné a no volver a verlos, conseguía trabajos donde me pagaban por hora y un día por casualidad logré entrar a la mansión de los Klimov, no logré verla a ella, solo al niño, era su viva imagen. Agradecí a los dioses que no tuviera nada mío, así ella no tendría con qué recordarme. Trabajé en los jardines por temporadas, ella siempre estaba dentro de casa y cuando la veía pasar me ocultaba o le daba la espalda, jamás me reconoció. Cuando armamos el dojo, yo mismo puse el pergamino de la familia Saotome en una de las paredes, todos pensaron que el contratista lo había conseguido de importación y fue recompensado; vi al chico sonreír satisfecho y para mí fue más que suficiente. Que supiera de su origen y que se quedara con el pergamino de la familia; estoy seguro que lo heredará a sus hijos.

Akane bajó la cabeza, cuando todo pasara, Ranma conseguiría a una mujer que le daría lo que ella no podría darle nunca.

—Entonces, ¿nunca volvió a hablar con Nodoka?

—Nunca. A estas alturas, no tendría nada qué decirle —respondió Genma, con un dejo de conformismo.

—Ella no lo olvidó, siempre se preguntaba qué habría sido de usted.

—Éramos demasiado jóvenes. Fuimos muy felices cuando estuvimos juntos…en toda mi vida, no volví a conocer a ninguna mujer que fuera igual a ella.

Akane notó un suspiro que Genma dejó escapar— Creo que sigue enamorado de Nodoka…

—¿Tú qué sabes? ¡Solo eres una mocosa entrometida! —espetó Genma, disgustado.

—Si ya no tiene nada qué perder y ahora el padre de Nodoka no está ¿por qué no habla con ella?

—Dudo que quiera hablarme ¿por qué insistes tanto en eso? A ver, ¿por qué no vuelves con el muchacho? Te está buscando como desesperado, no dudo que pronto vengan aquí a preguntar por ti.

—Porque me he cansado. Me cansé de intentar que Ranma me quisiera, pensé que lo había logrado, pero él no estaba tan seguro de mí como yo creía. No es la primera vez que duda, y eso me dice que es mejor terminar todo de una vez.

—¿Así de simple? ¿lo vas a dejar?

—Es más complicado que eso…—Akane le contó al hombre todo lo que había sucedido con Ryoga, cómo Ranma la había comprado y ella aceptó, el final estaba de más contarlo; no supo por qué le dijo todo a Genma, tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien, se había tragado muchas cosas desde hacía un año.

—¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? —preguntó el hombre. A Akane le llamó la atención que no le diera un consejo ni la juzgara, sería que él entendía que había cosas que no tenían remedio.

—Regresar a Japón, tal vez. No puedo quedarme aquí, no conozco a nadie, mucho menos el idioma.

—Haces bien ¿tienes manera de regresar?

—Ese es el problema, mis identificaciones están en mi…en casa de los Klimov. También mis ahorros.

—O sea que no tienes nada. No podrás viajar sin documentos, no de una forma segura.

—Pensaba conseguir un empleo y…

—Si no sabes el idioma no conseguirás más que para comer una hogaza de pan, te lo digo por experiencia.

—Pensaba ir al consulado, quizá así pueda recuperar mis documentos para…

—No estás entendiendo. Las cosas aquí no son fáciles ¿crees que con la pesquisa puedes salir del país? La policía va a detenerte y a interrogarte, no es como encontrar una mascota y devolverla a su dueño, te harán preguntas. En este país quien no es un turista puede ser un enemigo y es así como te verán. Lo que tienes que hacer es volver a la mansión para sacar tus cosas e irte.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Ranma me matará! —respondió Akane alterada— ¡no quiero verlo otra vez! ¡no quiero que esté cerca de mí!

—Es el único modo, él tiene que detener la investigación para que puedas volver a Japón sin problemas. Tienes que enfrentarlo.

—¡No…NO! —gritó Akane ahogando un sollozo y llevándose ambas manos a los oídos, se encogió en su asiento mirando hacia abajo. Genma se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la muñeca para que bajara la mano.

—Sé que no quieres verlo, lo que te hizo no tiene nombre. Pero tú tienes una ventaja sobre él.

Akane lo miró incrédula, Ranma Saotome tenía todo el dinero del mundo, podía hacer lo que quisiera y comprar lo que se le antojara, podría contratar a alguien y mandar a asesinarla o bien podía hacerlo él mismo y no sucedería nada, ¿a qué se refería Genma? —¿De qué está hablando?

Genma se acomodó los anteojos y la miró fijo— Dices que él te dejó sin dinero, sin esperanza y sin dignidad, pero no sin tu voluntad. Eso es lo único que tienes ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Eso no es posible, yo no tengo ya nada que…

—¡¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?! —Genma levantó la voz exasperado, tratando de hacer a la chica reaccionar.

—Quiero irme y no volver a verlo nunca más…—una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, el hombre sonrió, confiado.

—Ahí está tu voluntad. Tú decidirás si lo haces o no, pero lo que hagas tiene que ser pronto.

Akane miró al frente, sorprendida de sí misma. Era la primera vez que veía una luz en el oscuro camino que llevaba transitando desde hacía un año. Más no podía perder, Genma tenía razón, por primera vez en mucho tiempo iba a hacer algo por sí misma y para ella misma. Esa noche, Akane se acostó pensando en que debía volver a empezar y la única manera era pensando en ella y solo por ella.

.

Por la mañana, al tomar el desayuno, el hombre bebía una taza de café negro cuando Akane se dirigió a él. —He decidido seguir su consejo, señor Genma. Iré por mis documentos a la mansión Klimov.

Genma asintió con la cabeza— Haces bien —respondió.

—Pero antes debo pedirle algo muy importante: —El hombre enarcó una ceja ¿qué clase de cosa iba a pedirle ahora esa chica? —usted debe acompañarme.

El veterano casi escupe el café que estaba bebiendo— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides, niña? ¡Yo no voy a pararme ahí!

—Cuando Ranma vea que hay alguien junto a mí no intentará nada, y además podrá volver a ver a su querida Nodoka.

—¡P-pero que…! —el hombre no pudo ocultar un ligero rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

—¡Ayer te dije que no tenía nada qué decirle!

—Usted a ella no, pero tal vez ella a usted, sí.

—Me niego, no iré.

—¿No dijo que la voluntad era lo último que se perdía? Su voluntad era verla, ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero ahora es distinto, no va a saber quién soy.

—Si se presenta frente a ella y Nodoka lo rechaza, no habrá perdido nada. Su situación en el pasado fue diferente, a ustedes los separó alguien más, ¡ustedes se amaban!

—Fueron las circunstancias las que nos separaron.

—No, fue el señor Klimov quien lo hizo. Puede que no espere nada de ella, pero es su oportunidad de decirle la verdad, que todo este tiempo trató de buscarla, de estar cerca de ella. Tiene derecho a saberlo, Nodoka cree que usted está muerto.

—¿Cómo dices? —Genma enfocó su atención en las palabras de Akane, ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Me lo contó; sabía capaz de todo a su padre y tenía una vaga esperanza de que usted siguiera con vida y tuviera una familia, pero muy en el fondo, lo creyó muerto.

Genma bajó la mirada y dijo para sí: —Rehacer mi vida…—negó con la cabeza— sin ella, nunca lo vi posible.

—Usted también debe enfrentar algo, igual que yo —Akane dijo firme— usted me salvó la vida y hacerlo llegar hasta Nodoka es mi forma de agradecerle lo que ha hecho.

Genma frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y volteó el rostro— Pude haber llegado hasta Nodoka, yo mismo ¡y sin tu ayuda!

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Akane dando un golpe con el puño a la mesa de madera.

—¡Claro que lo es! —rezongó Genma.

—¡Claro que no! los hombres Saotome son unos cobardes—espetó la chica.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡¿cómo te atreves a hablar así de los Saotome?! —Genma se había alterado, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Akane.

—Lo dijo la señora Nodoka y no estaba muy equivocada.

—¡Muchacha insolente!

—¿Desde hace cuántos años trabaja aquí de velador? ¿treinta, dijo? Muy valiente, señor Genma, ni siquiera ha hablado personalmente con su vecina de junto.

El labio inferior de Genma temblaba mientras apretaba los dientes. Tomó aire y se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua y cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Akane sonrió un poco y bebió de su vaso con té.

Media hora después, Genma salió con unas botas de plástico de trabajo, eran grandes para Akane, pero era lo único que tenía. La chica se las puso y caminó un poco por la habitación, gracias a lo grueso de los pantalones, no sentía que se salieran las botas.

—¿Estás lista? Es mejor irnos ahora, entraremos por la verja del jardín, así no tendrás que dar explicaciones a los guardias.

Akane asintió, iría a enfrentarse a su marido, al que vería por última vez.

.

.

.

Genma y Akane entraron por la verja del jardín sin ser vistos por nadie. Caminaron por la lateral de la casa hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Los guardias de seguridad la identificaron por las cámaras y Ranma fue avisado de inmediato.

—¡Es Akane! —dijo Ranma, levantándose del sofá de uno de los salones y dando largas zancadas hasta el vestíbulo.

— ¡Está viva! —dijo Nodoka, siguiendo a su hijo, pero a su paso. El ama de llaves, Vera caminó tras su señora.

Momentos antes, la policía había anunciado a Ranma que dejarían de buscar a Akane o su cuerpo por cumplirse las 72 horas reglamentarias de búsqueda. Él tendría que solicitar otro tipo de investigación para continuar con la pesquisa. Ranma había decidido hacerlo por su cuenta, así gastase la mitad de su fortuna, pero no fue necesario, Akane por su propio pie, había vuelto a casa.

En cuanto Akane se detuvo frente a la puerta, el mismo Ranma Saotome Klimov en persona le abrió— ¡Akane! —iba a aproximarse a ella, pero la chica extendió una mano hacia el frente, haciendo que se detuviera.

—Por favor, no te acerques —dijo con voz firme —he venido por mis cosas.

Ranma enarcó una ceja— ¿Qué tonterías dices? Entra a la casa, hablaremos adentro —hizo ademán de querer sujetarla, pero Genma dio un paso adelante y cubrió con su brazo a Akane.

—Akane, ¿quién es este tipo? ¡¿quién se cree para no dejar que me acerque a mi esposa?! —Ranma lo miraba con desdén, mientras Genma lo observaba fijamente.

—Es el hombre que me salvó la vida.

—¡Ah! Ya entiendo, viene por su recompensa; que mis agentes le tomen los datos, le enviarán su cheque por rescatar a mi mujer, tiene mi palabra. Ahora, puede irse —Ranma intentó de nuevo aproximarse a Akane, pero Genma no se lo permitió.

—¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?! —gritó Ranma a Genma— ¡¿acaso no sabe quién soy yo?!

—¡Basta Ranma, de verdad! —le respondió Akane solemne; Ranma estaba boquiabierto, sorprendido de la reacción de su mujer —solo he venido a por mis cosas, no a hablar contigo

—¿Por tus cosas? ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? ¡no tienes a dónde ir! —Ranma comenzaba a alterarse.

—Eso a ti ya no te concierne. El contrato se ha terminado, ya no soy más tu esposa y no tengo nada más qué hacer aquí.

Ambos se veían fijamente. Ranma notó algo en la mirada de Akane, se dio cuenta que no era la chica temerosa y rebelde que había llevado a casa por primera vez y tampoco la mujer que había visto hacía unos días, cuando se enteró de todo. Esta mujer se veía completamente lúcida, transparente; tenía una convicción en la mirada que lo asustó.

Nodoka salió en ese momento— ¡Akane! Pensamos que encontraríamos tu cadáver congelado bajo la nieve cuando Shinnosuke nos confirmó que no estabas con él. —dijo la mujer en su respectivo tono sarcástico.

Akane tragó duro y frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió a Ranma—¿fuiste a buscarme a casa de Shinnosuke? ¿cómo pudiste? —de nuevo la tristeza quiso invadirla, pero se recompuso al instante, no le era grato recordar a Shinnosuke y lo sucedido con él. Respiró hondo y se enfocó ahora en la mujer, que la miraba con desdén— Señora Nodoka, solo he venido por mis cosas. Hay algo que usted debe saber... señor, por favor acérquese —Akane llamó al hombre, quien había dado un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando Nodoka cruzó la puerta.

Cuando la mujer levantó la vista, se enfocó en aquel hombre con la mirada baja. Un tipo robusto, con anteojos, moreno, que vestía un abrigo color marrón, pantalones oscuros y botas. Se quedó helada cuando el hombre la miró— ¡No puede ser! ¡¿Genma?! ¿eres tú?

Ranma frunció el ceño mientras su vista viajaba de su madre a aquel extraño —¡¿Qué?! ¡Madre! ¿qué has dicho?

—El señor Genma Saotome fue quien me salvó durante la tormenta, si no fuera por él, hubiera muerto. Él siempre trató de acercarse a usted, señora Nodoka, pero no le fue posible. —Akane retomó el tema de su partida— Debo irme ahora, necesito mi bolso, el que tenía cuando llegué a esta casa.

Nodoka no podía de dejar de ver a Genma, quien continuó agachado—…Vera, por favor, tráele sus cosas. Genma, pensé que habías muerto.

Ranma estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso— ¡¿Qué clase de estupidez te has inventado, Akane?! ¿acaso este tipo te convenció? ¡debe ser un impostor!

—No lo es, tu madre puede confirmarlo. —respondió Akane con tranquilidad y sin mirar a Ranma, éste hizo una mueca de fastidio, forzándose a ignorar la escena de sus padres, uno frente al otro después de años de no verse.

El ama de llaves se giró para entrar a la casa, pero Ranma reaccionó a ello y la detuvo— Vera, no le des nada. Ella va a quedarse aquí, porque esta es su casa —inquirió molesto.

Akane exhaló, compungida—¿Acaso no lo entiendes? no tengo nada más que darte, Ranma. Todo se ha terminado, compréndelo.

—¡Estás loca! ¡No dejaré que te vayas! ¡Y mucho menos para que busques al imbécil de Shinnosuke! Es lo que pensabas hacer, ¿verdad? ¡largarte con ese traidor miserable!

—¡Deja de tratarme así! ¡Me has hecho mucho daño!

—¡Fuiste tú la que me engañó en mi propia casa! ¿quién le hizo daño a quién? ¡Deja de hacerte la víctima de una vez!

—¡Ranma, por favor! —Akane trató de girarse, pero Ranma le había cerrado el paso.

—¡No vas a ir a ningún lado!

—¡No puedes prohibirme nada! ¡ya no te pertenezco! —espetó Akane con seguridad. Ya no le importaba lo que Ranma pensara de ella.

—¡Vas a quedarte porque yo lo digo! —Ranma estaba desesperado.

—¡Basta ya los dos! —Nodoka había levantado la voz, lo cual no era algo común e hizo que ambos enmudecieran al instante— ¿Cuántas veces Ranma Saotome te dije que pusieras atención a quién se fijaba en tu mujer? Compórtate como hombre y acepta lo que te mereces ¡Y tú! —exclamó dirigiéndose a Akane, indignada— ¿acaso no te advertí que no era correcto que te quedaras sola con Shinnosuke? te dije que lo evitaras. Una verdadera señora Klimov, jamás accedería a tal comportamiento —tanto Ranma como Akane mantuvieron la mirada baja, una lágrima cayó al suelo sin averiguar a quien de los dos se le había escapado. Nodoka continuó— Están culpándose de los errores que ambos cometieron, pues bien, este es el resultado. Vera, trae las cosas de inmediato, Akane tiene que irse —ordenó Nodoka.

—¡Pero…! —reclamó Ranma.

—Es obvio que esa mujer no quiere estar más contigo, ¡déjala, hijo! —dijo Nodoka. Una criada bajó con el bolso de Akane y se lo dio a Vera, quien, a su vez lo entregó a Akane.

—¡Si te vas de aquí, lo pierdes todo! —gruñó Ranma, caminando detrás de Akane, quien se había dado la media vuelta y caminado hasta las escalinatas de la entrada.

—Ya he perdido todo, me perdí a mi misma —respondió la chica.

—Faltan dos días para que se cumpla la fecha de finalización del contrato. Si te vas, pierdes el derecho a tu pago y a todos los beneficios —Ranma trataba de detenerla a toda costa con argumentos que antes le habían funcionado en los negocios, había perdido totalmente el control de la situación e intentaba resolverlo exasperado.

—Llegué sin nada, y me voy igual.

—¡Hay penalizaciones por inclumplir el trato!

Akane se detuvo y dio media vuelta, por un momento, Ranma reconoció en la mirada a su esposa y ella le sonrió apenas— ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿quitarme nada? Ya me lo has quitado todo, ¿qué más quieres, Ranma? En este momento tienes tan poco que ofrecer que todo lo que deseaba de ti no me interesa ya. Admítelo, ya no hay nada más. Adiós —volvió a girarse y comenzó a caminar hacia el portal.

Ranma se enfureció y la tomó de un brazo, como pudo, Akane se zafó y le propinó una fuerte bofetada, que jamás olvidaría.

—Con los millones que te ahorrarás puedes comprarte otra mujer. Hasta nunca, Ranma Saotome.

.

.

.

.

_***GLOSARIO:**_

_**Odezhda: ropa en ruso (escrito fonéticamente)**_

_**Tufli: zapatos en ruso (escrito fonéticamente)**_

_**Yoisho: es una palabra japonesa que no tiene traducción, es más bien una **_**expresión **_**se dice cuando te dejas caer en una silla después de un mal día en el trabajo. **__**El equivalente a **__**yoisho**__** son los gruñidos, suspiros y exhalaciones fuertes. Fuente: EF blog**_

_**.**_

_**¡HOLA! Si has seguido leyendo la historia hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias! Aprovecho como siempre este espacio para agradecer a Sailordancer7 y a Sakura Saotome que me han ayudado mucho para que el fic quede lo mejor posible. Muchas veces las he hecho enojar y otras me han motivado y dado ideas para intensificar las escenas. No tengo cómo pagarles su apoyo. ¡Las quiero por siempre!**_

_**A mis Locas por el Dios griego que siempre están y me animan a seguir escribiendo, su presencia me es esencial, por eso ¡las adoro!**_

_**Y bueno, ahora sí, al fic. He de confesar que este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir, principalmente porque incluye la historia de Genma la cual no había sido contada desde su versión y porque es la parte donde Akane reacciona, después de tantos capítulos, entiende que ha estado por todos, menos por ella y decide terminar con todo. La gota que derramó el vaso, por decirlo de alguna manera.**_

_**Respecto a los reviews del capítulo anterior, muchos querían sacrificar a Ranma por lo que le hizo a Akane, con toda la razón del mundo. Ranma solo piensa en su ego y no ve lo que hace a los demás. Shinnosuke, oh sí, Shinnosuke…también fue muy mencionado para ser condenado a la hoguera; obviamente quería que Ranma sufriera porque él piensa que a su amigo le va bien en todo y a él no, fue un modo de venganza decirle que el hijo era suyo. Todos pensando lo que les conviene.**_

_**Luego también me preguntaron por la prueba de embarazo. Este tema es todo un caso, digamos que, si alguna vez han hecho uso de ellas, sabrán que es un método no tan efectivo para saber tu estado, porque mide el ph, pero también dependen muchas otras cosas, como que es un papel que se entinta y tiene un rango muy amplio de fallo, por lo que en el instructivo te dice que, si la prueba es dudosa, te hagas otra. Esto fue lo que le pasó a Akane, miró su resultado con una línea y la desechó de inmediato pensando que era negativa, y varios minutos después marcó la otra línea, lo que ella ya no vio y no se enteró de nada. Por eso, si alguna vez requieren saber sobre esto, les recomiendo que se hagan una prueba de sangre, esa es muy difícil que falle, porque a veces hasta el doctor se confunde y te dice que no tienes nada.**_

_**Mil gracias por todos sus reviews, saben que me hace feliz saber que leyeron, aunque no me escriban nada, solo su nickname o nombre, cualquier seña de que pasaron por aquí. Me gusta mucho leerlos, recuerden que actualizo cada dos semanas aproximadamente, es cuando tengo oportunidad de hacerlo. Gracias a los que me insisten por mi página de Facebook de Susy Chantilly, saben que siempre estoy al pendiente. **_

_**Y como habrán notado, esto va en su recta final, así que muy pronto sabremos el desenlace. Muchos ya me han puesto lo que creen que sucederá y eso me emociona.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo les haya dado respuestas, los leo muy pronto.**_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


	19. La cobra

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 19_

"_**LA COBRA" **_

_(inspirado en una historia real)_

_***NOTA: Esta historia es un UA (universo alterno) por lo que las personalidades originales de los personajes pueden variar.**_

_****NO APTO PARA PERSONAS SENSIBLES.**_

_*****Al final del capítulo se explican situaciones relacionadas al mismo, por si gustas leer.**_

.

.

.

El dinero siempre le había traído problemas, era justo el dinero lo que la había metido en este menudo lío, se figuraba. Aun guardaba el fajo de billetes y la tarjeta intacta que Ranma le había dado unos días después de aquel amargo desprecio hecho por los niños del condominio donde vivió con Ryoga. No sabía a cuanto ascendía un vuelo a Tokyo pero lo intentaría, no tenía nada que perder ya.

Llegó a la terminal aeroportuaria de Novy y sacó la tarjeta y el efectivo. No sabía si el efectivo era suficiente y no conocía el valor del dinero ruso; nunca lo necesitó salvo por ese momento. Como pudo se dio a entender diciendo que necesitaba un viaje a Tokyo y puso sobre el escritorio de venta la tarjeta y el efectivo enrollado que había sacado de su cartera. La agente de viajes pareció descolocada al ver a la menuda mujer poniendo un fajo de billetes arrugados y una tarjeta de crédito. Tomó la tarjeta y devolvió el abultado montón de billetes a la chica, a cambio le entregó un boleto que Akane recibió como si de un cheque al portador se tratase. Finalmente, después de todo lo sucedido volvería a su hogar.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Klimov, Nodoka y Genma se encerraron en el despacho para hablar, en lo que Ranma, enfurecido, se retiraba a su habitación, imaginando que Akane estaría en ese momento en casa de Shinnosuke o buscando la manera de contactar al idiota de Hibiki— Estoy casi seguro de que se irá con él a Japón…—se echó de espaldas a la cama, no soportaba la idea de que Akane estuviera con otro— llamaré a Corea para que vigilen sus movimientos —tomó el móvil del buró contiguo y comenzó a buscar un número antes de detenerse, mirando al techo, pensativo— No, no debo hacerlo. Ella quiso irse, tal y como lo dijo mi madre, no quiere estar aquí… ¡Pues lárgate! —Ranma se enderezó y se dirigió en un estado de completa alteración hacia el baño, donde estaba también el armario y comenzó a sacar toda la ropa de Akane, zapatos, accesorios, todo lo tiró al suelo y el embriagador aroma de su mujer empezó a llenar la habitación, cada rincón de ese lugar estaba lleno de ella, de sus recuerdos, de sus sonrisas. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, entendiendo que nunca podría borrar a esa mujer de su memoria, ni de su corazón.

.

.

.

.

Akane llegó al aeropuerto de Narita y después compró los boletos del tren para Nerima. Una extraña nostalgia la invadió, desde que se fue con Ryoga, no recordaba cuanto extrañaba estar en casa. Muchos sitios habían sido rápidamente reconstruidos y algunos otros, se notaba que habían sido reparados por partes. El rezago del terremoto ya casi había desaparecido, el pueblo japonés seguía teniendo esa resiliencia característica.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la casa Tendo. Estaba igual que como la recordaba y un sentimiento de melancolía se apoderó de su ser. Respiró hondo, sabía que era posible que su padre no la recibiera con buenos ojos y hasta podría ordenarle que se retirara, pero ya no tenía más que perder.

Levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta, jamás imaginó que tuviera que tocar como una desconocida a su propia casa. Miró hacia el suelo, sería mejor pensarlo dos veces, dar una vuelta, buscar un refugio donde quedarse…pero justo en aquel momento la puerta se abrió— ¿Akane? ¡eres tú, hermana! ¡no puedo creer que estés aquí! —Kasumi la abrazó con fuerza y Akane le devolvió el gesto. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero por alguna razón, no pudo llorar, era como si se hubiera secado.

—Kasumi…yo…

—¡Ven, entra a la casa! Cuando me levanté esta mañana tuve un buen presentimiento y pensé que era que habían bajado los precios en el mercado, ¡pero eras tú! —Kasumi sonreía emocionada. Te prepararé tu platillo favorito para cenar.

—¿Está papá en casa? —preguntó Akane, dudosa. Kasumi adivinó el temor en la voz de su hermana menor, la miró con ternura para calmarla.

—Está tomando su siesta de la tarde. No te preocupes, hablará contigo más tarde.

Akane asintió— Puede que siga molesto conmigo.

—Verás que no será así. Aunque no lo diga, él te ha extrañado mucho, desde que te fuiste miraba todos los días por tu ventana. Creo que esperaba a que regresaras ¡y por fin hoy ha sucedido!

Kasumi y Akane tomaron el té en la cocina. La mayor de las Tendo parloteaba emocionada sobre todo lo sucedido en la ausencia de Akane; ésta solo sonreía y asentía con la cabeza, comentando poco. Esperaba que no le preguntara mucho sobre su estancia en Rusia. Sabía que podía confiar en Kasumi, pero el tema de la apuesta no lo pensaba tocar, mucho menos decirle que estuvo casada con un millonario que la había comprado como si fuera una pieza de arte.

—Kasumi…no me fue muy bien en Rusia, yo…pasé por muchas cosas. Ryoga y yo no estamos juntos desde hace un año.

—Oh…—Kasumi no dijo más, esperando a que su hermana siguiera hablando.

—Me enamoré de un hombre, pero todo terminó y por eso decidí regresar, no tenía más que hacer ahí —la chica dio un sorbo a su té y colocó el vaso sobre la mesa. Pasaron varios segundos sin que ninguna de las dos dijera nada.

—Cuando nos llamabas te escuchabas contenta, pero hubo momentos en los que pensé que estabas fingiendo. No fue todas las veces, supongo que no siempre estuviste bien, —Kasumi prácticamente había criado a Akane desde la muerte de su madre, por lo que la conocía demasiado y adivinaba los sentimientos de su pequeña hermana— así que espero que por lo menos, durante algún tiempo hayas sido feliz.

Akane asintió cabizbaja, no se atrevía a mirar a su hermana que la observaba compasiva.

—Papá se pondrá feliz de que ya no estés con Ryoga ¿quieres más té, hermanita? —Kasumi cortó de tajo el tema sabiendo que su hermana no le diría más. Estaba tan contenta de tenerla de nuevo en casa, que quería atenderla para que se sintiera bien recibida.

—No, gracias, Kasumi. Estaba delicioso.

Kasumi notó algo extraño en la mirada de su hermana, tenía los ojos brillantes y algo en su semblante la hacía ver diferente. Akane siempre se terminaba todo el té, pero parecía no tener la sed de siempre, daba la impresión de que algo la aquejaba y no precisamente la nostalgia— Tienes algo distinto, Akane.

—¿Qué dices Kasumi? Será porque no me has visto en un año, pero nada cambió.

—No terminaste tu té.

—Ah, sí. Es que me dio un sabor algo fuerte.

—No es eso, tú te ves rara ¿no estarás embarazada?

Las palabras de Kasumi sorprendieron a Akane, era lo que más había deseado hacía unos meses. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, si aquello fuera verdad…—No lo estoy —dijo sonrojada.

Kasumi sonrió— Tal vez lo estés y no te hayas dado cuenta—. Para Akane no era fácil hablar del tema, a pesar de que confiaba en su hermana mayor, ese tipo de cosas íntimas no se atrevería a contárselas— No me mires así, Akane. Es algo natural que puede suceder si pasas tiempo con un hombre.

Akane respiró profundo, no le podía ocultar casi nada a su hermana— Me hice una prueba hace unos días, salió negativa.

—Las pruebas pueden fallar —dijo mientras daba un último sorbo a su té.

Akane se quedó pensativa ¿y si fuera cierto? Kasumi había sembrado la duda en ella ¿sería eso posible? Ranma sería padre, y tal vez nunca iba a saberlo. La mayor de las Tendo sonrió y miró el reloj de pared de la cocina— Papá debe haberse despertado, voy a decirle que estás aquí ¡se emocionará mucho! —Kasumi se apresuró a salir para buscar a su padre. Akane se quedó ahí por unos minutos hasta que su hermana volvió— Papá está en el salón, puedes hablar con él ahí.

Akane dio un largo respiro, esperaría lo que fuera y aceptaría la regañina que Soun Tendo seguro iba a darle.

.

La chica tocó la puerta y esperó hasta escuchar el permiso de su padre para entrar. Deslizó la puerta de madera y cerró tras ella. Su padre permanecía erguido detrás de la mesa, con su semblante serio.

Akane se arrodilló e inclinó su cabeza apoyando sus manos en el suelo a modo de profunda reverencia. Se quedó ahí sin levantarse y empezó a hablar: —Papá me disculpo por mi desobediencia, sé que no lo merezco, pero te ruego que aceptes mi dispensa.

Soun Tendo le respondió: —Levántate Akane, eres mi hija, y eres bienvenida —el hombre seguía con la misma expresión y con un gesto le ordenó que se sentara frente a él. La chica asintió y así lo hizo, su padre continuó— si estás aquí es porque habrás aprendido la lección. Ahora cuéntame cómo es Rusia.

Akane exhaló, pensaba que su padre se pondría severo y no aceptaría hablar con ella— Es muy grande y frío.

—Entonces es cierto. Pensé que sería diferente —Soun se quedó pensativo y sacó su pipa, la verdad, no le importaba cómo fuera Rusia, era una manera de esconder la alegría de volver a ver a su hija menor. No había preguntado por Ryoga y Akane sabía que debía decirle sobre ello, aunque no parecía estar nada interesado, era como si quisiera hacer como que nada hubiera pasado.

—Ya no estoy con Ryoga, padre.

Soun Tendo se mostraba más preocupado por encender su pipa que por el asunto— Te dije que no era un buen partido. Pero eso ya es pasado y no se puede volver atrás ¿has vuelto definitivamente o regresarás a Rusia?

—Me quedaré en Japón, y…quiero pedir tu permiso para quedarme de nuevo aquí.

El hombre lanzó el humo y la miró con tranquilidad— Bien sabes que esta es y será tu casa, no puedo negar que te quedes, pero también debes estar consciente de que ya has vivido fuera de aquí, sin estar casada y que debo cuidar de la reputación de tus hermanas— las costumbres de Soun no habían cambiado. Se había enfurecido cuando Akane decidió seguir a su prometido sin casarse, eso era una gran falta ante el buen nombre de la familia Tendo.

—Lo estoy, por esto te pido que me dejes quedarme por un tiempo hasta que consiga un empleo y un lugar dónde quedarme. Prometo que mi presencia será apenas perceptible y pagaré con trabajo mi estancia —Akane se inclinó de nuevo y se enderezó ante la voz de Soun.

—Una Tendo nunca es invisible, y menos ante los ojos de su padre —el hombre sonrió con la mirada y Akane hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias, papá.

—Me alegro de que esto te haya hecho madurar. Por lo menos ya no estás con ese tipo, no se mencionará su nombre en esta casa y de ti, espero que cuando salgas de aquí te comportes de buena manera, como hija de familia. Espero también que vengas a comer o cenar todos los días. Akane sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Soun Tendo sonrió— Bienvenida —La chica se levantó y se acercó a su padre para darle un abrazo, el corazón del padre palpitaba emocionado— Ve a ayudar a tu hermana, que ya me estoy saboreando el estofado que preparará por tu visita ¡anda!

Akane se apresuró y se dirigió a la cocina, Soun Tendo enjugó una lágrima que asomaba por uno de sus ojos.

.

.

.

Una semana después, en Corea del Sur, Ryoga hablaba por su móvil —Ya está todo arreglado, renunciaré hoy mismo a la corporación Klimov y estaré donde usted me indique para firmar mi contrato. Recuerde que tengo toda la información necesaria y eso me da derecho a ser uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de la empresa —habló firme— es lo que necesitan para ganarles de una vez y estar por encima de los Klimov…no va a arrepentirse —colgó, sonriendo de medio lado—Ryoga Hibiki, eres todo un hombre de negocios. El mismo Saotome estará sorprendido cuando se dé cuenta de que estoy a su mismo nivel, faltará muy poco para superarlo, entonces Akane no tendrá más remedio que volver conmigo.

Ryoga tomó aire, se sentía triunfal. Cerró su maletín y se fue; le esperaba una gran vida lejos de ahí, cerca de Akane.

.

Horas más tarde, unas personas se presentaron en la puerta de la casa Hibiki. Traían una orden de desalojo.

—¡¿Cómo que quieren que desaloje la casa?! Vivimos aquí desde hace un año —espetó Akari sorprendida, al par de hombres vestidos con overoles.

—El contrato de arrendamiento se ha terminado el día de hoy, señora. Debe desalojar de inmediato o se le cobrarán mil dólares diarios por motivo de multa —dijo uno de los hombres.

—¿Qué? ¡esto es un arrebato! ¡Si iban a desalojarme debieron hacerlo con un aviso por anticipado!

—Así fue, señora. Se establece en el contrato firmado por… Ryoga Hibiki. El señor estaba enterado.

Akari abrió los ojos, un asunto como ese no sería pasado por alto por su amado Ryoga— Debe haber un error, debo llamar a mi cerdito —la chica trató de llamar a Ryoga a su móvil, pero el teléfono parecía estar fuera de área.

Llamó a su oficina y le respondió su asistente— El señor Hibiki salió del país, señora Akari.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿sin avisarme? —Akari no cabía del asombro— ¿a dónde se fue?

—No lo sé señora. Dijo que se iría directo al aeropuerto. Lo extraño es que cambió la fecha de salida para los boletos de Japón, solo se llevó el suyo y dejó aquí el del otro pasajero. Supongo que hará el cambio directo en el mostrador.

Akari no entendía nada—¿Japón? ¿cuál otro pasajero? No me dijo que se fuera a Japón.

—El boleto para Japón cambió fecha para dentro de dos semanas, así que no fue para allá. No tengo su agenda, me cambiarán a otro departamento ahora que el señor Hibiki deja la compañía.

La chica enmudeció al instante, ¿dejar la compañía? Ryoga se había ido sin ella, había dejado todas sus cosas, al parecer no se había llevado nada más que su maletín. Recordó las palabras que Ranma le había dicho con anterioridad: —_"Investigue con su asistente_"—. Akari no se había atrevido a hacerlo, confiaba en Ryoga ciegamente y todo lo que le dijeran de él, era una mentira. Su cerdito no sería capaz de hacer algo como eso. Dudo un momento y tragó duro antes de preguntar—¿cuál es el nombre del otro pasajero? —los segundos que pasaron mientras esperaba la respuesta de la mujer en la línea fueron eternos. Por fin, escuchó a la asistente decir después de buscar:

—…Akane Tendo.

Akari entendió todo. Ryoga jamás iba a casarse con ella como le había prometido, tampoco la llevaría a Japón para conocer a sus padres y formar un imperio con lo ganado en la compañía Klimov y esa idea de negocio que llevaba un año preparando y a la que nunca le dijo exactamente a lo que se refería. Solo había escuchado decir que con ello sería más rico que Ranma Saotome y que le había tomado solo unos meses de su vida y un poco de su inteligencia lograrlo. Mientras desalojaban la casa, ella comenzó a buscar en el escritorio algo que le diera una pista sobre a dónde pudo dirigirse Ryoga. No encontró nada. Probablemente hasta había cambiado su móvil para no ser localizado.

Akari se sentó en el sillón, temblando de coraje e impotencia ¿por qué le había hecho eso? Siempre fue tan sincero con ella, si no ¿para qué se la llevó a Corea? ¿es qué siempre pensó en Akane? ¿nunca dejó de amarla? ¿iba a irse con ella? ¿por qué no se llevó el boleto de Akane? Se apoyó en el escritorio, llorando—¡Maldito! —acto seguido, golpeó la superficie con ambos puños, lo que hizo que algo sonara en la parte baja de la madera. Abrió el cajón, estaba vacío, había solo un par de papeles sin importancia y un abrecartas. Volvió a golpear y vio algo sobresalir. Justo por encima del cajón había escondida, sujeta de un par de soleras de aluminio, una libreta negra que Ryoga había olvidado. Era una agenda, con todo el itinerario de los últimos seis meses. En las hojas finales decía: "Viaje a Javarovsk, reunión con Pavlov de Industrias PV".

Akari miró aquel nombre. Ryoga jamás se lo mencionó, solo decía que sería muy rico y se vanagloriaba de su astucia y buena suerte. La puerta se abrió, los trabajadores iban a llevarse el mobiliario y los adornos—¿Podrían permitirme un momento, por favor? Tengo una llamada qué hacer —solicitó la chica con voz tenue. El par de hombres asintió y se retiraron. Akari marcó con avidez un número que conocía muy bien.

.

.

Ranma estaba sentado en el sillón de su oficina. Llevaba varios días sin siquiera mirar el ordenador. Asistía a reuniones, pero permanecía callado, canceló todos sus viajes puesto que no podía estar concentrado lo suficiente. Nada de lo que hiciera, lo hacía olvidarse de Akane. Tenía insomnio y ni el más intenso ejercicio o duro entrenamiento lo hacía borrarla más de diez segundos de su cabeza. Su esperanza vaga residía en que el tiempo se deshiciera poco a poco de ella, pero ese tiempo le pareció eterno desde el segundo en el que ella dejó la casa.

Su intercomunicador sonó más de tres veces, cosa que le molestaba sobremanera— Olga, te dije que no me pasaras llamadas.

—Disculpe señor, pero es un asunto urgente.

—Nada que no puedan resolver los subordinados.

—La mujer en el teléfono dice que es un asunto personal y que solo usted puede atenderlo.

—¿Y si fuera Akane? —pensó Ranma, pero luego sonrió, burlándose de él mismo. Muy claro le había dejado que no quería volver a verlo. Mucho menos hablar con él.

—No tengo ningún asunto con nadie, así que no me interesa…

—Es Akari Unryu, señor.

Ranma enarcó una ceja ¿qué querría esa mujer? ¿Decirle que Ryoga y Akane estaban juntos? Quería escucharlo si eso era posible, tal vez así dejaría de pensar en ella de una vez por todas. Presionó el botón de la llamada en espera y respondió de inmediato: —Diga.

—Señor Saotome, soy Akari Unryu. Hay algo que tal vez le interese saber…

.

.

.

Akane buscó empleo en negocios locales, pero ninguno de ellos tenía un puesto disponible. Estaba algo decepcionada; se sentía feliz de volver a casa y estar de nuevo con los suyos, pero no percibía la misma confianza de su padre hacia ella, por lo que necesitaba salir de la casa Tendo, pronto. Además de que las palabras de Kasumi le resonaban a cada momento. Instintivamente se llevó la mano al vientre y si era verdad, no quería ilusionarse. Sufriría de saber que no, que como siempre, estaba sola.

Estuvo varios días buscando y preguntando directamente, pero era inútil. No había empleo para ella. Se sentó en la banca de un parque y recordó que su antiguo trabajo quedaba cerca de ahí. Nada perdía con intentar. Estaría feliz de saludar a sus antiguos compañeros.

—Llegaste como caída del cielo —mencionó la señorita Aino, su antigua jefa— el administrador que teníamos acaba de cambiarse a otro empleo, así que puedo contratarte en el puesto. Mismo sueldo y prestaciones que cuando estabas aquí. Con lo del terremoto no fue tan fácil recuperarse y preferimos no recibir bonos ni aumentar sueldos con tal de no quedarnos sin trabajo ¿te parece?

—Estoy de acuerdo. Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita Aino —Akane hizo una ligera reverencia.

—No me lo agradezcas, ¿podrías empezar ya mismo? Hace unos días que se fue el administrador y esto ya es un desastre —la mujer colocó un montón de papeles en el escritorio —En el cuarto de archivo están las facturas del mes pasado. Es una fortuna que se me haya ocurrido mandar limpiar el lugar. Akane la acompañó y se sintió aliviada. Solo le faltaba buscar un lugar económico dónde quedarse y podría empezar una nueva vida, aunque sus recuerdos la mantuvieran prisionera el resto de su vida. No podía olvidarse de Ranma y de lo ocurrido con él; el sabor de sus besos y el olor de su piel, la había tomado por completo, solo él ocupaba sus pensamientos. Hacía unos días se sentía la mujer más dichosa en sus brazos y de pronto todo se había diluido y quedado en nada. Era difícil creer que lo que vivido durante aquel año hubiera sido un amor verdadero, que ya no existía más. Nunca lo superaría.

.

.

.

Ryoga se instaló en el hotel más lujoso de Javarovsk y solicitó una suite donde estuvo trabajando durante varios días. Presentaría una excelente propuesta a su nuevo socio, Pavlov, que casualmente tenía una empresa competidora del corporativo Klimov. Dicho negocio llevaba varios años sin poder hacer inversiones y se rumoraba que, de no conseguir un buen proyecto o un socio con dinero, se iría a la bancarrota. Ryoga lo sabía, así que presentó una propuesta que él mismo había diseñado. Al señor Pavlov solo le costaría acciones, un nombramiento de vicepresidente con su respectivo gran sueldo y una propiedad. Todo para salvar su compañía. Ryoga estaba orgulloso de su intelecto y de su gran capacidad para negociar, no era tan difícil si tenías el dinero suficiente y la respuesta en las manos. Se haría multimillonario y por fin tendría todo lo que siempre había deseado.

El día acordado se presentó en las Industrias PV con lentes oscuros y un traje italiano hecho a medida. Le gustó anunciarse en la recepción y ser escoltado rápidamente al ascensor, que lo llevaría a la sala de juntas de la presidencia, donde el bufete de socios lo estaba esperando.

Entró en la sala con mucha decisión, quitándose las gafas y asintiendo levemente cuando el grupo de hombres sentados a la mesa le saludó en ruso. Se habían acabado las reverencias al estilo japonés, ¿podía un simple saludo hacer parecer a alguien sumiso? Él ya era un hombre rico, no era necesario más que dar los buenos días.

—Señor Hibiki, sea usted bienvenido a industrias PV —dijo el tal Pavlov en japonés con un notorio acento ruso.

—Gracias. Me complace estar aquí ¿puedo decir, nuestra empresa? —asumió sonriente. Pavlov rio levemente y así lo hizo el resto de la mesa. Quizá por compromiso ante su nuevo jefe inmediato, situación que no le disgustó para nada a Ryoga quien se sentía casi dueño del lugar, Pavlov era un hombre de más de sesenta años, debiéndose haber jubilado hacía tiempo, pero no quería dejar por los suelos el patrimonio de su familia. Seguramente estaría presente mientras Ryoga se adaptaba y después se retiraría, dejando a Ryoga con el control total. El plan del hombre era un negocio redondo.

—Tengo el proyecto en mis manos, así que antes debo firmar lo que acordamos por teléfono, el asunto de la vicepresidencia y las acciones —dijo Ryoga en tono de orden.

—Respecto a eso, señor Hibiki, ha habido algunas modificaciones —apuntó el señor Pavlov.

—¿Modificaciones? ¿a qué se refiere? Fui muy claro en mi petición y es de caballeros respetar el acuerdo —Ryoga estaba molesto y no le importaba hacerlo notar frente a toda la junta. Esos gerentes debían saber a qué atenerse si pensaban trabajar a su lado.

—Sí, pero es que ¡acabamos de hacer una extraordinaria operación! Esto nos ayudará a salvar la empresa. Tenemos un nuevo socio y debe estar al tanto de todo lo que se haga aquí.

Ryoga arrugó el ceño—¡¿cómo dice?! —no podía creerlo. Un nuevo socio le quitaría la posibilidad de manipular las cosas a su antojo, pero no lo permitiría. Trató de controlarse— Le recuerdo, Pavlov que yo tengo el proyecto que salvará a la compañía, así que espero que mi petición se tome en cuenta y sea yo quien esté a cargo. El nuevo socio, sin agraviar a ninguno de los presentes, debe estar consciente que este tema debe ser ejecutado por mí y por nadie más, puesto que fui yo quien diseñó el proyecto.

—Él está al tanto de ello y por eso me pidió estar presente en esta reunión —mencionó Pavlov con tranquilidad. Ryoga se tensó, conocería a ese tonto del cual se encargaría y dejaría de ser un estorbo en cuanto el viejo se retirara.

De las sombras emergió una presencia conocida. Ryoga tragó duro en cuanto lo vio, con las manos en los bolsillos y su media sonrisa arrogante— ¡Hibiki! ¡cuánto tiempo!

—El señor Ranma Saotome Klimov es nuestro nuevo socio. Acaba de invertir millones en la empresa.

—¡¿Qué?! —Ryoga estaba pasmado— ¿cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso, Pavlov? ¡es tu competencia!

Ranma respondió, sin importar que la pregunta no fuera dirigida a él— Somos competencia, pero no enemigos. Prometí a Pavlov que en cuanto recuperara mi inversión, él podía volver a competir con las empresas Klimov. No me molesta.

—¡Maldito seas, Saotome! ¡¿cuánto invertiste?! —la ira se concentraba en la cabeza del hombre de ojos castaños.

—Lo suficiente. Soy prácticamente el dueño de esta compañía ahora ¡quién lo diría! Se necesitan más de diez millones de dólares para comprar una empresa —dijo Ranma con sorna— ¿o es que tienes otra prometida qué ofrecerme?

Ryoga se quedó de piedra—No te saldrás con la tuya. ¡Este negocio era mío!

—También lo era tu mujer y me la quedé un año. La disfruté todo lo que pude y ella por supuesto también lo hizo. Y hablando de pertenencias, ese proyecto que mencionas es propiedad del corporativo Klimov, puesto que lo desarrollaste mientras eras mi empleado.

Las pupilas de Ryoga se dilataron, el proyecto él lo había diseñado aparte, en sus ratos libres, no podía permitir que se lo quitaran— ¡No! ¡no, esto es mío!

—Debes aprender a leer bien los contratos o las consecuencias pueden ser devastadoras —Ranma mostraba una mueca llena de sarcasmo.

—Crees que puedes burlarte de mí, Saotome ¡pero no será así!

—Quién se ha intentado burlarse has sido tú, Hibiki, y también de las autoridades aquí presentes.

—¿Qué dices? —Ryoga apretó los dientes, conteniendo la ira.

—Estos hombres son autoridades de la federación rusa ¿sabes lo que pasa cuando un extranjero actúa como espía industrial en una empresa rusa, como la Klimov, cuyo dueño siempre ha actuado de manera legal ante el gobierno?

Ryoga tembló, jamás esperó que Ranma pudiera hacerle algo como eso— N-no… ¡no es posible!

—¿Tú crees? Podrías hasta ir a la cárcel, a nadie le gusta tener espías en su país. Porque tú estabas en Corea del Sur, en una empresa rusa…esos son dos países, Hibiki.

El hombre de ojos castaños miró a su alrededor, estaba en una sala cerrada, con cámaras y media docena de hombres que lo miraban fijo. No tendría cómo escapar, así que comenzó a suplicarle a Ranma: —Saotome, por favor. Considera esto, yo no te molesté nunca, hice lo mejor para tu empresa, ¡te di a mi mujer y jamás la exigí de vuelta! ¡Dame una oportunidad!

Ranma sonrió con malicia—Mi intención no es refundirte en la cárcel, aunque lo mereces por ser una maldita rata; estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir…

— Ryoga suspiró aliviado.

—…pero mi intención es que sufras, mucho más de lo que hiciste sufrir a Akane, y por eso sí vas a recibir un castigo. Las autoridades van a congelar tus cuentas, así que no tendrás como acceder a los diez millones que te pagué hace un año. El resto va por tu cuenta, porque tu reputación quedará expuesta ante la ley como si fueras un espía, así que ni en Rusia, ni en Corea, ni en ningún otro país del mundo podrás ser contratado en ningún lugar y mucho menos hacer negocios con alguna empresa, a menos que se arriesguen a tener a alguien sin escrúpulos, como tú.

Ryoga no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Su vida se había dado la vuelta en un segundo, ayer tenía dinero, prestigio en los negocios, y ahora, no tendría nada. Ryoga temblaba de coraje— ¿Cómo…cómo fue que te enteraste de lo que iba a hacer? —el hombre no podía creer su mala suerte. Todo le había salido bien durante un año.

—Se lo debo a Akari. Deberías saber que una mujer traicionada puede ser más venenosa que una cobra —dijo Ranma sonriendo ufano— En fin, tengo cosas qué hacer, mi buen amigo Pavlov estará de acuerdo en que el trabajo no descansa.

—¡Así es socio! —mencionó divertido el ruso.

Ryoga no se movía de su sitio, estaba con la cabeza baja, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Ranma pasó cerca de él— Puedes largarte ahora, maldito cerdo. Te recomiendo que pongas tu negocio, arreglando computadoras e instalando videojuegos y programas pirata. Con tu talento para los negocios no dudo que llegues muy lejos en el mercado negro. Continuó caminando hacia la salida, pero se detuvo— ¡Ah! y si tienes otra prometida que me quieras ofrecer, pienso cogérmela primero, porque la verdad, no sabes hacer feliz a una mujer. Akane llegó muy triste a mi casa en un inicio; una pena, porque tiene una sonrisa preciosa. Me encantó hacerla sonreír todos los días —dijo burlándose antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Akane se había ido y no tenía noticias de ella. Ranma había cambiado su frustración por apatía y teniendo un carácter tan fuerte, resultaba estresante para los miembros de la casa. En especial para Nodoka, quien estaba muy feliz de haberse reencontrado con su amor de la juventud, Genma.

Ranma evitaba estar cerca cuando su madre estaba en el jardín, en el salón comedor o en la sala con aquel hombre. Tenía demasiado trabajo y sus propios problemas para toparse con su nueva realidad. Nodoka había decidió tratar de nuevo a Genma y conocerse como era debido, así decidiría si era prudente iniciar de nuevo una relación, pero ahora de modo formal.

Era temprano y Ranma había bajado a desayunar, pero se encontró con su madre y Genma. Se dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido, pero Nodoka lo llamó— Ranma, ¡que gusto que hoy puedas acompañarnos a desayunar!

—Cambié de opinión, tengo cosas qué hacer en la oficina —dijo acomodándose los botones de la manga y sin mirar a Genma.

—¡Oh! Me parece perfecto, porque necesito que me ayudes con algo ya que vas para allá.

—Llama a Olga y dile que lo agregue a mi agenda, estaré ocupado.

—Quiero que lleves a tu padre y le enseñes sobre el negocio. Así podrán convivir.

Ranma frunció el ceño— ¡¿Qué?! ¿acabas de escucharte madre? —resopló— estás loca si piensas que voy a llevar a este hombre al trabajo, sería una vergüenza —Genma bajó la mirada y se mantuvo firme mientras escuchaba.

—¡No hables así, Ranma Saotome! Es tu padre.

—¡Yo no tuve un padre! Me criaron tú y el abuelo. Éste se vino a aparecer cuando no lo necesitaba para nada.

—¡Ranma! —espetó Nodoka

—El chico tiene razón, Nodoka, no he sido su padre, déjalo en paz —Genma hablaba con tranquilidad, pero a la mujer le molestaba la actitud de su hijo.

—¡Tiene que aprender a respetar! Ranma, discúlpate con Genma ahora mismo.

—Madre, no me voy a disculpar porque no he dicho una mentira. Además, no voy a ser partícipe de tus ideas ahora que quieres jugar a los noviecitos a tu edad ¡te ves ridícula! Me largo.

—¡Detente ahí, Ranma Saotome! Vas a escucharme. Como presidente honoraria y vitalicia de la compañía, te ordeno que lleves a Genma y le enseñes lo que hacemos.

—¡Tengo una junta con el comité! —se excusó Ranma.

—¡Pues lo llevas a la junta! Faltaba más.

—Nodoka, en verdad no es necesario que…—inició Genma.

—Es necesario que, como padre de nuestro único hijo, sepas lo que la empresa ha hecho, la manera de trabajar y ver en lo que puedas integrarte, eres parte de la familia —exclamó Nodoka.

—Podría hacer de jardinero, lástima que el puesto ya está ocupado —se mofó Ranma.

Genma lo miró y se dirigió a él, Ranma le devolvió la mirada retante —Nunca me he avergonzado de mi trabajo y no me asusta empezar barriendo los pisos en una empresa. Sé trabajar.

Ranma hizo una mueca y giró el rostro. Nodoka puso su mano encima de la de Genma— Querido, por supuesto que no limpiarás pisos en la empresa, por tus rodillas. Debes hacer un trabajo más sencillo…

—Limpiar ventanas —interrumpió Ranma.

—¡Cállate, Ranma!

Genma frunció el ceño, su hijo era un presuntuoso— ¡Puedo hacer lo que sea! ¡No le tengo miedo a nada y mucho menos a jóvenes como tú que se creen superiores por tener unos cuantos millones! ¡Porque el día que quieras, chico listo puedo enseñarte de jardinería, a barrer bien los pisos o a limpiar las ventanas, cosa que seguramente el inútil de tu abuelo no supo enseñarte!

—¡¿Cómo dices, bastardo?! —Ranma se aproximó enfurecido hasta donde se encontraba Genma y éste se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a pelear. Nodoka también se levantó, golpeando la mesa con los puños.

—¡Basta! ¡Ranma! ¡Genma! ¡dejen de comportarse como un par de niños y vayan ahora mismo al corporativo!

—¡Pero, mamá!

—¡Pero, Nodoka! —mencionaron respectivamente el par de hombres.

—¡Ningún, pero! ¡vayan ahora! —la voz de Nodoka sonó tan dura que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. Ambos partieron hacia el mismo destino esperando que terminara el día lo antes posible.

Ranma entró a la junta de consejo junto con Genma. Todos los gerentes se levantaron y saludaron, preguntándose internamente quién era aquel desconocido. Uno de ellos se atrevió a indagar al respecto— Disculpe, señor. No hemos sido presentados con el caballero.

Ranma levantó la vista, no había pensado que ese hombre también se apellidaba Saotome. Si lo presentaba como el señor Saotome, comenzarían las especulaciones sobre si era un pariente, cuando todos sabían que Ranma llevaba el nombre de un completo desconocido— Ah, pues…él es el señor…el señor…

—Yoisho Genma, a sus órdenes —respondió, notando el nerviosismo del muchacho.

—¿Y a que debemos su honorable presencia? —preguntó otro. De nuevo, Ranma se quedó callado, sin saber qué responder. Era una junta de consejo, cualquier cosa que dijera, podía dejar en entredicho el estado de la empresa. ¿Un hombre de negocios? ¿un pescador? A Ranma no se le ocurría nada, era extraño porque le era muy fácil salirse por la tangente en otras situaciones, pero ese era su padre y su presencia le imponía algo invisible que le impedía mentir sobre él.

—Soy un sobreviviente del reciente terremoto de Japón —todos se quedaron sorprendidos, hasta Ranma. No tenía sentido lo que Genma acababa de decir— Sé que se estarán preguntando: _"¿qué tiene que hacer ese hombre aquí?"_ pues bien, les contaré. Antes del terremoto tenía una herrería, con un par de empleados, pero con el desastre, el techo del taller se nos vino encima y ambos trabajadores murieron, solo yo sobreviví. El señor Saotome conoció mi historia y en su generosidad, decidió ayudarme; mi ánimo estaba por los suelos así que dijo que me iba a enseñar cómo manejaba la empresa para que yo me motivase y surgiera de nuevo mi espíritu emprendedor e hiciera crecer un nuevo negocio…

Nadie decía una palabra. Genma comenzó a sudar, todos lo miraban, quizá su mentira no había sido del todo creíble, hasta que alguien dijo: —Señor Saotome, es usted un hombre ejemplar, ¡no cabe duda de que su abuelo estaría orgulloso!

—Lo admiro, señor Saotome, ¡el dinero no ha corropido su espíritu! —dijo otro de los gerentes. El resto asintió, haciendo comentarios similares; Ranma los observaba sin decir nada y solo levantó la vista para enfocarla en su padre y contener una sonrisa. Genma le sonrió con la mirada y asintió. Esta vez, le había salvado el pellejo a su hijo.

.

Ranma seguía apático y trataba de mantener distancia con Genma, pero se limitaba con darle los buenos días y ya no lo insultaba. Dejaría que su madre hiciera lo que quisiera mientras no tratara de que Genma se metiera en la empresa.

Un día, Genma entraba en el despacho de la casa, sin saber que Ranma estaba ahí, mirando el retrato de Akane.

—Lo siento, buscaba a tu madre.

—Puedes esperarla aquí, ya me iba —dijo Ranma, bajando el portarretrato. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Genma.

—Sé que para ti no soy tu padre y no pretendo decirte lo que tienes que hacer. No voy a meterme en tu vida…

—Haces bien —dijo Ranma caminando hacia la puerta, pero Genma le cerró el paso.

—Fui un cobarde —confesó Genma, Ranma enarcó una ceja sin entender lo que le decía —perdí a tu madre por muchos años, y a ti. Debí dejar que tu abuelo me matara, pero hacer lo imposible por llegar a ustedes, porque supieran que lo intenté una vez. Estuve solo todos estos años lamentándome por ustedes y ahora que estoy de nuevo cerca, reconozco que perdí todo este tiempo.

Ranma entornó los ojos— No te guardo rencor alguno. Entiende que es difícil que estés aquí con mamá.

—No —Genma negó con la cabeza— me refiero a la chica. Si tanto la quieres, ve a buscarla.

Ranma frunció el ceño ¿por qué Genma tenía que hablarle de eso? —Se fue porque no quería estar cerca de mí. Ella tomó su decisión.

—Si de verdad te interesa, deberías intentarlo.

—No lo creo —dijo Ranma y se adelantó a la puerta.

—Eres joven, y quizá puedas rehacer tu vida. Pero si no tienes a tu lado a quien amas, te sentirás vacío el resto de tu existencia. Te lo digo como un hombre, no como padre. No cometas el mismo error que yo.

Ranma se quedó pensando unos segundos y cerró tras de sí. En mala hora se había presentado Genma en su casa y no parecía tener para cuando irse. No sabía si tenía razón o no, pero ese tipo había sembrado la duda en su cabeza.

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando se encontró con Nodoka— Querido, ¿has visto a tu padre?

—Está en el despacho y te repito que no es mi padre —dijo Ranma adelantándose.

—No pienso discutir por eso. Por cierto, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte.

Ranma bufó— Que sea rápido, tengo prisa.

—¿No notaste algo extraño en Akane antes de irse?

Ranma entornó los ojos, no le gustaba que su madre le mencionara a su exmujer, a pesar de que era notorio que él pensaba en ella y no podía olvidarla.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como que estuviera embarazada o algo así.

Ranma tragó duro, pensó que nadie se había enterado, su madre no era nada tonta, y para él era vergonzoso reconocer que su exmujer pudiera estar embarazada de quien fuera su mejor amigo —¿quién te lo dijo?

—Vera encontró una prueba de embarazo en el baño, aunque ya se notaba muy tenue a esa hora, supongo que se la hizo esa mañana. Si tú lo sabías, no entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste antes.

—¿Para qué iba a decírtelo? ¿Para qué hicieras un escándalo más grande? Ya no importa.

—Tengo derecho a saber si habrá un heredero Klimov. Nuestra sangre no puede andar regada por ahí.

—¡Ni siquiera sé si el hijo es mío! —espetó Ranma, malhumorado.

—¿Cómo? ¿ella no te lo dijo?

—No. Encontré la prueba cuando Akane se perdió. Ella no sabe que yo lo sé —Ranma desvió la mirada, mientras su madre enarcaba una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes que ese hijo no es tuyo? Mientras yo estuve aquí, Shinnosuke no se veía por la casa, además que ustedes se la pasaban como animalitos en celo haciéndolo por todas partes, ¡hasta en el dojo! que pensé que para ti era sagrado.

—Mamá ¡ya déjame en paz! —dijo Ranma tratando de evadir a su madre —Si ella me engañó con Shinnosuke, debe ser de él, me lo confesó cuando fui a buscar a Akane a su casa.

—¿Y le creíste a un tipo que te hizo pensar que eras su amigo? Hijo, no pensé que fueras tan bobo.

El hombre frunció el ceño, su madre parecía gozar diciéndole cada cosa irreverente— Como sea, lo hecho, hecho está.

—Y si está hecho y el hijo es de Shinnosuke como te dijo, ¿por qué no fue él detrás de Akane? Ella tampoco lo buscó antes de irse, así que dudo que el bebé sea de ese muchacho.

Ranma se quedó pensando ¿sería cierto lo dicho por su madre? Tendría mucho sentido, ¿o porqué Akane se habría ido sin decírselo a él, si siempre quiso tener hijos? No entendía nada. Lo mejor sería comprobarlo por sí mismo.

.

.

.

.

_**¡HOLA! Si has llegado hasta aquí, te agradezco el que hayas seguido esta historia. Agradezco a mis beta readers Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome por apoyarme siempre para que la historia quede con la calidad que ustedes merecen. ¡Un millón de gracias mis niñas!**_

_**A mis Locas por el Dios griego que siguen animándome siempre en cualquier cuestión, sea de fics o personal, les agradezco también infinitamente por estar.**_

_**He de decirles que dudaba si publicar hoy o no. He tenido mil cosas qué hacer esta semana y ¡finalmente tengo un nuevo trabajo! Esto es bueno para mí porque con el asunto de la pandemia la situación en casa estaba muy incierta. Pero esto me hace sentir con algo de tranquilidad. Espero que para ustedes todo esté bien, de igual manera.**_

_**Y bueno, vayamos al fic. Me encanta leer sus reviews, ya lo saben. Muchos atinaron a decir que lo mejor era que Akane regresara a su casa. El odiado de muchos capítulos ha sido Shinnosuke, pero desde el anterior, creo que Ranma le ha hecho competencia para el puesto. Quieren mandarlo a la hoguera. Por lo visto en este capítulo habrán notado cómo se encuentra y que está pagando caro su error.**_

_**Me mencionaron mucho en sus reviews el tema de Genma, muchos no lo esperaban (ni siquiera Nodoka y Ranma…en la historia, jaja) creo que sí era determinante ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, en este caso, desde fuera, lo que hizo reaccionar a Akane, lo que muchos también me comentaron.**_

_**Espero con ansias lo que me van a decir respecto al tema de Ryoga. En los próximos agradecimientos podremos comentarlo, porque ya me imagino qué me dirán.**_

_**Bastantes de ustedes tienen un punto de vista sobre lo que debería pasar con la historia. Me gusta mucho que lo analicen y lo interpreten a su manera. Me encantaría en ese momento poderles contestar el review o hacer una mesa de diálogo para comentarlo, no me es posible por el tiempo. Quisiera contestar a cada review, como todas las fickers dedicadas, organizadas y que hacen todo correcto. En mi meta está un día hacerlo, si no es responder uno por uno, por lo menos hacer un live para contestar dudas al final de un fic completo, para los que estuvieran interesados, aún no lo sé. **_

_**Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos lectores que se han leído la historia de una sola vez. Les agradezco mucho también sus reviews, que son los que me motivan y me mantienen a flote.**_

_**Aprovecho antes de terminar, darles las gracias a las páginas que me recomiendan en Facebook: Locas por el Dios griego, Ranma Fanfics por siempre, Mundo Fanfics R&I, Hana Note-Fanarts- que además me ha hecho unos hermosos fanarts exclusivos para este fic, al igual que Sakura Saotome, que está en Instagram también como sakurasaotome_fanarts, que también me hizo unos fanarts hermosos. Síganlos en sus redes.**_

_**De momento es todo, ya se dieron cuenta que falta muy, muy poco para finalizar la historia, así que estén muy pendientes, ya saben que cada dos semanas aproximadamente se actualiza el fic. Para que les digan a los que no leen esta parte.**_

_**Susy Chantilly**_


	20. Ganador

"_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi"_

_Capítulo 20_

"_**GANADOR" **_

_(inspirado en una historia real)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

No fue difícil adivinar el destino de su esposa, considerando el último estado de cuenta recibido del banco, dónde se reportaba el único gasto de la tarjeta de Akane Saotome, era proveniente de la aerolínea japonesa de moda. Nunca había usado el plástico salvo esta vez, y que lo hiciera lo hizo sentir aún como su esposo, así que Ranma tomó el primer vuelo hacia Japón al día siguiente. Tomando en cuenta lo que le habían dicho Genma y su madre, pensaba que tal vez podría hablar con Akane y aclarar algunas cosas, después de todo, la seguía amando a pesar de lo ocurrido con Shinnosuke. El orgullo todavía lo sentía herido, pero ella tendría que escucharlo, no se iría sin una respuesta.

No le fue tan sencillo dar con el dojo Tendo, puesto que hacía un buen tiempo que no viajaba al país nipón. En cuanto llegó a la dirección correcta, tocó a la puerta. Una mujer con el cabello castaño claro, con los ojos muy parecidos a los de Akane le abrió.

—Buenas tardes… ¿es el dojo Tendo? —preguntó, con un japonés bastante forzado. Desde que Akane se había ido, no lo había practicado ni con su madre; lo notó hasta ese momento, y al mismo tiempo trataba de controlar su evidente nerviosismo.

—Sí, aquí es ¿qué se le ofrece? —dijo la amable mujer.

—Busco a Akane Tendo ¿se encuentra ella aquí?

Kasumi lo observó un par de segundos, de inmediato lo invitó a pasar al salón. Ranma observaba todo con detenimiento. Nunca imaginó estar en el hogar de Akane, era un lugar tranquilo y muy japonés. Debió ser muy feliz en ese lugar, en aquella atmósfera tan pacífica, con el bello estanque koi que enmarcaba la habitación como si fuera un cuadro.

La mayor de las Tendo pronto llegó con una charola y vasos para el té. Ranma agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras Kasumi se disponía a preparar todo.

Al ver que la joven no decía nada, Ranma intentó romper el hielo— Disculpe, no me he presentado como es debido, yo soy…

—Sé quién es usted. Usted es Ranma Saotome Klimov, el hombre que mi hermana amó —Ranma se sintió orgulloso de que Akane le contara a quien suponía era su hermana, que se había enamorado de él. Kasumi continuó, en lo que servía el agua caliente— y también es el hombre que la destruyó por completo.

Los ojos de Ranma se abrieron, no pensó que la mujer reaccionara de esa manera

Kasumi levantó la vista— Akane no me dijo nada. Tiene suerte de que mi hermana Nabiki y mi padre no estén aquí para decirle sus verdades. Las noticias llegan tarde a este lugar, pero siempre llegan. Soy yo quien lee las revistas de la gente famosa, y la sección de sociales de los diarios, y usted estaba ahí. Fue como me enteré de que hizo una apuesta para buscar esposa. Pasó un tiempo y después veía en las notas de sociales las fotografías con mi hermana. ¿Creyó que no me iba a dar cuenta? —Ranma estaba congelado sin decir nada. El rostro apacible de Kasumi se había transformado en un semblante lleno de odio y coraje.

—Señorita Tendo, yo amo a su hermana. Desgraciadamente hubo muchos malentendidos que…

Kasumi dejó caer la tetera de porcelana, que retumbó en la charola de metal sin romperse— ¿Habla usted de amor? No sé los motivos que tuvo Akane para prestarse a ese juego tan vil. La conozco muy bien, y la única manera por la que ella haría algo como eso es porque alguien la obligara o se viera en mucha necesidad. No quiero ni imaginar por lo que tuvo que pasar mi pobre hermana —la voz de Kasumi amenazaba con quebrarse.

—Le repito que yo…—dijo Ranma, antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo por la mayor de las Tendo.

—¡Un hombre que ama de verdad no le haría eso a una mujer! ¡No se hubiera rebajado a comprarla y a exhibirla como si fuera un trofeo!

—¡Akane llevaba mi nombre! —explotó Ranma intentando defenderse, las palabras de Kasumi iban cargadas de verdad.

—¡¿Y a qué precio?! ¿Acaso cree que puede tapar el sol con un dedo? ¡Todo el mundo sabía que mi hermana era una mujer comprada! Hermosa, pero sin ningún estatus, ni abolengo, sin siquiera hablar el idioma ¡y sin dinero! Una burla para la sociedad de su país, no sé cómo usted se prestó para eso. Le fabricó a Akane una imagen de alguien que no es, tanto que ni ella misma podría reconocerse.

Ranma respiraba agitadamente, todo lo que la mayor de las Tendo decía era cierto. Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sin ningún tipo de miedo ni respeto hacia él; nadie en la vida le había hablado así a Ranma Saotome Klimov y no pudo evitar sentirse molesto. Tomó un poco de aire para controlarse antes de responder— …Yo…he venido a buscar a Akane para que vuelva conmigo a Javarovsk —dijo el hombre desviando la mirada hacia un lado.

El rostro de Kasumi se endureció, y comenzó a acomodar el bote de azúcar y las cucharillas que tenía cerca— Dudo mucho que mi hermana lo perdone. No sé qué le haya hecho a usted para que ella decidiera salir huyendo de ahí.

En ese momento, Ranma cayó en cuenta de su actuar, acusó a la mujer que más amaba de traidora, le gritó que era una prostituta y la arrastró hasta sacarla de su casa en una terrible tormenta de nieve, sabiendo que podía morir. Solo por su ego y su orgullo herido. No quiso escucharla ni creer nada de lo que dijo. ¡Akane pudo haber muerto por su culpa! —Quisiera hablar con ella…por favor —ahora la voz del hombre sonaba más baja que de costumbre. No recordaba la última vez que había solicitado algo por favor.

—Ella no está aquí, y si estuviera no hablaría con usted.

—¿Cómo que no está aquí? —Ranma se extrañó de ello— esta es su casa…

—Akane no vive con nosotros, solo viene aquí de vez en cuando.

A Ranma le pareció raro, ella debería estar ahí, ¿la mujer le estaría mintiendo? Kasumi, viendo el rostro de duda del hombre trató de aclarar las cosas— Para nuestras costumbres, ya no se considera a Akane una hija de familia.

Ranma sintió un escalofrío, le dolió lo que Akane estaba pasando, ella salió huyendo de su lado para encontrar refugio en su familia, pero ellos ya no la aceptaban del todo, era una forma de repudiarla haciéndola pagar por un pecado hecho por amor. Ranma sabía que los japoneses podían ser muy firmes en sus tradiciones, y las decisiones tomadas por los miembros superiores de la familia eran definitivas. No pasaría como con su madre, que fue cobijada por su familia a pesar de fugarse y quedar embarazada de un hombre. Una japonesa que se iba de su casa sin casarse representaba una falta grave— ¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?

De nuevo Kasumi hizo un sonoro ruido golpeando los vasos mientras los colocaba en la mesa— Señor Saotome, no dudo que usted tenga una gran cantidad de contactos y dinero con el que podría encontrar el lugar donde se encuentra mi hermana, porque es obvio que no voy a decirle donde está. Y si le queda algo de ese amor que dice tener por ella, le exijo que se aleje ¡y la deje vivir en paz! Ya mucho daño le hizo.

—Eso lo tiene que decidir ella —espetó Ranma frunciendo el ceño.

Kasumi sonrió, pero lo que dijo después sonó maquiavélico— Creo que no ha entendido algo, señor Saotome, Akane ya tomó su decisión. Mi hermana se fue de aquí hace un año con un hombre que no la merecía, y ella regresó sola, sin dignidad y sin un yen en la bolsa. Dígame si es usted mejor que aquel hombre, o si son sus millones lo único que tiene usted en la vida para hacerse valer.

Ranma enmudeció. La realidad se le presentaba cara a cara; él no valía más que Hibiki, era quizá peor que él, al comprar una mujer y tratarla de esa manera tan vil.

—Le ruego que se vaya de mi casa, no es bienvenido aquí —subrayó tajante Kasumi.

Ranma hizo una reverencia tocando el suelo— Lamento mucho mi ofensa ante su hermana, yo no…

—Retírese de una vez, señor Saotome. Sus disculpas aquí no son aceptadas —señaló la mujer, acto seguido se levantó con las cosas para el té y salió dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Ranma exhaló, cabizbajo; Kasumi tenía razón, él no valía nada, solo había dañado a Akane. Del bolsillo interior de su saco color gris, sacó el anillo con el diamante amarillo que le había dado a Akane cuando le pidió que se quedara a su lado, ella lo había dejado en su neceser, además de todas las cosas que él le había comprado. Supo entonces que había sido una mala idea buscarla, Akane ya no querría volver nunca con él por lo que le había hecho, y tenía razón. Miró el diamante que brillaba, y que le recordaba tanto a ella, con aquel vestido amarillo con el que la vio el día en que se conocieron. Ranma lo lanzó al estanque koi, y este se hundió en el agua. El hombre salió de la casa dando zancadas y se fue.

.

.

.

.

Había pasado un mes completo desde el viaje a Japón, Ranma volvió a sus negocios y a trabajar arduamente como siempre hacía. El recuerdo de Akane no se borraría jamás de su mente ni de su alma, sentía que su vida no iba a volver a ser la misma de antes y por supuesto, no pensó nunca que las cosas terminarían así.

Un día, recibió una invitación de Shinnosuke, le pedía ir a verlo a una casa de campo parte de una clínica de rehabilitación. Ranma rechazó la primera, y después comenzó a recibir una invitación diaria— Este imbécil no va a rendirse nunca —pensó fastidiado, y canceló unas cuantas citas de su agenda para ir a ver a quien fuera su amigo por muchos años.

.

En cuanto llegó al lugar, lo hicieron pasar a una especie de terraza donde había mesas y sillas. Hacía frío, pero al ser un lugar muy exclusivo, había calentadores exteriores.

—¡Ranma! ¡Viniste a verme! —dijo Shinnosuke, que estaba apoyado en una baranda mientras fumaba un cigarrillo —¡Qué grata sorpresa!

—No dejaste de enviar invitaciones, ya era vergonzoso que vieran el remitente —respondió Ranma, serio. Shinnosuke parecía seguir siendo el hombre divertido de siempre, lo trataba como si nada hubiera pasado y se hubieran visto el día anterior.

—Tenía que hacer algo para llamar tu atención y lo logré. Siempre tuve mejores ideas que tú. Pero no es eso por lo que te mandé llamar.

—Me obligaste a venir, prácticamente ¿lo olvidas?

Shinnosuke sonrió— Ranma, debes ver la vida de una forma diferente o vas a terminar amargado como el viejo Klimov.

Ranma resopló, no estaba de humor para los juegos de su anterior amigo, y éste lo notó— Era una simple broma, solo quería romper un poco el hermetismo, este lugar no es tan terrible, ¡pero no puedo salir de aquí en un puto año! Las enfermeras de aquí son horrorosas, parece que les hubieran inyectado hormonas para el crecimiento, unas son más altas y robustas que tú y yo juntos.

—Supongo que es para mantener controlados a los pacientes —mencionó Ranma.

—Puede ser, pero…—dio una calada al cigarro— son tan feas, ¡que ni ganas de masturbarme me dan! ¡no sabes lo terrible que es!

Ranma negó con la cabeza, Shinnosuke conservaba su humor de siempre. El hombre de la trenza sonrió un poco y por un ligero momento sintió añoranza por aquellos momentos en los que Shinno había sido como su hermano, pero ya no lo sería más —No te ves como si la estuvieras pasando mal.

—Papá viene todos los días y platico mucho con él, justo ahora está tomando café en una de las salas. Fue él quien me sugirió llamarte desde un inicio, además de que es parte de la terapia.

—Ya veo, es por la terapia.

—No, no, no, también es de mi parte. Siempre supe que hacía mal…Ranma, quiero pedirte perdón por el mal que te causé. Todo fue culpa mía, desde que hicimos aquella apuesta…Quiero que sepas que Akane no tuvo nada que ver, fui yo quien la besó prácticamente a la fuerza, me acercaba a ella, pero siempre te amó solo a ti, no importaba lo que yo hiciera, solo existías tú en su mundo. Sé que tú y yo no volveremos a tener la amistad de antes, que te traicioné y que tal vez nunca me perdones, pero es importante que sepas la verdad de lo que sucedió.

—Shinno, creo que no es necesario que me digas esto. Yo también tuve parte de la culpa y estoy pagando las consecuencias de mis actos. Ella regresó a Japón, fui a buscarla, y no me atreví a enfrentarme a ella. Su hermana me hizo ver las cosas desde afuera y me di cuenta de que le hice cosas terribles a Akane. Ella no se merecía vivir todo esto.

—Fue una víctima de nuestros juegos idiotas, le pediría perdón si pudiera.

Ranma miró hacia el paisaje, sus remordimientos continuaban atormentándolo, el recordar lo que una apuesta cambió para mal la vida de la mujer que había amado— Creo que será mejor que no vuelva a saber de nosotros y dejar que viva su vida feliz.

Shinnosuke enarcó una ceja —¿Tan fácil te rendiste, Saotome? Ese no es el Ranma que conocí.

—Mi vida cambió, Shinno. No puedo ser el hombre sin escrúpulos que era antes, estoy aceptando el castigo por lo que hice, y si la única forma en que ella sea feliz es lejos de mí, estoy dispuesto a pagar ese precio. No la tengo conmigo, al final, tú ganaste la apuesta.

Shinnosuke se sentó en una de las sillas y se recargó en ella— No gané nada. Estando aquí también he aprendido que el dinero solo te sirve para comprar cosas banales. Yo también pago mi castigo, y no es el estar aquí, es el haber perdido a mi mejor amigo por ser un estúpido y enamorarme de su mujer —. Ranma asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Shinno no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, que contagió a Ranma y lo hizo reír— Es una pena que las cosas resultaran así, por lo menos, Akane lo pasará mejor sin un par de imbéciles cerca de ella —mencionó el castaño.

—No sé si lo está pasando bien o no. Su familia no permitió que se quedara en su antigua casa, costumbres arraigadas de los japoneses. Akane no es vista como una hija de familia.

—¿Qué dices? —dijo Shinnosuke enderezándose de su asiento.

—Investigué después de que regresé a Javarovsk, vive sola, renta un pequeño apartamento en una zona humilde y trabaja para un negocio local.

Shinnosuke negó con la cabeza— ¡¿Cómo es posible que la ex mujer de Ranma Saotome viva en la miseria?!

—Traté de enviarle dinero para ayudarla, pero le cerró la puerta en las narices al abogado diciendo que ella no aceptaba limosnas.

—Es algo muy de ella. Esa es la verdadera Akane.

—No necesitas decírmelo, ya lo sé —dijo Ranma, sintiendo un poco de celos cuando su ex amigo mencionó esa característica de Akane.

Shinnosuke lo notó y sonrió— No tienes por qué molestarte, solo era un comentario. Lo que me parece extraño es que hayas claudicado, así como así. El gran Ranma Saotome no lo permitiría…es más ¡el Ranma Saotome que yo conozco traería a esa mujer de vuelta!

Ranma miró a Shinnosuke, que a su vez lo miraba fijo, como cuando eran buenos cómplices— No lo sé, Shinno…no es tan sencillo. Todo este enredo nos cambió a ambos, lo he comprendido ahora que ella se ha ido. Sigo amándola, pero quiero que deje de sufrir y que sea feliz como pueda.

Shinnosuke resopló, le fastidiaba ver a Ranma rendido— Mira, sé que para ninguno de nosotros esto es fácil, pero si no vas a traerla de vuelta, por lo menos deberías de redimir lo que hiciste dejando que viva sin preocupaciones. Hazlo por ella y…por el hijo que espera.

Ranma arqueó las cejas y de inmediato se tensó, eso era algo que su madre tampoco dejaba de recordarle, a pesar de no ser necesario. A diario una sola imagen le taladraba la mente. Veía a Akane y a Shinnosuke caminando de la mano de un pequeño que casualmente era idéntico al padre, los mismos ojos azul profundo, el cabello castaño… ¡hasta el mismo peinado! Su propio cerebro lo traicionaba severamente. Lo pensó unos segundos, hasta que se atrevió a preguntar directamente— Shinno, ¿puedes decirme si el hijo que espera Akane es tuyo?

Shinnosuke apagó en el brazo de la silla el cigarrillo y se sacó otro de la bolsa para encenderlo— Ranma, ¿de qué serviría saber la respuesta? No te perdonará a ti y tampoco a mí. Soy un maldito adicto, no podría acercarme nunca a ella…tal vez que esté lejos sea lo mejor para ambos.

Ranma resopló, sintiéndose abatido, tenía una sola esperanza, pero Shinnosuke acababa de terminar con ella.

—Usa el dinero de la apuesta, solo tú puedes encontrar la forma de que Akane no tenga como rechazarlo, lo va a necesitar. Con eso podrá vivir tranquilamente toda su vida—dijo Shinnosuke

Ranma lo observó, Shinnosuke siempre sabía decirle las cosas en el momento justo para que usara sus mejores ideas. Se quedó pensando un momento y asintió, se despidió de Shinno, y ya se iba cuando el señor Ichiro Ryugen, apareció— ¡Ranma! Es bueno verte aquí, hijo. Espero que hayas podido hablar con Shinnosuke. Dale mis saludos a tu madre.

—Así lo haré, señor. Con permiso —dijo Ranma y dio media vuelta, hasta que sintió como una mano lo sujetaba con fuerza del hombro, reconoció de inmediato a Shinno, su hermano, su mejor amigo. —¿Estamos en paz, Ranma? Dime que lo estamos, por favor, ¡es lo único que quiero! —dijo en tono lastimero.

Ranma puso su mano encima de la de Shinno, que aún lo sujetaba— Claro, Shinno. Recupérate pronto, eso deseamos mi madre y yo.

Shinnosuke exhaló al oír esas palabras y dejó que Ranma se marchara. Ichiro Ryugen había estado cerca de ellos todo el tiempo, escuchando lo que hablaban.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Ranma con franqueza que el hijo que espera Akane no es tuyo, Shinnosuke? —quiso saber el veterano.

—Por hacerle un favor a Akane. No sé si sea verdad que Ranma ha cambiado como dice, pero si eso no fuera cierto, el Ranma que conozco le quitaría a su hijo para hacerlo su heredero sin importar más. No puedo permitir que Akane sufra otra vez por mi culpa.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de esto que acabas de hacer, hijo —dijo Ichiro a su vástago.

Shinnosuke sonrió, en el fondo, sabía que Ranma haría algo; no era de los que se quedaban de brazos cruzados— Todo saldrá bien, papá. Te lo aseguro.

.

Ranma salió del lugar con una sensación de tranquilidad. Haber hecho las paces con Shinnosuke había sido como quitarse un peso de encima. Aún seguía pensando en aquella imagen de Akane y Shinnosuke como una familia, pero algo que pudo corroborar era de que, a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de amarla, así el hijo que ella esperaba fuera de su amigo…

Shinnosuke siempre lo había alentado y en ocasiones hasta retado a hacer cosas, en las que Ranma lograba salir triunfante, no importaba lo que fuera, la sola idea de demostrar que nada era imposible para Ranma Saotome Klimov, le generaba satisfacción.

—Traerla de vuelta…—pensaba— sería un reto. Ella se negaría rotundamente, estaba más que claro, aunque solo había una manera de hacerlo. Una ligera sonrisa salió de sus labios, no hacía falta meditarlo tanto, era algo demasiado sencillo y ella no podría decir que no. El hombre sacó su móvil y marcó un teléfono conocido…

.

.

.

En un pequeño apartamento de Nerima, Akane abría la puerta para entrar a un reducido espacio. La cocina era parte del recibidor, había una puerta al fondo que daba a una habitación con una ventana, era la recámara donde tenía una mesa, un futón y un pequeño mueble con dos cajones donde guardaba la poca ropa que tenía. Frente a la habitación había un cuarto de baño con regadera y sanitario.

Se tumbó en el futón, completamente agotada. Todos los días se levantaba temprano para tomar un autobús que la dejaba cerca de su oficina, pero caminaba un largo tramo de diez minutos para llegar. Sufría de náuseas matutinas y todo el día sentía sueño; sabía exactamente a qué se debía, pero no había querido hacerse ninguna prueba más. Era obvio que estaba embarazada, su período no llegó tampoco ese mes; cada momento del día recordaba al causante de ello y le provocaba una vibrante emoción, que al instante se transformaba en tristeza. Ahora vivía con su recuerdo latente dentro de su vientre, y no había más qué hacer, solo tratar de no pensar. Tal vez tuviera algo de anemia, puesto que a diario saltaba el desayuno y en ocasiones la cena, no porque no tuviera hambre, sino porque todo le daba asco. No tenía ganas de preocuparse en ese momento, suficiente tenía con las cuentas que pagar, además de todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente para el día siguiente.

Era domingo por la mañana, cuando tocaron a la puerta de su apartamento— ¿Quién es? —dijo asomándose por la mirilla.

—Entrega de documentos para Akane Tendo —dijo un hombre delgado, con lentes oscuros vestido de traje. Akane le abrió.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó la mujer cuando sacó unas hojas del sobre.

—Es un citatorio.

—¡¿Citatorio?! ¿para qué?

—Debe presentarse el día indicado en el corporativo Klimov para la firma de los documentos descritos en el inciso a, cláusula número ocho…página cuatro —dijo el hombre señalando con el dedo, mientras Akane buscaba con avidez los puntos que le había dicho.

—¿Cómo? ¡No pienso ir a ninguna parte! Mi separación del señor Saotome era un hecho al terminar el año según el contrato que firmé.

—Así es, pero usted debe firmar el acuerdo de divorcio y…

Akane frunció el ceño, seguramente Ranma ya habría encontrado un reemplazo de ella y quería restregárselo personalmente, por eso quería que regresara a Rusia—Si tiene el documento, puedo firmarlo ahora mismo, no hace falta que vaya hasta Javarovsk —espetó.

—En eso tiene razón —mencionó seriamente el abogado— pero lo más importante para el señor Saotome Klimov es que firme un documento donde se deslinda del dinero acordado que recibiría en el primer contrato, además de un acuerdo de confidencialidad donde usted no tendrá derecho a decir que fue esposa del señor Saotome, ni mencionar que alguna vez usted formó parte de la familia Klimov.

Akane sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Esa era la forma que tenía Ranma para borrar a sus conquistas del mapa y ahora era el turno de ella—¿Por qué tiene que firmarse allá?

—Asuntos de la notaría rusa, ellos deben comprobar que está poniendo su firma real y que usted existe. Los millonarios se protegen de todo, deben cuidar su nombre y sobre todo su fortuna —aclaró el hombre.

Akane tomó aire para evitar que una lágrima saliera de sus ojos; Ranma eliminaría todo rastro de que ella existió en su vida. El hijo que esperaba no sería un Saotome Klimov, porque ella no estaría ya en su mundo. Su hijo no tendría derecho a nada y eso le dolía en el alma, tendría que vivir en la miseria junto con ella, mientras su padre viajaba en un avión privado con una nueva mujer voluptuosa y despampanante— ¿Qué sucede si no firmo? —preguntó la chica.

—Se le cobraría una multa de cien mil dólares y si no puede pagar, iría a una prisión en la federación rusa.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿prisión? —Akane no podía creerlo— resulta señor que no puedo ir a Javarovsk, tengo trabajo aquí y no tengo para pagar un boleto de avión.

—En el sobre se encuentra un boleto de ida y vuelta a Javarovsk. Solo tiene que presentarse en el lugar la fecha y la hora pactada, habrá un auto esperando por usted para trasladarla del aeropuerto al corporativo y de ahí, de regreso a tomar su vuelo.

Akane sonrió con sorna— Vaya, sí que le urge la firma, pensó en todo —sacó el boleto, que decía su nombre, el horario y el día de partida.

El abogado parecía tener prisa por irse, se notaba que no estaba acostumbrado a estar en lugares así— Es todo de mi parte. Que tenga buen día, señorita Tendo —el tipo hizo apenas una reverencia y se retiró con pasos rápidos.

Akane cerró la puerta y suspiró, tocándose el vientre— No te preocupes, estaremos ahí poco tiempo, volveremos a casa muy pronto…no le contaremos nada a tu tía Kasumi, para no preocuparla. Esto se va a terminar definitivamente y tú y yo saldremos adelante, voy a trabajar mucho para que no te falte nada. Vamos a ser muy felices tú y yo…—la mujer no pudo ahogar un sollozo y se soltó a llorar. Ni ella ni su hijo existirían para Ranma—…será mejor así. Tu papá tiene que ser feliz con alguien de su clase social, alguien de su país, con un buen nombre —Akane se sentó en el suelo, mientras lloraba por el futuro incierto que tendrían ella y su hijo.

.

.

.

Una semana después, Akane llegaba de nuevo al aeropuerto de Novy. Respiró hondo en cuanto vio a un hombre alto de cabello castaño, enfundado en un traje oscuro que sostenía un letrero con su nombre. Era el chofer que la llevaría a la compañía. Se sorprendió, al ver que otro hombre viajaba en el asiento delantero, un hombre rubio, que pronunciaba el japonés con un marcado acento ruso.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Tendo ¿ha tenido un buen viaje? —al ver que Akane solo respondía con la cabeza a otro par de preguntas que hizo al respecto del clima, se presentó —Mi nombre es Ivanov, soy abogado y estoy aquí para aclararle las dudas que tenga al momento de firmar. Me dicen que no habla ruso, así que, le ayudaré.

—Sólo dígame donde firmar y lo haré. Asegúrese de que no tenga que volver aquí nunca más, es todo lo que necesito —respondió Akane cortante, mirando hacia la ventana. Le molestaba que Ranma la tratara como si fuera una desvalida; ¿era su forma de compadecerse ahora que ella no tenía dinero? Su cinismo no tenía límites.

—De acuerdo, señorita —el hombre no dijo más. El silencio continuó hasta que llegaron a la entrada del corporativo. Akane se detuvo en la puerta de cristal antes de entrar.

—Señor Ivanov, necesito pedir algo más.

—Diga usted.

—No quiero ver al señor Saotome Klimov cuando firme los papeles, no quiero que esté ahí. Es mi única condición —Akane estaba decidida a terminar de una vez por todas con esa historia, el ver a Ranma solo le causaría conmoción y ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerarlo. Solo quería paz y sabía que la única manera de obtenerla era firmando esos documentos, no le interesaba que Ranma hiciera un berrinche al saber su petición, lo conocía tan bien, que estaba segura de que lo haría.

—El señor Saotome no estará presente. Es un hombre muy ocupado, por eso dejó todo este asunto arreglado, tiene cosas muy importantes qué hacer.

Los ojos de Akane se cristalizaron, muy en el fondo de su corazón deseaba volver a verlo, lo había extrañado cada día y cada noche que había pasado lejos de él. Quería ver sus ojos por última vez, escuchar su voz, hacer aquellos gestos y su media sonrisa…deseaba verlo, aunque fuera de lejos, pero se contradecía para obligarse a olvidarlo— Bien, entonces vamos ya. No puedo perder más el tiempo aquí.

Entraron a una sala de juntas que estaba frente a la recepción. El abogado que había conocido cuando firmó el contrato con Ryoga estaba ahí, la saludó con una reverencia. Akane se sentó y se limitó a escuchar las estipulaciones de los documentos y firmó. Soltó el bolígrafo al terminar, sintiéndose mareada; le costaba mucho contener el llanto, pero sería fuerte y regresaría a casa esa misma noche. Finalmente, todo había acabado. Se puso de pie para encaminarse a la puerta, Ivanov la acompañó y subieron de nuevo al auto. Akane se dio cuenta de que iban por otro camino— Esta no es la ruta de regreso al aeropuerto.

—Así es, le falta firmar un documento.

—¡Pero en la oficina dijo que habíamos terminado!

—Terminamos ahí, pero aún falta otra cosa que venía escrita en el primer contrato, era una cláusula que no podía ser cancelada, aún y que usted desistiera del acuerdo.

—¿Cómo? ¡Ya me deslindé de todo! ¡Fui muy clara con Ranma al decirle que no quería su dinero! —dijo Akane, alterada.

—No es dinero, señorita Tendo. Ahora lo verá.

Akane miró hacia afuera, estaban muy cerca de la mansión Klimov, su antiguo hogar —¡Es la mansión Klimov! ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

—Designaron a alguien que le hará una entrega.

—¿Entrega? ¿de qué?

—Lo siento, señorita Tendo, pero lo desconozco. Me pidieron que la acompañara hasta aquí. Ahora debe bajar del vehículo.

La puerta se abrió, el chofer la dejó pasar y Akane subió lentamente las escaleras. Un par de meses atrás, ella había estado ahí y su situación era muy diferente. Entró al recibidor, volvió a ver aquellos pisos de mármol y los grandes candiles que iluminaban cada parte de la casa. No quiso ir más allá, seguramente habría dejado algo olvidado y Vera sería la encargada de entregárselo, ya que era probable que Ranma no estuviera ahí. Seguro estaría en San Petersburgo, ocupado con su nueva conquista.

—¿Vera? —llamó. Le pareció extraño que la casa estuviera tan silenciosa, parecía que no había nadie. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse y se mantuvo al pie de la escalera, comenzó a reconocerlos—¿Ranma?

—Akane.

Los nervios comenzaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo, sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza como si quisiera salirse de su pecho, sentía que las piernas se le doblaban. Ahí estaba él, con sus hermosos ojos y su perfecta sonrisa, caminando hacia ella, como había hecho antes. Sus mejillas la traicionaban mostrándose sonrosadas y tembló cuando él se aproximó a ella, su olor la invadió por completo rememorando todas las veces que estuvo en sus brazos.

—M-me dijeron que estabas ocupado —dijo, evadiendo su mirada para evitar que notara su nerviosismo.

Ranma le sonreía, tenía tanto de no verla que sus ojos brillaban extasiados, luchaba con todo lo que tenía para mantenerse sereno y controlar sus ganas de tocarla— Solo estaré aquí unos momentos, no debo quedarme tanto.

Akane asintió con la cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo. Si lo miraba no sabía lo que podía pasar, explotar en llanto, echarse a sus brazos, gritar…trató de continuar el tema con otra línea— ¿Dónde está Vera y…los demás? ¿Tu madre…?

—Todos se han ido. Mi madre te dejó una nota, por cierto —se acercó a ella dando un paso hacia adelante, lo que provocó que la mujer se sobresaltara, llena de nervios. Cuando tomó la nota, no pudo evitar sentir la piel de los dedos de Ranma, que sujetaban con fuerza la opalina. Ella tiró un poco y se quedó mirando el papel.

—¿No vas a abrirla? —preguntó con curiosidad el hombre, que volvió a acercarse un palmo. Ella reaccionó dando un paso hacia atrás.

Respiró profundo, creyendo así que tomaría fuerzas— L-lo leeré en el auto —respondió titubeante. Sentía la mirada de Ranma, profunda sobre ella. Los segundos pasaban torturantes, haciéndola sentir que se derretía ahí mismo.

—Te ves más hermosa.

Akane dio un respingo y contestó inmediatamente— ¿A dónde han ido todos? Parece que la casa estuviera sola, como si ya no viviera nadie aquí.

—Y así es. Esta casa ya no pertenece a la familia Klimov.

Akane levantó por primera vez la mirada, sorprendida de lo que estaba escuchando— ¿Cómo? Pero ¿por qué?

—Así tenía que ser. Esta casa era exclusivamente mía y decidí que lo mejor era otorgársela a alguien más.

—¿Entonces, la has vendido?

—No, la he cedido.

Akane no entendía nada. Esa propiedad tenía años de pertenecer a la familia Klimov ¿cómo Ranma pudo haberla cedido, así como así? ¡Y qué su madre estuviera de acuerdo! Lo miró, llena de dudas. Ranma la tomó de la mano y le colocó una llave.

—La casa es tuya, Akane.

—¡¿Qué?!No, ¡no, Ranma! Acabo de firmar un acuerdo donde renuncio al dinero de la apuesta, a mencionar que estuve casada contigo y a tener alguna relación con los Saotome Klimov —la chica hizo ademán de devolverle la llave, sosteniéndola con su mano abierta. Ranma volvió tomarla de la mano y se la cerró en puño para que sujetara el objeto de metal.

—Es tuya ahora. Nadie más la merece más que tú.

Akane negaba con la cabeza— Renuncié a todo de ti. Este lugar es especial para tu familia, ¡no puedo tenerla! ¡He firmado para deslindarme de todo!

—No de todo ¿recuerdas el primer contrato? Había una cláusula que decía que se te entregaría una propiedad después de nuestro matrimonio. Y era irrevocable.

—Pero, Ranma…

El hombre le sonrió, tomándola de ambas manos— Eso te pasa por ser impulsiva y no leer los contratos. Estaba seguro de que tampoco leerías el que firmaste hoy —dijo besando sus manos, mientras Akane temblaba confundida.

—Ranma, yo no puedo estar aquí. No puedo mantener una casa como esta.

Los ojos de Ranma se entristecieron y la soltó con suavidad— Lo sé. Puedes hacer lo que desees con ella. Puedes venderla si así lo quieres, ahora es tuya. —esperó unos segundos, mirándola fijo, pero la chica solo bajó la cabeza con pesar, sin decir nada. —Creo que debo irme, me dijeron que no querías verme y te he hecho pasar un mal rato forzando mi presencia.

El hombre dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta. Akane no se atrevía a levantar la vista otra vez, sus ojos estaban cristalizados por completo. Deseaba tanto que no se fuera, pero no había dicho nada por miedo a ser rechazada, y Ranma era demasiado orgulloso. Ya no estaba tan segura de lo que él pudiera estar pensando en ese momento; creyó que ni siquiera le dirigiría la palabra, pero había tocado sus manos y besado con ternura, con una delicadeza muy diferente a la que había conocido de él. Pareciera que su esencia había cambiado.

Ranma se detuvo en la puerta, y sin girarse la llamó— Akane…

Ella levantó la mirada, sintió que su corazón se llenaba de gozo, tal vez él fuera a decirle algo.

—Te deseo lo mejor en la vida —se giró, destacando su fascinante media sonrisa. Akane no pudo evitar derramar una prófuga lágrima, mientras el abría la puerta y salía para siempre de su vida.

.

Tres segundos después la puerta se abrió nuevamente, mientras Ranma entraba con paso decidido mirando a Akane, sujetándola por ambos brazos— Akane, he sido un completo imbécil. Sé que no merezco tu perdón y lo acepto, ¡merezco que me odies, que me desprecies por todo lo que te hice! Nunca en la vida podré pagar esta falta y lo sentiré por el resto de mis días —Ranma se hincó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos— Te suplico, por lo que más quieras en el mundo que me perdones, no puedo vivir sabiendo que me detestas, por favor, Akane, ¡perdóname!

—Ranma…

Jamás Akane se imaginó ver a Ranma Saotome rogando por su perdón. Él se abrazó a sus piernas— No puedo dormir, y no ha pasado un solo día en que no piense en ti, y en lo que te hice ¡no lo merecías! —la voz de Ranma comenzaba a quebrarse. Akane se agachó para hacerlo levantarse, pero él no podía. Se sentía culpable y miserable, la vergüenza lo invadía.

Ella lo tomó del rostro con suavidad para que la mirase y le dijo con voz suave: — …Ranma, yo ya te he perdonado. Todo está bien.

—Akane…

Ella sonrió— Fuimos víctimas de las circunstancias y al final era lógico que las cosas terminaran así. No hace falta hacer esto, yo…te agradezco todo lo que me diste, sé que tu amor fue sincero. Te amé con todas mis fuerzas, y entiendo que por tu posición social y reputación necesites que yo no aparezca más en tu vida. También deseo que seas feliz.

Ranma la miraba embelesado— Las cosas no son como crees, Akane. ¡Sigo amándote a pesar de todo!

Akane se sorprendió de escuchar esas palabras— Pero, lo que acabo de firmar…tu querías que…

—¡No! Hice todo lo que tú querías que hiciera: Divorciarnos, no obtener dinero de mí, no verme. Cumplí todos tus deseos, yo no quería divorciarme, quería verte, ¡quería darte todo! —dijo Ranma, que aún seguía mirándola desde abajo.

—¿Entonces, por qué…?

—Quería complacerte, si no lo hubiera hecho así, no habrías venido nunca…además de que sigues siendo testaruda.

Akane no pudo contener la risa y Ranma sonrió contento. Se levantó y la tomó de la mano— Tengo que enseñarte algo, ¡ven! —Akane lo siguió, se dirigieron hacia el jardín, que se veía muy cambiado. Había muy poca nieve y un pequeño lago resaltaba en el centro del terreno.

Un par de cisnes, nadaban en el estanque— ¿Conseguiste dos cisnes? —preguntó la chica.

—Solo conseguí uno, Kamo no podía estar solo, necesitaba una compañera.

—¿Qué? ¡Kamo! ¡¿ese es Kamo?!

Ranma sonrió ante la sorpresa de la chica— Sí, el más grande es tu "pato".

Los ojos de Akane se iluminaron; Kamo era un cisne, por eso parecía un pato tan raro— ¡Me regalaste un cisne de verdad! —la mujer recordó todo. "Kamo" había sido una ofrenda de paz entre los dos, parecía un patito muy feo, pero a ella le había dado tanta ternura que se había vuelto su compañero y confidente. Luego Ranma la había llevado al teatro a San Petersburgo a ver esa hermosa obra del "Lago de los cisnes". Estaba admirada, Ranma le explicó que los cisnes tardan aproximadamente un año en cambiar su aspecto y tono de plumaje, por eso ella nunca se imaginó lo que era en realidad.

Ranma miró de nuevo a la mujer— Akane yo…sigo amándote.

Ella se congeló por un instante— Ranma…

—Tengo que decirlo. Sé que esperas un bebé…

Akane sintió como el corazón bombeaba con fuerza— ¿Cómo lo…?

—Encontré la prueba positiva el día de la tormenta.

La mujer se quedó muda, no sabía que decir. Ranma continuó— Solo quiero decirte que no me importa si ese hijo es de Shinnosuke, yo te amo y lo amaré tanto como a ti, si me aceptas. ¡Por favor, Akane! Te juro que, si lo haces, mi único propósito será hacerte feliz cada día que esté en esta Tierra. Los haré felices y los protegeré, a ti y a tu hijo…nuestro hijo —dijo acercándose y tomándola de las manos.

Los ojos de Akane brillaban emocionados— Debes saber algo, Ranma.

—…el pasado no me importa…

—¿Puedo hablar yo ahora? —preguntó la mujer un poco ansiosa.

—Sí, perdón.

—Si aún dudas de mí y si piensas que te falté al respeto, no sé por qué me pides volver a estar juntos. Nunca estuve con Shinnosuke, no tuve nada que ver con él, ni siquiera lo miré de otra forma, solo como el amigo que demostraba ser.

Ranma la miró algo perturbado, parecía que tardaba en procesar lo que Akane le estaba diciendo. La mujer pudo notarlo y entornó los ojos— ¡Este hijo es tuyo, Ranma!

Ranma sintió una intensa felicidad en su interior —Entonces…

—Sí, este hijo es tuyo y mío, Ranma.

Ranma la abrazó y se acercó para besarla con intensidad, ella lo correspondió y ambos se fundieron en uno solo con esa sencilla y poderosa muestra de amor— Perdóname por haber dudado de ti, Akane.

—Dijiste que el pasado no te importaba.

—¡Y así es! Solo me importa el ahora, tú y mi hijo son la razón de mi vida —dijo Ranma abrazándola sin soltarla.

—¿Crees que a tu madre le agrade la idea? Por cierto, no he leído su nota. —Akane sacó el papel que había guardado en un bolsillo y leyó:_ "Estimada Akane Tendo. Te agradezco el que hayas convencido a Genma de buscarnos. Viviremos en el palacio de inverno ahora que Ranma decidió darte, no entiendo por qué, la casa que perteneció a los Klimov por décadas. No sé si arreglarás las cosas con mi hijo, pero en cuanto nazca mi nieto, avísame para ir a conocerlo. Nodoka Saotome." _—Akane sonrió al terminar de leer— ahora solo firma como Saotome, sin el Klimov…y parece que no le agradó del todo que me cedieras la mansión.

—Se le pasará en cuanto nazca el bebé y nos pedirá otro, pero en eso sí la vamos a decepcionar.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque le daremos más de uno! ¡Quiero que tengamos muchos hijos!

—¡Ranma! Ni siquiera ha nacido este —dijo la chica, sonrojándose por completo.

—Entonces practicaremos para el siguiente en lo que nace —dijo Ranma besándola de nuevo en los labios— ¡Y nos casaremos de nuevo! Esta vez, lo haremos por la iglesia ortodoxa, o al estilo japonés, ¡o cómo tú quieras!

Akane lo besó, se sentía plena. A su modo estrafalario, Ranma le pedía matrimonio y formar una numerosa familia, lo que ella siempre había soñado tener, junto al amor de su vida. Ya no le quedaba duda de que, a pesar de las adversidades, los sueños se cumplían.

.

.

.

.

Por fortuna, las cosas habían terminado bien para ambos, después de mucho sufrimiento. El panorama era alentador para algunos, pero no para otros.

Shinnosuke continuó en rehabilitación para superar sus adicciones, apoyado siempre por su padre. Su relación con Ranma no volvió a ser entrañable como antes, pero les bastó a ambos con perdonarse.

Nodoka y Genma empezaron de nuevo una relación, conociéndose mejor y llevando las cosas con calma mientras ambos vivían en el "palacio de invierno". La calma no duró como esperaban ya que desde que llegaron a la residencia tenían candentes sesiones de sexo todas las noches, ya que ninguno de los dos tuvo pareja durante el tiempo en que estuvieron separados. Nodoka empezó a usar kimonos a diario.

Ranma viajó a Nerima para pedir perdón por su comportamiento y a suplicar se le diera la mano de Akane, a la familia Tendo, limpiando así la honra de la chica. El veterano Soun Tendo, no podía sentirse más aliviado de que su hija menor fuera a casarse aun y que estuviera embarazada, por lo cual aceptó entre un intenso llanto abrazando a su futuro yerno. Nabiki estaba feliz de tener un cuñado millonario con contactos e influencias y Kasumi con su buen corazón, perdonó a Ranma, deseando la felicidad para su pequeña hermana.

Ryoga volvió a Corea del Sur, buscando apoyo en Akari, pero ésta había vendido todos los objetos de valor de él y vuelto a Rusia, indignada por la humillación de ser usada como un entretenimiento, mientras Ryoga pensó siempre en regresar a Japón con Akane.

El hombre del prominente colmillo nunca pudo volver a trabajar en una empresa importante. Montó un cyber café en las afueras de la ciudad, después de ahorrar dinero trabajando en restaurantes de medio pelo. Su pequeño negocio le servía para mantenerse y vivir con tranquilidad. Siempre amó a Akane, pero a su manera, y jamás pudo olvidarla. Nunca más la buscó.

FIN.

.

.

.

LA INSPIRACIÓN

La historia que inspiró este fanfiction es de un artículo publicado en el periódico El Corriere della Sera, está en idioma italiano. Debido al copyright, derechos de autor o como se diga, no publicaré la traduccióndel mismo, para evitar cualquier problema de este tipo. Yo misma he hecho la traducción del artículo, no me dedico a esto, pero enseño el idioma desde hace años, así que les cuento de lo que se trata.

_**El artículo del diario Corriere della Sera menciona a groso modo, que un magnate ruso **__**Mikhail Prokhorov, hizo una apuesta con un amigo en la cual debía casarse cuando cumpliera los cuarenta años. Este señor, se toma sus decisiones muy en serio, así que estaban seguros de que lo haría y se mencionaban nombres de la posible candidata a esposa, entre ellos la socialité Ksenia Sobchak, una "Paris Hilton rusa", pero la mujer dijo que todo eran rumores.**_

_**Lo que este señor Prokhorov quería era una mujer que aceptara el divorcio cinco días después del matrimonio. Se dice que también él buscaba a una persona común, que no fuera famosa para casarse con ella.**_

_**Después el artículo habla de las excentricidades de otros millonarios rusos que gastan millones para contratar artistas como Christina Aguilera para cantar en sus fiestas.**_

_**Y bueno, obviamente como habrán leído, cambié muchas cosas en el fic, porque fue solo una inspiración. Mezclé de aquí y de allá, no me cargo de un solo sitio, había que sazonarlo de alguna manera.**_

_**¿Y cómo terminó en realidad? ¿Con quién se casó el señor Prokhorov? Pues en otro artículo que encontré y que no pongo aquí porque me basé meramente en este del link, menciona todo lo sucedido después.**_

_**¿La boda se realizó? ¡Sí! Pero Prokhorov no se casó. Un amigo suyo le hizo el favor de casarse en su nombre para cumplir con la apuesta y así lo liberó del compromiso; él nunca ha estado interesado en casarse, sus razones tendrá. Cabe mencionar que Prokhorov quería postularse para ser ¡presidente! Esto sí no lo ha logrado, pero dicen que sigue haciendo de las suyas ideando cosas extravagantes y extrañas.**_

Publicaré el enlace del artículo en mi página de facebook de Susy Chantilly, para los que gusten leerlo.

.

.

.

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS: A mis beta readers Sailordancer7 y Sakura Saotome. Gracias por regalarme unos minutos de su tiempo y ayudarme. Lamento haberlas turbado con mis ideas locas; ustedes saben todo lo que representan para mí y que he aprendido mucho con ustedes. Gracias infinitas, las adoro.**_

_**A mis Locas por el dios griego por siempre estar y animarme cada que lo necesito. Estoy escribiendo gracias a ustedes y espero que sigan conmigo durante mucho tiempo. ¡Las quiero muchísimo!**_

_**A Sakura Saotome y Hana Note que me ofrecieron su arte para algunos de mis capítulos con sus maravillosos fanarts. Es hermoso visualizar la historia así y nadie mejor que ustedes para hacerlo. No tengo palabras para agradecerles.**_

_**Para todos los que siempre me siguen en cada fic que escribo, para los nuevos que han llegado, los que se fueron, los que aguantaron la historia hasta el final, un millón de gracias por su paciencia y su comprensión. No quiero omitir a ninguno así que, el solo pasar a leer, debes saber que me inspiras a seguirme esforzando, a ver un mundo y la vida diferente cuando todo se ha puesto oscuro.**_

_**Estoy consciente de que dentro de la historia se tocaron temas fuertes, de los cuales ya hice mención en capítulos anteriores. Mantengo mi postura oponiéndome rotundamente al maltrato hacia la mujer, de cualquier forma. Que escriba sobre ello no quiere decir que esté de acuerdo, simplemente escribo algo que existe en la realidad y que lo ponga con personajes de ficción no implica que eso esté bien. Sé que a muchos no les gusta leer a sus personajes favoritos actuando de determinada manera y es completamente válido, hay un público para cada caso y miles de fics con los cuales entretenerse, porque ese es el fin de todo, mantener vivo el fandom, en este caso, de Ranma.**_

_**En cuanto al último capítulo, mi intención era hacer ver que cada personaje tuvo que vivir su propio castigo o karma, debido a lo que hizo. Obviamente hubo final feliz, muy de novela como me dijeron algunos, porque hubo demasiado drama durante todo el fic y aunque al final Akane, quien fue la más lastimada tuvo su recompensa, después de haber pagado los platos rotos de muchos otros, coincido con muchos de ustedes que me dijeron en sus reviews, que lo mejor que le podía pasar era que se quedara sola.**_

_**Sabemos que, en la vida real los mundos ideales y perfectos no suceden, y lo mejor es estar junto a tu familia, apoyarte en ellos y de ser necesario, asistir a terapia, esto es solo un fic. Ninguna persona merece ser usada, maltratada de ninguna manera por nadie. **_

_**Aclarado el asunto por enésima vez y suponiendo que estamos en el mismo canal, cuéntenme qué les pareció como quedó cada personaje, si ustedes lo hubieran dejado diferente.**_

_**¿Qué tal mi inspiración de la historia? muy loco, ¿no? Por si se preguntaban de dónde saco las cosas, pues de lo que sea que lea, vea o escuche, luego me imagino una historia…en fin.**_

_**Tengo un fic corto en curso, que será publicado cada que tenga tiempo, es un SesshomaruxRin, no pienso promocionarlo, solo publicar las actualizaciones en mi página de Susy Chantilly, así que si lo ven publicado en otro lado me dicen porque yo no he autorizado a nadie, mis razones tengo. Si gustan leerlo, muy pendientes de mi página. **_

_**Tengo planes para un par de fanfiction que se están cocinando y muy pronto sabrán de ellos. Pondré todo de mi parte para darme tiempo para escribir y por supuesto que les avisaré.**_

_**De nuevo a todos gracias por seguirme, gracias por estar una vez más, y los leo muy pronto. Sus reviews me motivan a escribir más rápido, así que espero ansiosa.**_

_**Susy Chantilly.**_


End file.
